


Deadmen Walking

by thalaivi



Series: Deadmen Walking [1]
Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 50
Words: 115,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thalaivi/pseuds/thalaivi
Summary: The only thing wrong with immortality is that it tends to go on forever
Relationships: Eric Delko/ Damon Salvatore, Eric Delko/ Elijah Mikaelson, Eric Delko/ OFC, Horatio Caine/Tim Speedle, Kol Mikaelson/OMC
Series: Deadmen Walking [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831852
Comments: 9
Kudos: 4





	1. Vampires don't exist

Vampires exist. They’re among us. They live with us. And humanity has known this for a while even if it has done everything in its power to ignore it

“That’s an ominous suicide note”, Timothy ‘Speed’ Speedle said as he read the paper his new CO, Lt. Horatio Caine had picked up.

“Hm, hm yes”, Horatio agreed. 

“Sorry to punch a hole in your theory gents but I don’t think this was a suicide”, Alexx Woods their M.E. informed them making them both gape… well at least Speed gaped but all Horatio did was shoot her a look that said explain.

“Alexx he’s got the shotgun in his hand, the hand which has powder burns, his neck has a pretty big hole in it”, Speed pointed out sarcastically.

Alexx rolled her eyes as she beckoned him over with her index finger prompting a snicker from the third man in the room. Speed shot a glare at the impudent idiot before he knelt beside the body. “What am I looking at?”

“What the big hole was trying to hide Timmy was these two small puncture wounds”, she explained. “Notice anything specific about them”

Speed looked genuinely taken aback. “They look almost like canine teeth”, Horatio commented

“Or a vampire’s”, Alexx said trying to go for ominous but unable to hold back the chuckle at the nauseated look on the trace expert’s face

“Vampires don’t exist”, he told her in a ‘duh’ tone

“I’m aware of that”, she retorted sounding sarcastic herself and the faint snickers turned to outright laughter.

“Aren’t you supposed to be looking for point of entry”, Speed snapped

“Speed”, Horatio admonished not wanting him to scare their newest CSI away on his first day making the trace expert roll his eyes. 

“It’s fine Lt. People warned me about Speedle here already”, Eric ‘Delektorsky’ Delko said with a cheeky grin as he walked over to the corpse as well. “And I have footsteps in the yard and what looks like a busted lock in the back. I dusted the door for prints”

“Nice job Eric”, Horatio said with a smile. “And it’s Horatio or H”

Speed though ignored the evidence. “What do you mean warned you?”, he sniped.

Eric’s response was more laughter

“Not bad kid”, Speed said softly as he walked into the print lab later that day and watched as Eric jumped a mile.

“I hate you”, he mumbled at the laughter he heard from the trace expert but before he could retort a blond head poked in. Walking into the lab like she owned the place she stood next to their newest CSI for a second before pinching his arm hard

“Ow”, Eric yelled genuinely surprised as he glared at the lab’s ballistics expert. “What the hell was that for Cal?”, he asked the only person in this place he had known before today

“I wanted to know if you were real”

“Say what?”, Speed muttered

“You made Speed here laugh. I wanted to know if you were real”, she explained her own face shifting into that megawatt smile that always made Eric drool. Right now though he settled for glaring at her

“I hate you too”, he sniped as he picked up the piece of paper he had dropped. Calleigh ignored him to read the note

“Whoa, I wish I had been at the scene. Was his house as creepy as I heard it was?”

“Considering the fact that he had two coffins stashed away in there, I’d say yes”, Speed retorted sarcastically before Eric could comment

“Well the shotgun’s definitely the weapon that was used to blow his head off”

“Yeah but what about the incisions”

“This is where it gets interesting”, Horatio said making Eric jump again. 

“Is everyone in this place a ninja or something because if you guys keep sneaking up on me like this my heart will stop in a week”, he grumbled willing his hammering heart to slow down. Calleigh and Speed cracked up and even Horatio looked like he might laugh. “Ha, ha hilarious”

Speed rolled his eyes. “What did you find?”, he asked his supervisor. 

“The injury to the man’s throat. It’s in the perfect shape of a human teeth. And those teeth are our murder weapon”

Dead silence followed this pronouncement. 

Speed was the one to recover first. “Wait a minute H. Are you saying that…?”

“That our victim’s puncture wound enabled our perpetrator to siphon the body of its entire quantity of blood. Yes I am”

“Vampires. Are. Not. Real”

“I know that Speed. Which is why we are going through our crime scene again to see if there is anything in here that can be used to siphon blood”, Horatio explained patiently as if to a child

“Did Dr. Woods find any trace on the wound at all?”, Eric asked them both seriously leaving his normal easy-going nature at the door. Even he had to admit as interesting as the case was, there was a creepy aspect to it that was becoming harder to ignore

“No Eric she did not”, Horatio admitted. “I’ve already sent swabs to DNA but the shotgun compromised a lot of our evidence”

“But then why did the killer leave the puncture wounds behind?”, Calleigh asked them all. “I mean”, she explained at the look Eric shot her, “He uses the shotgun carefully to make it look like a suicide but then he turns around and misses the one spot on the same side of the neck he was aiming for. It’s as if he’s…”

“Taunting us”, Speed finished for her a grim look on his face

“You think this is a ploy to expose us? Expose you?”

The concerned question was pretty much ignored. “Have you heard anything at all?”, the speaker asked instead.

“No”, the voice admitted then went on hesitantly. “Amongst us you’re the one with most to lose and if someone found out…”

It was the wrong thing to say. “I’ve proven too many times that I can take care of myself”, he growled.

“Yeah you’re right. However my concern is…”

“Aren’t vampires supposed to be heartless bastards who don’t have a soul?”

“Are you saying you won’t be on the next plane if the situation was reversed?”

Silence was the only answer to that sarcastic question


	2. Wingman

“You know staring at a picture does not magically make prints or DNA appear right?”, Speed asked Eric sarcastically as he found the young CSI in the layout room again

“I know that”, Eric snapped but slumped a second later. “Sorry”, he apologised in a soft voice. “It’s just that… it’s been a month and…”

“This won’t be the only unsolved you see in your career kid”, Speed warned as he stepped inside next to him. “Sometimes there isn’t evidence, sometimes the perp is smart enough to get himself off even if we have evidence and sometimes the system sucks and the bad guys walk”

“H already gave me the lecture all right”, Eric retorted remembering Horatio’s comment about not letting the cases get to him

“Then what are you still doing here?”, Speed asked seemingly not bothered by his cold tone. “’Cos shift ended three hours ago”. All Eric did was shoot him a look. “Paperwork. What’s your excuse?”

For a second he saw the anger reappear on Eric’s face before the younger man let it go entirely and his shoulders slumped even further giving him a defeated look. Speed sighed the posture getting to him knowing Eric was the one exception to the probably 20 foot high wall he had built around his heart. The young Cuban pointed to the photograph of the note. “I know we all laughed at the scene about vampires and such but… I just can’t… I know it’s stupid, but I just can’t stop imagining his terror”

“Vampires aren’t real”, Speed repeated but his tone was gentle this time

“I know that”, Eric snapped again anyway then sighed. “Sorry Speed, I’m probably not good company right now”. To his surprise all the trace expert did was chuckle

“I thought people warned you about me?”, he asked amused. “Cos if they did you gotta know I’m worse than you”

Eric actually laughed for the first time in the last few hours. “Thanks”, he said softly. “I needed that”

“And I needed for the newest CSI to not run away or burn out in a month”, Speed retorted sarcastically uncomfortable with the gratitude. The Cuban didn’t let that bother him. Instead he boxed the evidence up before he led Speed out with a hand around his shoulder. 

“You know there’s this club on Collins I’ve been meaning to go to”, he said not removing his hand even when the trace expert shot it a pointed look. “Plus I need a new wingman”, he added cheerfully ignoring the horrified look on Speed’s face. “So what do you say I pick you up from your place in an hour”

“Uh?”, was the most intelligible thing Speed could manage

“You know what you’re right”, Eric replied thoughtfully and for a second Speed wondered if he’d gotten a reprieve. “An hour’s too long. I mean let’s face it”, he said with a grin. “It’s not as if you can manage an improvement on this”, he added at the scruffy unshaven face. That unglued Speed’s tongue

“I’m going to kill you slowly and painfully”, he growled

Laughter was his only answer

A couple of months later and Speed had to admit defeat. He had tried grumbling, growling, snapping, hell he had even tried waving his gun around a few times but all he had managed to achieve was make his target laugh like a madman each time. 

“You know you could at least pretend to have fun”, the very familiar voice behind him commented making him choke on the sip of beer he had taken

“What the fuck are you doing here?”, Speed asked and received a pointed look in return. He let it go and instead grumbled about idiots in his life who never seemed to listen. Speaking of people in his life who never listened…

“Speed c’mon”, a voice yelled from the dancefloor. “I didn’t drag you out here to sit there all day”

“Who is he?” The lecherous smile had him growling automatically.

“Keep your hands to yourself. He doesn’t swing that way”, he threatened realising a second too late that all he had done was encourage the idiot. “I mean it man, don’t you dare”

“Relax Tim. He really isn’t my type. He’s too cheerful. He is perfect for you though”, the barman said in a low voice making Speed turn red. Before he could retort Eric plopped down on the stool next to him. “What can I get you?”, he asked Eric, flashing him a smile making the young CSI grin in return

“Whatever he’s drinking”, Eric said pointing to Speed. “He has really great taste in drinks. That’s the one thing he’s good for”

“Oh that’s not the only thing he’s good at”, the barman informed him with a wink that had Eric actually turn red. 

“Santi”, Speed warned him. “C’mon kid let’s get back to the…”

Eric though wasn’t interested in dancing for once. “You guys know each other?”

“Santiago Morales at your service”, the barman said giving him a mock bow. “And yes I have known Speedle here a long time”

An hour later and Morales and Delko were chatting like old friends. Worse they were chatting about him with the two of them swapping funny stories they knew.

“Wait are you telling me he went home with them both that night?”, Eric asked Morales impressed. 

“Oh yeah our Speedle here has a very healthy appetite”, Morales said his message plain making him turn red again. 

“Santi stop”, Speed warned his anger plain this time. “And you”, he turned to Eric next but shut up at the look of genuine surprise that flashed across the kid’s face for a second. “Sorry man”, he apologised, Not knowing how to continue he rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. Eric let him off with a smile. 

“C’mon”, he said tilting his head at the dance floor instead. “We have been ignoring all the beautiful woman here”

“Can’t deprive them of time with you, can we”, Speed retorted sarcastically as he allowed Eric to lead him back out

They were ‘claimed’ for a lack of better word by a pair of blonds the minute they hit the floor. Speed sighed as Eric shot him a puppy dog look imploring him to play the game. He gave him a resigned nod and turned to the blond who had caught his eye; or whose eye he had caught

At least he wouldn’t be going home alone that night

The next morning and he wished he had gotten home alone as he felt the chills wrack his body and smelt the mess he had left on the floor. Worse his phone was somewhere with his pants in the living room and he knew he didn’t have enough strength to go over to it 

Horatio was going to be pissed

“Hey H, you seen Tim? Cos there’s this trace on the victim’s shoe I can’t seem to get anywhere with”

“I was going to ask you where he was Eric. I was under the impression you both left work together last night”, Horatio said and he looked perplexed

“Yeah we went to a club. Wait are you saying Speed’s not in?”

“No and he isn’t answering his phone either”

Eric was genuinely surprised. Even if Speed was the worst among them at making it to shift on time in the morning – he was, as he had told the part-Cuban several times, not a morning person and that had led to a round of jokes about vampires that had had him twitching – he always made sure to let someone know if he was going to be this late. Having been a police officer for years, he like the rest of them, had a healthy sense of paranoia and knew his colleagues wouldn’t appreciate it if he disappeared without a word. 

Eric pulled out his own phone with a worried frown and dialled the now familiar number. A few rings later and he heard the voice mail come on. “Leave a message”. That was it. No hi no hello and no indication to let anyone know whose phone they had called. An abrupt ‘Leave a message’. Despite the circumstances he grinned. This was so Speed. He didn’t leave a message though and hung up

“He’s not…”, he trailed of when he saw Speed’s name flash across his screen. “Where the fuck ar…”

“Just a minute”, Speed croaked interrupting him and his tone shut him up. His own phone went on hold and Horatio’s rang a second later. The redhead rolled his eyes and clicked reject

“Horatio’s with me”

“Yeah ok”, Speed said and his voice had the Cuban frowning

“You sick or something?”

“Or something”, Speed retorted with a groan. “Listen H I can’t be in today. Sorry about that”

His ragged voice had already mellowed Horatio’s annoyance and concern now dominated his face. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll make sure to mark this down as a sick day. Just let me know if you need more time off or anything at all”, he reassured his CSI

“I’ll be fine tomorrow H”, Speed managed a few minutes later. “My stomach’s just acting up is all”

“You want me to get you something to eat? My ma makes a mean soup”, Eric offered almost thoughtlessly. 

They heard the phone drop on the ground. The sounds of retching a moment later had them both wincing in sympathy. Then a toilet flushed before Speed came back online. “If you mention food I will kill you”, he warned the younger man who chuckled

“Sorry”, Eric apologised not sounding the least bit sorry. “But I can get you something for your stomach”, he said seriously a minute later. “I mean Alexx can pick something out and…”

“I’m fine kid”, Speed interrupted him softly. “Or I will be if I get some rest today”

“Are you sure?”, Eric pressed not liking the way Speed sounded at all. “It’s not a bother… I mean I can swing by your place in a bit… I can stay behind a bit and finish up…”

“Eric. I’ll be fine I promise. I will see you both tomorrow H”, he added to his supervisor. Horatio nodded. 

“See you tomorrow”

He should have been surprised to find Eric on his doorstep a few hours later but he wasn’t. “C’mon in”, he invited the young man with a resigned sigh and watched him set up a new pharmacy on his coffee table

“H mentioned you’d never taken a sick day before”, Eric said softly before he could open his mouth. His eyes went to his shoes as his cheeks turned slightly red. “I know you’re a private person but I just needed to…”. He stopped speaking when Speed gently squeezed his shoulder

“Please tell me there’s a beer somewhere in between all of that”, he asked pointing to the paraphernalia now littering his table

Eric laughed a genuine laugh

“He can’t be that important to you man”, Santi commented lazily as he saw Speed watching Eric like a hawk

“Who the fuck let her in here?”, Speed asked as he glared at the woman who had been flirting with the part-Cuban. “If she touches one hair on his head…”

“I don’t think it’s his hair she’s interested in”, the bartender said amused

“This isn’t funny Morales”, Speed snapped. “She could end up hurting Eric and I’m not having that”

“He can’t be that important to you. I mean he’s not even… you aren’t even getting it from him”. He stopped and backed up a good ten feet when Speed turned around his eyes flashing.

“I’ve told you once before”, he said voice low and soft. “If you even think about him that way…”

“I… I don’t Tim… You know that…”, Santiago Morales one of the most dangerous creatures on the planet babbled at the venom he heard in Speed’s voice

“Wanna tell me why you twitch every time I mention Eva’s name?”, Eric asked him curiously as they worked side by side in the layout room

“What?”, Speed questioned trying to go for innocent but knew the young man wasn’t buying it. “Why would I care if you talk about your girlfriend”

Eric glared. “I told you she’s not my girlfriend. She’s just someone fun I hang out with”. 

“That’s good to hear”, he muttered thoughtlessly earning himself another glare

“What the fuck is it Tim?”, Eric asked him his discontent genuine. “I mean did you two date or something because you’re starting to come across as a jealous ex”

That had Speed growling. “I have never dated that… that woman before”

“You don’t like her”, Eric realised. “But why… I mean she doesn’t look very… not nice”, he finished lamely.

“Looks can be deceiving Delko”, Speed shot back thinking about himself and how much his colleagues did not know. Then he sighed. “Look kid I know you don’t believe me but Eva is dangerous”, he said and watched Eric consider this then chuckle

“C’mon Tim”, he protested. “She’s petite at best. I bet I can take her”. Speed resisted the urge to snap that Eva would wipe the floor with him. Eric wouldn’t appreciate that and all he would end up doing was pushing the Cuban further towards her

“Eric listen to me”, he said for once very serious and that had Eric’s head snap up. “Eva is not someone you wanna mess with”. He held up a hand when Eric wanted to interrupt. “Like I said I know you don’t believe me but I don’t want you getting hurt”

Eric didn’t laugh this time

He wasn’t too surprised when Eric started avoiding him. Speed really tried keeping an eye on him to make sure Eva wasn’t hurting him but had to give up when he was caught at the same clubs for the third time in two weeks. That led to a shouting match that basically had the part-Cuban warning him to stay away. Then the CSIs from Vegas turned up with the cross jurisdictional case hitting Horatio hard and he really became distracted

He waited for Horatio to make sure the little girl was with her family before he intervened. “You all right?”, he asked concerned at the look on his boss’ face. The redhead waved him in and asked him to shut the door

“I am fine Speed. Did you need…?”, he trailed off when all Speed did was shoot him a look. “She has an aunt but…”

“You’re worried about the rumours”

Horatio’s smile was humourless. “Yes… yes I am”

“H… This situation… it’s not the same”

“Isn’t it?”

“You did everything you could to protect Yelina, Horatio”, Speed reminded him softly. “She chose to leave”

“She couldn’t have stayed here”, Horatio snapped before he reined in his temper knowing Speed was only trying to help. “I am…”. Speed waved off what was to be an apology. “What’s going on between you and Eric?”, their supervisor asked him instead and he glared wishing he had never come in to reassure the redhead

“Nice to see you too”, he called after Megan sarcastically when she disappeared without even an hello but finding the time to order him around like she used to. 

“So that’s Megan huh?”, Eric said for once catching him off guard.

“Yeah that’s her”, he said feeling dumb stating the obvious. “What are you…?”

“I could use another hand on the evidence collection”, the younger man offered before he could finish the sentence. Speed stared at him for a whole minute before accepting the olive branch. Eric’s genuine smile made his so far very miserable day

“You all right?”, Speed asked him concerned as they walked out of Scott Summer’s very expensive house

“I’m fine”, Eric answered automatically then sighed when he realised Speed wasn’t buying it. “It’s just…”, he elaborated hands going to the top pockets of his jeans head bowed eyes staring at nothing. “This job”, he continued finally waving a hand in the direction of the house, “It just makes you feel so useless”

Speed kept his mouth shut mainly because there simply wasn’t anything he could have said. Eric was right, this job could sometimes make you feel you had achieved nothing even after two whole sleepless days and nights

“What are you gonna be doing with the time off?”, Eric asked him not realising his mind had drifted, Speed managed a “Huh?”, making him chuckle. “The time off what are you doing with it?”

“I don’t know. Probably take off somewhere on my bike. What about you?”, he asked tentatively, wondering if Eric would be the spending the time with Eva

“Eva and I broke up”, the part-Cuban answered as if he had read Speed’s mind.

“I thought she wasn’t your girlfriend”, he retorted before he could realise just what a bad idea it was. He wasn’t too surprised when Eric shot him a glare then stalked off to the Hummer 

“Want a cup of coffee H?” The cheerful voice made him want to throw up. Ok fine, he conceded, it was the stomach rotting smell that got to him. He waited till Horatio had left and Calleigh had walked into ballistics to make his move. “I’m sorry”, he apologised softly knowing Eric wasn’t the only one behaving like an ass. 

Eric glared at him mostly out of principle before his shoulders slumped. “Me too”, he said simply. “I miss you man. I mean it’s not the same going out without you”

“Then case permitting how about we hit a club tonight?”, Speed asked and received a stunned look in return. “Delko”, he warned when Eric’s hand went to his forehead

“What I wanted to check if you were sick or something”, Eric retorted with that very crooked grin. “I mean you’re trying to be nice to me”

“See if I ever try that again”, Speed snapped as he stalked off

“Haven’t seen you here in a while?”, the smooth voice said and he turned around genuinely shocked

“What the fuck are you doing here, where’s Santi?”

“Oh Santi’s… retired”

“What?”. He suddenly felt out of loop. “What do you mean retired”

“You’re back here with your boy again”

“He’s not my…”. He trailed off at the elegantly raised eyebrow. “I mean it he’s not mine”

“Santi implied he was”

“Santi was wrong. Now what are you doing here?”

“You have to let him go”

“I wasn’t aware I had to do as you ordered”, Speed retorted as he resisted the urge to hang up on the idiot at the other end of the line

“He is attracting too much attention and of the wrong kind. You have to let him go”

“He is my friend”, Speed said voice serious. “I care about him, like him and enjoy spending time with him. I don’t see…”

“You have to let him go for exactly the reasons you just mentioned. Imagine what would happen to him if he found out what you just told me”. This time he did hang up

“What’s wrong?”

“Why the fuck does everyone keep asking me that?”, Speed snapped then winced a second later. Calleigh wasn’t Eric, Horatio or Alexx. Unlike the others she would happily kick his ass without a second thought. “Sorry”, he apologised quickly before she could shoot him. “Didn’t get enough sleep last night”, he mumbled wishing she would buy the excuse. The yeah right look on her face told him he hadn’t been that lucky

“Did I do something… Again?”

Speed remained silent for a whole minute not knowing how to answer that very valid question. “No Delko”, he replied when Eric began walking away. “I… I’m just dealing with some stuff”

Eric hesitated. “Tell me”, he ordered and for a second Speed wished he really could.

“How… how about you give me some time to work things out”, he said instead with a soft smile and watched as Eric’s concern went up a notch. “Tim”, the Cuban said worried. “You would tell me if something was seriously wrong right?”

Speed was saved from answering by the arrival of an imperious Megan


	3. Vampires exist

“Eva what are you doing here?”, Eric Delko asked his ex-girlfriend surprised as she stood at the entrance to his house. 

“Oh I… um…”, Eva fumbled as she pushed a strand of loose hair behind her ears. “I was hoping to see you… explain some things”

Eric hesitated. Between Speed’s warnings and her sudden disappearance a few weeks earlier he was wary about letting her back in his life, but he had been raised a gentleman and couldn’t very well leave a beautiful woman on his doorstep. He opened the door wide, but she did not seem to get the message. “C’mon in”, he invited with a sigh, then took a step back when her shy smile changed into a wild grin

He stumbled away his hand covering his now bloody neck. “Stay back”, he warned her but Eva ignored him. 

“You can’t make me do anything Eric”, she said with a smirk, and he knew she was right. He was powerless against her superior strength. Speed was right as well he realised, as he remembered the trace expert telling him she was dangerous. But as Eva advanced towards him her eyes black, her veins standing out, her incisors sharp he also knew he wouldn’t live long enough to kick his friend’s ass for not telling him exactly why

“Eric”. The hand tapping his cheek was insistent but Eric groaned trying to get away from it.

“L’v m’l’n”, he mumbled as he turned his face or tried to anyway. 

“C’mon kid. Please open your eyes”

“I need you to open your eyes Eric”. This one was from a voice he was used to obeying. “Open your eyes Eric”

“’R’tio”, Eric mumbled as his boss’ voice penetrated the fog in his brain

“Yes Eric”, Horatio answered patiently. “I would really like for you to open your eyes”

He finally managed to do as the voice had ordered but wished he hadn’t when the nausea hit him. “Gna b’s’ck”, he mumbled, before he turned around and tried to throw up, but only managed to choke on the bile stuck on his throat. He felt hands lifting him up, felt an alarmed voice asking him to hold on but couldn’t respond to it. Instead all he could do was try and get rid of the sudden weight in his throat. He hadn’t realised he’d been hacking a lung in all that coughing he had done, hadn’t realised he had been turning red, but he did feel a hand thump his back. 

“That’s it Eric”. Horatio’s voice was back. “Just breathe, c’mon pal just breathe”

Breathe… Right he was a human, he needed to… He remembered the veins and the sharp teeth, remembered the blood. “No”, he screamed trying to get away from the hands holding him then panicked when the hold tightened.

“Sh, it’s just me kid, it’s fine, you’re fine, you’re safe”

“Tim”, he croaked, as he actually leaned against the strong chest, turned his head away in shame as he felt the tears in his eyes, couldn’t believe how terrified he had been when Eva…

“Vampire”, he said the fear in his voice genuine. “She’s a vampire”

“I didn’t mean to lie to you Horatio”, Speed said softly as they both watched Eric for now sleep peacefully. It had taken the trace expert over an hour to reassure his terrified friend that Eva had been staked and wouldn’t be coming back ever. Even then Eric hadn’t been comfortable in his own house. In the end Speed had suggested that they all go to Horatio’s. 

“Vampires have to be invited in”, he had informed them both, “And we all know how careful Horatio is. We’ll be safe there”

“What about your place?”, Eric had asked him concerned about him, and for a second Speed had laughed almost hysterically. 

“I don’t need that kind of protection”, was all he had said

“So you’re a vampire yourself?”

Speed hesitated but then that genie was definitely out of the bottle. “Yes”, he answered. “Yes I’m a vampire”

“And the woman I killed”

“Staked”, he corrected. “Her name’s Eva. She’s a… an old acquaintance”

“I take it there isn’t a vampire tribunal in which I would be charged?”, Horatio asked him trying to come to terms with what he had just learned. But then again he had only a few hours earlier found out that not only was his second in command a supernatural creature but had had to rescue one of his CSIs from a vampire who had tried to drain him. All in all considering the day he had had he told himself he was doing pretty well

Speed hesitated. “There isn’t a Harry Potter style wizarding court if that’s what you’re asking me”, he answered at last and Horatio was distracted for a second when he realised the trace expert had actually read Harry Potter. He couldn’t help the amused grin on his lips. “Shut up H”, Speed mumbled as he swore he could feel the heat on his cheeks. “But… there is a council… of sorts”

“A council?”

“Yes… a council…”, he repeated not knowing how to explain the complicated system of checks and balances his world had. “And there are… real… ordinary people… who are a part of it as well”

“Ok”, Horatio said accepting it for now. “Do you… you were hurt fighting her so would you…”

“I’m fine H. Remember we stopped at my house for a second. I knew Eric was injured and bleeding and didn’t wanna chance it, so I drank a blood bag”, he said then winced as he saw the redhead look uncomfortable. But Horatio was a CSI and curiosity was a job requirement

“The blood heals you?”, he asked and Speed actually smiled at the tone

“Yes”, he admitted. “The more blood I drink the stronger I am and yes”. He pre-empted the next question. “Human blood is best. Animal blood will help me survive but I will be weak”

“And sunlight?”

Speed winced again. Trust Horatio to get right into the heart of the matter quickly. He pulled the thread he wore round his neck. The redhead saw a beautiful pendant in the centre of which was a bright blue stone. “Lapis Lazuli”, he answered. “It’s not just the stone though. You need a witch to enchant it. I have a… friend… who got it for me”

Horatio processed this then moved on to his next question. “And your blood heals humans?” Though phrased as a question Speed knew his boss was seeking confirmation. The redhead had after all seen the wound on Eric’s neck close the minute he had swallowed the vampire’s blood

“Yes”, he answered. “The more serious the injury the more blood you need. Oh and you can’t die with vampire blood in your system”

“What happens if you do?”

Speed hesitated for a second but then again Horatio hadn’t freaked out till now. “You turn into one yourself”, he answered and saw his boss’ eyes widen

“Is that what happened to you?”, Horatio asked him after a round of silence. It took Speed a minute to recall what they were talking about. He shook his head. “No”, he said softly. “That’s not what happened to me. I chose this”. Horatio opened his mouth as if to ask him another question then closed it with a wince

Speed smiled. “You won’t insult me if you ask me why I would choose this life H”, he promised. 

“So why did you?”

“Eric”, Speed exclaimed stunned he hadn’t heard the young man wake up. He rushed towards the bed then stopped when Eric’s eyes turned terrified. “I won’t ever hurt you”, he promised. “I couldn’t hurt you”. Eric could only stare at the man… vampire… he had thought he had known. 

Speed stepped back as he realised Eric was still too scared. The Cuban wasn’t going to accept him. He felt his shoulders slump and his heart break. “I’ll leave you with H”, he said softly trying not to show the pain he felt

Horatio cursed just as he reached the door. “Lay back Eric”, he said as he saw the young man try and get off the bed, but Eric ignored him. “Wait Tim don’t…”. Speed was by his side before he could finish his sentence. “Wow”, he muttered impressed. He had barely seen the vampire move

“So, super speed and super strength?” Speed hesitated then nodded. Eric had after the initial few minutes, taken the fact that he was a vampire remarkably well. “That’s just not fair”, he heard the young man mumble and rolled his eyes. This was the immature idiot he had known these last few months

“So, is Santi a vampire too?”. He winced. That had been a good deduction

“Yes”, he admitted. “But he wouldn’t have hurt you”. He hesitated again then plunged ahead. “He thought you were with me”

“I was with you”, Eric said confused sure he had missed something but Horatio chuckled

“He thought you were Speed’s…. lover Eric”, he clarified ignoring his trace expert’s glare and watched as Eric turned red despite his dark skin

“I really really hate you sometimes H”, he grumbled as his boss grinned


	4. Confessions

“So how come you eat food when you don’t need it?”, Eric asked when Speed cooked them all a late dinner mostly as an apology even if Horatio had insisted they didn’t need one

“Why do you think Alexx mothers me Delko?”, the trace expert retorted genuinely amused. “I forget to eat because as you put it I really don’t need it”

“So you eat to keep up appearances?”

Speed thought about Horatio’s question. “No”, he answered at last. “I… I had this…. Um…”

“Lover?”, Eric asked him with a grin. Said grin widened when Speed glared. 

“Yes”, he said shortly with that tone the young man had gotten used to these last few months. “He was human”

“He?” Eric’s grin was the widest they had seen that day. He had always suspected Speed was either gay or swung both ways and it was nice to have it confirmed

“Yes he. And are you going to be interrupting me every few seconds?” Even if Speed’s tone was acerbic his eyes showed their gratitude for Eric’s easy acceptance of his sexuality. Eric actually laughed. 

“Oh c’mon Tim”, he protested. “I may be Catholic but you’re a vampire… Compared to that you being gay or bi or whatever doesn’t even register”

Horatio laughed a genuine laugh and even Speed felt a smile threatening to break out. “If I may continue?”, he asked with exaggerated politeness instead. “This… Colton…. His name was Colton and he owned a restaurant. I… I learnt to cook like this from him. He was passionate about food”

The tense registered for both of them then. “He’s dead?”

“I met him about fifty years ago Delko. He… um died almost a decade earlier. Refused to let me turn him. Excuse me”, he muttered as he abruptly stood up and walked away

“I’m sorry Speed”, Horatio apologised as he came to check on his trace expert

Speed shook his head. “Is Eric…?”

“Feeling guilty for his big mouth but otherwise fine. I left him in the library with some books I thought he might like. He won’t be bothering us for a while”

Speed managed a weak chuckle. “I still miss him”, he admitted

“So that story about your best friend dying?”, Horatio asked recalling what Speed had told him about moving to Miami

“I couldn’t very well tell you my seventy year old lover had just died from a heart attack could I?”

“You were together the whole time?” 

“I’m a sort of… one guy or girl kinda person H… I don’t do short term”, Speed said feeling unusually nervous. His eyes turned sad a second later as he recalled Colton begging him to leave after the last diagnosis had told them he wouldn’t live for more than a couple of months. 

He hadn’t realised he had been crying. Not until Horatio had stepped closer and wiped one of his tears away with his thumb. “Sorry”, he muttered feeling embarrassed, but Horatio didn’t seem to care and in fact stepped even closer his hand still cupping his cheek, his thumb still tracing circles. He tilted his head the question in his eyes plain. Speed covered the remaining negligible distance between them then pulled the redhead in for a bruising kiss

Oxygen wasn’t an issue for Speed but it was for the Lt. and he pulled away a few moments later feeling breathless. “Wow”, he mumbled his hands wrapped around the vampire’s torso needing the support so as to not fall. The kiss had literally and figuratively taken the air out of him. Speed chuckled as he rested his forehead against Horatio’s

“Wow is right”, he said as he kissed Horatio again. “God you’re so addictive”, he muttered then winced when he realised how cheesy he had sounded. Horatio chuckled making Speed smile a soft smile

“What?”, the Lt. asked him blushing slightly at the look on his face

“Nothing I… just…”. He rested his forehead against Horatio’s again for a minute before pulling back completely. Horatio’s face lost its smile. “We…um”. He turned away not looking into those blue eyes. “We can’t… I can’t”, he corrected himself

Horatio wasn’t someone who beat around the bush. “Why?”

“Cos… cos I don’t do short term”

“Neither do I Speed”, Horatio said feeling offended Speed would even…

Speed shook his head correcting his notion. “I don’t mean… You’re… you’re human and Colton… I can’t go through that again”. For a second Horatio couldn’t, didn’t want to understand before his face closed. “Exactly Horatio. I know you. You wouldn’t want this”

“You don’t know that”, Horatio argued but Speed shook his head again

“I won’t… I won’t ever ask… You don’t know how much I have had to learn to lose over the years. Immortality isn’t all that it’s cracked up to be. I won’t ever ask you to choose that and not especially for me”

“And if I wanted to choose you?”

For a second Speed was stunned. “You can’t mean that”, he whispered

“Yes I can Tim”. Even Horatio was surprised by how sure he sounded. “Yes I can”, he repeated. “I have waited three years for this moment. Three years to know you cared about me the same way I do about you, and now that I have it I am not willing to lose you. If this is what it takes then I will change”

“No”. Speed shook his head again. “No. I can’t… won’t be the reason you lose your humanity Horatio. You… um… I can’t do this”, he repeated in a whisper and walked back inside

He found Eric seated on a comfortable recliner in the library a journal in one hand and a pen and notebook in the other and chuckled. Eric unlike himself wasn’t anyone’s stereotypical image of a nerd but scratch the surface a bit and underneath you found a scholar genuinely interested in the way the world worked. “What’s got you so lost kid?”

The part-Cuban looked up a grin on his face. “I didn’t jump this…”, he began then stopped. “What’s wrong?”, he asked instead making Speed give a weary sigh

“Nothing”, he said well aware he was convincing no one and certainly not the perceptive young man in front of him. “What are you reading?”, he repeated as he walked in and sat on the chair beside him

But Eric wasn’t willing to be distracted. “What’s wrong Tim?”, he asked again. Speed shook his head and he got the message. “You know if there’s anything I can do, even if it is to be a blood bag, you can ask me, right?”, he said instead. Speed stunned by his friend’s generosity could only stare, then his face broke into the most genuine smile Eric had ever seen on it

“You’re already doing it kid”, was all he said as he stood up, cupped the back of his neck and placed a gentle kiss on Eric’s forehead, before sitting back down beside him. Eric smiled and went back to his magazine

He kept an eye on Eric and watched as the eyelids started drooping slowly, saw the young man jerk awake each time his eyes closed, watched him lose the battle as the magazine and the pen dropped completely from his grip

Speed still waited for about five minutes after Eric’s breathing evened out before he straightened his friend’s limbs and placed a cushion at his head. Finding a throw in one of the shelves – he was willing to bet good money Horatio spent most of his nights in this room – he covered Eric with it gently, and with a fond smile walked out

He found Horatio exactly where he had left him a few minutes earlier. The Lt. seemed to be the lost to the world as he leant against the railing and watched the sea rage in front of him. “When… when Raymond died”, he began speaking startling Speed who hadn’t even realised Horatio had noticed him. “I was a mess. The need to find out what happened to him overrode my compassion”. Horatio held up a hand when Speed wanted to speak. “It is true Tim”, he said softly and it was the use of the first name that shut the vampire up. “I… I broke protocol on a lot of my cases, I failed to care about the victims or their pain. For only the second time in my life I hurt more than the unfortunate souls we saw everyday and that… I didn’t know how to handle that”

“You did what you could H. You had just lost your brother, your one family and no one would have blamed you for any of your actions”

“I did”, Horatio countered. “You wanna know why?”

Speed looked up at the intensity in Horatio’s voice, saw the pain in those blue eyes and automatically took a step forward before he realised what he was doing. “It was hubris Tim”, Horatio spoke when he aborted his movement. “I… I was more upset about the fact that I had failed my brother than the fact that I had lost him”

“That’s not true Horatio”, Speed retorted. “You forget I was there. Trust me when I say you were hurting. And badly”

Horatio shook his head again. “You remember the Winston case?”

Speed couldn’t help it. He winced. 

Winston had been an unfortunate young man who had been killed in a shootout two months after Raymond Caine’s death. Initial reports had indicated that said young man had been part of one of the numerous gangs in the city and had been taken out by a rival. Horatio – despite his recent move to CSI – had been the lead investigator on the case with Speed who was essentially mentoring him his second. Frank Tripp the lead detective had been convinced that Winston hadn’t been an innocent bystander as his family had claimed but had actually taken an active part in the shootout. Horatio for once instead of trusting the evidence had gone with Tripp and closed the books on the case. That was until Winston’s little sister – aged 15 – had picked up a gun of her own, had walked over to the gang Winston had been alleged to have been a part of, and had tried to obtain a confession

It had taken a very nervous Speed about a half hour to talk her down. Horatio had finally arrived when it was all over. Even after Speed’s explanation he had been dismissive over the whole thing chalking the sister’s attitude to grief. Speed had for once lost it and spectacularly in front of the uniforms on scene and had punched Horatio after a particularly callous statement

“What the fuck is this?”, he had remembered asking. “A reflection of your own fucking pain because the feds told you to fuck off when it came to Ray Caine’s murder. Just because the great Horatio Caine can’t figure out who killed his brother every other murder case takes a backseat?”

Horatio hadn’t taken Speed’s statement lying down and instead reminded him that he outranked the younger CSI. “If you do not want to lose your badge, I suggest you leave”, had been what he had said

Speed’s expression had turned sad at that. “This isn’t you H”, he had said softly. “This isn’t the man I know, the CSI I respect, the police officer who is known in P.D. for never giving up on his victims”. When Horatio still hadn’t been moved Speed had simply walked off to his Hummer and driven back to CSI. He hadn’t left P.D. the next two days, and instead with the family’s help and an exhumation order, proven both Horatio and Tripp wrong. That had been the eye opener the redhead had needed, and he had apologised to Speed, and had even offered to step down from his role of Megan’s second in command. Speed had threatened to quit CSI if he went through with it, and Horatio had backed off

“I remember this young man… vampire that day who with more humanity than all the humans around him refused to give up on a grief-stricken sibling… two grief-stricken siblings”, Horatio corrected himself. “Immortality may not be everything that it’s cracked up to be”, he continued when Speed turned his head away, “You may be a supernatural creature. You may as the literatures say not have a soul”. He stepped forward and placed a hand on Speed’s chest. “Your heart may not have a beat this world can hear, but I know, I know that you… you haven’t lost your humanity Tim. If anything I’d wager you bleed more than the rest of us”

“H”, Speed managed in a choked whisper. “I’m not who you think I am… I have killed… killed so many people…”

“Why?”, Horatio asked him gently

“What?”

“Why did you have to kill them?”

“Does it mat…”

“You and I both know it matters Tim. You may be a murderer as per the laws of today’s world but you weren’t born in today’s world were you?”

“H you can’t justify…”

“And I’m not trying to pal. I don’t have to. I may not know what you’ve done Tim, but I know you. I know that whatever you did, you did because you had to”

“You really believe that don’t you”, Speed realised his arms around Horatio’s waist. “You truly believe in me”, he said his tone wondering

“Yes I do”, Horatio agreed with a soft smile as he gently caressed Speed’s hair. “I trust you Speed, more than I have trusted anyone else”

“H… You still don’t know what you’re saying. I mean… turning… the blood lust… And are you willing to bury your family… Ray Jr., Yelina, Calleigh, Eric? The loss… is it worth it?”

“With you it is”, Horatio answered immediately and Speed was stunned by the conviction in his voice. “How about I make you a deal then?”, the Lt. asked him when he didn’t respond

A very off-balanced Speed could only come up with a “Wha?”

“A deal Tim”, Horatio responded visibly amused. “How about I take the time to think about whether I can live with being a vampire”. He stopped Speed with a finger to his lips before the CSI could even think about protesting. “But if you still feel you can’t risk dating a human… then… how about you let me drink some of your blood each day so that if something were to happen, then you’d know… that… that I’ll come back. To you”

“You truly want this don’t you”, Speed realised stunned his jaw dropping. He simply couldn’t understand how he could be worthy of Horatio Caine’s love

“Yes Speed”, Horatio answered still amused. “I truly do want a relationship with you. That is… presuming that you want it”, he added feeling uncharacteristically unsure of himself. 

A moan cut off Speed’s answer. Eric he realised and made the faux pas of rushing inside leaving Horatio hanging

“Kid”, Speed said as he tapped a distressed Eric’s cheek. “C’mon kid I need you to wake up”, he added but Eric only continued to twist in his chair

“Tim”

“Supernatural hearing”, Speed answered when Horatio entered. “He’s having a spectacular nightmare if the moving’s any indication”, he added as he ran a hand through Eric’s hair trying to comfort him. When Eric still didn’t wake up after a few minutes, Speed did the only thing he could, he invaded the young man’s dream. Eric jerked awake a few seconds later and almost fell into his arms. “Hey… it’s fine”, the trace expert said keeping his voice low and reassuring. “Just a nightmare kid. You’re safe”

“God”, the Cuban mumbled when he got his bearings as he leant back in the recliner and closed his eyes. “I hate this”

Speed sighed and backed off knowing there was nothing he could actually say to make Eric feel any better about the situation. “I’m sorry kid”, he muttered. Eric’s eyes opened in surprise. 

“For what?”, he asked confused. “You… you and H saved my life Tim. If anything I’m really grateful you guys turned up when you did”

“You wouldn’t… Eva would have never targeted you if it wasn’t for me Eric”, Speed retorted the self-disgust in his voice evident. “If I hadn’t befriended you…”. To his surprise Eric became angry; on behalf of him

“What? You deliberately trying to be a stupid bastard?”, he asked Speed as he stood up. “Or did you forget I’m an adult”. His face softened. “You did everything in your power including stalk me”, he said with a quick grin, “To keep me safe. You warned me Eva was dangerous. I refused to listen to you remember”

“Yeah but”

“Eric’s right Speed. If you truly believe we would blame you for being a vampire…”, Horatio didn’t bother finishing that sentence.

“The way I see it, you’re a lot cooler than you were earlier”, Eric added with another shit eating grin. “I mean you aren’t just my nerdy friend, you’re my nerdy super strong, Flash-like speed friend”

“Don’t you dare”, Speed warned Horatio when the redhead grinned but the damage was already done

“What? Tim c’mon tell me”, Eric whined

“I have enhanced senses too”, Speed muttered annoyed knowing Horatio was going to make him say it

“Whoa… All of your senses? No wonder you hate my coffee”. Speed couldn’t help the chuckle that left his lips. Trust Eric to pick up on the one irrelevant piece of trivia in all of this

“Do me a favour kid and never change”

Eric rolled his eyes. “That sounds like an insult”, he muttered making Horatio and Speed laugh

Unsurprisingly enough Eric wasn’t too keen on going back to sleep and the three friends talked about irrelevant and useless stuff for well over an hour, before the young CSI retired to bed in one of Horatio’s spare rooms. Speed waited till he heard the door close behind Eric to grab Horatio’s hand. “About earlier”, he mumbled. “I… I didn’t mean to just… I didn’t wanna…”

“It’s ok Speed. I understand”, Horatio said letting him off but Speed shook his head

“You’re not… I mean… you and Eric…”

“Tim”. Horatio sounded truly amused now. “I never imagined you were interested in Eric as anything more than a friend”

Speed knew he couldn’t actively blush considering he wasn’t alive but he swore he felt the heat rise in his cheeks again and groaned. “I… I’m not. I mean… he is important to me H”, he said at last managing to sound coherent. “And I… I can’t change that… I mean…”

“Tim”

“No wait let me finish”, Speed said quickly then took a deep breath when Horatio nodded. “I love you Horatio Caine”, he said softly making Horatio look at him stunned. “I have a while now. You… you said I bleed for the victims, but that’s not true, your compassion, your drive for justice… It can’t compare to anyone… But I don’t just love you for that H. I love you for you. And I… I never imagined you’d feel the same way but… I… I’m not worthy of you”. He shook his head. “I won’t ever be”, he added before Horatio could speak. “But… I am also selfish Horatio… more than you can imagine and… I want this as well”, he finished. Horatio’s answer was to pull him into a bruising kiss

It took two nightmares in the span of two hours for Eric to give up on sleep at about 6 A.M. the next morning. Slipping into the clothes Speed had picked up for him the previous night, he padded over to the living room intent on finding his slice of heaven in the form a cup of joe before he stopped at the couch with a wide grin on his face

He had always, ever since he had come into CSI suspected that Horatio Caine was attracted to his best friend, had even noticed his boss stare – discretely – at Speed a couple of times with that look in his eyes he recognised all too well, when he thought no was paying him any attention. But to wake up to this… Eric really wished he had a camera when he saw Speed sleeping peacefully on his side, his head pillowed in Horatio’s lap. Horatio himself had had one hand wrapped around Speed’s chest, his other hand was buried in Speed’s hair, and he was sleeping with his head thrown back against the cushions. 

Once he had gotten over his initial surprise Eric winced in sympathy. Horatio’s neck was going to be killing him when he woke up. But for now though, his two friends looked really comfortable and really… happy… he decided. He moved on to the kitchen quietly

Horatio woke up to the smell of pancakes and coffee and for a second wondered where in the hell he was. His confusion deepened when the ‘weight’ on his thighs shifted and he quickly opened his eyes to see… Speed. His face slipped into a soft smile as he saw the young man… vampire… he corrected himself mumble something then settle down. That was of course until he heard the amused chuckle. 

He couldn’t help it. He groaned

Eric… He’d forgotten Eric had spent the night there as well.

“Not a word”, he said softly lifting his head up and managing a glare but Eric wasn’t the least bit deterred. His smile only widened

“Not even a good morning?”, he asked cheekily. “I got pancakes and coffee”, he offered as a bribe because Horatio had that look on his face that told him he’d end up dumpster diving for years if he pushed

“Ugh”, Speed grumbled. “Shut up Delko. And one comment about vampire and morning person and I will kill you”, he added. Eric laughed before he exited stage left

Speed waited until he was sure Eric was occupied to open his eyes. “He is right about one thing you know”, he muttered as he caught sight of Horatio. 

“Which is?”

“It really is a good morning if I can wake up like this”, he said before pulling the redhead down for a kiss

“You have to stop doing that”, Horatio mumbled a few seconds later

“Doing what? Kissing you?”

The redhead rolled his eyes at the amusement he heard in Speed’s voice. “Taking the air out of my lungs like this”, he said as he kissed the vampire again

“Knock it off you two. The coffee’s going cold”, Eric yelled from the kitchen sounding like he was enjoying himself far too much

“Please tell me we can lure him to a fake crime scene in a dungeon and lock him up there for a while”

Horatio’s answer was a laugh


	5. Families aren't easy

“Whoa, not bad kid”, Speed commented as he tasted Eric’s pancakes. Even Horatio had to admit they were good

Eric blushed at the compliment. “Thanks. But I’ll bet your cooking’s much better”

“Practice”, the trace expert admitted. “I’ve been doing it a long time”. He saw Eric open his mouth to ask what was sure to be a moronic question before he was stopped by the phone ringing. “Saved by the bell”, he muttered then heard the Cuban groan

“Today’s Sunday isn’t it?”, he asked them with a resigned sigh as he realised just who was calling him

“Yeah so?”

“Church”, Horatio said

Eric nodded even as Speed mumbled an “Oh”. He was distracted again. “Can you go to…”

“Shouldn’t you be answering that”, the trace expert interrupted pointing to his phone. Horatio hearing the almost panicky tone managed to keep a straight face until a grumbling Eric left the room. “I know his curiosity’s one of the reasons he’s good at his job but we’re gonna have a problem if he asks me to unravel my entire 1000 year history”, he said without thinking then winced

“Um… 1000?”, Horatio asked him trying not to sound shocked

Speed rubbed the back of his neck with a wince. “Yeah… um… yeah…”. He stopped again. Neither of them had needed super senses to hear Eric yell and they both rushed out. Eric managed to give them both a sheepish smile before he lowered his voice again and walked out into Horatio’s backyard

Horatio found an upset Eric stand in the same spot he had the previous night as he watched the now calm sea. “Wanna talk about it?”, he offered softly and watched as Eric hesitated

“You understood that didn’t you”, he realised with a wince

“I speak Spanish Eric”, he admitted and watched as the wince deepened. 

“I… I’m sorry Horatio… I didn’t mean to yell”

Horatio ignored the apology. “Wanna talk about it?”, he asked again instead

“My… Um… My parents… They hate the fact that I became a cop. I mean my dad”. It seemed once Eric had begun he wanted to get it all out. “He owns this firm and he wanted me to take over and I… I tried… I really tried to like the job H but I couldn’t… He’s never forgiven me for it. I mean… to be fair I did disappoint him”, he said as his cheeks burnt. He hadn’t meant to tell Horatio all of this

“I don’t believe that Eric”, Horatio told him his voice firm. “You couldn’t be… aren’t… a disappointment to anyone. You are an amazing and talented young man”

Eric shook his head. “You… um you don’t know my family H… I mean… I’m their only son and…”

“I thought you had sisters”, Horatio asked him curiously

“Yeah 3 of them”, Eric admitted with an automatic smile

“What do they do?”

“Oh… Isa she’s the oldest she’s a stay at home mom, Ariessa works in an office downtown and Marisol my third oldest sister is a singer”

“A singer?”

“Hm, hm yeah… Local concerts and stuff. She sings in church as well and is really good”, he said the pride in his voice evident. His face clouded over a second later. “My dad thinks they all have good lives”

“So do you kid”, Speed grumbled. He really had tried to stay out of the conversation but hadn’t been able to take the young man beating himself up. “Don’t you dare. Parents are supposed to be proud of you no matter what. And you really have turned out well”

“Speed is right Eric”, Horatio agreed. “Any parent would be proud to call someone like you their son. I know I would be”

Eric’s cheeks burned at the compliment but he still shook his head. “My dad, the company he created it for me see. My parents, they’re from Cuba and they came here when ma was pregnant with me so they could give me a good life and I just… I threw it back in their faces”

“Why did you become a police officer Eric?”, Horatio asked him curiously but to his surprise Eric only looked even more embarrassed

“Kid?”

“Um… it… itwasbecauseofyouH”, he said in a rush

It took the both of them a minute to figure it out and when Horatio did he was the one red. “What… um… what do you mean?”

“You remember the bomb that was placed in this high school way back in ‘93”

“Near Calle Ocho”, Horatio realised. “It was my first case for the bomb squad”

“It was?”, Eric asked him surprised. “But you were… were brilliant H”, he blurted out making Horatio turn redder and Speed chuckle. “I mean the bomb was outside my classroom door and the idiot had the windows nailed down as well. But you made sure we were all calm, you talked us through the whole thing and… I… I thought you were a superhero that day”, he admitted. His cheeks burned even more when he realised he was coming across as a fanboy. Horatio struggled to say something and Speed burst out laughing

“Ass”, Eric grumbled. “Anyway”, he continued keen to finish the whole thing knowing that if he dragged it out Speed would make it worse. “I… I had just been sorta drifting at that time because my coach told me I wouldn’t be able to go to the Olympics”

“Wait the Olympics”, Speed interrupted him surprised

Horatio saw the opportunity for payback pretty easily. “H, come on”, Eric protested

The redhead ignored him with a grin. “Eric here is a State Champion in swimming”

Eric mumbled something about the ground opening up as Speed whistled impressed. “Anyway… like I said I needed to decide what I was gonna do and the police academy seemed like a good deal at that time”

“So you got a degree in chemistry”

“Yeah… my dad… he didn’t realise see… I never told him”, he confessed sounding guilty. “He was happy it was chemistry actually, he owns a processing plant”, he explained at Speed’s look. “I just… I let him believe I’d work for him but… when I joined the academy…”

“Why didn’t you tell him?”, Speed asked him calmly

“Cos I was… I was scared of disappointing him”, Eric admitted looking at his hands now. “When I did eventually tell him…”

“He felt betrayed”, Horatio finished for him. All Eric could do was give him a bitter smile then shake his head as if coming out of a trance. “I… I need to get to church. Don’t wanna upset them more”. He was almost talking to himself at this point of time and never noticed Speed’s panicked look

“What is it Tim?”, he heard Horatio ask

“I… um… I need to come to church with you then”, Speed answered and Eric shot him a curious, then offended look

“I know I freaked out last night but I don’t need you to hold my hand”, he countered annoyed

“It’s… um… it’s not that”, Speed admitted as he rubbed the back of his neck but Horatio had by then realised the problem

“The blood”, he muttered

“What blood?”

“You… um… you wonder what happened to the cut in your neck?”, Speed asked Eric ignoring his question

Eric’s hand automatically went to the side of his neck and he turned white as he remembered the attack. “Um… no… I… I never realised…”

“Um… We should take this inside”, Speed muttered suddenly feeling paranoid even if he knew the closest people around were Horatio’s neighbours and their house was a few hundred meters down the road

“Ok”, Eric agreed shooting them a worried look

“I… I drink… um human blood to survive. Without it I won’t um…”

“Tim”, Eric said softly making him look up. “I know you’re a vampire and I’m not gonna freak out. I promise”. He was starting to hate his friend’s tentativeness

Speed took a breath looking as if he was drawing strength from that statement. “My blood heals so I gave you some last night. But… But if you die with vampire blood in your system you turn into one yourself”

Eric tried, he really tried as he recalled his promise of a few seconds ago to not freak out but he couldn’t help himself and just jumped from his chair and turned away his hands wrapped around himself. Accepting that his best friend was a vampire was one thing; imagining the same thing happening to himself though. He shuddered as he recalled the veins, the eyes, the pure blood lust on Eva’s face. Speed sighed when he tore out of the living room looking green

“He is not upset with you”, Horatio told him firmly

“Isn’t he?”

“He does not think you’re a monster Speed”. Speed turned his head away unable to listen to Horatio defend him. “I mean that Tim. You are not… you aren’t anything other than a compassionate and caring man”

Speed’s smile was bitter. “You forgot Horatio, I’m not human”. Horatio ignored his self-derision. 

“I told you last night, you have more humanity in you than most humans on this planet. Being human is being part of a species Tim. Humanity’s a choice and you choose that”

“It wasn’t you”, Eric added with a swallow. Horatio stood up to go to him

“You all right?”, he asked the young man as he gently squeezed his shoulder

“I’m all right H”, Eric answered his shyness around Horatio in a personal setting evident. Before today he had never spent such a long time around his boss and he was beginning to feel self-conscious

“Look kid… I… I just need to… I don’t want you to die any day but…”

“I get it Tim”, Eric told him softly. “I called my parents already. Told them I had some things to take care of at the lab”, he added with a sheepish look at Horatio. “I… um… I’ll go to church next week”

“It’s fine kid I can come with”

That definitely distracted Eric. “So vampires can go to church?”, he asked curiously making Speed and Horatio laugh. “What it’s a valid question”, he mumbled annoyed

Speed surprised him by pulling him into a hug. Eric was bewildered for a second before he melted in the older man’s arms. “Thanks for looking out for me”, he whispered. Speed could only nod


	6. Compulsion

“So vampires can go to church?”, Eric asked him a couple of hours later after he had distracted himself with a swim in the beach behind Horatio’s house. Speed who had been in the process of helping Horatio make lunch snorted.

“Yes we can”, he admitted then chuckled. “I have this… friend who enjoys going to church and sprinkling holy water on himself”, he explained at the say what look Eric shot him. “Sorry kid”, he added when the Cuban winced. “I know you’re religious and all”

“So holy water doesn’t work on vampires”

“No. There are only three things that work, well four, sunlight, fire, decapitation and stake through the heart… a wooden stake through the heart”

“Hence the charm”, Horatio realised. Eric frowned at the non-sequitur then understood

“But you walk in the sun… Whoa that’s beautiful man… Lapis lazuli?”

“Yeah but it isn’t just the stone”, Speed explained. “You need a witch to charm it for you”

“Wait witches are real”. That once again set Speed and Horatio off making him roll his eyes

“Yeah kid they are”. Speed hesitated not wanting to freak them out but then again… “So are werewolves”, he added. Even Horatio looked uncomfortable at that

“C’mon werewolves can’t be…”, Eric began then shut his mouth when he realised he hadn’t believed vampires to be real the previous day either. “Not even 24 hours”, he mumbled. Horatio had to unfortunately agree

“Ugh, I need a run”, Eric grumbled as he wiped his plate clean. “You definitely cook better than a chef, hell probably better than my ma”. Speed blushed at the compliment mostly because he knew Mrs. Delko was a really good cook. Eric and Calleigh had both raved about her abilities in the break room enough times

“It’s true Tim. I would have to begin exercising more if I eat like this”, Horatio added then watched Speed blush

“Guys c’mon”, Eric protested. “I do not wanna know”

“Eric”, Horatio warned him but Eric only rolled his eyes and gave them both an impish smile. 

“I can’t help it if Speed has… really great ideas for a workout”, he teased then backed up when both of them glared

“Another comment and I’m stuffing you in a dumpster”, Speed muttered

“You can’t. H won’t let you. You won’t, right?”, he added when Horatio actually grinned

“I wouldn’t bet on it”, was all the redhead said making him gulp

“So”

“No”, Speed snapped. “No more questions”. Eric tried pouting making Horatio roll his eyes. 

“If he kills you I’m staying out of it then calling it justified homicide”,

“But what if I really needed to know something?”

“Like what?”, Speed snapped again and Horatio realised his second-in-command really was becoming annoyed

Eric though was for once oblivious. “Like if you can turn into a bat like Dracula”, he said grinning trying to lighten the mood in his own way. His question though had the exact opposite effect as he finally pushed Speed over the edge

Horatio spotted the danger before the Cuban did. “Tim don’t”, he warned but Speed stopped listening. If Eric thought he could turn the whole thing into a joke… Speed was going to show him exactly how dangerous he was. Within a blink of an eye Eric found himself slammed to a wall. “Tim”, he whimpered feeling more terrified than he had ever been in his life. Compared to Speed’s strength Eva had been nothing. He was starting to realise his friend truly was the most dangerous creature on the planet. “Tim please”, he managed to get out as he found those dark orbs on him. He couldn’t help the shiver that ran through him. There was no life in them at all, absolutely no warmth

“Speed stop”, Horatio said wondering if he would need to go for his gun. Speed ignored him again but he did release Eric who tried to back up but realised he could go no further.

“Go to Horatio’s safe, get the gun you locked in there last night and then come back here”, he ordered and to Horatio’s surprise he found Eric obeying on auto-pilot. He realised horrified that Speed had somehow taken over Eric’s mind

Everything in Eric was telling him to stop but his body refused to obey his pleading. Instead he found his legs going to Horatio’s study, found his hands putting in the code H had told him the previous night, found himself pulling the gun out and going back to where Speed stood wishing whoever this person was would go away and his friend would come back to being himself

“Place the gun on my forehead”, Speed whispered and Eric’s eyes went to his hand. 

“No”, he gasped but couldn’t stop himself

Horatio realised what Speed was up to and closed his eyes. “He understands Tim”, he said unable to take Eric’s fear but realising that anything he could do would only make the situation worse. “Please stop this Tim. He understands. We both do”, he implored wishing Speed would listen

“Take the safety off”, Speed ordered Eric ignoring Horatio again

Eric did so but Speed hadn’t told him he couldn’t speak. “Please don’t make me shoot you, please”, he blabbered tears streaming down his face. “Please don’t, I can’t shoot you. I can’t hurt you”

His pleas melted Speed’s heart and he backed off breathing heavily trying to control his own emotions. “You need to know. You need to understand”. He was crying himself. “You can’t trust me, neither of you can. This isn’t a joke and I… I can’t let you get hurt”

Eric though barely listened. Staring at his gun like it was the vilest thing on the planet and having only enough sense to turn the safety back on he dropped it on the floor. A second later and Horatio thought he was the one with the super speed as he ran out of the house and on to the beach

For a second the great Horatio Caine, the man people trusted to keep his calm control no matter the situation could only stare dumbfounded at Eric’s gun on the ground. He felt his nerves shattering, felt his own fear hit the roof and tried taking a deep breath. He managed to marginally control himself before he looked at the other man in the room… and felt his heart go out to him

Speed was staring at the door Eric had disappeared through with so many emotions on his face. Heartbreak, sadness, love… The thing that affected Horatio most was the absolute fear in those dark eyes

He knew he had a choice to make. He could either go after the distraught young man he had become fond of or he could stay with his obviously upset lover. The next second though he realised Eric had made the choice for him as he found the young CSI’s phone on the coffee table. There was no way to tell where he had run to, and by the time Horatio’s old legs chased after him, he would be God knew where. But Speed was here, and Horatio was suddenly very tired

“C’mon”, he muttered as he dragged the vampire to his kitchen, swallowing his fear when he felt Speed offer no resistance. He managed to get his lover sitting down, before he went for the bottle of rum he had stashed away, mostly for situations like this where everything to hell. Pouring them both a drink, he wondered for a second if the alcohol would even affect Speed before he decided to shelve his questions. Instead he placed the glass in front of him and watched the vampire stare at it. “It’ll help”, he offered simply when Speed made no move to pick it up. “Go on”

“I never meant to hurt him”

Horatio nodded. He had understood that the minute Speed had made Eric place the gun on his own forehead. But the way he had chosen to teach Eric the lesson the young CSI had obviously needed… that he couldn’t understand. “Why? Why did you…?”

“Why did I compel him?”. Speed laughed slightly hysterically at the uncomprehending look on his face. “What I did. It’s called compulsion”

“Can any vampire do it?”, Horatio asked and for a second Speed wished for Eric to be here and for him to be pestering them both with his never-ending questions

“Yes… Yes any vampire can do it. Human blood makes your compulsion stronger”

“Ok”, was all Horatio said understanding some of Speed’s fears. “But you have always known this danger existed so why panic now suddenly?” The next second though he realised it wasn’t sudden. “Eric said… you stalked him. What is going on Speed?”

Speed didn’t answer that question directly. Instead he had one of his own. “You ever wonder how I never get annoyed with anything he does? How I let him in so quickly. C’mon Horatio”, he said managing a smile when he saw the redhead shoot him a curious look. “It took me almost a dozen cases to let you even befriend me. Megan and I had a social relationship after years of my joining CSI. Alexx and I are friends but I’ve never been to her house. I don’t even know her husband and her children. And I barely know Calleigh”

“Yet you not just go out with Eric but take care of him as well”, Horatio said realising Speed had a point. “I’m not an idiot pal. Eric is young and is learning. I know of at least three occasions when you’ve covered for his mistakes making sure only he knows he screwed up”. He actually laughed at the look on Speed’s face. “I wouldn’t be a very good supervisor if I didn’t know what the people in my lab were up to Tim”

Speed nodded and even smiled. “I guess you’re right”, he conceded. “It’s just… I promise I always made sure he learnt from his mistakes H and that kid is really good”, he added wanting to defend his friend.

“That is something you don’t have to explain Tim”, Horatio said and the pointed nature of his words made Speed nod.

“Eric’s important to me… But…”. He stood up making a decision. “Why don’t you try and find him H while I… I will be back”, he promised. “I just need to get a couple of things from my place. Then I’ll explain everything”. Horatio hesitated but then nodded

Find Eric… Speed had asked him to find Eric, and while Horatio knew technology was out, he was a CSI after all, and Eric had left behind evidence in the form of footsteps. He strapped on his badge and gun and locked up Eric’s own hardware before he began walking. 

It didn’t take him long. Eric had left the row of houses on this stretch of the beach before he had stopped. He spotted the young man sit on some rocks and climbed over to him. Not saying anything he simply sat beside him and watched the raging sea which seemed to match his CSI’s emotions. “Where’s Tim?”, Eric asked him a few minutes later and his ragged voice made Horatio wince

“Speed had to go back to his place to get some things”

“Ok”, was all he said as he went back to staring at the sea

It was when Eric started shivering that Horatio moved again. Cursing himself for not thinking enough to bring a jacket he rubbed some warmth onto the young man’s arms then pulled him to his feet. Just like Speed had earlier Eric offered no resistance either. Horatio suddenly wished he had brought his Hummer out with him because he wasn’t sure Eric could make it to his place on his own two feet. 

As if in answer to his prayers his trace expert turned up behind him. “I…”, he muttered rubbing the back of his neck. “I went back to your place left my bike there and got your car”

That of all things snapped Eric’s mind back in place. “You touched H’s car?”, he asked astonished and to his horror saw Speed turn away tears in his eyes

Before he could ask though he heard Speed whisper, “God I almost lost this”

Eric couldn’t help the joke. “What me pestering you for the rest of your…” - he reconsidered his words - “My life”, he corrected and winced when he saw Speed shudder. The next second though the vampire had turned around and hugged him tight blabbing apologies. Eric sighed hugged him back and buried his face in Speed’s neck. “It’s fine Tim. It’s fine”, he repeated. “What you did… You scared me to death”, he admitted. “But… I probably deserved that”

“No you didn’t”, Speed whispered anguished. “I… I was a jerk and I am so sorry”

Eric pulled back and shook his head. “It is fine Tim I promise. But if you do feel like making it up to me”, he added with a grin though it lacked its usual brightness. His grin vanished the next second. “I… I don’t mean to turn everything into a joke”, he said chancing a glance at Horatio to see if his boss was upset with his casual attitude. “I just… Everyone needs a way to cope you know”, he said curtly suddenly feeling defensive

“We understand Eric”, Horatio said. “I know you pal. I know how much you care and how hard you work for the victims”

“Horatio’s right kid”, Speed added. “I… I’ve never had to explain myself before to people whose opinion I… I care about and respect and I was scared. I acted the way I did because I was scared”

“I get it Tim”, Eric said softly. He shook his head. The emotions around him were becoming too much and he needed a break. “I just… I’m gonna kinda… I need to get home”. He winced when he remembered the damage from the previous evening. “I need to clean up”, he muttered annoyed

“Ok”, Speed agreed not offering his help knowing Eric’s pride wouldn’t appreciate any references to weakness at the moment. “But… there is one last thing… Please come back to Horatio’s place?”, he requested. Eric hesitated then nodded

“What I did earlier”, Speed explained unable to meet both their eyes, “It’s… um… it’s called… compulsion”

“Can all vampires do it?”. He chuckled but quickly nodded

“Yes… and the stronger the vampire is the better. Age determines how strong you are”, he added pre-empting the question. Eric winced then actually bit his tongue but Speed shook his head fondly. “Either of you remember anything you read in history class?”

Horatio shot him a curious look. “Which part?”

“The part about the first settlers and when they came here?”. Eric glared at his friend mostly at the mischievous look on his face

“10000 years ago”

Speed didn’t let his clipped tone bother him. “Not bad”, he said instead making Eric groan

“You aren’t American Indian”, Horatio theorised remembering Speed’s comment about him being a 1000 years old. “You’re European I’d say”

“I’m half and half H”, Speed corrected. “My mother was an Indian. My dad was a Viking”

Eric’s jaw dropped. “A real Viking”, he asked weakly. “But they came here…”

“In this… the last century… Before the last century”, Horatio realised

“They first came here around the late 800s”. He ignored Eric mouthing 800. “I wasn’t born in 800”, he said but the grin on his face gave him away. “I was born in the year 985”

“Holy shit”, Eric yelled loudly unable to help himself. “But… but you’re…”

“1017 years old give or take a few months”, he answered comfortably making the really young Cuban almost faint

“You don’t look it”, he mumbled making Speed chuckle. His smile faded a second later

“Vampirism… It… It kinda freezes your age”, he said softly

“So how old were you when…?”

“32”, he said interrupting Horatio

“So… you became a…”. Horatio’s phone and both their pagers stopped Eric’s question abruptly

“Fuck”, Speed cursed when he realised it could only be a callout

“Here”. He thrust two dried out bunch of leaves wrapped in plastic. “It’s called vervain. Take it”. He waited for them to unwrap the plastic then took a deep breath and caught Eric’s eyes. “Take your gun out”, he ordered Eric again ignoring his fear but this time Eric didn’t obey. His face brightened when he realised Speed couldn’t control him any more

“It stops…”

“Compulsion yes. For now please keep this with you at all times”, he begged them both. “It has to be on you so leaving it in your kits won’t work. I’ll have it put into something inconspicuous later. Oh and please make sure it doesn’t touch me”, he ordered

“Why?” Eric predictably enough posed the question

“Because it can burn me”, he answered flatly before he walked towards his bike

“Not a word about Speed”, Horatio ordered Eric before they both got out at the crime scene making him roll his eyes. 

“I’m not a complete idiot you know”, he muttered offended. Horatio was the one rolling his eyes now

“Let’s go”

Being the good supervisor that he was Horatio used Speed’s newly learnt about skills in the best way possible. He had his second in command photograph everything so that Speed could observe every nook and cranny and pick up on something they might have missed. The fact that it would leave Eric to do all the back-breaking work of evidence collection was of course a coincidence

“I only asked questions for a day”, the Cuban complained the minute he had gotten back in the Hummer. “And I was only missing for a few minutes”, he added when Horatio didn’t respond

“A few heart stopping minutes”, Horatio countered. Eric glared making him roll his eyes. But his lips did twitch and the young man muttering about mother hens let it go

“What are you still doing here?”, Speed asked him later that night. “I thought you’d have left when we logged everything in”

“Why so I can come back in” - Eric checked his watch - “Two hours”, he snarked

Speed chuckled. “C’mon. Let’s get you to the breakroom before you fall over”, he offered making him glare

Life settled down again for all three of them. The case which had interrupted their weekend had occupied them for about forty-eight hours straight at the end of which they had had to arrest a bastard of a father who had murdered his only daughter simply because he didn’t want her going off to college in a neighbouring state. The case had hit Eric particularly hard in light of his own father’s disapproval, but he had to concede mad as his dad had been at him, he had never raised his voice against the young man. He had of course stopped speaking to his only son instead

Speed had offered to have the damages Eva had done repaired and a for once tired Eric had found himself accepting. With his friends’ help he had managed to salvage a lot of his living room furniture. Horatio and Speed had also helped him clean up enough of the place so that it could still be liveable and Eric had after they had left simply collapsed onto his bed

Speed had hesitated initially when Horatio had in an uncharacteristically shy voice asked as to whether he wanted to come home with him. A month later and the two of them had for all intents and purposes begun living together. The only one who knew was Eric, who whenever he was alone with one of the two of them, which considering the fact that Horatio was mentoring him was a lot, had been teasing them senseless. Of course, if he paid for it with really miserable assignments, he took it good naturedly and didn’t bother arguing. 

Speed’s secret while not forgotten was shelved for now


	7. Losing Face

“Want a cup of coffee H?”, Eric offered as he did most days when he made his own cup of joe

“No thank you”. The answer was predictable too. Even Horatio seemed to think Eric’s coffee was too strong

“That smells good”

“Café Cubano, puts some hair on your chest”

“Don’t you just say the sweetest things”

Speed almost gagged as usual when he entered the break room. “That stuff’s no good for you”, he complained as he opened his soda. “It’ll rot your stomach out”. Eric waited till Horatio had left for the bomb scene to wave his cup under Speed’s nose making him gag for real. “I’m telling H”, the trace expert yelled after him when he ran out laughing

“Boys behave”, Megan ordered from the DNA lab making Eric laugh some more

He couldn’t understand how the relaxed atmosphere from the morning could have turned to this as he observed Horatio. Containing his own panic at the lost look on his lover’s face he analysed the scene and even grumbled at Calleigh when she questioned his knowledge; or the source of his knowledge. Eric shot him a curious look at the mention of books but thankfully didn’t ask. Even if he had it wasn’t as if Speed could tell him he had had to disarm a bomb or two before

“Top ten ways to get your head blown off”. Ok so Eric wasn’t the only one on the team who made idiotic comments to cope, Speed conceded when Horatio shot him a look. “Sorry H”, he apologised but the damage was done

“Let me say it again, it’s not here”

“Evidence just can’t get up and walk out of the room”, Speed argued upset at the fact that Horatio was insulting both his ability as a CSI and his vampire senses. He had covered the scene completely knowing the redhead had lost someone he had cared about. Megan of all people came to his rescue and Speed quickly volunteered to go coordinate with the fire department just to escape the tense atmosphere surrounding them

“Any chance it’s gonna lead to anything?”, Speed asked him frustrated returning with yet another pair of boots the uniforms had collected

“You tell me”, Horatio suggested offering him the shoe. He spotted the photocell even without the lens. “This is what killed Al”. The vampire’s face softened at the pain he heard in his lover’s voice. 

“I’m sorry about that H”, he offered feeling inadequate. Horatio’s “Me too” did not make him feel any better

They pulled another all nighter, or three all nighters. Speed knew Eric had left CSI every night, because he had been the one to make him. Eric had grumbled but hadn’t argued when like clockwork, the vampire would appear at midnight to drive him home, before coming back to the lab to ensure Horatio slept for a couple of hours. Eric had on the drive over the first night informed him who exactly Al was to Horatio and how much he had meant to the older man

“How do you know all of this?”, Speed had remembered asking. Eric had to his surprise blushed. 

“You forget I hero-worshipped H at one point”

“You dug up on him?” Speed had asked astonished not knowing whether to be impressed or creeped out

“Yeah”, Eric had mumbled. “I found out everything I could about him especially when I joined the Academy”

He didn’t go to Humphries’ funeral. Quite apart from the fact that he didn’t know the man he hadn’t been sure if Horatio would even want him there. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t apologise in his own way

Horatio, coming home had been surprised to see the romantic atmosphere. Speed hadn’t just from the smells of it cooked him a gourmet meal, he had gone all out with the candles and the music. “Hi”, he said when he caught sight of the vampire in his kitchen singing to something blasting from the headphone while he made what smelt like dessert.

“Hey”, Speed muttered turning his Ipod off. “I…” - he rubbed the back of his neck - “I wasn’t expecting you home yet”. Something settled in Horatio’s chest at the sight, and he walked over to the man he loved, and wrapped his arms around him burying his face in his chest. He smiled when he felt Speed’s arm come around his back. “H”

“Sorry…” - he cleared his throat and tried again - “Sorry if I’ve been an ass these last couple of days”

“You haven’t”, Speed countered immediately. “I was the one being immature if anything. I really didn’t mean to make a joke of it Horatio”, he said softly

Horatio, perceptive as always picked up on what he didn’t say. “But I scared you didn’t you”

Speed hesitated then nodded. “Yes you did”, he agreed as he finally let go of the redhead to turn back to his dessert. “I… I know you’ve had a life before you met me, but… I… I didn’t know who Al was to you and…”

“I am sorry Tim”, Horatio apologised but Speed shook his head. “You have a right to… that’s not what I… I just… you were upset and there was nothing I could do”

“You can’t always protect all of us Tim”

“That doesn’t mean I can’t try”, Speed whispered

“So how did you find out? About Al?”, Horatio asked him after they had finished their dinner and settled down in the living room glasses of wine in their hands. Speed had with that quality of procrastination, when it came to household chores, that most young males undead or not seemed to possess, suggested they do the dishes tomorrow. “I can use my super speed”, he had bargained, and when Horatio had still hesitated, kissed him senseless. Horatio completely lost in Speed’s touch hadn’t even realised he had been sneakily manoeuvred to the living room

“You don’t wanna know”, Speed told him a mischievous grin on his face

“Eric”, Horatio realised with a nice blush

“Oh yeah Eric. Did you know that he actually dug up everything he could find on you?”

“He… um what?”

“Oh yeah, he told me he read about you when he was in the academy”

Horatio groaned. “If you ever talk about this when we are both in the same room”, he warned. Speed’s grin he swore showed his vampire teeth


	8. Old Friends and New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone who reads TVD and The Originals fanfic, I hesitate to name this a crossover mostly because the focus will be on the characters from Miami. I'm an Eric Delko fan and all of my CSI Miami fics are based on that character. Yes there will be people from the two shows making an appearance and while they will be important to the plot they won't have a main role, nor have even a single chapter just for them

“You know you could have come stayed with us, right?”, Speed chided Eric as they walked towards their cars, or his bike and Eric’s car. 

“Yeah right”, Eric muttered. “And be treated to a snogfest”, he grumbled. “Ow, that hurt asshole”, he yelled when Speed punched his arm

“Children behave”, Megan said amused, as she walked in on the two of them in the lot. Speed grumbled something under his breath that Eric didn’t catch, even as he observed the interaction between the former head of the day shift, and her one-time subordinate curiously. He had heard stories from Calleigh as to how close the two of them had been, but ever since Megan had come back, even if Speed had defended her, Eric hadn’t even once seen them speak cordially. Sure, Megan ordered Speed around, and the trace expert carried out the tasks without complaint; like watching a video for six hours. Eric’s thoughts became side-tracked when he wondered if Speed would have caught the truck, even if he had sped the video up because he had to have great…

“Ah”. He jumped startled when Calleigh yelled “Boo”, in his ears making her and Speed crack up, and Megan and Horatio – and when the hell had the redhead gotten there – grin. 

“Stop troubling my baby”, Alexx who had also managed to sneak up on him, said kissing his cheek loudly, and Eric moved away from her

“Picking on the new guy is not nice”, he told them all going for a pout, but only succeeded in making even Megan and Horatio laugh. “I hate all of you”, he declared dramatically

“Ah c’mon Eric”, Calleigh protested hugging him, managing a far better pout than him. “You can’t say that to me”

Eric rolled his eyes and pulled away from her as well. “I am going home”, he muttered. “Speed”, he protested, when Speed dragged him away by his collar and to his car

Megan couldn’t help but grin at the immature behaviour. “We should for once follow his advice though and go home”

“Alexx and I are going shopping. Wanna come?”, Calleigh asked

“Yeah sure”, Megan agreed then all three women turned as one to Horatio who only raised an eyebrow

“Ladies”, he said and walked… ran off to his Hummer

They waited till he had reached his car to chuckle

“Are we…?”

“Yeah… I was just telling Eric to come with us”

“Gotta give me a couple of hours. I gotta go home. Ma’s been calling me after the case”, Eric said softly his tone turning unhappy. “She… she’s been complaining about… how MDPD just stream-rolled over everyone and… I… I get it H”, he added quickly, “But… we aren’t exactly popular in my neighbourhood right now”

“Will you be ok going back there Eric?”, Horatio asked him his concern obvious and Eric smiled. 

“I’ll be fine H. Don’t even think about stalking me again”, he warned his vampire friend but his grin took the sting out of his words

Speed rolled his eyes. “Ok but if you run into any trouble at all you call me. I can be there in about five Eric”

“Thank you. I know I don’t always show it but I appreciate the fact that you both care. So, thanks”, Eric mumbled touched

“You’re our friend Eric”, was all Horatio said as he squeezed the younger man’s arm. “If you need anything at all call one of us. We will be there ASAP”

“Thanks H”

“It’s been about three hours”, Speed grumbled at nine P.M. that night. “He said he’d be here by 8”

“Maybe he’s been delayed at his parents’ place”, Horatio reassured his lover, even if he was beginning to worry himself. Speed, who had been playing with the dials of his phone, wondered if it was time to call Eric. “His dad might not like it”, Horatio reminded him again, and he nodded. Before he could distract himself though, his phone rang. But it was not the call he was expecting, or the conversation he ever wanted to have

“Where is he?”, Speed yelled as he ran into the house. “Where the fuck is he?”

“Tim”, a man very familiar to Horatio said. “Tim listen to me. He’s fine, he’s on the couch there and he’s fine. You need to calm down”

“Get out of my fucking way Damon. Now before I rip your heart out”, Speed warned but Damon Salvatore did not move. 

“Your veins are out Tim”

“You are probably smelling me on him and perceiving a threat but I swear I haven’t hurt him mate”

“Kol”, Speed muttered as he caught sight of the Original vampire. “What the fuck are you doing here”

“Actually the better question is, what are you doing here, mate? I thought…”. He didn’t get to finish his sentence 

“Speed”, Horatio protested when Speed threw Kol into a wall

“What the hell”. Alaric Saltzman came running from where he had been inside. “Lt. Caine. What’s going on? What are you doing here?”

“Mr. Saltzman?” The normally unflappable Horatio Caine was surprised to say the least. But no one had ever accused him of stupidity, and it didn’t take him long to put the pieces together. “Your wife was never missing was she?”

“No Lt. she wasn’t”, his prime suspect Damon Salvatore offered. “She was turned into a vampire by me”

“What do you mean?”, Eric’s faint voice interrupted, and Speed ignoring the rest of them rushed to him

“Eric”, he whispered then almost threw up when he smelt his friend’s blood; and fear

“Tim”

“You’re hurt…”

“No”, Eric said before he could even offer. “I don’t… no healing… just…”. His sentences were disjointed. His speech failed when he realised, he was covered only by a blanket, and that he was absolutely naked underneath it; and that his body felt like a pincushion. A badly pricked pincushion. “What… what’s going on?”, he asked the lot of them

“You were hurt mate. Damon and I found you on the beach”, Kol explained

“Kol. What are you… what are you doing here? Where’s Ethan?”

“Ethan?”, Speed questioned confused. “As in Ethan Rutherford?”

“Yes”, Kol said with a wince knowing Speed would connect the dots easily. “And in my defense, I knew him before you did”, he added quickly

“Anyone mind explaining what is going on here?”, Horatio who had fast lost his patience asked

“Quite simple mate”, Kol answered his eyes on Speed. “Speedle here happens to be my old neighbour. And just like me an Original vampire”

“We should’ve called Alexx”, Speed muttered for probably the tenth time that night making Horatio pinch the bridge of his nose

“Alaric knew what he was doing Tim”, he reminded his lover patiently. “And Eric doesn’t want anyone at P.D. to know what happened”

“What happened was that…”

“Speed please”. Horatio’s tone shut Speed up effectively

“Sorry. It’s just…”

“You’re worried Tim and I get it”, he said softly as he pulled Speed into a hug. “But Eric’s just sedated. And mildly. He will wake up soon”

“I know”, Speed muttered

After Kol’s declaration, a very confused Eric, had refused to stay at the Salvatore house, and had instead wanted to go home. It had taken Horatio and Speed a few minutes to convince the young man, that he had been attacked, and that there could be evidence on him. Their case hadn’t been helped by the fact that Eric’s memory was completely blank from the time he had left the two of them at P.D. to when he had woken up at the Salvatore residence. The vampires, of course, understood that whoever had attacked him, had compelled him to forget. 

“Thought you said if I had that plant thing that’s not possible”, Eric had mumbled

“That’s probably why whoever it was stripped you naked”, Speed had explained patiently, not wanting to even think of an alternative motive. “They must have become confused when they couldn’t compel you and couldn’t find the vervain on you”

“I hid it in the sole of my shoe”, Eric had confessed. Speed had felt a surge of pride at his cleverness but Eric had only felt defeated. “It still didn’t help”. Speed had sighed and again asked him to let them process him.

“I don’t want to”, Eric had mumbled still confused and disoriented. “I wanna just go home”

“I understand Eric”, he had said his voice still even, as he remained uncharacteristically patient. “But it’s best if we figure out who this is”

“It’s a vampire”, Eric had said frustrated as if that explained everything, but Horatio who had understood, had shaken his head and squeezed his arm making him jump. Eric had quite forgotten he was there

“Speed once told me that they have a council of sorts”

“Rogue vampires are brought to justice kid”, Speed had reassured him, when he understood Eric’s point as well. “This vampire whoever he or she is won’t get away with it”

“But… Did they… I don’t wanna know”, he had finally decided. “I don’t remember and I don’t wanna know. At least not tonight. Please”

Horatio’s throat had worked furiously at that point. “We… um… how about we get you to our place where you can sleep some”

“I… I can’t sleep… I don’t think…”

“I can call Alexx”, Speed had offered. “She can give you something for…”

“No… no one from work. Please”

Horatio unable to take Eric’s defeated tone had stood up. “I’ll talk to Alaric”

He had flat out rejected Kol Michaelson’s suggestion that he could compel Eric to sleep. “I think he’s had enough people messing with his head”, he had said curtly

“I… I may not be a certified doctor Lt. but I can sedate him”, Alaric had said at that point. “He will be fine”. Horatio had been concerned but Alaric had waved it off. “It is legal”, he had promised

Damon had rolled his eyes and informed Horatio that Ric was seeing someone who worked at an E.R. “He’s just feeling shy”

Horatio hadn’t been able to help the grin. “Let me know please”, was all he had said at that point

Ric had called his friend Meredith who had handed Horatio the sedatives. “I’ve based it on what I’ve heard of your friend’s physical condition Lt.”, she had said recognising him. There was no way not to, but he had been comforted to learn that, Meredith had no clue, as to who the sedatives were for. “However I have kept it mild just in case so he should wake up soon”

“Thank you ma’am”, was all a grateful Horatio had said

They had sedated Eric then Speed had carried him both to the Hummer and to the spare bedroom in Horatio’s house. There they had processed every single wound on Eric’s body with Speed photographing them and Horatio taking swabs. They had been extremely relieved to find that even with Eric’s state of undress there had been no signs of sexual assault. “Looks like you were right Speed”, Horatio had said in a shaky and weak voice his relief plain. “Whoever it was did strip him to find the vervain”

Speed had nodded relieved as well. If Eric had been… He had quickly shaken his head and worked on taking care of his wounds. “Maybe I should get a medical degree”, he had suddenly muttered then winced when Horatio had shot him a look.

“Maybe you should”, was all the Lt. had said with a smile

“I… I think I have some sweats that should fit him”, he had said after he had bandaged the last of Eric’s wounds. “And that gray tshirt of yours is big for both of us”

“I’ll get it Speed. You stay with him”

That had been an hour ago. After they had finished dressing him, Horatio had gone out to make sure his guests – two vampires and a vampire hunter; his parents and his old priest would have been appalled at the company he kept – were fine. But they had waved him off and told him to take care of Eric and Speed. Horatio trusting Alaric more than the two vampires and wanting to keep an eye on his friend himself had given in and left them all alone.

“He should wake up soon right”, Speed muttered again out of the blue. Horatio sighed at the lost look on his face

“She said a couple of hours Tim”

“I… I know… Maybe…”

“Tim”, Horatio interrupted pointing to the bed where Eric was beginning to stir. Speed vamped over

“Kid”, he said tapping the young man’s cheeks. “C’mon I need you to wake up. C’mon”, he repeated

Eric twitched as his eyes shot open. “No”, he mumbled before he figured out where he was. It was the redhead he spotted first. “’Ratio”, he mouthed. Horatio nodded but didn’t come closer. Eric realised who the weight beside him was and searched for Speed’s hand. “Tim”, he whispered pulling him closer and curling around him. 

“Yeah kid. It is me”, Speed responded stroking his hair. “It’s fine Eric”

“No it’s not”, he countered tiredly. “I really am getting tired of being useless”

“You aren’t Eric”, Horatio promised him but Eric only shook his head

“I wanna learn how to fight them. Vampires I mean”, he said. “Will you teach me?”, he asked Speed who hesitated. Eric was about to pull away the rejection stinging when Speed stopped him. 

“It’s not… I’m not… I’m not good at it but there is someone who can help. I will… I’ll talk to this person. I promise Eric, you will learn how to fight even me”

“Who is this person Speed?”, Horatio asked him curiously and as a distraction

“It’s Alaric H”, Speed informed him making him smile and mouth an “Oh”

“You mean Mr. Saltzman”

Speed gaped. “You know Ric?”

“Yeah sure he’s my chemistry professor”


	9. The Originals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know TV shows aren't supposed to make logical sense and especially supernatural shows like the Originals or TVD but even with that there are enough plot holes in the backstories of the Mikaelson family to make a ship sink
> 
> I used some of those plot holes to make Speed a vampire too

“So, wait, you guys… all of you guys know all of you guys”, Speed mumbled confused about an hour later making Eric actually laugh. 

“You know you made absolutely zero sense there, right?”, he asked his friend with a pale imitation of his normal grin, but it was a grin and Speed decided he would take it

“Ass”, he said as he pulled the part-Cuban closer. Unusually enough, Eric who was normally not a very touchy person, at least with his friends from the lab had refused to practically leave his side. Instead the young man had either been curling up around him or holding on to him in some way. 

“I wanna know what’s going on”

“I second that”, Horatio said

“Actually I don’t think any of us know the entire story”, Alaric said with a smile

“I can’t believe you knew about vampires Mr. Saltzman”, Eric teased his former professor

“It’s Alaric, Eric. I haven’t been Mr. Saltzman to you in a while”

“You’re a chemistry teacher?”, Speed asked him curiously.

“You don’t know what Mr. Saltzman does? But I thought you guys knew each other”

“Actually”, Ric answered before Speed could. “I’ve only met Officer Speedle a couple of times”

“Damon and I are friends kid”, Speed explained. “And can we all freaking just use first names. This Officer shit is gonna get real old real fast”

“I concur”, Horatio said

“Ok I think I should start mate. Unless you want to?”, Kol asked Speed who shook his head tightening his hold on Eric

“You don’t have to talk about it”, Eric offered suppressing his curiosity. “Not if it’s gonna upset you”

“You’ll drag the truth out of me some day anyway”, Speed grumbled but there was no heat behind his words. Horatio though shook his head

“Eric’s right Tim. You don’t have to tell us anything”

“You need to know who I am Horatio”, Speed answered softly his eyes on the redhead ignoring everyone else around him

“I know who you are now, Speed. And that, will always be enough”

Eric saw his friends make eyes at each other, but also felt the heavy atmosphere, and broke it the only way he knew how. He made a joke out of it. “If you guys are gonna start snogg… ow… that’s assault”

“Yeah right. Kol here is an Original vampire”

“But he called you that too”, Eric reminded him, and Speed groaned. He had forgotten about or, most likely for a blessed moment ignored the fact that his friend was one of the most impatient people on the planet. “Not nice”, the Cuban chided him before he could grumble again

“How about they tell you what happened and you shelve your questions for later”, Horatio suggested quickly as he spotted the vein throbbing behind Speed’s eyes

“But I’m not the only… hgngn…”. He bit the hand covering his mouth

“Ow”, Kol said as he pulled his hand away. “That hurt mate”

“Eric shut up”, Horatio said making it a direct order and Eric made a I’m zipping my lips motion

Kol smirked but then picked up the tale. “I don’t know if Speedle’s told you but our parents, or at least our dads were Vikings”

“But what about… Sorry”, Eric said quickly and Damon who had sat quietly till now burst out laughing making him glare

“My mum was from a village in the Old World, Europe”, Kol continued before Eric could ask, and ignored the young man’s petulant “I knew that”. “The Vikings had raided their village and…”. He explained how his sister had died from the plague, and the reason his entire family had left the country

“My dad and Kol’s dad were friends and our families became neighbours in a small town in Virginia called Mystic Falls”, Speed picked up the tale. “Ours wasn’t the only settlement there though. There was an Indian clan living there as well but unlike today there was plenty of land to go about”. Eric by this point had become fascinated mainly because of the look on Speed’s face as he told his story and sat up without noticing it. “My mother was an American Indian from this tribe as was my wife”

“You were married?” The Cuban hadn’t been able to help the astonished question. Speed chuckled. 

“I was born in the 1st century Delko. Back then people married early, pretty early”

“So how old were you”. Speed groaned but knew he had asked for it. 

“16”

“15 mate”, Kol corrected with a grin. “I was two when you were married”

“Fine”, he agreed quickly. “We… we had a good life”, he said softly as he recalled his son’s happy, smiling face, his wife’s beautiful eyes

“But your name can’t have been Tim”, Eric argued mostly because he wanted to divert Speed’s attention

“Ugh… no…”, he said, seeming to come back to himself. Horatio shot Eric a grateful look. Then Speed did something neither of them expected. He groaned then blushed. “If… if you ever talk about this at P.D.”, he threatened both Eric and Horatio, who shot him uncomprehending looks. “My name back then was Hagen”, he explained sheepishly, and didn’t have to wait long

Eric couldn’t help but crack up and even Horatio grinned. “We have a detective in P.D. by that name”, he said as the two vampires and the vampire hunter shot him looks

“Speed…”, Eric tried to explain but laughed again. “They…”. He was gasping by now

“it’s not that funny Delko”, Speed grumbled. Eric only shook his head

“Con… conti… continue”, he said at last settling back down against the trace expert. Speed swallowed. This was the hardest part for him

“Speed had a son”, Kol said, as the Original only held Eric tighter, and buried his face in the Cuban’s curls. Eric was startled to feel the wetness in his hair. 

“What was his name?”, Horatio asked softly. 

“Tait. His name was Tait. It… It means cheerful or happy”

“And that baby really was”, Kol agreed. “He… he was a beautiful boy… My best friend. You forget Delko I was a child when Speed was married”, Kol reminded Eric when the young man looked confused

“So what happened to him?”, Alaric asked. He had heard the story of the Originals of course but Speed’s life was a mystery to him

“We… um we need to go back to how I became a vampire for that”, Kol said quietly his eyes fixed on a still upset Speed

“So how do you become a vampire?”, Eric asked them his head pillowed on Speed’s lap and his legs stretched out on Horatio’s thighs. Speed had been absent-mindedly stroking his hair but Eric and more importantly Horatio were starting to realise there was nothing romantic in that gesture. Instead it was almost paternal

“Well there are two ways”, Ric clarified going into teacher mode but the Cuban winced when he realised he already knew one of the answers

“Oh yeah the die with blood in system”

Damon laughed again. “You are definitely the most entertaining person I’ve met in a long time”, he said making Eric glare

“Thanks”, he groused but all the young vampire did was say, “You’re welcome” with a wink

“So what’s the other way?”, Horatio asked him before Eric could rip Damon’s head off

“You need a witch”, Kol explained quietly his mind on his mother. His tone sobered all of them. 

“The Indians that lived next to us were cursed”, Speed continued then quickly added a, “Curses are real”, for Eric. “They would… or some of them would turn into a werewolf every full moon”

“Werewolves genes are passed down from parent to offspring”, Damon said, “But they lie dormant in you”

“So how do you activate it”

“You have to kill a person”, Speed said making Eric swallow

“Our parents and the other Vikings were told by the Indians about this curse. We would on the night of each full moon hide in the caves in our village. But… my brothers…”. Kol shrugged helplessly

“Kol has… had four brothers, Finton, Elijah, Niklaus, Henrik and a sister Rebekkah”

“Those names aren’t Viking”, Eric said absent-mindedly making the rest of them gape.

“That’s your takeaway from this?” He rolled his eyes at Damon’s incredulous question

“What?’, he groused but Speed only pressed a kiss into the hair

“You know your name means King forever right?”, he asked the young man who blushed.

“I know”, he agreed. “So Kol had five siblings”, he added quickly

“Real smooth change of subject Delko”, Kol teased but obliged. “Henrik and Niklaus… they… um they were curious about the sort of creatures our neighbours could become”

Eric and Horatio exchanged a glance understanding where this was going. “A werewolf unlike a vampire”, Alaric explained, “Is not human… Most werewolves have no part of a human brain. When they transform, they become predators, so if you go near them”

“They will kill you”, Eric finished with another swallow not sure if he wanted to know more

“Henrik was torn apart. Niklaus managed to escape and…”

“Mikael, Kol’s father was enraged”, Speed said with a sympathetic smile at his old friend. “Mikael’s wife Esther – no Viking name there either”, he teased Eric, “Was a witch. And Mikael wanted her to make sure her children and himself could fight these wolves off”

“But…”

“The rest of the village refused to retaliate against the Indians”, Speed explained before Eric could finish his question. “Sometimes I wonder how things might have turned out if we had stuck together”, he said softly

“You can’t blame yourself mate. The Indians hadn’t done anything wrong. We were… were blinded by grief”

“C’mon Tim, you can’t be responsible for what someone else decides to d… You made the decision”, Eric realised

“My family… We… um… we’d been the ruling clan… That’s where my name comes from… or came from… I would be the ruling son”

“Why Speed? Why not go against them? Fight them?”, Horatio asked, knowing Speed already knew the answer

“Because I’d have been starting a war H. Kol’s right you know. The Indians had done nothing wrong. They had in fact taken care to warn us. They’d welcomed our tribe in every way possible, helped us when they didn’t need to, and I couldn’t repay all of that with blood”

“But my father refused to see it that way”, Kol explained. “He thought Speed was hesitating to fight them because of his…”

“Mother and wife”, Horatio finished

“Long story short my mum used the power of the sun, blood and a tree from our village to create a potion. Daddy dearest made us drink it and stabbed us all through the heart”

“He what?”

“To be fair he did turn the sword on himself too”, Kol said ignoring Eric’s exclamation. Eric had a feeling his friend was lost in the past

“The Originals were created”, Ric continued, “But nature which Esther had used to provide her children with the strength and speed revolted against them”

“That’s why sunlight burns vampires, wood is fatal to us and we crave blood”, Damon said quietly, reflectively

“What Esther had underestimated was the craving the vampires would have for the blood. Blood became everything to us and we needed it not just to survive but…”

“Imagine a heroin or coke addict needing a fix”, Speed explained in terms Horatio and Eric would understand when Kol faltered. “Imagine feeling that way 24/7 even after you’ve drunk some blood”

Eric sat up again horrified. “Is that how you feel all the time?”, he asked his friend his heart going out to Speed.

“It’s… um… it’s not that bad for me”

“But it is for some vampires”, Kol said tiredly, and he understood. “I’ve gotten better over the years at controlling it mate. I’d say I’m even doing good these days, considering I had to wing a lot of it on my own. After all, it’s not as if there is a rehab center for vampires”, he joked

“Mikael didn’t just destroy the werewolves. The vampires destroyed almost the entire village”, Speed continued

“Is that when…?” Eric stopped his question with a swallow

“No… the rest of us… there was another witch amongst us and we… we learnt to protect ourselves. And anyway Mikael became… distracted”

“Distracted how?” Horatio asked

“Niklaus”, Kol answered. “Turns out Niklaus was not Mikael’s son”

“Your mother had an affair with one of the Indians”, Horatio deduced.

“A werewolf is transformed when they kill. As a vampire Klaus never really stood a chance”, Alaric said. “When he killed someone, he transformed and Mikael understood”

“Daddy dearest already hated Nik. So when he found out… well he wanted his head on a platter… but because of his curse Nik wasn’t just a vampire, he was a hybrid”

Eric’s eyes went to Speed who shook his head. “I’m not one”, he said quietly, and spotted the relief on the young man’s face. Eric rolled his eyes, knowing his friend had misunderstood. 

“If even half the things I’ve seen in horror movies about werewolves is true the transforming thing hurts. And I never want you to feel that way”. Speed turned his head away ashamed

“A hybrid’s strength is even greater than that of a vampire. And Mikael knew it and was scared of Klaus, so he had Esther suppress his werewolf side. Klaus has been searching for a way to break free ever since”

“Mikael in his rage killed Esther”, Speed said. “Klaus’ siblings… well Rebekkah and Elijah anyway tried to protect Nik”

“I was seventeen when I died mate”, Kol explained when Eric shot him a look. “Believe me when I say my mind was on other things than my family. All I wanted to do with my newfound strength and lust for blood was ‘explore’ the world. I was a mess”

“No one can blame you for that kid”, Speed said softly but Kol shook his head and he gave up. “The vampires left the village when the rest of us banded together. And Mikael went after them. We had peace for a couple of years before everything went to hell”

“The vampires came back”, Horatio guessed 

“That’s what we thought at first too. And…”

“Your wife and son”. Speed nodded tears in his eyes

“I found them… and… I understood Mikael’s rage”

“But it turned out Speedle was played. We didn’t know that till we all compared notes sometime in the 1700s”

“What do you mean?”, Horatio asked his eyes now fixed on his lover’s slumped form

“The witch who had helped us protect ourselves, her name was Ayana. Most of the witches’ powers comes from their ancestors, and her ancestors made it plain to her that the vampires couldn’t live. So she decided to make a hunter”

“You”, Eric said quietly

“But she needed to get my interest. After Mikael’s disappearance, the village had settled down, we had made peace with the rest of the Indians, and we were beginning to prosper. My wife was pregnant again and I had no interest in chasing after anyone. I had everything I needed right where I was”

“Ayana though needed to prod Speed into action so she killed his family and made sure we would be blamed for it”

“So you agreed to become a vampire”, Horatio realised horrified.

“Just like Mikael, a man I had dismissed not even two years ago”

“I am sorry Speed”, Horatio said softly

“Me too H”, Speed whispered


	10. I'm a monster

None of them knew what to say at that point. Eric wished he had never opened his mouth, never been curious about how his friend had become a vampire when he spotted the look of pain on the trace expert’s face. He had known from Speed’s broody attitude that his life had held some dark secret. But to find out his wife and child had been murdered and he himself had become something he had abhorred simply for some twisted witch’s schemes…

But he also knew better than to continue poking at this old wound. So he did what he did best. He distracted. “How do you fit into all of this?”, he asked Ric who chuckled

“I don’t… At least not with the Originals”

“What do you mean?”

“I met Alaric when his wife was reported murdered”, Horatio explained

“You mean Isobel?”, Eric asked Horatio curiously

“I buy you knowing the teach here but the wife”, Damon teased making him roll his eyes

“She always hung out at my uni”, Eric explained in a duh tone. “She was researching… hey she was researching vampires”, he realised making Speed laugh.

“Damon’s right you know. You really are entertaining as hell”, the trace expert said quietly. Eric grumbled for show, but he was relieved, Speed was present and paying attention

“Officially it was called occult studies but yes she was”, Ric said shooting him look which had him groaning. “Not you too Mr. Saltzman”, he protested. “She was a lot… I never even flirted…”. Both Kol and Damon burst out laughing

“Ass”, Eric grumbled. “But then how did she die?”, he asked then winced. Yeah that had been so tactful. 

Alaric was the one shooting him a fond look now. “She didn’t… At least she didn’t stay dead”

“She became a vampire”

“Yes”

“But… how did you… you didn’t know about vampires then so how did you drop the case”, he asked Horatio who thought about his answer

“Well… Alaric had filed a report with us that Isobel Saltzman had been missing. We presumed she was dead because of the amount of blood we found in his living room”

Even Speed looked curious now. “When the heck was this?”, he asked Horatio wondering how in the hell he had missed this

“It was when you went to New York for about two months”, Horatio explained and Speed winced. “I take it wasn’t New York you were off to”. Speed shook his head no. “Long story”, was all he said

“I filed a missing person’s report with P.D. mostly because I was still in shock. I had seen Damon drinking her blood, and I… I didn’t know what to think. I mean…” - he shook his head. “Anyway I found out later that Isobel had gone to Mystic Falls… yes Speed where you guys were born, and that she had met a vampire named Katherine. If you ask me if female vampires exist, I will hurt you”, he added in jest to Eric, but was surprised when the young man’s face closed off completely.

“Eva, Ric”, Damon reminded him. 

“She… it was you she attacked”

Eric shook his head not wanting to remember what had happened. “So how did you drop the case?”, he asked Horatio, sounding a million miles away

“Well” - Horatio tried to distract him, even as Speed shot Alaric a glare. “Mr. Salvatore was my prime suspect based on Ric’s description, and the testimony of an eyewitness however before I could arrest him Isobel Saltzman reappeared”. Even as he said this he looked questioningly at Damon

“Katherine was the vampire who sired me. Long story”, he added not wanting to relive what had happened to him or Stefan

“Oh no mate, Eric will drag it out of you bit by bit. He’s good at that”, Kol teased his friend who glared. 

“I didn’t even know you were a vampi…”. He stopped. “I knew a Stefan Salvatore in high school. Do you know him?”, he asked Damon curiously but watched him… well Damon blanched but before Eric could think it should not have been possible, the young vampire found himself at the wall, Speed’s hand on his throat

“C’mon man, I didn’t know”, Damon managed to choke out. 

“Tim stop”, Eric said freaking out, wondering what in the hell he had said that had set his friend off, but stepped back when he saw Speed’s veins face for the first time. He turned to Horatio automatically

“It’s fine Eric. Stay here please. Kol please stay with him”, Horatio ordered quietly. He had no idea why Speed was angry either and whilst he knew Speed would never attack Eric even if he was enraged, he didn’t want Eric upset

“Tim”, he said cautiously when he reached his lover. “Tim please let Damon go”, he ordered as he placed a hand on Speed’s back. Speed turned to him his face still displaying his veins prominently, but Horatio had seen this before and unlike Eric was used to it. Of course, when Speed usually showed him this side of himself, it was in the throes of passion and…

It was the blush on Horatio’s face that doused Speed’s rage making him drop Damon. “Fuck”, he grumbled running a hand through his hair. “Sorry”, he muttered to his lover, who shook his head. 

“Eric’s the one you need to reassure Tim”. Speed managed a nod, taking a cautious steps towards Eric, and was relieved when the young man didn’t bolt. Instead he tilted his head slightly like Horatio would, in front of an interesting piece of evidence, and he felt the last of his anger melting. He chuckled

“What?”, Eric groused but he only shook his head

Shooting another murderous look at Damon that promised retribution at a later date he turned back to his friend. “Any nights partying from high school you can’t remember?” Eric thought about it for a minute then glared

“Is that a trick question? Because if you’re gonna whack me for underage drinking…”

“I’ll take that as a yes”, Speed interrupted him, and heard Damon mumble something about how he couldn’t put Stefan on a leash. 

“I don’t understand”, Eric said, emphasising each word, close to losing his own patience after a long night

But Horatio had. “You said there’s a council Speed”, he said glaring at Damon himself, while Ric sighed

“Guys”, Eric warned them both

It was Kol who would explain. “What they’re all worried about is that Stefan may have used you for a blood bag and erased your memory Delko”, he said and Eric blanched

“Wonderful”, he mumbled a whole minute later, as he went back to the couch. “So what Eva did was fucking nothing new then”, he groused as he leaned his head back

“I told you Delko, Eva would have never attacked you if it wasn’t for me. I’m the fucking monster, and you guys are the ones paying for it”

Eric sat up annoyed. “So what the fuck does that make me and H. Gullible fools or enablers?”

“What?”

“If you’re a monster, and have been all this while, you think me and H, Horatio especially, are either idiots to stand with you; or we must not have a conscience”

Speed faltered at the anger on Eric’s face. “Delko that’s not what I…”

“That’s exactly what you meant”

“I have killed so many…”

“How many people has H shot?”, Eric asked him. “If my life was threatened or heck yours, my family’s, anyone at the lab I won’t hesitate to shoot to kill so what?”

“You would kill to protect. I killed to…”

“Survive”. The validation came from Ric.

“That’s not the same Ric”, Damon argued feeling just as tired as Speed. “All of these deaths on our conscience. You guys can’t understand”

“Maybe not Mr. Salvatore”, Horatio conceded, “But that’s what makes you human”

“I wasn’t always like this Lt. None of us were”, Damon countered. “We were all monsters”

“Were implies you no longer are. People… vampires can change Damon”

“If I were human, I’d be paying for my crimes”

“With a life sentence Speed. How many of those have you served”, Horatio shook his head before Speed could open his mouth. “That’s why you chose police work. Because you wanted to protect and atone”

“That doesn’t make up for anything H. This life it… just… living for so long… Immortality sucks sometimes, especially when you know there isn’t a damn thing anyone can do to kill you?”

“What do you mean?”, Eric asked him. “I thought wood and sunlight were fatal to vampires”

“Not to me”, Speed said cryptically before he rushed out of there. Eric a pained look on his face could only let him go

“He’ll come back Eric”, Horatio comforted him with a gentle squeeze to his shoulder. “He just needs to be able to process all this. He will come back”

“I wish I’d kept my mouth shut”

“Actually you did the best thing you could have”, Damon said. “Tim’s had this bottled up inside him for centuries. He’s never really opened up to any of us”

“I didn’t mean to hurt him but that’s what I always end up doing”

Horatio sighed at his lost tone. “C’mon Eric, Speed’s not the only one in pain tonight, you are too. You need some rest”

“Can I get a hi before you rush off man?”, a voice asked from the door, and Eric turned around surprised, though he should not have been, mainly because of Kol’s presence. After all where one was, the other followed. “Ethan”, he said with a smile, as he actually ran over to give his friend a hug. “It’s been a while man. How are you?”

“Oh I’m great Delko, but from what I keep hearing, you’re still into this habit of getting into trouble every couple of days”

“You’re the one to talk”, Eric retorted, as he punched his friend’s shoulder. “After all, your boyfriend happens to be a vampire”

“No idea what you’re talking about”, Ethan lied with a straight face. “Kol must be smoking something he hasn’t shared with the rest of us”. Eric rolled his eyes and punched him again.

“What the hell are you doing here?”, he asked, as he went back to the couch, but stopped when he realised Ethan hadn’t moved from the porch. He put the pieces together pretty quickly. “You’re a vampire too”

“Duh Delko”, Kol retorted. “A possessive vamp like me wasn’t actually going to pester him to turn”

“He didn’t force me Eric”, Ethan told him quickly. 

“Yeah right”, Eric countered with a grin. “Like anyone could force you of all people into anything. What are you doing here, anyway?”, he said trying not to ask Horatio to invite him knowing he didn’t have the right. The redhead though only shot him a glare and asked the young vampire in politely. Ethan, Kol, Damon and Ric all tried not to laugh at his sheepish expression

“Where’s Speedle?”, Ethan asked him choosing to take pity on him. To his surprise Eric’s face closed off. 

“I… I’m gonna…”. He pointed to the guest bedroom he’d been sleeping in and escaped

“Please sit Mr. Rutherford”, Horatio said 

“Uh, no Lt. It’s um… it’s fine sir. I just came to give Tim something he’d asked for”

“Give me that”, Damon requested. “I know where to find him. If you don’t mind Lt.”, he added mostly for propriety’s sake. “I’m gonna knock some sense into him”

Whatever Damon had said worked, because Speed came back in about a half-hour later looking tired and old, but also like some weight had been lifted off of his shoulder. He gave Horatio an absent-minded kiss then muttered something about checking up on Eric. Horatio only nodded at the young vampire gratefully. Ethan, Kol, Ric and Damon had all taken off after that, and a tired Horatio, thankfully realising the next day was a weekend, poured himself a large drink. Speed joined him a few minutes later, holding on to he realised the package Ethan had brought with him but also a box he remembered Speed lock up in his safe that night a few months ago; the night they had started their relationship

Without a word he handed Horatio the box, sat back and dragged the bottle towards himself

Horatio could only go through the contents with a stunned then saddened look on his face

Eric woke up to the smell of a typical Cuban breakfast, and wondered for a minute, if his ma had come to Horatio’s house to cook, or if he had been magically transported in the middle of the night to… Nope, he realised when he opened his eyes. He was still at Horatio’s place, and his ma didn’t even know where it was. 

“Can witches transport a person like in that Harry Potter thing”, he asked Horatio and Speed a few minutes later in the kitchen in lieu of a good morning, as he realised the trace expert was the one who had made him the breakfast

When both Horatio and Speed could only stare at him like he was nuts, he scratched his hair sheepishly. “Sorry”, he mumbled then yawned. “Smelled Cuban food”, he explained, but that of course made no sense at all. “H”, he protested, when Horatio checked his forehead to see if it was warm. “Cuban food”, he repeated. “I wondered if ma had come here, then wondered if I was back home but I remembered sleeping here”, he said trying to explain his convoluted thoughts. “Never mind”, he mumbled when he realised that both his friends were close to laughing. 

“Sit”, Speed said pointing to the table, even as Horatio placed a cup of coffee in front of him, making him smile appreciatively. 

“Café Cubano. I’m surprised Speed lets you make this here H”

“Guess again Delko”, the trace expert grumbled, and Eric realised his friend had been the one to make it.

“Whoa thanks man”, he said knowing Speed truly did hate his coffee

“It’s fine”, Speed groused, as usual uncomfortable with his gratitude. “Here”, he added, as he served the two of them some breakfast

Silence reigned for the next few minutes, as Eric who had been starving mainly because he couldn’t remember eating anything since lunch the previous day, finished off his breakfast at a rapid pace. Speed didn’t even ask, as he served him second helpings of everything with an amused look on his face. Eric glared, but then deciding it wasn’t worth it when Speed only raised an eyebrow, quickly went back to his food making both the redhead and the trace expert chuckle

“You know I could make some more eggs”, Speed offered when he finished off the second helpings too. Eric cheerfully flipped him the bird as he cleaned the last of his breakfast. “Ass”, he grumbled but there was a gentle smile on his face

The smile disappeared a few minutes later, as he nervously placed a box in front of his friend. “What is it?”, Eric asked the vampire, who just rolled his eyes. The Cuban opened the box… and stopped

“I…”, Speed said sounding nervous. “I know you wear one and it’s probably personal and… I told you it doesn’t work but the vervain and…”

“Shut up Tim”, Eric ordered, as he picked up the cross and held it out to his boss. “Care to do the honours H?”, he asked shyly. “I know this one doesn’t believe in religion”, he added pointing to his friend. Horatio fastened the cross around his neck with a soft smile. Eric his eyes suspiciously bright, just pulled both men into a hug

“So what did he get you?”

“I hate you Delko”, Speed groused glaring at his friend

“C’mon H, just tell me”, Eric whined

“And you care because?”

“Because I’m nosy”, Eric retorted not a trace of shame in his voice. Horatio pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, but the part Cuban saw the new addition to his hand

“Do not comment”, his boss warned him when he saw the young man try to not laugh

“So are you… ngngh. Tim”, he protested, when Speed removed his hand from his mouth

“What? You should be happy I didn’t accidently choke you to death”

“Making death threats is so immature”

Speed actually sputtered. “You… I… immature…?” Eric cracked up even further


	11. The Council

“You were the one that told me I can’t always protect you. Doesn’t that mean you can’t protect everyone either?”, Speed asked a lost Horatio after they had closed the books on the Hamiltons. Horatio’s small chuckle was filled with bitterness

“That would apply, if I had not let Drake get away with murder the last time.”

“You were young and green Horatio. It happens to the best of us. Even you”, he teased. “The council wants a meet”, he said abruptly changing the subject, when he realised his lover was going to be his usual thick headed self about this. “You wanna come. See who’s a part of it?”

Horatio was thrown about by the invitation. “You sure?”, he asked. “I mean aren’t there people who might… object to my presence as it were”

That earned him a feral grin. “The stuff’s mostly political. Should be right up your alley”

“Why the hell do I get the feeling I’m getting thrown in the deep end of the pool here?”

“Well”, Speed said the grin on his face not faltering, as he stood up and walked around to where Horatio was sitting

“Speed”, Horatio warned when the brunette did not stop, and instead practically straddled him right there at the office. “Speed”, he repeated, as the vampire leaned in but this time it was more of a moan

“What?”, Speed asked. “The closest person around is Tyler and he’s just walking past the trace lab. Besides your blinds are closed. Plus”, he said his lips near Horatio’s ear now, making the redhead groan. “I’d hear anyone coming over. So”, he added as he pulled back, a mischievous smile on his face. “I can leave now… Or”. Horatio glared at him for a second, before he pulled his idiot lover into a kiss

“I’m not sure we should take Eric with us tonight”, Speed said out of the blue as both he and Horatio watched Eric learn how to use one of Ric’s crossbows

Horatio remained silent for a whole minute. “Why do you say that?”, he asked at last

“Quite apart from the fact that it’s Eric?”, Speed said with a quick grin. “He doesn’t wanna talk about what happened Horatio. And we still don’t know who attacked him. Not yet anyway”

“He doesn’t remember”, Horatio pointed out. “And he might benefit from seeing that…”

“My world’s not a total anarchy”

“Our world Tim”, Horatio corrected. “Or does this not mean anything?”, he asked pointing to his hand

Speed sighed. “Sorry”, he apologised. “I’m not used to sharing”, he said softly as he pulled the redhead closer by the waist. “But… I will work on it”

Horatio smiled gently, as his eyes dropped for a second, before going back up to meet his lover’s. Both men moved closer without realising it when… “Wow”, Horatio heard Eric say, and looked up to see Speed hold what looked like a water balloon in his hand. “You might wanna run Eric”, he advised his subordinate, but before he had even finished his sentence, Eric had been doused with the same water balloon he had aimed at his friend. Horatio’s grin was smug making Eric glare

“You will not say anything, and you will stay with me or H at all times. Or at best Ethan”, Speed practically ordered Eric as he told him about the council. “I mean that Delko”, he added when the Cuban looked close to snapping. “There’ll be a lot of vamps there, and I’d have been happy if they didn’t know you existed”

“So why the fuck even invite me?”, Eric retorted. “To prove exactly how useless humans are against vampires, or witches, or whatever?”

“You know that’s not what…?”

“I’ve told you once before I’m not a kid. And I can handle myself”

“You think this is about me not respecting you?”

“Guys”, Horatio intervened. “Tim, Eric is right he is an adult, and Eric, Speed’s just trying to watch out for you. Now can we all just leave. I’d like to be there on time”. Not waiting for either of them Horatio just turned and walked out of there. 

“Looks like someone’s not getting any tonight”, Eric commented cheerfully making Speed bang his head against the coffee table

“Lt. Caine”

“Captain?”, Horatio greeted the older man with a handshake, sounding surprised when he ideally should not have been. After all, Speed had mentioned that normal humans were a part of this council, and as a police captain, Jackson would have all the incentive to know about vampires in his city

“Delko right?” Captain Jackson moved on to the next member of their party, even as he shot Speed a questioning look. Speed’s stare was neutral. Jackson nevertheless dropped his gaze, and let Eric pass by without a comment

“Whoa, that’s the police captain right?”, Eric asked the two of them then grumbled “What?”, when Speed looked like he wanted to pinch the bridge of his nose

“Vampire hearing”, an amused voice whispered, and he almost jumped. “Half the room heard what you said”

“Ass. Whoa, you clean up well”, he teased a smug Damon in an expensive suit

“Mr. Salvatore”. Horatio shook hands with Damon. 

“Lt., Tim. What’s got a stick up your ass?”, he asked the trace expert, making Speed glare and Eric chuckle. 

“C’mon”. Eric dragged Damon off. “Speedle’s not gonna let me mingle unless I’m with someone he knows and trusts, and since Kol isn’t here yet, you’re it”

“Whoa, when the hell did I agree to become a baby sitter?”, Damon asked him sounding mock annoyed, even as he turned to Speed the question in his eyes plain. Speed gave a resigned nod. Eric who had noticed the exchange threw his hands up and walked off

“Damon knows I’ll happily kill him if something happens to Eric”, Speed explained at Horatio’s raised eyebrow. “Sorry H, but this thing’s making me all kinds of nervous”. Horatio gently squeezed his arm in reassurance

A half hour later and Eric had settled back down beside Horatio, Speed, Damon and Alaric, as the mayor took the stage at the head of the conference table. A lot of it turned out to be political drivel, and he ended up trying to stay awake for the most part, as the police captain then a judge continued speaking without saying anything useful. He perked up a bit when he saw Megan walk in and join them, but when Speed hushed him when he opened his mouth, he almost fell asleep again as the sheriff from Broward county began speaking

Things became interesting, when an elegant man dressed in a suit that looked more expensive than even Horatio’s entire wardrobe, entered the room. Eric saw Speed tense and sit up from his slouch, but this time it was Horatio glaring at him when he tried to ask who the hell this new person was. “Keep your mouth shut”, the redhead mouthed clearly and he nodded

“I’m not entirely certain this meeting is… necessary”, the man… vampire, Eric was willing to bet the new entrant was a vampire, said making Speed, Horatio and to his interest Megan tense

“So we’re supposed to just let a rogue vampire run around Florida?”, the sheriff from Fort Lauderdale judging from her uniform asked. The vampire didn’t even blink

“This council has no evi…”

“I would not finish that sentence if I were you Mr. Mikaelson”, Horatio warned

“Lt… Caine”, Mikaelson said, and Eric realised from Speed and Kol’s stories, that this had to be Klaus or Elijah. “It is a… pleasure to have you here I am sure”

“Shut it Elijah”, Speed said as he stood up. Megan who knew council politics had stood up as well concerned. “No”, Speed told her firmly before she could speak, as he walked over to the head of the table. “Do not presume to know we have no evidence, cos we do. And if it turns out to be one of Klaus’ vampires…”

“And what would you and… your… council do if it was?”, Elijah asked his tone neutral, no signs of any emotion except courtesy. Horatio and Eric exchanged a glance coming to the same conclusion. Elijah Mikaelson was the most dangerous vampire they had met so far.

“Are you challenging us Mr. Mikaelson?”, Captain Jackson asked throwing one of the oldest beings in the world a glare

“No captain”, Elijah answered still courteous, his gaze locked on to Speed’s. “It is merely an observation”

“If this is Nik Mikaelson then he will be destroyed, just like he almost was once before”, Ric said firmly, and the Original finally turned away from Speed, a flicker of annoyance on his face. But it was gone as quickly as it appeared

“You will find, that my brother is not an easy person to… hurt… He will not always be caught off guard”

“Yeah well, from what Professor Saltzman says, he was once”, Ethan said calmly as he entered the room with Kol and… 

“Whoa”, Eric couldn’t help the exclamation, when he noticed who was with them, then winced when Elijah’s gaze shifted to him. He was sure this was what Speed had tried so hard to avoid. To his surprise though, he saw something in the older vampire’s eyes soften. Feeling uncomfortable with the almost gentle look in the so far cruel eyes, he dropped his gaze then looked to Speed for reassurance. Unfortunately for him though, he only found more questions, as Speed looked at him just as gently as Elijah

“Big brother”, Kol greeted Elijah, turning all the attention to himself making Eric feel grateful. “We have the rogue vampire”, he added to the council in general. Elijah’s death glare only seemed to amuse him, and he chuckled. “You shouldn’t have tried to test him Elijah”, he added in a language only Speed and Alaric seemed to understand. Alaric winced but Speed… It took Kol, Ethan, Damon and two other vampires to hold Speed back even as Megan, Horatio and a completely panicked Eric ran over

“Tim stop”, Eric said and not even minding the eyes and the teeth stepped in front of him. “Please stop”, he begged. Speed stopped struggling mostly at the concerned look on all his friends’ faces. One glare had all five vampires letting him go, and he walked back to his corner. But it was clear he was still fuming

Eric got over his reticence in the presence of too many people pretty quickly as his short fuse was lit. “Someone mind telling me what the fuck is going on?”, he asked Kol and Elijah.

“I’d like to know that myself”, Horatio added.

Elijah, who had regained his casual manner, stepped in front of Eric not even a trace of warmth on his face. The Cuban met his gaze calmly, but it only served to amuse the older vampire. Faster than the eye could blink, he reached for the young man’s neck, but Kol at the last second pushed Eric back and took his place in front of his brother. “What are you trying to prove Elijah?”, he asked in the same language as earlier as the council members panicked. This wasn’t exactly the first fight that had broken out amongst them but Elijah Mikaelson wasn’t someone who indulged in this kind of behaviour

Elijah didn’t answer right away and the panic in the room deepened. “Tim knows what I am trying to prove Kol”, he responded at last, his amused smile firmly in place. “Please tell him to listen”. With that he turned around, and before anyone could even realise, he was gone

“Thanks Colin, will you please keep me posted? Of course. Thanks”. Megan finished her phone conversation and turned to a still fuming Speed, an annoyed Eric, a concerned Horatio and Ethan, Kol, Damon and Ric. “The council’s decided your vampire will be dessicated for a year”

“Dessicated?” Megan couldn’t help but smile at the curious question from the young CSI

“Yes, it means he would not be allowed to have fresh blood for the next year”

“Vampires live off of blood Eric”, Alaric explained. “If they aren’t able to feed they won’t die but they won’t be… alive either”

“More like someone in a coma but… somewhat crueller”, Speed admitted

“What do you mean Speed?”

“Dessication happens slowly and over time Lt. Sometimes it can take a vampire at least a few weeks to lose consciousness”, Damon explained with a shudder. “They’d still have the lust for blood but since they can’t have any…”

“But… that’s torture”, Eric protested sounding nauseated making Megan smile again at his compassion for a creature who had hurt him

“Not in this case”, she said. “The vampires the council holds are usually… not… aware. We really don’t have a better means of arresting them Delko. There simply aren’t enough witches or warlocks around to bind them”

“How do you know so much about this Lt.?”, Eric asked her curiously

Megan exchanged a glance with Speed. “While I’m not a vampire…”. Hearing her mutter in Latin, Speed snorted but Eric was awed when he saw the flame appear out of nowhere

“This is amazing Megan”, Horatio complimented impressed with her abilities

“Actually it’s the simplest spell a witch can have in her arsenal. You should see Megan when she’s truly enraged”, Kol teased earning himself a glare

“I definitely don’t need to ask how you know that”, Eric retorted

“Oh you should”, Ethan countered. “Those are some funny stories”

“Shut it Ethan”, Kol sniped making Damon snort. 

“You do realise that’s like waving a red flag in front of this one right”, he said pointing to Eric who glared. 

“You barely know me”, he grumbled but Damon only laughed. 

“Oh I have a feeling I’ve seen enough these last few days”, he retorted in a tone that made Eric want to strangle him

“Why the hell am I always surrounded by kids”, Megan muttered earning herself another snort from Speed

“With Eric aro… Delko”, he protested when Eric socked him on the arm

“What it’s not as if that hurt you or anything”

“Eric”, Horatio warned him in a tone that usually had him shutting up. Eric’s look turned instantly sheepish

“Sorry H”, he said making Ethan and Kol crack up

“I’ve never in all the years I’ve known him seen him… this… obedient with anyone”, Ethan commented at Horatio’s raised eyebrow

“I think we should all leave before Horatio decides we are no longer welcome in his home”, Ric said with a pointed look at the three vampires who only rolled their eyes. But they did all leave one by one until it was only the CSIs left

Eric dropped the cheerful act instantly his tiredness from the last few days coming through in his posture. “What now? I mean what does this Elijah guy want with me? And don’t tell me I’m imagining things”, he added when Speed hesitated

“I honestly don’t know”, he admitted at last. “At first I really thought you were in danger because of me Delko but now… Klaus isn’t a fan of me and Elijah, he warned me to stay away from you”. Eric remembering Speed’s distance for a few days automatically scowled hating Elijah already, “But his reaction today was… excessive”. The trace expert looked and sounded confused as hell making them realise he wasn’t hiding anything

“Can you contact him Speed? Ask for a meeting?”

“Yeah sure H but Elijah is… dangerous. His only redeeming quality is that he has a conscience but if he decides to go rogue…”

“The council will find it extremely difficult to handle him”, Megan finished for him. 

“But why?”, Horatio asked. “Is Elijah like you, unkillable?

Megan shook her head. “No creature is truly immortal but Originals unlike other vampires are created by witches”, she said settling herself more comfortably on the couch. “And only the wood from which they are created can kill them”

“Klaus, Elijah and his family were created by a white oak tree. They burned the tree down to make sure no one could come after them”, Speed explained

“So you’re saying they can’t be killed?”, Horatio asked 

“Nature abhors immortality, witches do so even more. All of us can be killed if a witch is powerful enough to use a celestial event like an eclipse – yes eclipses do work, as do shooting stars and most stuff you read in fairy tales”, Speed said more for Eric’s benefit than Horatio’s. “But a witch with that much power… you’d need someone like Esther or Ayana”

“So you’re saying they can’t be killed. But Ric…”

“No”, Speed snapped making Eric shudder for just a second before he covered it up. “Look Delko, that story is gonna take a while and it’s getting late”, the trace expert explained gently knowing exactly where his friend’s mind had gone. “How about we all get some sleep for tonight”

“I’m not tired”, Eric snapped back his discomfort coming out as anger

“Well I am”, Megan said knowing something was going on but being smart enough to not ask. “Speed for once is right Eric”, she tried teasing and Eric gave her a feeble grin. “We should all go home”

“Or you could stay here Megan. The both of you could”, Horatio offered knowing Megan hadn’t been lying when she had said she was tired.

“Oh hell no Horatio, I need my own bed”, she retorted making Eric grin a much more real grin this time. “Besides I can walk. My place isn’t too far and if anyone’s stupid enough to try and mug me of all people tonight… well you guys’ll have a new magic related crime scene to cover up”

“But wait… if magic is real… then who processed… Sorry”, Eric apologised sheepishly when Megan and Horatio both glared making Speed laugh out loud. “Ass”, he grumbled then stood up as well. “No, I’m not staying here, yes I am awake enough to drive and no I won’t call you and tell you I’m home”, he said when Speed opened his mouth

“Fine”, the trace expert gave in


	12. Humans are helpless

Eric couldn’t help it when he saw the neatly dressed vampire on the porch. He groaned, his frustration plain. “Why the fuck did you have to track me down tonight of all nights man?” Elijah who had either been expecting defiance or fear was confused to say the least at his behaviour. “Speed’s being a mother hen”, the young CSI explained with a chuckle. “And if you wanted me dead you would have killed me already”

“I amuse you?” Eric wanted to be wary, but he was exhausted

“What do you want?”, he asked the Original. Elijah to his credit didn’t bother with power plays

“What has Speedle told you about vampires?”

“What do you want?”

“Interesting, you’re on vervain. Forgive me”, he added and before Eric could even blink he found the skin on his palm cut. Another blink and Elijah had licked the blood off of his finger. He offered Eric his own blood but the Cuban shook his head

“You might try asking nicely”, he said instead

“Where is your bravado coming from?”, Elijah questioned sounding almost close to amused again. 

“From the fact that being afraid of you or really any vampire isn’t gonna help me one bit. That’s like being afraid of one of the bad guys I chase coming back to hurt me. And before you say it humans can be just as bad as vampires if they want to. Vampires might be stronger than any human I’ve ever met but the bad ones aren’t any different from any psychopath killer I’ve heard of”

He found himself almost choked to death as Elijah just like Speed had done backed him into the wall of his front door his hand wrapped around Eric’s throat. Eric didn’t bother struggling. Apart from the fact that it wouldn’t help at all the noise would end up bringing out his neighbours and he did not want an innocent death on his conscience. The minute he had finished that thought the Original dropped him and knocked on the apartment opposite his

“What the hell are you doing?”, he gasped as he tried to get back to his feet. “Stop”, he ordered but Mrs. Carlyle his seventy year old neighbour had already opened her door

“Hello there”, Elijah greeted her politely. “I apologise for the intrusion but I’d like for you to invite me in”, he requested the older woman. Eric to his horror found her obeying on auto-pilot. Elijah he realised had compelled her

“Look just stop man. I’ll tell you what you wanna know. Just stop”

Elijah looked amused again. “Of course you will Eric. And to ensure your cooperation we will make sure our lovely hostess is present as well, yes?”

“I’m not lying”, Eric said a few minutes later as he gave Elijah the highlights on what Speed had told him about the Original and his family

“Do you expect me to believe Speedle has not provided you with the means to defend yourself against me?”

Eric blinked. “He said he didn’t have any sorta weapon against you”

“Interesting”

“What do you mean? Why the fuck are you here if you don’t want me dead?”

“No matter. Your blood does not have vervain so where is it?” Eric hesitated a rebellious look on his face for just a second but before he could answer the door opened and Horatio stepped in

“You really shouldn’t have tried this Mr. Mikaelson”, he said softly as he placed a hand on the young Cuban’s shoulder protectively. “Are you…”

“Mrs. Carlyle’s compelled. You need to help her”, Eric interrupted Horatio making the Original look amused again. “I don’t know what he told her but she’s not waking up”

“I only asked her to sleep till 6 A.M.”, Elijah said, not for his benefit, but for the murderous looking Speedle still outside the door. “And what you should not have done, is come in here alone and unarmed”. Horatio did not look the least bit perturbed, and only smiled an amused smile of his own.

“I’m not alone or unarmed Mr. Mikaelson”, he said in a tone Eric had learnt to recognise as dangerous. He had a feeling if Horatio wanted to he could give even Elijah or Klaus a run for their money

“I wouldn’t cross him brother”, Kol said from behind Speed. “If you think Ric’s a challenge, Horatio’s worse than him”

“Interesting”, Elijah repeated. “Very well then I shall defer to my brother’s judgement and leave you all in peace”

“Actually you won’t”, Ric retorted as he stepped in beside Horatio. “You know the rules Elijah, you chose to break them”

“Your council rules”, Elijah asked his contempt plain. “You presume to think I would submit myself to…”

“What you wish to do or not does not matter Mr. Mikaelson. What is important is Miami is a city we all protect. You should have known better to come in here and think you can get away with assaulting one of my officers”

“Careful Lt. I am not one of those drug dealers you arrest on the streets of Liberty City. You will find me much more… challenging… than the thugs you are used to”

“Probably”, Horatio conceded. “But you will find that I enjoy a good challenge”

Elijah truly looked stunned that these humans would believe their laws applied to someone like him. Speed chuckled. “Oh you will Elijah. You’ll go ahead and you’ll take your punishment cos if you don’t Horatio’ll make your life hell. Trust me… old friend… you’re not getting away with anything. Not you not Klaus. I thought I made that more than clear a long time ago”

“Challenge accepted then”, the Original said quietly before he went out the fire escape

“Not the worst thing that could have happened. At least we made him blink”, Ric said sounding just as tired as Eric felt

“I’m sorry”, Eric blabbered his adrenaline and bravado gone. “I probably provoked him. I just… he was there on my doorstep… and I just…” Horatio’s squeeze to his shoulder stopped him from continuing and he actually leaned back against the redhead for a minute. “I’m sorry”, he repeated

“Nothing for you to be sorry for Delko”, Kol said for once serious. “Elijah’s either messed in the head from sticking with Klaus all these centuries, or we’re missing something cos this… this was unexpected”

“Kol’s right kid”, Speed added from the outside, wishing with all his heart he could go in and reassure Eric himself. “If any of us had had any clue he’d come after you…”

“He said you gave me a weapon”, Eric said tiredly

“He what? There are no weapons that can kill an Original”, Ric said. “Believe me I’ve tried the last couple of years to find one”

“But…”. Eric stopped when he realised they were still in his neighbour’s house. “I’m gonna check on her”, he said pointing to the old lady’s bedroom

“I’ll come with you Eric”, Horatio said and for a moment it looked like the young Cuban would object before he gave a resigned nod

“Can’t say I blame him”, Kol muttered as he saw a frustrated Eric get tossed around by Damon like a rag doll. “I mean he knows his temper’s not helping but still if I had had the last couple of days he did”

“We’d still be cleaning the blood off of our furniture”, Ethan teased then winced. “Damon’s not going easy on him is he?”, he asked rhetorically as he saw Eric pick himself up yet again this time after crashing on the wooden target board. 

“Well Eric wouldn’t learn anything if Damon did”. Ethan couldn’t help it. He jumped then glared at a smirking Speed and an amused Horatio.

“How the hell does a human sneak up on an Original?”, he asked his boyfriend. “Who said he sneaked up on me?”, Kol retorted peevishly then muttered about not able to help but watch a car crash as Eric hit the ground again

“Any reason why we aren’t stopping this?”, Megan asked them all as Ric joined them as well.

“You try it if you want your head bitten off”, Speed said dryly. “Eric’s bad enough on a normal day… but now… ’Sides, he agreed to drink some of my blood after this. Only way Damon would fight him”

Damon himself eventually put a stop to it as he noticed the others and held out a hand to Eric who had been thrown around again. Eric rolled his eyes but allowed the vampire to help him up. “Anything?”, he asked them the minute he reached them

“Nice to see you too”, Ric teased but he only shook his head. “Anything?”, he repeated as held out the bottle of water to Speed who bit into his wrist and poured some of his blood in it

“No”, Megan admitted realising just how close to exploding the Cuban really was. “No one knows why Elijah’s targeting you. And before you ask, we considered the possibility that they could be lying but no, whatever Elijah knows he hasn’t shared”

“Why the hell does he think I have a weapon?”, Eric asked them all mostly rhetorically, mainly because he knew, not one of them had a clue. Megan frowned, as she considered one possibility, she had dismissed almost immediately the previous night

“Anyone with any magic in your family? Or… well anyone considered… odd…?”

“No”, Eric said but then thought about his answer. “There was my aunt… she was… isolated… but I think it was because she had a child out of wedlock”

“Harsh punishment”, Ric remarked wondering if there was more

“Not particularly Ric”, Horatio countered. “Eric’s from a Russian-Cuban Catholic family.

Ric winced. “I stand corrected”

“Why would… you think I know a witch or a warlock?”

“No. I think Elijah thinks you’re a warlock”

Silence reigned for a full minute after Megan’s comment. Eric wanted to laugh, hell he would have a few months ago… or he would likely have had her committed but now… His eyes automatically turned to Speed. “That’s the stupidest thing I’ve heard Megan”, the trace expert said sarcastically. “And I worked with Stetler for three years”

“Maybe”, Megan conceded. “It’s just a possibility and if Eric is from a Catholic family he might never have known about this. Religions don’t exactly encourage our practice”

“Wouldn’t I have known?”, Eric asked her curiously. “I mean didn’t you know you had magic in you”

“If you’re wondering if accidental magic like on Harry Potter happens to every witch or warlock then the answer’s no”, Ric remarked. “What it’s a good book”, he defended himself when both Horatio and Eric looked amused

“Regardless, Eric’s got a point Lt. I mean, I practically lived with him for three years – we shared a dorm”, Ethan explained. “And well… we weren’t exactly the most careful bunch on the planet. I mean if he had magic we never saw anything”

“Look the point’s moot for now”, Speed said trying to calm things down. “Whether Eric has magic or not is not important. What is is what Elijah wants”

“Yeah but you guys just said you don’t know what that is”, Eric retorted as he sat down on the back porch. His face tightened at the look Horatio shot him. “So what now this is all my fault?”, he asked his boss in disbelief.

“That’s not what I’m implying Eric”, Horatio said keeping his tone soft knowing the young man was only frustrated.

“You want me to be off the field don’t you”, Eric asked him ignoring Kol and Ethan trying to stop him as he got to his feet. “So what stay chained in the lab or worse never leave yours or Speedle’s place. Might as well throw me in a holding cell”, he screamed

“That’s not what I want Eric”, Horatio emphasised each word clearly. “All I want is for you to remain safe”

“And the only way to do that is if I never leave a place Elijah hasn’t been in”

“You’re learning to fight vampires”, Ric pointed out but that only set him off more

“Yeah, I’m learning that I can’t even match Damon’s speed and strength and he’s barely 150 years old. I can forget about Kol, Elijah or Speed”

“Now you’re being stupid”, Speed retorted. “Did you learn to be a CSI in a fucking day. And don’t tell me that’s not life or death”, he added when Eric tried to open his mouth. “We’re not saying you’re useless against vamps you idiot. All we’re asking is for you to let us back you up”

“So what the fuck do you want me to do?”

“For now, go on a call out with either Megan, Tim or myself. Calleigh does not know about vampires and she won’t know what to do if Elijah tries anything”. When Eric didn’t object Horatio continued, but a bit hesitantly knowing his second suggestion wouldn’t go over so well. “I also want you to move out of your house”

“And go where? As much as I love you guys I do not want to stay with you”

“And we aren’t asking you to”, Horatio told him still calmly. “I do however want you to think about finding a place closer to either ours or Megan’s, or even here at Mr. Salvatore’s”

“Or you could move in with us man”, Ethan suggested. “I mean you’re used to us and it’s just till we figure out what Elijah wants”

Eric ran a hand through his hair. “This feels too much like witness protection”, he muttered knowing his friends weren’t being unreasonable but hating the situation anyway

“I understand you’re frustrated Eric”, Horatio said as he gripped his shoulder, “And I know we aren’t being fair to you…”

“No Horatio. I… I am sorry… I’m just mad…”, Eric admitted. “I mean Elijah could have killed Mrs. Carlyle and I couldn’t have done a damn thing and that just…”

“You felt helpless”, Ric said simply. Eric nodded as he met his gaze realising that as the only human around him – and Horatio sure as hell did not count for him on that list ever – Ric really did understand his frustration

“Yeah”, he said as he tried to smile. “Yeah I did. Excuse me”, he muttered and stalked back inside

Speed watched him go his own temper starting to simmer. “We need to find Elijah”, he said. “I need to find him”

“Tim”, Megan objected.

“No. I meant what I told him last night. If that bastard thinks he can come back into my life and mess it up again just for Klaus… I’ve had enough of the two of them Megan. I will destroy him this time”. He vamped out of there leaving Horatio pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration

“How the fuck did you find me?”

“I’m a CSI. It’s kinda what I do for a living”

“Ass”, Speed grumbled, as he finally raised his head to look at his amused redheaded lover. “Sometimes I really hate you”, he mumbled, as he pulled Horatio in for a kiss

“You do huh?”, the redhead asked him, still amused when they broke off. 

“I’m doing something really wrong, if you’re still able to speak after being kissed like that”, Speed said making Horatio laugh. The Original couldn’t help the smile on his lips. The redhead wasn’t someone who laughed very often so whenever something did really amuse him Speed tried to capture as much of the moment as possible. “Eric?”, he asked reluctantly turning the mood serious

“Frustrated at not being able to help the way he wants to but otherwise fine. I left him in the library with some books he might like”. It was Speed’s turn to laugh. 

“Ass”, he grumbled again as he pulled the redhead in for another kiss… which naturally turned into…

“We are definitely not doing that out in the open again”, Horatio muttered a few minutes later too tired to even contemplate moving. 

“C’mon up you get”, Speed said as he pulled the redhead to his feet. “Vampire energy. I’m still wired”, he explained when Horatio shot him a look that asked how the hell are you still standing. “Especially after what we just did”, he added as he kissed his lover again

“Nope”, Horatio said as he broke the kiss off. “This is how I remember it happening a few minutes ago”. Speed’s answer was laughter

The longer the drive took, the antsier Speed became, to the point where Horatio had to place a hand on his knee just to get him to stop tapping his feet. “Sorry”, he apologised at the glare he received from the Lt. “I’m just…”

“We’re here Tim”, Horatio said softly interrupting him, “And I bet you ten dollars Eric is just concerned. For you”

“Yeah”, Speed managed in a mumble as he vamped out of the garage. 

He found the younger man in the recliner a book in his hand. But this time Eric seemed to be a million miles away as he stared at nothing. “Kid”, Speed said making his head snap up. 

“Tim”, Eric muttered looking… guilty

“Damn. I owe Horatio ten bucks”

“Say what”

Speed waved the comment off. “I… I am really sorry for all this man. If I knew…”

“Would you stop apologising”, Eric grumbled. “Just cos you’re a vampire doesn’t mean all of this is on you”. Speed pinched the bridge of his nose and refrained from pointing out that Elijah would have never known the Cuban existed if he hadn’t been in the younger man’s life. 

“Why did you?”

“What?”

“You keep blaming yourself for all of this. So if you’re feeling this guilty then why stay here?”

Speed rubbed the back of his neck. “That’s not what I…”, he tried but knew Eric wasn’t buying it. “Cos I’m selfish”, he admitted at last

“No what you are is an ass”, Eric corrected. “You know you can’t go through your whole life without making friends or having family, right? Just cos Elijah, Klaus or someone stupid witch hurt the people you love doesn’t make you responsible for it Tim”

“You don’t get it kid”, Speed said softly 

“Actually I think I do. I look like him don’t I?”, he asked. “Your son. There’s no other explanation. I mean I know I’m lovable but for you and Kol to indulge me from the day you guys met me…”, he teased then his face softened, and he hugged the vampire tight. Speed confirmed his theory by pulling him in closer

“I should have told you”, he whispered. “I just… from the day I first met you…”

“You don’t have to explain Tim”, Eric said. “I… I may not be able to understand what it’s like losing a child but I can’t imagine it’s pretty”

“I don’t want you to ever”, Speed said pulling back, cupping Eric’s face. “I never want you to know that kind of pain. The day I lost them… they day I lost my son…”

“I’m sorry you had to go through that”

Speed shook his head. “I should have left. I… I should have just… never made friends with you. I should have never put you in any danger. I just wish…”

“I don’t Tim. Don’t get me wrong”, Eric continued gently disengaging himself from Speed’s arms. “I hate all of this. I hate that Elijah’s got the upper hand and I hate that I can’t do anything to help you or H but vampire or not I don’t ever regret meeting you or being your friend. It’s one of the best things that could have happened to me”. Speed his eyes bright could only nod. “Just one thing though”, the young man said seriously making the trace expert raise an eyebrow. “Keep the mother henning to a minimum”, he teased with a wide grin. 

“You knew about this didn’t you?”

“Hello to you too Eric”, Horatio said dryly as both CSIs walked to the living room to find the redhead a glass in his hand seated at the couch with the day’s newspaper

“You knew about me looking like Tait didn’t you?”, Eric said again as he nodded his thanks and picked up the bottle of beer Horatio had left out for him

“Yes I did”, Horatio admitted

“I told him about you a few nights ago kid”, Speed confessed but Eric only gave him a look that asked how stupid are you?

“If I guessed this I bet H did ages ago”, he countered

“He didn’t know Tait existed before that”, Speed pointed out feeling eternally grateful he was finally able to say his son’s name without choking

Eric only rolled his eyes. “I don’t mean the son part. I mean the I look like a ghost from your past part”

Both Speed and Horatio could only look at him blankly for a moment before they chuckled. “Speed is right Eric”, Horatio said with a grin. “Please don’t ever change”

“That is definitely an insult”, Eric groused


	13. Housewarming

“So”, Eric said as he walked into the A.V. lab to find his boss staring at the monitors blankly. “So, does Speed know you know Artie?” Horatio lifted his head and managed a weak smile. “You were the one that told me we could only do our best H”, he said softly when the redhead remained silent. “And we did that today”

“I know Eric”, Horatio agreed gently. “You did do your best with this case. In fact you did a really good job”

“Thanks H, but I couldn’t have done it without your guidance. And if what I did was better than good, then so was your effort. Sometimes there simply isn’t enough evidence, remember”. Horatio managed another nod. “So, I’m dragging Tim off to Ric’s for a training session. Wanna join us”. The redhead hesitated ‘Rain check’, on the tip of his lips, but Eric shook his head. “C’mon Horatio. You haven’t been around in a while and I can at least dodge Damon now. You gotta see this”

“All right”, the older man agreed, giving in, making him smile

“Oh wow, this place is beautiful little brother”, Marisol gushed, as she looked around Eric’s new house two rows down from Horatio and Speed’s. When the Cuban had dallied in finding a new place as Horatio had suggested, Speed had taken matters into his own hand. Learning of a house close by that was looking for a new owner, he had purchased it, dragged Eric there and told him to pay him whatever he could as rent. Eric still couldn’t get over how big and expensive the whole thing looked; his old apartment could have fit in the living room; and wanted to refuse but Speed had for once been the one making the doe eyes and he had given in

“Thanks. It… it’s… someone I know owns this… rent’s cheap”, he muttered, not telling her that the house was actually in his name. He still didn’t understand how that part had happened, but Speed had promised to explain that to him; soon

“I didn’t know you had such rich friends”, Marisol teased distracting him

“I didn’t know either”, he grumbled and he really hadn’t, or at least he hadn’t realised how rich Speed actually was. But the trace expert had reminded him that he had lived a 1000 years. “I do know what investments mean”

“So gonna have a party here soon?”, Marisol asked him and he winced. 

“I’d be real scared of inviting anyone from my uni here”, he admitted frankly. “I definitely won’t be able to afford it if one of them breaks something”

“Oh yeah you got that part right”, she said as she looked into his kitchen. “This place is fully furnished”, she realised her eyes wide. “Tell me the whole thing’s legal”

That had him chuckling. “I’m a cop. ’Sides this belongs to someone from P.D.”, he explained not mentioning Speed’s name. His family knew the basic details of who he worked with of course but they had never met and Eric planned to keep it that way

“Well your kitchen is definitely nicer than mine. Now I know where I’m…”

“Don’t even think about it”, he warned her before she could even finish that sentence. “This may be a nicer house but this is still a bachelor pad and that means no women allowed”

“Not even if I make ropa vieja?”, she asked making the same doe eyes he normally did.

“Fine”, Eric gave in knowing after his mom and Speed she made the best food. “But only if you make it now”

“Here. How does that taste”

“Wow”, Eric mumbled his mouth full making her look faintly disgusted. “What it’s good”, he protested as he swallowed before an amused chuckle from behind had him turning around. “H”, he greeted his boss who as per usual was decked out in one of his suits. “What are you doing here?”

“Eric”, Marisol chided at what he considered his lack of manners. Eric rolled his eyes

“Speed, Calleigh and Alexx are outside Eric”. The Cuban didn’t understand and it took a pointed look to make him move. Suddenly why Speed had made sure the house was in his name became clear. Giving the redhead a sheepish smile he ran out

“C’mon in guys, Tim, Cal, Alexx”, he said making it specific not knowing if it would work if he didn’t invite Speed in separately. Speed’s eye roll told him he’d been excessive. How the fuck was I supposed to know he thought as he glared at the vampire

“Wow, Eric this place is beautiful”, Calleigh exclaimed as she handed him a dish. “What’s this?”, he asked her curiously smelling it

“We decided you needed a house warming party”, Alexx explained as she moved to the kitchen to deposit the bag Speed had been carrying for her. “That’s Calleigh’s famous gumbo and it’s not just for you honey”, she teased.

“What I just wanted a taste”, Eric explained as she shot the spoon he held a pointed look

“Eric”, Marisol chided him again

“Oh no ma’am it’s fine we’re used to him”, Calleigh said smiling sweetly

“Hey”, Eric protested. “I’m not that bad”

“Considering the fact that you’re yet to introduce us”, Horatio said making him roll his eyes

“Fine, H, Cal, Tim, Alexx, this is Marisol my sister. Marisol these guys are from my work and you already know all their names”

“Wonderful honey”, Alexx said sarcastically. Eric’s answer was a grin

“This is delicious Marisol”, Calleigh complimented making the brunette blush.

“Actually it’s just something I made in a hurry. It’s nothing special”

“Nonsense sis”, Eric said, “I’ve told you after ma and Speedle here you’re the best”

Speed shot Eric a glare that promised retribution even as Calleigh and Alexx looked at the trace expert surprised. “You can cook honey?”, Alexx asked him making Eric mutter a “Oops”. When Speed didn’t answer Alexx and Calleigh turned to him making him gulp and duck his head. “I may or may not have known of a time when he made me eggs for breakfast”, he fessed up without even being asked

“Only eggs?”

“Cal c’mon”, he protested. “If you guys continue this Speed’ll accidently blow up the trace lab with me in it”

“And if you don’t tell me everything I’ll shoot you in the ballistics lab”, she threatened sweetly making Marisol laugh

“You must have the patience of a saint to work with this bunch, especially my brother Lt.”. Horatio’s smirk had Speed glaring again

“So vampires can’t own houses?”

“I told you we should have left before the others”, Speed grumbled to Horatio ignoring Eric’s question

Eric did not like being ignored. “So vampires can’t own houses?”, he practically yelled in the Original’s ears. “What, everyone’s left and the closest neighbours live a few hundred meters away and this house is so big I couldn’t have heard myself in the… hgggnn. Stop doing that”, he groused when Speed removed his hand from Eric’s mouth

“Then stop being immature”, Speed retorted making Horatio pinch the bridge of his nose and mutter something dating a thousand year old child

“Hey”, Speed protested. “Eric’s the one acting like a two year old”

“So does that make… What?”, Eric grumbled wilting under Horatio’s glare making Speed smile smugly… at least until Horatio turned to glare at him. “You’re definitely not getting it tonight”, the Cuban commented with a grin making the Original bang his head against the fridge door

“So vampires can’t own houses?”

“Yes we can but other vampires can enter without an invitation”, Kol answered quickly before Speed could throttle Eric. 

“A house needs a living owner Eric”, Megan explained. “Vampires cannot enter a house without invitation as long as the owner is alive. It’s one of the few protections nature herself extended.”

“Ok but what happens if I rent the place from someone?”, Eric asked her curiously as usual abandoning his immaturity the minute someone was willing to give him information

“In that case you would still need to invite the vampire in because the magic would see you as the resident of this house”

“I didn’t know if it would work if I was the owner. Technically I’m still dead or undead”, Speed said pre-empting Eric’s question. “And it would have looked amazing with IA if Horatio had owned this place”

Eric snapped his mouth shut mostly because he knew Speed was right. If someone had found out the house had been in H’s name and one of his subordinates was renting it from him… “Ugh”, he grumbled, “Let’s just hope IA never asks where I got the money from to buy this”

“Actually that’s something you don’t have to worry about”, Megan said hesitantly then decided since Eric knew so much he might as well know the rest. “To anyone who checks this house is owned by a Tait O’Connor”

“O’Connor is one of the aliases I used”, Speed explained when Eric turned to him

“Megan has ensured that magically you would be the owner, Eric”, Horatio added, “But as far as the world is concerned, the proprietor of this house is an old friend of yours from your university”

“Thank you”, Eric said his eyes still on Speed


	14. Stefan returns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was never a fan of the Original CSI. Am not sure even after watching a few episodes I still am, but in one of those episodes Sara Sidle, when everyone else defends - sort of - a bunch of teenagers causing destruction, talks about personal responsibility.
> 
> I realize Originals is about Klaus redeeming himself but I hated the part in Season 5 where everyone acts as if just cos he loves his daughter he's somehow better, forgetting he is the same asshole he always was. I love the bromance between Elijah and Klaus for the actors, not the character. Klaus is a psychopath who did not deserve any love ever. He chose to hurt people
> 
> So in this story no redemption for Klaus, and no Stefan isn't better than Damon either. Again just like Originals TVD chooses to gloss over Stefan's faults somehow making it seem as if he has no control over his vampire side so if he kills it's ok. It's not and Stefan is just as bad as Damon
> 
> The switch is mentioned a few times in TVD but forgotten in the Originals. Elijah seems to have two different sides to him. The one that kills without compunction and the one that calls himself a monster afterwards and while the actor does brilliantly the writers gloss over it. My explanation for it for now at least is the switch

“Eric Delko”. The man… vampire who greeted him in front of the Salvatore mansion was not someone Eric had expected to find.

“Stefan… Where… um… where’s Damon?”, he asked feeling wary mostly at the look on the younger Salvatore’s face

“Oh Damon’s around. Why don’t you come on in? Tsk, tsk”, Stefan said appearing behind him before he could even think about going back to his car. “C’mon in Eric”, he said pushing him inside making him stumble. 

“Where’s Damon?”, Eric asked again hands raised in front of him defensively. 

“I’m disappointed Eric”, Stefan said as he closed the front door making the CSI feel trapped. “I mean I was your friend before Damon and now all you can ask about is my brother?”

“Yeah well friends don’t see their friends as food”, he said glaring as he remembered what Speed had suspected

Stefan actually looked upset. “Is that what you truly believe?” he asked, as he advanced on Eric. “That I drunk blood from you and erased your memory?”

“Didn’t you?”

“No of course not”, the vampire answered hurt, and Eric was startled to realise he wasn’t lying. “The nights we partied, that’s all we did. I didn’t even drink human blood back then”

“I am sorry man. I… I have this mother hen friend and he…”

“Speedle”, Stefan said as he continued advancing on him making Eric back up. “I’m aware”

“Yeah well… you know…”. The rest of what the vampire said registered. “Wait back then”. Stefan grinned, making Eric’s hackles rise. “You said you didn’t drink human blood back… Agh”, he screamed, as his neck was torn open. But he wasn’t entirely defenceless against vampires. Not anymore

Stefan was the one backing off with a scream, as Eric discovering one of Ric’s hidden weapons, slammed the vervain coated stake into the young vampire’s thigh. Ignoring the blood on his neck he rushed towards the coffee table and the daggers and crossbows stashed there but Stefan was quicker. “You shouldn’t have done that”, he said his eyes red, his veins out, but Eric was long past the days of Eva, and vampire faces did not scare him anymore. He had fought even Kol when he looked like this

Stefan screamed again as he backed off from Eric, stunned to see the dagger sticking out of his stomach. Eric didn’t bother wasting his time gloating. Instead, he pushed past the stumbling vampire. Finally reaching the coffee table he pressed a button for the hidden compartment and pulled a rifle that Ric had modified out. “Do not move”, he threatened then emptied the gun when Stefan failed to listen. The vampire screamed a third time before he fell unconscious as the vervain coated darts did their work. Adrenaline gone Eric collapsed onto the carpet beside the coffee table. With a trembling hand he pulled out his phone and hit speed dial 1. “Salvatore house. Need you”, he managed to mumble then promptly lost consciousness

He came to a few minutes later to a voice screaming his name. “Here”, he croaked as he righted himself and leaned against the table behind him.

“Eric”. Speed was by his side in seconds. “Please drink”, he begged as he held out his wrist. Eric hesitated but realising a neck wound would be extremely difficult to explain in an E.R. he complied.

“Oh no”, Horatio said 

“Who?”, he asked voice trembling.

“It’s um… it’s Alaric. Do I need to call it in?”, he asked Speed who shook his head

“Is his neck broken?”

“Yes Tim, it looks like Stefan snapped it”

Speed to their surprise snorted. “He’ll be fine in a bit”, he said just as Kol, Ethan and Megan walked in supporting a dazed Damon

“Vervain”, Kol explained

Eric though ignored them to stare at his best friend. “What do you mean he’ll be fine. If his neck’s broken…”

“Ric’s got a cheat code”, Ethan said as he helped Eric to his feet and to the couch

“What do you mean?”, Horatio asked just as bewildered as Eric

“The ring he’s wearing. It has magic. Basically if he’s killed by a supernatural creature it brings him back to life. Freaked me out the first time he…”. Right on cue Ric sat up with a gasp making Horatio and Eric’s jaw drop. “Did that”, Megan finished her sentence with a grin

“My ex-wife gave me the ring a while ago”, Ric explained as they all sat in Damon’s kitchen. Though Eric’s wound had healed there was nothing Speed’s blood could do about replenishing his meaning the Original had basically mother henning him made him drink a glass of juice with a ton of sugar in it. Now he had just finished baking some sugar cookies from scratch and placed a plate of it in front of him. Ignoring his glare he settled himself beside Horatio as he drank a cup filled with blood. Eric had long since ceased to find it disgusting

“Did Isobel have magic?”, he asked Alaric making him chuckle. The Cuban’s curiosity it seemed was endless

“No she didn’t. I suspect she got it from Katherine, the vampire who sired Damon and Stefan”

“And it enables you to come back to life?”, Horatio asked as he examined the ring as he would a piece of evidence

“It’s a little more complicated than that Lt.”, Alaric said not stalling but not knowing how to explain exactly what he experienced. “When a supernatural creature like vampires, werewolves or witches die, they don’t… well I don’t know what your belief systems are but there is a sort of another plane for them… or I guess now us”

“Another plane?”

“It’s called the Other Side, at least in witch literature”, Megan said, “And Ric for a lack of better word goes there when he dies. But the ring brings him back to our world if you will every time”

“So… um… you could see everyone who’s ever died there?”, Eric asked him still trying to come to terms with what he was learning

“Only supernatural creatures and no. I can only see the ones the witches allow me to see or ones who haven’t found peace and crossed over”

“Remember I told you about ancestral magic kid”, Speed asked him, and he nodded with a scowl as he recalled Ayana. “Well witches are sneaky little… buggers”, he said when Megan shot him a look, making Eric grin. “So even after death, they have to interfere in our lives. When Alaric used the ring, they knowing that he wasn’t exactly warm and cuddly towards vampires, decided to contact him each time he went to other side”

“This was back when Damon had confessed to turning Isobel, and I hated vampires. So I kinda decided to go on a hunting spree against them. Since I couldn’t kill Damon who had actually done nothing wrong, I acted as judge and jury towards other vampires who did, and because I had a magical ring…”

“You knew you couldn’t be killed”, Eric realised with a wince. “So what happened?”

But Horatio as usual saw the bigger picture. “The witches turned you into a weapon against Klaus”

“What?”, Eric asked stunned

“Yes Lt. they did”, Alaric agreed tiredly. “Every time I put this ring on and ‘died’ I didn’t realise I was giving them power over me. One of the witches decided to use me as a host and hitch a free ride back. Problem was, she didn’t want just Klaus’ head she wanted all vampires gone”. Eric realising Speed would have been in the line of fire as well turned to him horrified. “I was mortal and my body couldn’t handle the magic she wanted to use. So she had me ‘recruit’ people. Luckily enough for me I met Sean Donner”

“Yes Eric my husband”

“Sean had magic”, Horatio said looking thoughtful.

“Yes”, Speed said softly. “Sean when he realised what was happening went to Megan who as a witch from a long line of ancestors recognised me for who I was the day we met”

“I told Speed what was going on and what ‘Ric’ was planning. Speed introduced me to the rest of the council”

Damon, Ethan and Kol walked in at this point. “Stefan’s secure in the basement for now”, Damon said unknowingly breaking the horrified atmosphere. “What?”, he asked.

“I was just telling them about Klaus and what happened the last time I met him”

“Ouch”, he muttered. Horatio’s phone stopped the conversation abruptly.

“Dispatch”, he said then stood up. “How fit are you?”, he asked Eric

“Fit enough to process but I won’t come out on top in a fight”, the young man answered honestly. “What’s going on?”

“We have a dead child”

The next three days turned out to be hell for all of them. None of them liked losing a child and to find out Stewart Otis hadn’t just killed one but had a graveyard filled with little bodies in the back… Speed had almost lost it and had wanted to shred the monster to pieces when he saw the videos. “That’s just the tip of the iceberg”, he announced disgusted as he dropped the case in front of Horatio who could only respond with a “Wow”

Eric found the milk cartons and the little photos on the side. “He must keep them like some sick kind of trading card”. It was then that Horatio spotted the backyard

“They’re not trading cards”, he realised. “They’re headstones”

“There must be a special kind of hell for guys like Otis”, Eric mumbled 

“And people think we’re the monsters when there are bastards like him”, Speed said as he stopped the car in front of the Salvatore house.

“Well you gotta admit those veins do look kinda scary”, Eric teased him. “Although I bet Horatio doesn’t think so”, he added to his boss who went red.

“One of these days Eric…”, he warned the young Cuban who wasn’t the least bit deterred and only knocked on the door. He was immensely relieved to find Damon

“Stefan’s still locked up in the basement. He’s back on bunnies for now”

“Here”, Alaric threw a blood bag at Speed. “You look peaky”, he explained making the trace expert roll his eyes but Eric had already smelt the food. 

“Thanks”, he said as Damon practically dragged him into the kitchen and sat him down at the table

“You guys needn’t have done all this”, Horatio protested when he saw the trouble Ric and Damon had gone to

“Vampire speed Lt.”, Damon said. “Trust me it was no trouble at all”

“Well I appreciate it”, Eric mumbled around a mouthful of roast

“Please do not speak with your mouth full”, Speed said feeling just as disgusted at the rest of them

Eric rolled his eyes. “What like I don’t feel like throwing up when you have blood dribbling down your chin sometimes”, he shot back

“How you haven’t shot these two by now I don’t know Lt.”, Ric teased. “You deserve more than a medal”

“Trust me. I’m aware”, Horatio responded with a grin making Speed and Eric throw their hands up

“So Stefan’s gonna be locked up for a while”, Eric asked Damon and Ric who shook their heads

“Well… it’s actually Speedle’s call. If you guys haven’t realised it by now Speedle is the council”, Damon said but Horatio and Eric only snorted. They had deduced that the night they had gone to the meeting

“Technically no”, Speed mumbled sinking in his chair. He had argued and argued that he didn’t want that kind of power but had been ignored; at least until Megan had come on board. Now most if not all decisions ran by either one of them, but he still shouldered a lot of the responsibility. “I kinda got tired of this no rules world that we all seemed to exist in”, he explained. “Especially after World War 2 and all the death caused by it”

“You… you… were…”, Eric sputtered. 

“Yes Eric”, Speed said with a grin. “I was there and so was Stefan”

“Stefan?”

“Yup, Stefan was actually a bunny drinking pacifist back then. Long story”, Damon said and Eric hearing something in his voice didn’t pursue it

“So Speed here decided to create the council”, Alaric continued, “But he needed help. As you guys have noticed he’s not a…”

“People person”, Eric finished for him with a grin

“Exactly”, Damon said. “He needed someone with a fabulous personality and since I wasn’t available, it’s a…”

“Long story”, Eric finished wondering what the hell this young vampire had been through over the years

“Anyway, he contacted Elijah”

“Wait Elijah, evil, no conscience Elijah who thinks humans are beneath him?”, Eric asked him incredulous

“To be fair Elijah wasn’t always like that”, Speed said thoughtfully. “His father managed to track him down in the early 1900s almost killing him and his siblings and that hardened him. Yes he was in the war with me as well”, he added pre-empting Eric’s question. He knew how the young man thought by now. “Anyway he agreed to form the council. Elijah has a lot of respect for witches mostly because of his mother. He loved her, still does”

“But he also does Klaus’ bidding according to you”, Horatio pointed out and Speed hesitated

“I am never sure if he’s completely on Klaus’ side or not”. He held up a hand when Eric wanted to speak. “I told you guys Elijah and Rebekkah swore an oath to stand by Klaus and to Elijah a promise is… sacred. He doesn’t give his word easily, but when he does, he’ll keep it no matter the cost. A promise means everything to him”

“So he helps Klaus out because he has to”

Speed hesitated again. “I think he tries to take care of Klaus. Kinda like I do with you”, he teased Eric. “But as you so astutely pointed out, you’re an adult, as is Klaus. Elijah’s trying to fulfil the role of Mikael”

“So he helps Klaus out because he has to”, Eric repeated

“No, he helps Klaus out because he wants to”, Speed said giving in. “But a part of him is hoping Klaus will change. He won’t though. I told you Klaus wants to break the werewolf curse Mikael had Esther place on him”. When Eric and Horatio nodded he continued. “If he does manage it, ‘legends’ say that he can create more creatures like him”

“More… hybrids?”, Eric asked worried

“Yes”

“Speed is right. Klaus will not stop. Not unless someone stops him”

“Why do you say that Lt.?”, Ric asked mostly worried at Horatio’s certain tone

“Klaus is a classic psychopath. Abusive dad, a mom who could only love him behind his father’s back, siblings who sympathised at best but cowed before their dad… even as a human he never really stood a chance”, Speed explained

“Not all abused kids become monsters”, Damon said curtly

“Trust me Day, we know you’re right”, Speed said softly. Eric winced. He hadn’t needed to ask

“Yes my dad was a bastard as well”, Damon answered anyway

“Lot of children who are abused turn their lives around Mr. Salvatore”, Horatio said and this time Eric’s eyes widened. He hadn’t needed to ask how Horatio knew either but now his boss’ reaction when children were hurt made sense to him

“So what happens to Stefan?”, he asked mostly as a distraction

“I’m very tempted to let them lock him up and throw away the key but despite the fact that he hurt you, Stefan isn’t… like this… Stefan was a ripper”, Speed explained when Horatio shot him an incredulous look. His protective tendencies with the team, and even his lover were nothing compared to what Speed felt for himself and Eric. “A vampire who when he drank human blood would go out of control. To Stefan the craving is… horrible and he knew it and recognised it”

“That’s why he drinks animal blood”, Eric realised. “He told me before he attacked me, that he was on animal blood when we were in high school, and that he never fed off of me”

“That’s one of the reasons I was worried”, Speed explained. “I thought he might have actually killed in front of you”

“So he never used you as a blood bag?”, Damon asked him shooting Speed a glare

“No”, Eric said. “He told me he didn’t and I believe him”

“What I didn’t know that”

“No you just assumed”

“Guys”, Horatio intervened and Speed and Damon stopped their argument

“But he drinks human blood now”, Eric reminded all of them

“Yes”, Damon explained tone still curt. “Stefan’s unlike me never really learned to control the cravings. He decided after he killed a bunch of people early on as a vampire to switch to the bunny diet. The problem with that is the more you avoid human blood…”

“The more you crave it once you’re back on it”, Horatio realised

“Hm, hm. Technically all someone who wanted to manipulate Stefan had to do was give him some human blood. You know the literature about vampires not having a soul…? Well it’s not that we don’t have a soul, but some vampires have a… switch off sorts. It enables us to turn off our emotions so we don’t feel a damn thing. Stefan’s an expert on it when he’s on human blood”

“Wow that’s… sick”, Eric mumbled realising that if someone like Elijah or Speed turned their switch off… “But Elijah’s eyes… they… they had no life in them at the house but it was as if… he was… gentle at the council”

“Elijah’s always been… special”, Speed mumbled. “He’s someone who can turn that switch on and off at will. I can’t even believe such a thing exists”

“Speed here is a masochist”, Damon teased. “He feels everything, or at least he chooses to. Yes I’ve turned the switch off a couple of times. The last time I did it Stefan was the one who helped me turn it back on”

“Don’t tell me it’s a long story”, Eric teased making Damon roll his eyes. “I wanna talk to Stefan, no not without you guys”, he said even before Speed and Horatio could open their mouths. “But I got a feeling he’ll tell me more than he will any of you. Besides he’s right. I was his friend for four years”, he added with a bitter smile. “I should have trusted him”

“That wasn’t your fault kid. I put those ideas in your head”

“Yeah but as you so astutely pointed out Speed” - Eric managed a shadow of his normal grin. “I’m an adult”

“You know you don’t owe him anything right?”, Damon reminded him

“Yeah well like it or not I did accuse him of something he didn’t do so…”

“That wasn’t you kid that was me”

Eric shook his head again. “Look… I… I wanna know what’s going on with him too. Now will you guys let me talk to him or not”

“Are you saying if we did say no you wouldn’t try to… act on your own?”, Horatio asked him reasonably though his grin took the sting out of his words. Eric only rolled his eyes

“So what they sent a real cop to get a confession out of me?”, Stefan asked him weakly as Eric walked into the ‘cell’ with a blood bag

“You try anything and Speed and Horatio are right out”, Eric answered as he slid down next to him. “And believe me when I say I can and will not hesitate to hurt you”, he added as he showed him the weapons he had carried in. He really had tired of being useless around vampires ages ago

Stefan snorted but did accept the blood bag Eric handed him. “Giving me human blood isn’t exactly a smart plan”, he mumbled as he almost ripped the bag apart. Finishing it in two gulps he licked his lips mostly for show but wasn’t too surprised when all he received was an eye-roll. He had always believed Eric wasn’t someone who would easily freak out. “If you want a confession though, one isn’t going to suffice”

“That wasn’t a bribe, it was a damn apology”, Eric said not wanting to beat around the bush

Stefan blinked. “Why the heck would you even… you thought what everyone did”

“Yeah but as you said I was your friend man. I should have trusted you”

The vampire dropped his nonchalant act almost immediately. “No you shouldn’t have”, he said seriously. “Whatever the hell I am or I am not, I’m a predator and my prey is humans. Just because I don’t kill these days doesn’t mean I can’t”

Eric to his surprise grinned. “Everyone’s capable of killing Stef. You just happen to be better at it than some of us. And believe me the last few months at CSI have shown me just how many ‘monsters’ there are amongst humans as well”

“What do you mean?”, Stefan asked frowning at his ragged appearance. Eric had definitely had a bit more life in him in high school. “What the hell happened to you?”, he asked worried

“Life happened”

“I’m serious Eric, you left high school with all these grand plans about wanting to become a cop and helping people… You had an enthusiasm that made me feel… well… kinda sick. But now you look… old”

It was Eric’s turn to snort. “Yeah well I told you man, that was before I realised just how many monsters killed people or just how many monsters provoked people to kill them. I mean… sometimes I feel I don’t know who the real bad guy is anymore”, he said forgetting Horatio and Speed were even outside for a second. “Anyway” - he waved Stefan’s question off. “The point is I shouldn’t have been so quick to judge but to be fair you did… bite me”, he said with a grin

Stefan snorted again. “I wasn’t exactly thinking clearly”, he admitted. “I mean I had heard rumours about how Damon wanted me back home because I had fed off humans without their knowledge and I… snapped. I just… I started back on human blood. Someone was willing to help me learn control and I… I was in the middle of it”

“Who?”, Eric asked him curiously

“Elijah”

“You think he was using me”, Stefan mumbled as he refused to meet Speed’s eyes

“Yes” 

“What’s big brother up to?”, Kol asked. “Why has a taken a sudden interest in you Salvatore. As far as I knew you were Klaus’ friend”

“Yeah well that damn traitor abandoned me to your dad and ran, so no… he’s not exactly my friend”

Speed sat up from his slouch. “You’ve met Mikael?”

Stefan blinked at the sudden intensity in his tone. “Yeah once. Bastard almost killed me. Why?”

“When was this?”

“Back in the early 1900s in Chicago. Klaus and Rebekkah set me up, tried to compel me into forgetting them and ran”. Speed looked interested in this information to say the least

“Why does it matter Tim?”, Horatio asked him

The trace expert hesitated for a second not sure of how much to trust Stefan. “Did Mikael have a weapon with him that could kill Klaus?”, he asked the young vampire at last

“There are no weapons that can kill an Original”, Ric said sounding confused. Speed ignored him. “Did he?”, he asked Stefan instead

“I don’t know”, Stefan admitted. “I mean Klaus seemed to think so”

“Tim”, Horatio repeated

“You know that meeting you suggested Horatio? I think we need to have that”, Speed said making the rest of them frown


	15. Elijah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a CSI Miami fan and while I do like the Originals and TVD, there is a reason this is marked as a Miami fic. The main character in this story is Eric Delko. So if you're reading this as a fan of any character from TVD or the Originals I hope you enjoy the story but I'm sorry if Eric comes across as an OC which he will do for you if you've never watched Miami. I'm not intentionally trying to make him annoying. One of the reasons I did not tag the other shows

“You brought humans with you, wonderful”, Elijah muttered as he caught sight of Eric and Horatio

“Yeah well you may not think much of them Elijah but they’re my back up”, Speed said as he looked at his lover and his best friend. “What do you want with Eric? I mean at first I really thought it was about Klaus finding out about him and going after him just for revenge but now something’s up”

“How do you know it isn’t just for that?”, Elijah asked his eyes fixed on Eric who dropped his gaze. Horatio stepping up protectively next to the young man seemed to amuse him and he chuckled. His chuckle dropped when Speed with a snarl pushed him against the Hummer his hand on Elijah’s throat. But this time the Original was ready and the CSI found himself on the ground, Elijah on top of him. “Do not”, he snapped as he caught the crossbow Eric fired but that allowed Horatio’s bullets to hit him; wooden bullets he realised as he swept backwards to avoid them. Horatio was the one grinning now and he tilted his head impressed but none of them relaxed their stance. “I would not try that…”. The stake brushed the corner of his jacket and dropping his nonchalance he snarled

“I annoy you don’t I?”, Eric said tossing his own words back at him. “I mean, my defiance, it annoys you. Why? Because I’m human, or because I look like this little kid who ran after you when you were”. Elijah turned his head away his fist clenched

“What Elijah, mad at the fact that humans can stand up to the third strongest vampire in the world?”

“Humans”. Elijah snorted his contempt plain. “Humans do not mean anything to me. Neither of them would even be standing if you were not with them”

To his surprise Speed chuckled. “Yeah well you don’t know H so I guess I can’t blame you”

“What do you want with my CSI Mr. Mikaleson?”, Horatio asked. “You have not been… stalking him… for a lack of a better word just to annoy Speed. I presume you have better things to do with your time”

“And how do you know this isn’t a game to me Lt.?”

“Either you believe Eric can help your brother break the werewolf curse or he can destroy your brother”. The reaction was miniscule but Horatio had been looking for it. He was considered one of the best interrogators around for a reason. He frowned. It seemed Elijah truly believed Eric could destroy Klaus. “But why? Why would you even think a human can destroy a hybrid? Especially if you hold them in contempt”. He had his answer. “Because Eric isn’t completely human”

Eric turned to him startled. “H what the hell are you saying”. Horatio though still maintained his focus on Elijah who he was surprised to see had a saddened look on his face.

“Speedle was right about you Lt. As was my brother”, he admitted honestly. “You really are a dangerous adversary”

“None of us want to be your adversary Mr. Mikaelson” 

“As long as your brother doesn’t come after us we don’t care if he exists or not man”, Eric added and Elijah was startled to realise he wasn’t lying. 

“So you do not consider me dangerous because I’m a vampire”

Eric chuckled. “Sure I think you’re dangerous. But then I know H is dangerous as is Speed and as I just proved a few moments ago I can take vampires on if I have to. I may lose but I won’t go down easily. Everyone’s dangerous in their own ways. Some more than most”

“So you do not want to destroy vampires”

Eric laughed. “My best friend happens to be a vamp man. Why would I ever want that?”

“And if you find yourself feeling differently in the future?”

Eric frowned but Speed understood. “For God’s sake, don’t tell me Klaus has received another fucking prophecy. How many times is he gonna fall for that snake oil shit?”

“You of all people should know prophecies are real Tim”

“What do…?”. Speed’s glare stopped Eric’s question.

“Actually prophecies are self-fulfilling Mr. Mikaelson. The people involved in them do have the power to ignore them”

“In theory yes Lt. but… sometimes… life deals you certain cards and you have to play”

“Not always”, Eric protested. “I can honestly tell you the only way I will go after Klaus is if he breaks the law or hurts someone I care about”

“Good intentions aren’t enough Eric”, Elijah said softly stepping closer to him his face gentler again. “After all as they say”. Not giving Horatio or Speed a chance to object he cupped Eric’s face and stroked his cheek. “The road to hell is paved with them”. He wasn’t too surprised when Eric didn’t move and only studied him

“You lost him too didn’t you”

“If you ask me if I look at you as a ghost from my past then no. You are… much more than that. You are a remarkable young man and I honestly wish we did not have to be on opposing sides”

“I didn’t realise we were”, Eric retorted

“You aren’t that naïve Eric”

“And what if I was?”, Eric asked seemingly drawn by the older vampire’s eyes. “Like I said I don’t wanna go after anyone. I just wanna live my life with my family and be left alone”

“Maybe in another world”, was all Elijah said as he vanished. Eric almost fell before he righted himself. 

“I hate it when he does that”, he complained while Horatio and Speed shot him looks that asked what the fuck just happened here


	16. I'm Human

“What the heck was that?”

“What do you mean Speed?”, a confused Eric his eyes still on where Elijah had disappeared to asked

Speed snapped his fingers in front of his face. “That”, he repeated. “Tell me you have your cross”

“I’m not an idiot”, Eric growled as he bared his neck to show him the ornament still hanging there. “And I don’t feel compelled”

“You wouldn’t even know…”

“Tim”. Speed turned away at Horatio’s quiet admonishment rubbing his forehead.

“Eric’s not acting naturally”, he protested. “Elijah’s a threat and you… you were being nice to him”

“What the fuck are you on about? I wasn’t being nice to him”

“You weren’t yourself Eric”, Horatio said and Eric’s eyes went wide

“What H, not you too”, he said Horatio’s assessment actually affecting him more than Speed’s. “I’m… I’m not… compelled”

“No, but you were… different”. Eric’s eyes widened further and a hurt look appeared on his face. “You don’t trust me either. You think I… You think I can’t think for myself… That I’ll somehow hurt you”

Horatio and Speed realised their mistake. “No Eric I do trust you”, the redhead said trying to appease him but Eric backed off. 

“No”, he protested in a mumble. “I need to… I wanna go home. There are no vampires there. Not even Ethan and Kol and I… I need to… I don’t want this anymore”

Speed ran after him when the young CSI stalked away “Eric please wait”, he said however Eric was past the point of listening. But then he reached the car parked there and cursed when he realised Horatio had been the one to drive them all here. “Eric wait”, Speed repeated. “At least let us… let us drop you off”, he begged

Eric hesitated then gave in

He didn’t speak to either of them at CSI the next day. At least not until Horatio requested a word in his office. The redhead didn’t bother beating around the bush. “Are you ok?”, he asked the young man softly. Eric didn’t wanna answer. Not when he knew the question was personal. But he did respect Horatio. 

“Fine”, he mumbled then sighed. “What you guys said hurt H”, he said giving in and sitting down on the chair in front of the desk. “I mean… You know how much you and Speed mean to me. You guys are much more than family, and for you to not trust me the way I trust you…”

“I do trust you Eric”, Horatio said. “And I know Speed does too. It’s Elijah we’re both afraid of”

“Elijah couldn’t have compelled me Horatio, but…”, he hesitated not knowing how much to reveal of his suspicions. “I think he can still get inside my head”

“What do you mean?”, Horatio asked his concern plain. 

“Mrs. Carlyle H. He… he knocked on her door the minute I thought I didn’t want my neighbours hurt and it wasn’t planned”

“He knew you’d cave if he went after an innocent person”

“The minute I think I don’t want anyone else hurt. I mean c’mon H, there’s no other way he could have done that”

“Maybe he just guessed how you’d react Eric”, Horatio tried reassuring him but he knew Eric wasn’t buying it. “Have you talked to Speed about it?”

“Why so he can either overreact and lock me up or feel guilty and never see me again?”, Eric asked him tiredly then sighed. “I do trust him H, I just… I don’t want him to feel worse than he already does”

“He cares Eric”, Horatio reminded him softly. “He just cares about you so much”

“I know”, Eric agreed his eyes faraway. 

“You ok?”, Horatio asked Speed later that day in the trace lab. He understood a second later. “I do not appreciate being spied on”. Speed didn’t bother answering but the anger on his face was plain

“Elijah”, he said then looked around to make sure they were unobserved. “Elijah’s always been able to read people’s minds, even witches’ sometimes”, he said not beating around the bush. “He can’t do anything else with it. Not as long as you’re on vervain but he can know what you think, especially if you don’t…”

“Tim”

“What do you want me to say H. I didn’t listen in until I heard Elijah’s name and I can’t turn my senses off. I always hear more than people want to tell me but if it helps I don’t actively listen… or haven’t”, he said trying to smile but it came out as a grimace. “At least not with you”

Horatio sighed knowing the vampire had a point. “You know he cares Tim” 

“I know H. Trust me I do. I just… he’s right you know… I was planning on… Doesn’t matter now”

“Tim”

“We need to talk to him”, Speed said ignoring his concern. “About what Elijah wants. I think Megan might be right. I think he may be one of us… whether he likes it or not”. Horatio pinched the bridge of his nose knowing this was going to be a disaster

“C’mon H. You guys have to be kidding”, Eric said with a laugh. His laugh faded when he realised his friends were serious. “No”, he mumbled. “I’m not… I… I can’t… I don’t wanna be… I don’t wanna be a wizard or a vampire or… I don’t wanna be any of this”

“And you don’t have to be Eric”, Horatio agreed seeing just how distraught Eric had become. “But now we know why Elijah’s after you”

“But you think I have magic as well”, Eric protested close to losing it. “You really believe that don’t you”, he said when Horatio didn’t answer

“I don’t want to”, the redhead answered honestly at last. “Just like Tim I would rather see you safe and not involved in any of this, but if you do have magic and if Elijah and Niklaus do come after you would you not want to learn how to…”

“No”, Eric almost screamed. “No… I won’t… Even if I am… I won’t use it… I won’t be one… I won’t… can’t…”

“Eric using magic isn’t…”, Speed began

“No”, Eric interrupted. “I’m human”, he screamed. “I’m human… I…”

“Ok”, Speed gave in quickly. “You are. I believe you. You are human”

“You promise?”, Eric asked in a small voice. “You really promise me you believe that”. Speed wanted to. He really wanted to but his face gave him away. “You want me to do this don’t you. You want me to… you want me to become this warlock or whatever just to go against Kluas”

“It’s not… it’s not just Klaus. This… magic… it can help you as well”

“No. It won’t help… It’ll only make sure I’m not…”

“Normal”, Speed finished for him. Eric turning his head away confirmed that. Speed’s throat and face worked furiously for a second. “You know what Eric. I’m not normal either am I?”

“No, that’s not what I meant”, Eric said quickly when he realised he had hurt his friend

“That’s exactly what you meant. All of this happened because you met me right”

“Tim”

“No”, Speed said and for once Horatio felt the vampire’s power and authority. That shut him up automatically. “Let’s correct that now”

“Tim don’t”, Eric protested. “I told you I don’t regret meeting you?”

“Yeah well I do”

Eric looked like someone had ripped his heart out. “You don’t mean that”, he said close to crying

“Yes I do”, Speed snarled. “Yes I fucking do”, he added as he slammed Eric into the wall. “In fact”, he removed Eric’s cross and the vervain in it off

“Speed don’t”, Horatio said his hand on the vampire’s. “You will not compel him to forget you”

“Why the fuck not”, Speed shot back his eyes never leaving Eric’s who was doing his best to stop the tears in them. “Would be best for all of us wouldn’t it. I mean save all of us some trouble if he just fucking didn’t belong to this world of mine”

A gasping Eric lost the battle with his emotions and cried openly. “If you really believe that then I won’t”, he whispered. “I won’t belong… I won’t be your friend, I’ll stop. I’ll not speak to you not even come near you but please don’t make me forget”, he begged. “I don’t wanna forget. This is my lesson Tim. This is my lesson that vampires are selfish bastards”, he added as with strength he didn’t know from where removed Speed’s hand from his throat. “You want me gone from your fucking life. Fine I’m fucking gone from it”, he yelled as he turned to the door

“Eric your vervain”, Horatio protested

Eric snorted. “According to Speedle if I didn’t meddle in his life then no fucking supernatural creature is gonna come after me right. So I don’t fucking need it”, he snarled as he walked out of the front door slamming it behind him. A moment later and they heard his truck start up

“Wow”, Horatio said. “Wonderful job Speed”. With that he snatched Eric’s cross out of a heart broken Speed’s hand and went to his Hummer

It took Speed almost five minutes to lose his inertia. And when he did he called his still annoyed lover. “Do you know where he is?”, he asked Horatio and heard the redhead hesitate. “Look H, I already know I messed up big time so let’s leave the lecture for later. Do you know where he is?”

“No”, Horatio answered at last curtly. “He’s turned his phone off. But Tyler did give me the last tower it pinged off of. It was near Flagler”

“You’re hoping he’s gone back home”

“He wouldn’t Tim”, the redhead said sounding tired. “I don’t believe he’s particularly close to his parents, but I am hoping he’s reached out to his sister”

“Marisol”

“Hm hm, yes. She lives in Little Havana, trouble is she isn’t answering her… Hang on…”. 

“He isn’t there”, Speed realised when Horatio came back on

“No. She isn’t even home. She’s at a performance”

“I’ll… I’ll ask Megan if she can use a locator spell. Get back to you in five”

“In order to find him I need his blood or something of his”

Speed quickly went to his safe and picked up the object Eric had forgotten he had left here. “I’ll be at your place in a minute”, he told her and hung up. He handed her the Cuban’s old cross a few minutes later. Megan frowned at the look on his face. “Please just do the spell”, he begged

“Ok”, she agreed softly. She stopped just a minute later. “Are you sure this is his?”

Speed frowned. “Yeah why?”

“Well, he’s cloaked. Something’s blocking my locator spells Tim. I can’t find him”

“Someone has him?”

“I don’t know but the spell’s not working. What about the GPS on his phone?”

“Turned off. His truck doesn’t have one either”, Speed said faintly. ‘What the fuck did I do?’, he thought knowing if anything happened to Eric he’d never forgive himself

“So we can’t find him through magic?”, a concerned Horatio asked Megan and Speed.

“No, like I told Tim, someone has a cloaking spell around him”

“Must be Elijah or Klaus. I practically handed…”

“We don’t know that Speed. Let’s think rationally for a second”. Speed had to admit, the rebuke from Horatio stung. But he also knew he deserved it. Horatio frowned a thought occurring to him. “Could… um… could he be doing this subconsciously?”

“What?”, Megan asked him surprised. “He has magic?”

“We don’t know yet”, Horatio admitted then explained the events of the night

“It is possible”, Megan admitted a few minutes later. “One of the ways a witch can lose their magic is by literally wishing it away and if Eric knew he was a warlock all of these years and was in denial…”

“Then we just opened a can of worms”, Horatio finished for her

It took them three hours to find Eric. And it would mostly be through sheer luck as one of his college buddies would spot him on the beach and call Ethan. Horatio knelt beside the prone figure in concern his hands close to his throat but Eric stirred even before he could check for a pulse. He smelt of cheap whiskey and the redhead realised with relief that the young man was just drunk and passed out

“Eric”, Speed mumbled from his other side. “Damn… he’s… he’s drunk”

“That I believe is an understatement”, Horatio commented mostly because he didn’t have a clue of what to actually say. “C’mon, he can stay at our place for tonight”, he added and watched as relief flashed across the vampire’s face. “I am incredibly upset with you Tim. But in your own words, you messed up. Badly. That doesn’t mean I hate you pal”, he said softly. 

“Thanks… um thank you… Can you keep an eye around us…? I can get him to the car faster”

Horatio nodded and stood up as Speed picked Eric up bridal style. “Dad”, Eric mumbled in Russian and the Original almost dropped him. Eric’s eyes opened at half-mast. “Dad”, he repeated in the same language

“Eric it’s…”

“Are you still mad at me dad?”, Eric asked interrupting him. “I’m so sorry I disappoint you but please don’t stop talking to me”

“I… I’m not mad at you”, Speed whispered at last in Russian startling Horatio who didn’t even realise he knew the language. “I’m in fact so proud of you. You’re incredible do you know that”, he asked softly and making Eric smile. 

“You mean that dad?”

“Yes Eric I do. Now sleep”, he ordered gently and Eric’s eyes closed. With his hands trembling he rushed to the car and deposited the Cuban in the back seat. Standing next to the open door for a moment he stroked the young man’s cheek. “I really am proud of you Eric”, he whispered in English this time. “And I love you so much. Even more than I could have Tait”

Horatio squeezed his arm. “C’mon Tim. Let’s just go home”, he said his eyes on Eric as well

Horatio after ensuring Eric was resting came out in search of his wayward lover and found him in the garage. The toolbox was out and he realised Speed was trying to fix the chain he had ripped from Eric’s neck. “I wanted it… I wanted it to be whole before he woke up”, he explained. Horatio sighed

“It’s not the chain that needs repair Tim”, he reminded the vampire who nodded

“My family… or my wife’s family had magic you know”, he said suddenly. “My wife was a witch too only she wasn’t as good as Ayana or Esther”

“And Tait?”

“We didn’t know… At least until… He never showed any powers”

Horatio hesitated. “Yes but Eric isn’t him Speed”, he said gently at last. To his surprise Speed chuckled though it was weak. 

“Trust me H, Eric may look like him but that’s all. Tait was… Tait was a lot like me. Shy and broody. Kol was… is a lot like Delko but not my son. I can’t ever confuse the two of them. Not that way”

Horatio nodded. “We can’t just ask his family. If Eric is wrong and his aunt really was excommunicated because she was a witch…”

“Then they’d hate him too”

“Yes”

“There are spells Megan can use but if he is so against the idea…”

“Why don’t… why don’t we leave it for tomorrow”, Horatio suggested the exhaustion he’d been doing his best to ignore catching up to him.

Speed hesitated. “I’ll be in in a bit H”, he said at last. “I… I really need to finish this”, he added managing a weak smile though his eyes dropped immediately. Horatio wanted to but didn’t push


	17. Misunderstandings

Eric woke up with the mother of all headaches the next morning and moaned. “Fuck”, he muttered as he tried to open his very heavy eyes but closed them when they were barely slits. Even the small amount of light they had let in made the pounding worse. He heard a very annoying chuckle he recognised well from being beat up every weekend and weakly flipped the bird at the vampire

“Speedle and your Lt. left you aspirin and water if you want some”, the voice said smugly making him wish for a vervain coated stake

“G’w’y. L’t m die’n p’c”, he mumbled as he felt around for the promised aspirin. He heard the idiot come closer then felt him place the pills in his hand

“Up you get”, Damon said pulling him to a seated position and he moaned as the nausea hit him. “If you throw up on my shoes I’ll bite you”, the vampire warned him

“Y’d d’s’r’v it”, Eric mumbled even as Damon handed him the glass of water. 

“C’mon drink it. I got places to be”, he teased

“G’t l’st th’n”, Eric muttered speech becoming clearer at the same rate as his head; slowly

“Ugh”, Eric moaned disgusted when he smelt the concoction. “What the fuck are you making?”

“Hangover remedy”

“Say what?”

“Hang over remedy”, Damon said emphasising each syllable clearly making him roll his eyes. When it made his headache spike though he moaned then muttered an “Ouch”

Damon laughed then placed a glass in his hand. “You might wanna close your nose before you drink it. The smell’s awful”

Eric moaned even before he had finished his sentence. “Awful’s an understatement”, he mumbled. 

“It’ll help with the headache”, the vampire promised. Eric drank it with a shudder then closed his eyes. “Yuck”, he said and heard Damon laugh again. He opened his eyes a question on his face before he hesitated. “What?”, Damon asked him curiously

Eric hesitated again before he blurted his question out. “Can vampire blood help with hangovers”

“Yes. You asking?”

“Hell no”, he said dryly. “I’m just wondering why the hell you didn’t offer”

Damon considered his answer. “Because it’s not a magical cure. Well not in that sense anyway. I mean don’t get me wrong. I wouldn’t hesitate to shove it down your throat despite your objections if you were seriously injured”, he said ignoring Eric’s “Thanks a lot”. “But a hangover. If you were to unfortunately die today you’d turn into a vampire and I don’t need that complication”, he teased. But Eric understood what he had been trying to say and frowned. “Speed can’t bear to see you hurt Eric. I mean that idiot cares more than a vampire can and should”, he added but Eric only rolled his eyes again not buying his implied answer that he didn’t and he moved on quickly. “But you… if he can’t use his blood to help you he thinks he’s useless”

“But… that’s stupid”

“It’s survivor’s guilt. Speed’s immortality is due to the loss of his son. And along comes someone who looks just like his son but manages to worm his way into his heart because he’s incredible all on his own”, he said making Eric blush. “And well… he does all of these stupid things because he loves you man”

“I… I kinda know that. Or at least I try to understand that. But last night… it hurt… More than I could have imagined… My dad once told me he didn’t want me too”, he confessed with a bitter chuckle. “And…. Here was another person who loved me telling me he didn’t want me and… it hurt”

“Parents can be morons sometimes. Despite being older and wiser than us”. 

Eric once again wondered what the hell the young vampire had been through but suppressed his curiosity. “Where are they? Lab?”, he asked instead. Damon shook his head no. 

“Speed said he had an errand to run. Said he’d be back in a couple of hours”. Eric wasn’t able to remember if today was his day off or not. “Your Lt. said something about calling in the swing shift. And that he’d fire you if you turned up at work today”, Damon said as if he’d read his mind. The Cuban suddenly feeling incredibly tired gave a weak chuckle as he moved to the table to sit down. The vampire recognising that the young man needed a distraction sat down beside him with a smirk. “Did I ever tell you about the time I met this witch in New Orleans?”, he asked

Eric managed a grin. “What did you do to piss her off?”

“Who said I did anything to piss anyone off?”

“I know you man”

“Who’s telling this story? Me or you?”, Damon asked teasingly. “Of course if you don’t want to know…” He laughed when Eric made an ‘I am zipping my lips motion’

A couple of hours later and Eric was laughing so hard tears streamed down his face as Damon told him one funny story after another to keep him entertained. “There is no way…”, he managed in between laughter before the mock annoyed look on the vampire’s face set him off again

“You are…”, Damon began unconsciously moving closer to Eric. “An ass”, he finished softly his eyes on the young man’s lips. Eric stopped laughing his own eyes on Damon’s face. The tension in the air was incredible… until… “Yeah Ric”, Damon said as he pulled his phone out his eyes never leaving Eric’s lips. A moment later he stood up with a gasped, “What. That’s not…”. He stopped and listened some more. “Are you sure?”. His eyes turned back to Eric. “Yeah he’s here. I’ll tell him. Yeah we’ll be there in a few”

“What?”, Eric asked

“Stefan just attacked Megan”, Damon answered making him look faint. 

“Lt”, Eric said as he almost ran into Megan’s house then stopped when he realised Damon could move no further. Megan waved the vampire in before he could ask. “Come in”, she said and Damon rushed, not to her but to his brother’s body in the corner

“I broke his neck”, a furious Speed told him flatly 

Damon turned around his own eyes angry. “And why the hell would you do that?”, he snarled. “What the hell are you gonna accuse him of…”. He found himself thrown behind the couch a second later

“I’d prefer it if you didn’t destroy my house Tim”, Megan said annoyed but Speed ignored her

“The blood next to you”, he said pointing to where the vampire lay. “Is hers. Stefan tricked his way in here and decided to eat her”

“I understand you may not wish to believe us Mr. Salvatore”, Horatio said trying to be diplomatic even as he shot Speed an annoyed look. “But, Speed and I arrived when your brother was attempting to murder her”

“And why the hell would he do that?”, Damon asked them still not ready to accept what they said

“Only one reason”, Ric who had remained silent till now said. “He has to be compelled”

“What?”, Eric protested. “But he’s a vampire”

“Originals can compel other vampires remember”, Speed said his tone still flat and Eric flinched

“Is there anything you guys can’t fucking do?”, he asked in a snarl. The trace expert’s face finally softened. 

“No, it seems we can do everything including behave like assholes”, he said his eyes on Eric. Eric turned away his fists clenched

“What the fuck hit me?”

“Speed did”, Eric said as he threw Stefan a blood bag. The vampire though ignored it to look around him. 

“Why the hell am I back in the dungeon?” He sounded confused and Eric wondered if he was being played

“Are you saying you don’t remember trying to kill Megan a few hours ago?”

“What? What the hell are you talking about? If this is Speed’s paranoia again…”

“Not this time Stef”, Eric said tiredly. “Megan, H and Speed all saw you attack her. Well Megan had to anyway”, he added with a grim smile. Stefan only frowned confused

“I swear I don’t remember that Eric. I wouldn’t attack Lt. Donner. I have no reason to”

“Ric thinks you might be compelled”

“But only Originals can do that, and well, the only Originals I’ve been around in the last few days are Speed and Kol so if this is some bizarre revenge plot for I don’t even know what from one of them…”

“You said Elijah was helping you”, Eric reminded him his mind on the vampire who he held responsible for most of the mess that was currently his life.

“Yeah but what does Elijah get from making me kill Megan?”, Stefan pointed out reasonably. “The only thing that’ll happen is he’ll get on Speed’s bad side and no one wants to be there. Not even another Original”

Eric’s answer was a bitter chuckle

“How do we know Elijah didn’t compel Stefan to do anything else?”, Eric asked the room in general later that day

“We don’t”, Speed answered. “Which is why Stefan’s still in the basement”

“So what, the solution is to lock him up indefinitely?”, the Cuban shot back annoyed

“Yes”, Speed said before Horatio or really anyone else could. “What the hell do you wanna do find out the hard way if he’s been ordered to kill anyone else”

“Tim shut up”, Horatio warned him when Eric looked a second away from finding a stake. 

“Unfortunately Speedle’s got a point”, Damon of all people said. “We really don’t know what Stefan could do next”. Eric frowned. “I know he’s my brother”, the vampire snapped. “And yes I’m the one freaking saying this because you know what I know what vamps are capable of”

“And I don’t?”, Eric asked him. “Is that it? I mean I’m a kid and I don’t know what I am doing here? You know what?”, Eric said standing up with another bitter chuckle. “If you guys are so fucking sure I’m a liability… I’ll be at Mari’s if you need me H”

“No Eric wait”

“No H, Damon’s right, Speedle’s right too. I don’t know what vampires are capable of. I… I’m not that old right. In many ways I am still a kid”

“That’s not true Eric”, Alaric said trying to get him to calm down

“Actually it is Mr. Saltzman. I’m… I’m tired. I’ll see you guys around”. Speed vamped in front of him when he tried to leave. “Get out of my way Speedle”

“No”, Speed said just as firmly

“You can’t bulldoze your way through my life like this just cos you’re a vampire. You can’t just want me in your life the way you want it”

“That’s not fair Delko”, Kol who had just entered protested

“What the hell are the two of you doing here?”, Eric asked his friends

“Speed needed my help with something man”, Ethan said softly. He held out the now unbroken chain. “I don’t want it”, Eric whispered making the trace expert turn away the sorrow in his eyes plain

“Speed gave me the highlights on what happened Eric”, Ethan said still gently. “And I know… or I can guess you’re mad but he… he stayed up the whole night just so he could fix this man and when he couldn’t he called me this morning in a panic”

“I’ve never seen him that scared Delko”, Kol said just as softly as his boyfriend. “And I’ve known him a long time remember”. Eric turned away arms wrapped around himself as he remembered Speed ripping the chain off his neck

“What he did, it was stupid Eric, I get it…”, Ethan tried again and the rest of the room seeing that Eric was at least listening shut up

“No you don’t”, Eric said. “You fucking don’t… so don’t say it. You… you aren’t a disappointment to anyone Ethan. You don’t screw up like me”

“Who said you screwed anything up?”, Alaric challenged and Eric snarled frustrated. 

“Speed did. And you know what he’s right. It would have been best if he’d never met me because he wouldn’t have had to deal with a ghost from the past”

“He doesn’t see you that way Delko”, Kol said. “Neither of us do. Initially yes”, he added at Eric’s disbelieving snort. “I wanted to get to know you because you looked like him. But you aren’t him you know. I mean Tait was shy. And you… you don’t even know what that word means”, he joked trying to get Eric to smile

Eric though wasn’t in the mood for an easy compromise. “Yeah well, I’ll bet Tait wouldn’t have run when he heard he had magic in him… I… I said it first Kol”, he said. “I told all of you I wanted no part of this world”

“So you think you rejected us by saying this?”, Damon asked him. “Do you know how many times I’ve felt that way? Every world, every family’s screwed up and all of us say it all the time”

“The two of you are messed up”, Ethan said pointing to him and Speed. “I mean all you guys need to do is talk things out like adults but that’s apparently too much to ask from you. Instead you guys just wait for disaster to strike and when it happens blame yourselves and hurt each other”

“That’s not…”

“Actually Eric, Mr. Rutherford’s right”, Horatio said with a resigned smile. “You are both trying to protect each other and you both end up hurting each other”

“Yeah well Speed wants me out of his life”, Eric said back to being angry.

Speed sighed. “I want you safe”, he corrected. “I know I’m being an asshole kid but… I just don’t want… I didn’t want you to end up like Tait and I… I pushed you away to keep you safe”

“You remember I told you ma made us vampires Delko?”, Kol asked him out of the blue and he nodded curtly. “Ric said a witch hitched a ride through him right? That witch was my ma”

“What your mother…?”

“Wanted us destroyed because she thought we were abominations, yes she did”, Kol said and for a second Eric truly was stunned.

“But she made you into vampires”

“For daddy dearest’s revenge yes”

“But…”. Eric simply couldn’t understand. “But if she was the one who…”

Kol’s laugh was bitter. “If she was the one who made us into abominations in the first place then why does she want us gone?”. Eric could only nod “Because she ‘suddenly’ came to her senses. Or she came to her senses over the centuries when she watched us eat our way through the world”

“But you aren’t like that now”

“No… but that’s not enough is it. Anyway the point is our ma chose to make us into these monsters and chose to destroy us. Over the years we have changed like you said but… we’re still abominations in some people’s eyes”. He held up a hand when Eric opened his mouth. “Should I feel that way because some judgemental people want me to”

“No”, Eric answered curtly understanding what Kol was saying. “But I really do mess things up. I mean… I… I’m still scared of being a supernatural creature”

“Why?”, Megan who had stayed out of it till now asked him. “What scares you so much”

“I don’t know”, Eric admitted honestly hands wrapped around his middle. “I know I don’t wanna be one”

“One of the ways magic can leave you is if you literally don’t want it Eric”, she explained. “And I’m betting that’s what you did”

“Megan couldn’t find you last night Eric”, Horatio said softly. “She tried a spell but something blocked her. Now we initially thought it could have been Klaus or Elijah but you were unharmed”

Eric looked at him in disbelief. “And you think I did that?”

“That’s the only explanation”, Speed said. “I could quote Sherlock Holmes if you like”, he added with a grim smile

“Conan Doyle”, Eric countered faintly his mind buzzing. “I don’t even know magic”

“Magic isn’t wand waving or spells mate. A lot of it is instinct”, Kol said softly remembering his own powers

“So what I blocked Lt. Donner because I didn’t wanna be found”

“We believe so yes”, Horatio said

“There is a way to check all this”, Megan offered making Eric look at her with something close to hope. “But… but I’m going to need to use magic for it”

“Ok”, he agreed. “What do you need from me”

“Some of your blood”

“Ok”, he repeated

It took Megan barely a few minutes and at the end of it Eric was left with a cut on his palm; and information he didn’t want. “So… so I have magic?”

“Yes”, Megan said hesitantly. “In fact”, she ploughed on. “You’re one of the most powerful…”. She stopped when he turned white

“I… I’m not… I’m not a warlock. I’m not one… I don’t have power”. Megan shot Horatio and Speed a panicked look when Eric continued to mumble the same words over and over again

“Kid”, Speed said softly as he touched his hand. “Megan’s not saying you’re… this isn’t a bad thing”, he said at last trying to reassure him

“Witches can hurt vampires right… If I… I can hurt you”, Eric said turning to Speed his fear plain. “I can hurt you just like Ric hurt Klaus”

“Yes Eric but you do not want to”, Horatio reminded him. “You would only use this to protect the ones you love”

“You don’t know that”, Eric argued. “Ric… Ric’s not a bad person”

“Ric hated vampires. He was hurting cos he lost his wife. The two of you aren’t the same. You care kid. And the minute you start training, the minute you accept you have magic, no vampire can compel you so no one can manipulate you either. In fact… Go kiss Horatio”, Speed ordered but Eric didn’t even move

“You’re an asshole”, he said at last but there was a faint hint of a smile on his face. “Can I really stop him? Klaus I mean, like Elijah thinks”, he asked Megan ignoring everyone else. He wanted the opinion of a powerful witch. Megan’s hesitancy gave him his answer. “What do I need to do?”, he asked resigned to his fate


	18. Training and train wrecks

“Hey Mari do you remember Aunt Clorinda?”, Eric asked his sister out of the blue a few days later. 

“Isn’t she that kooky aunt who got thrown out of the family because she kept mumbling something about hexes?”, Marisol teased then stopped when his eyes widened. “What?”, she asked 

“Are you… are you saying she’s a witch or…”

“Don’t be silly little brother”, Marisol said making him breathe a sigh of relief. “I think she just had too much to drink, slept with the wrong guy who knocked her up and the family decided it needed to be purified of her. Why the sudden interest?”, she asked curiously but Eric mumbling something about being late for work escaped

He tried his ma next but when all she did was cross herself with a scared look on her face he gave up.

Normally he would have gone to Speed with what he had found out, or Horatio. But now… something had broken between them the day the cross had. And even if he did train with Megan he simply didn’t trust her enough

“You all right?”, the witch asked him concerned when she found him staring at the knife from their latest crime scene

“Yeah I… Just tired”, he lied with a small smile. “I mean I didn’t even realise… how much it… takes out of you”

“Just the first few days I promise”, Megan said. “You will just like every other exercise get used to it. Now what’s really bothering you?”

Eric actually laughed a small laugh and confessed as to how he had contaminated evidence. But he still didn’t tell her about his family

“He’s improved leaps and bounds you know”, Megan said as she sipped her coffee. “I know you haven’t been around but you should see him these days. I mean the other day he actually managed to…”. She continued explaining Eric’s exploits and saw the smile of pride on Speed’s face. “Did you give him the cross back?”, she asked him abruptly a few minutes later and he startled. 

“He’s a warlock now. He doesn’t need it”

“The cross or the vervain?”

“Megan”, Speed complained. 

“You didn’t give it to him just because he needed protection from compulsion Tim. You gave it to him because you love him. Just as much as you love Horatio”, she added and he jumped. She laughed. “Do you actually think the two of you have managed to keep it a secret from the rest of us?”

“Does… does everyone at CSI…?”

“I know for a fact that Calleigh, Alexx, Valera, Sam…”

“All right stop”, Speed sniped making her laugh again

“Paula might be clueless but then again she hardly ever leaves her post”. Speed grumbled something under his breath about breakroom gossip. “No one minds Tim. Not even IAB and yes Stetler is aware”

He groaned out loud

“You know giving me a brain aneurysm just cos you can’t dodge me is cheating right?”, Damon complained as he picked himself up from the ground.

“Yeah well you’re the one that taught me all’s fair in love and war”, Eric shot back with a grin

“And I’m not sure which one of those I’m seeing every time I watch the two of you train”, Kol muttered under his breath though Ethan was the only one who heard him

“Kol shut it”, Ethan warned him careful to keep his voice low. “If the two of them stop… whatever this is cos of you…”

“Not as if they’re paying attention love”, Kol grumbled then mimed throwing up when he saw Damon pin Eric’s hands to his sides. “That’s practically foreplay”, he complained when Eric squirmed in his grasp but also stepped closer to the vampire”

“That’s a train wreck, that’s what it is”, Speed muttered making Ethan jump. Horatio as per usual smirked

“What good are your senses if a human can sneak up on you?”, Ethan growled making Damon and Eric who had even forgotten they had an audience jump apart

“Who said he…?”

“Sneaked up on you? Yeah right”, Speed said with his own smirk. 

“Lt.”, Damon said as Eric moved over to his towel and water. He hesitated and instead of handing the bottle to Kol gave it to Speed who practically snatched it from him with a grin and dropped some of his blood into it. Eric rolled his eyes but kept his mouth shut

“You know he doesn’t even need it these days”, Damon complained. “I’m the one who ends up with bruises when we train”

Speed considered his words. “You think you can take me on?”, he challenged Eric who hesitated again before he gave a curt nod. 

“Tim”, Horatio protested not wanting to wreck the relationship which was in the process of being mended

“No Horatio, it’s fine”, Eric said as he tilted his head at the backyard and the training area. Speed followed leaving a worried Lt. behind

The train wreck happened exactly as Speed could have predicted. And it happened sooner than he had expected. One minute Eric and Damon had been sparring, the next minute they were in the vampire’s room ripping each other’s clothes off. “Tell me Stefan’s not home?”, Eric asked him seriously lips close to the vampire’s

“He’s not home”, Damon answered and that was all he seemed to have patience for as the young Cuban found himself on the bed the next second the vampire on top of him.

“Wow”, he whispered a few minutes later as he pushed Damon’s wrist off. “That was… Wow”

“Drinking blood’s not always painful you know”, Damon teased from beneath him as he grazed Eric’s neck with his teeth causing his hips to buck. “Sometimes”, he added as he gently bit the area. “It’s damn erotic”

“Shut up Damon”, Eric mumbled as he turned around to kiss the vampire

Eric unlike Speed and Horatio knowing he spent a lot of his time around vampires and a man who could add human lie detector to his resumé was careful to the point of paranoid and only met Damon late at nights or when he knew Horatio and Speed and Ethan and Kol were otherwise occupied. “You know we could tell them about us”, Damon suggested on one of those rare nights when he stayed over at Eric’s place. 

“Told you”, Eric mumbled leaning comfortably against the strong chest absent-mindedly stroking Damon’s thigh, “I don’t want anyone to know about us”

“Why?”, Damon asked him kissing his shoulder. “Cos I’m a vampire”

That had Eric chuckling. “No. I mean yeah ok if Speed ever found out he would… he would…”

“Rip my heart out”. That distracted Eric. 

“Can a vampire be killed by…”. Damon’s groan made him pout. “What I’m just curious”. 

“Yes. Speed can rip my heart out if he chooses to”, he whispered in Eric’s ear making him shudder. “But I bet he chooses not to if you tell him you like me”

“Who said I like you?”, Eric teased as he rolled around and on top of the vampire

“A certain part of you says so”, Damon said as his hands moved lower making him groan

The train wreck would be complete when Santiago Morales came back into town. “So what you and Speed’s pretty boy are a thing now?”, he asked Damon when they met at the same bar

“Santiago”, Damon said neutrally even if a vein was throbbing behind his eye. “What are you doing here. I thought you were… forbidden… to come back”

“By who? Speedle?”

“And by various other parties”

“Santi, hey”, Eric said as he spotted the bartender. “Been a while man”

“Yeah I know. How are you Eric? I’ve been hearing some… things… about you”

The way he said what he said told Eric more than his words and he tensed. “Relax man. I just mean seeing you with… Salvatore here of all people. I mean I didn’t know either of you played for the other team but must be one of those phases… people go through huh?”

Eric’s posture did not relax the slightest bit. “Yeah well… I…”. He was thankfully interrupted by his phone. “Dispatch”, he mumbled before dropping some money on the counter

“Eric wait”, Damon zoomed after him when Eric went outside. “Stop please”

“I got a scene Damon. I gotta go”, Eric muttered

“You are not an experiment”, Damon said getting to the heart of it. Eric sighed

“I already know that”, he mumbled.

“Then what is it? Cos you’re starting to freak me out here”

“I’m not the experiment Damon”, he said softly refusing to look the vampire in the eye and heard him gasp. 

“So what you’re saying…?” When Eric didn’t answer Damon’s famous temper exploded and suddenly the young warlock found himself against his truck the vampire’s hand squeezing his throat. “You think you can just play with me and what… find out… if you…”

Eric gasped. “That’s not what…”

“That’s exactly what you did”, Damon snarled

“Damon stop… Hurts”, he managed to get out not wanting to use one of his spells in public. Unluckily enough for him their actions managed to attract the attention of an innocent passer-by. 

“Hey mister stop this”, the young man yelled trying to pull Damon off of Eric but only succeeded in enraging the vampire even further. Suddenly Eric found himself on his knees while someone else took his place.

“You wanna play hero like the cop here?”, Damon asked the now terrified stranger as he held him up by the neck literally a feet from the ground. “You think you can actually tell a… Aah”, he screamed holding his head as he dropped the man. Eric watched in horror as he continued screaming and then stopped abruptly. The civilian was looking at him wide-eyed too and he knew he had only one card to play

“Run”, he yelled showing him his badge. “I’ll take care of it run”

The man gasped, nodded and muttering something about 911 scrambled. Eric pulled out his phone to call Megan

“That looks awful Eric”, Megan said as she examined his neck. 

“It’s fine”, Eric mumbled.

“No it’s not”, she countered. “And all Speed or Horatio have to do is take one look at it”

Eric sighed in defeat knowing she was right. His throat after all looked badly bruised and all he was able to do was croak. He was sure Damon had done some damage to his vocal cords but he also knew there was no way he could go to a hospital. The handprint around his neck would definitely end up warranting a police report and Megan had already had to cover up one 911 call for him

A knock on her front door had them both tensing. The witch opened it to see… “What the hell are you doing here?”, she asked the elegantly dressed vampire. 

“I’m here to offer my services”, he said wrist out, his message plain

“You’re still stalking me?”, Eric said his disbelief plain then began coughing a second later. Megan a curse on her lips pulled him off his feet and handed him a glass of water.

“Drink”, she ordered her tone leaving no room for argument. “There are some herbs in there that can help”

“I have no desire to stalk you Eric”, Elijah said seemingly unperturbed at being left on the doorstep. “Santiago Morales called me and kept me abreast of the… incident… in the parking lot. And before you ask yes he is one of my vampires. Since your throat is not healed I presume you have not informed Speedle of what has occurred, however one look at your face, or one conversation…”. Eric glared when the Original trailed off amused and held out his wrist again

“Why would you do this?”, he asked in a whisper.

“For now let’s just chalk it up to my mysterious nature shall we. I am however a busy… individual… so if you are certain I am not needed…”

Eric’s glare increased in intensity but he did stand up and walk over

“Eric”, Megan protested.

Eric ignored her. “Did you compel Stefan to attack Megan?”

“And why would I tell you that?”

“Did you?”

“Do you want me to leave?”

“Did you?”, Eric repeated louder then coughed. For once Elijah’s mask fell and he turned away uncomfortable unable to see him in pain. “Did…”

“No I did not. You have my word. Now drink”. Eric agreed with a nod


	19. Megan Donner's last case

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is not for Marcel fans. Not only is he a bad guy all the way in this, I do not like the actor or the character so he doesn't even play a big role. He's just Klaus' lackey
> 
> I have stuck to spells from TVD and the Originals, however I have to admit the writers did me a favor because they made their witches more or less powerful depending on the situation. I mean one day Freya was the best, the next it was Vincent. Dahlia in her brief appearance seems to be able to do anything including cheat death. Then there's Bonnie, who loses her powers, gets them back, loses them again... you get the drift
> 
> So as much as I have done my research I have also taken a lot of creative licensing. Oh and I also hate using witch for both guys and girls so in my story male witches are called warlocks - after all there is such a term and I see no reason to not use it

Speed and Eric’s relationship did not magically improve. Rather over the next few weeks they slowly started hanging out again getting back to that easy friendship they had once had. But there was a difference. Where Eric wouldn’t have hesitated to go to the Original for advice a few months ago now he mostly tried to handle his problems on his own to the point where he actively started hiding things from not just the vampire but his boss as well. And one of those things he had avoided mentioning was just how much his magic seemed to be taking out of him

“It’s not getting better”, he mumbled as he finished his latest session with Megan. “It’s actually getting worse”, he said as he wiped the blood from his nose

“I know. That’s why I said we should slow…”

“No”, Eric disagreed. “I’m still able to do the spells Megan”

“You’re spending too much energy Eric”, Megan argued. “This isn’t going to help you in the long run”

“Yeah well I don’t know what’s changed. I mean. All of this seemed to start from the night I drank Elijah’s blood. Maybe he did something to… You don’t think that’s the case?”, he asked her at the look on her face

“I think it’s related to that night”, Megan said carefully. “But it has nothing to do with Elijah”

It took Eric a minute to figure out what she meant and he actually laughed a short laugh. “So what you think I’m pining after Damon like some teenaged girl?” She was the only person who knew about his now broken ‘relationship’ with the vampire. After all she had had to clean up his mess.

Megan rolled her eyes. “No”, she said firmly. “That’s not what I’m saying.”, she said with a pointed look. “Your level of power scares you”

“I snapped his neck”, Eric whispered. “And I gave an aneurism to Santi and three vampires in his bar”

“Yes, but you were hurt Eric, you didn’t know what you were doing”

“I was lucky I didn’t kill anyone Megan”, Eric countered. “And please don’t tell me it’s ok cos they’re vampires”

“You know I wouldn’t say that. I don’t believe that Eric. Have you talked to Damon?”, she asked him abruptly changing the subject

“I tried calling him but… he’s not answering. To top it all of I think Speedle knows something’s wrong. I mean I usually train with him too”

“You could try going to his house”, Megan suggested

“Why so he can actually succeed in making me croak this time?”

Megan rolled her eyes again at the stupid pun

The sniper case hit and Marisol called adding to his misery. “If you want dad to stay home or call in sick from work you should call him yourself. You know he’s not gonna listen ok”. And particularly not to me, he thought but didn’t say it out loud. After all it had been a while since Pavel Delko had even acknowledged his existence

“What’s up you talkin’ to your sister”. Eric resisted the urge to wince at the concern he heard in Speed’s voice. He confessed his fear but when the serious atmosphere remained he did what he did best, he made a joke out of things. 

“Then it’s a good time to look for the unobvious”. Speed jumped just as he expected

“I’m aware of that”, he retorted annoyed. “H says that to me all the time”. Eric grinned

“You know it’s… great minds”

“You’re unbelievable”

“You ok?”, he asked Megan after their training session the next night. “I mean you look… you look worse than me”

Megan smiled at the concern she heard in his voice. “I’m fine Eric”, she promised. “I just haven’t been sleeping well”

“Wanna talk about it?”, he offered softly

Megan hesitated. “I’ve been dreaming about Sean a lot lately”, she admitted at last. “I mean… it’s going to be a year since… Never mind. I’m just being sentimental”

“I… I didn’t know Megan”, Eric said and he really hadn’t. “I’m really sorry you lost him”

“Eric”

“H, hey”

“Listen I can’t get a hold of Megan, I need you to find her and go to our latest scene. Speed, Calleigh and I have a hanging”

“Yeah sure. I was training with her last night. I’m sure she just overslept. I’ll go to her place now. See what’s going on”, he reassured the older man. 

He found her still in her robe looking awful. “What the hell happened?”, he asked her when she let him in

“What time is it?”

“Megan”, Eric protested. “Should… should I call Speedle… or Kol?”, he asked wondering if she was sick and if a vampire could help. Megan shook her head then clutched it and ran to the bathroom making him realise she was hung over. It was then that he spotted the memorial card. “Shit”, he muttered just as she came out. “It’s exactly a year. How the hell don’t the others realise it?”

“It was a year yesterday Eric”, Megan told him gently and he turned to her horrified

“That’s why you had your day off. But we trained yesterday. I could have… I should have done something to help”

“You did”, she promised. “That training was exactly what I needed so you did help”. She held up a hand when he wanted to protest. “Now what are you doing here? Did Horatio send you to check up on me?”

“Um… no”, Eric said slightly thrown about by the change in subject. “Yeah… he tried calling you but… we have a scene”. He shook his head as if to clear it. “Listen, it’s just a car in the water. I’ll take it. I know the guys at underwater anyway. If there’s anything to it I’ll call you”

“Eric”, Megan protested. “I can just…”

“Listen Megan you know better than me that in this state you can’t help us. ’Sides aren’t you the one that tells me it’s ok to ask for backup when we need it”, he asked with a smile making her roll her eyes then wince. Eric who had experienced too many hang overs of his own did have a lot of sympathy for her. But he also couldn’t help the chuckle because he had done that exact same stupidity too many times too. 

“You’re an ass”, Megan said tone dry making him laugh

Later he’d really wished he had contacted Damon as Megan had suggested, that he’d confessed his fears to Speed or Horatio or actually told Megan just how weak one spell made him these days and how much he had learnt to hide from her as well. But later would be too late. Especially for her

“Wet or dry”. Horatio’s question made him chuckle. 

“I’ll check the weather report”

“Let’s do that”. The redhead was gone before he could even think about thanking him. Eric’s smile remained for the rest of his session in the AV lab

Crime scene replays were if the conditions were right carried out at CSI but sometimes they had no choice but to go to the field. The area where Doug had dumped the car had been isolated. Not many vehicles on that side of the road and no businesses which was the reason their victim had chosen the spot. What no had anticipated was that it would end up becoming someone else’s grave as well

“There was a hard rain that night”

“Love those computers but it’s always better to see a crime in context”

“The things we do for love”, Eric said as he shut the trunk down his mind pulled in a million directions from his dad to Speed to Damon. It was then that he heard the gasp and saw Megan tense. 

“Eric call Speed”, she yelled as she muttered a spell causing the two vampires who had ripped the throat of the two patrol cops to scream. “Eric call Speed now”, she repeated when he froze, but before he could pull out his phone he found himself on the ground a vampire his teeth extended on top of him. Another spell from Megan and the vampire’s neck broke but Eric could see she was becoming weak. Trying to focus his mind he reached for his gun and shot one of them hoping lead would at least do some damage while he gave the other one a brain aneurysm. But his casting wasn’t up to par and the vampire recovered easily

A powerful incendia from Megan had three vampires catching fire at the same time though the spell seemed to finish her off and she dropped to her knees blood dribbling from her nose. “Incendia”, Eric tried and though it worked better than the aneurysm spell it still wasn’t good enough to take out the remaining four and he found himself on his knees as well his arms pinned to his side his head held firmly by the hair

And then the bald vampire and the tall well-built warlock appeared

“Lt. Megan Donner”, the vampire said with a feral grin making Eric’s fear go up a notch. “I’d say it’s a pleasure but you did lock me up for almost half a decade”

“Marcel”, Megan gasped the name out loud. “How the hell did you get out”

“Oh I think you can probably guess”

“Klaus”, she realised venom in her voice

“Oh yeah. Niklaus Mikaelson my best friend. He got me out a few weeks ago and I’ve been biding my time since itching for a shot against you”

“Yeah well even if you do kill me you’re going right back into that same hell”

“Who’s gonna put me there? You? Your husband? I heard Sean Donner croaked because of a human. That’s too bad cos I’d have loved to kill him myself”. Megan snarled but didn’t have enough left in her to move. Marcel leaned in closer making Eric gasp. “Witch’s blood”, he said licking some of it off her face making him gag. “Tastes so sweet”. But Megan wasn’t as lost as he’d imagined and another muttered spell had the vampire moving back holding his head at least until the warlock intervened. Then Megan did something that really scared Eric and made him realise they were both going to die

She screamed out loud

“No stop”, Eric begged but Marcel ignored him. 

“You bitch”, he snarled as he slapped her. “I’m gonna enjoy ripping you apart limb from limb making you scream so many times. Then, I’m not going to kill you”, he said as he grasped her chin. “Oh no babe. Beautiful creature like you”, he said running his finger down the side of her face. “I’m going to turn you and make you my slave for the rest of eternity”. Megan’s answer was to spit on his face earning herself another slap

“Stop it”, Eric screamed desperately unable to stand her being tortured. That turned Marcel’s attention to him

“Eric Delko”, he said vamping closer making Eric try to move back but the hands that held him in place were firm. “Klaus’ latest project”. His tone had the young warlock shuddering.

“We should move Marcel. His friends won’t be too far behind. Speedle won’t be too far behind”

Eric suddenly desperately wished for some sort of telepathic connection with the trace expert hoping against hope that Speed would rescue him. Speed’s name seemed to annoy Marcel to no end. “Not this time”, he snarled. “No one is stopping me from destroying this bitch this time”

“You so sure about that?”, Eric asked him trying to stall hoping that someone would have seen or heard something and called 911. 

Marcel laughed as he knelt in front of him again. “Klaus said you were feisty”, he said as he grasped Eric’s chin and for a lack of a better word smelt him. “My my we’re a powerful little warlock aren’t we”, he mocked. “Klaus I’m sure won’t begrudge me a little taste”, he said and before Eric could blink his neck had been ripped open; again. Megan’s scream of no mixed with his own pain filled ones. This was nothing like the bites Damon had left, it was worse than even Stefan and Eva. This was pure pain

“Marcel”, the warlock urged him again but Marcel seemed to not hear him as he continued drinking from Eric making him feel faint as he lost so much blood to the point where death didn’t seem too far away. He almost laughed out loud when he realised he couldn’t decide if death wouldn’t be preferable to being captured by Klaus

But wait… His world was suddenly becoming clearer and he was suddenly feeling… stronger. He didn’t know what was happening to him but he felt himself stand, felt himself make the vampires holding him burn, felt himself lift the warlock off his feet and throw him to the ground with a flick of his wrist

“Eric”, he heard Megan gasp and wished she hadn’t done that because whatever was possessing him… and Eric was sure his body was being controlled by someone else lost its concentration and he dropped to his knees again his vision becoming fainter

“Marcel we need to move now”, he heard the warlock say as if from underwater

“No not without her”

“Klaus wants the warlock. Not Donner”

But Marcel reached for Megan and bit his wrist trying to get her to drink his blood. Megan pushed him back and pulled out her gun but the vampire was too strong. Eric’s last sight was that of Marcel turning the weapon back on her and the bullet firing into her abdomen. He blacked out before he could scream his denial


	20. Innocence lost

“Speedle”. The yell from the dishevelled man drew the attention of not just Paula but almost everyone in the lab including Horatio who was in an interrogation room. Speed came running from where he had been in trace followed by Calleigh.

“Elijah, what the hell happened to you?”, he snapped as he caught the weak Original.

“Not me, Eric”, Elijah said in a low voice as Speed helped him to a chair. “Klaus has sent Marcel and his latest pet”. Speed shuddered at Marcel’s name

“Marcel was locked up, how the hell did he get out? Wait Eric’s with Megan”, Speed realised just as Horatio arrived.

“So Marcel hates Megan”, Horatio asked as a panicked Speed wished the Hummer would go faster than it currently did. 

“Yes, she had him bound a while ago. Niklaus had been planning on releasing him”. Frank’s call interrupted their conversation.

“Horatio”. Frank’s tone Speed swore stopped his heart again

“Frank, are they…?”

“Megan… Megan’s gone Horatio”, Frank said sounding lost

“Eric”, Speed whispered. “Eric was there with her”

“I don’t see… Oh shit”, Frank said just as Speed heard Alexx yell his friend’s name. “Frank we need rescue now”, Alexx said her fear evident. Another set of sirens thankfully announced the arrival of the medics before the M.E. could finish her sentence.

“He’s… he’s bad Horatio… the blood… Alexx isn’t even sure…”. Speed hit mute

“How far away are we?”, he asked his boss ignoring his incredulous stare

“At least fifteen minutes. Why?”

“Eric and I trained this morning”

“What? But Tim that means… Frank”, Horatio said into the phone. “Listen to me, how bad is he?”

“Rescue’s got him, they have him loaded in the ambulance now. His… his heart’s stopped once already. They… they just got him back”

“Are they taking him to Dade General?”

“Yes”

“Frank call Robards from swing. Speed and I are on our way to the hospital”. Horatio hung up before Frank could object

“Timothy?”

“Eric’s got vampire blood in his system”, Horatio answered in response to Elijah’s question as his foot hit the accelerator

They reached the floor Eric was on to find Alexx crying. “Alexx?”, Speed asked her voice shaking hoping against hope that Eric was still…

“They’ve tried resuscitation about three times Timmy”, Alexx said pointing to the trauma room. “Eric… he’s not waking up”. Speed looked… lost at her answer

“Clear”, they heard the doctor yell as Eric’s torso lifted off the bed only to fall back. Speed didn’t need the heart monitor to tell him Eric’s still wasn’t beating. 

“We need to do something”, he said agitated his heard turning this way and that. “We can’t just let him… We need to do something”

“Doctor Carmel is trying to revive him with epinephrine Tim. We need to give her time to work”

“And after that?”, Elijah asked

“What do you mean Mr. Michaelson?”

“Timothy and I can… help him better”, Elijah said keeping his words vague. Speed looked to Horatio who gave a resigned nod.

“I… I need you to make sure no one panics. There are about” - he eyed the room – “Eight people in there. Elijah and I can be quick but…”

“I’ll handle it”

“Handle what?”, Alexx asked them confused paying attention to Elijah for the first time

“I’m really sorry Alexx”, Speed mumbled turning to her. “I need you to forget you were ever here”, he said compelling her. “You saw Eric at the scene, he was injured, but the doctors managed to revive him on their way here. They also figured out that all he suffered was a mild head injury which simply bled a lot. You went back home because you couldn’t handle… Megan…”, he faltered slightly at her name. “Dying. Now please just drive home safely”. Alexx looked at him blankly for a second before she trudged out of there lethargically. Speed felt like throwing up but knew he still had work to do

He vamped in just in time to see Joy Carmel inject the epinephrine in Eric’s heart. Eric sat up with a gasp the pain on his face evident. “Eric”, he whispered making Dr. Carmel turn around. “Lt.”, she said recognising Horatio. “I’m sorry but I have to…”. Speed compelled her before she could finish her sentence. Horatio didn’t have to physically stop anyone at all, he hadn’t even had to remove his badge. Before even he could comprehend, Speed and Elijah had taken care of everyone in the room making him realise just how powerful the two vampires were.

Speed didn’t bother wasting time. Instead he rushed to the bed and a still dazed Eric. Biting into his wrist he pushed it into the young man’s mouth. “Drink”, he ordered. Eric managed to drink a few drops before he pushed it away but Speed knew it wasn’t going to be enough. “Get the bandages on his neck”, he ordered Horatio who nodded. “I can’t smell blood anywhere else”. Horatio blanched as he saw the state Eric’s neck was in and that was all Speed needed. Biting into his now healed wrist he asked Eric to drink again keeping at it until Horatio nodded. All three of them panicked again when Eric lost consciousness but the steady beep of the heart monitor told them he was alive

Horatio took a deep breath before he turned to Elijah. “You look peaky Mr. Mikaelson. If you need blood, I’d rather you took mine or procured yourself a blood bag and not go after my CSI”. Elijah didn’t exactly blanch but did look nauseous. “Even if he were healthy, I would never drink his blood without his consent. Not even if it were the last drop available”. The question on Horatio’s face was plain but the Original ignored him to sit tiredly on the bed. Horatio sighed and turned to Speed who seemed frozen his eyes fixed on the Cuban. “He’s alive Tim”, he reminded his lover

“He… he’s not waking up”. Suddenly feeling incredibly tired himself Horatio hugged Speed. Speed automatically buried his face in the crook of the redhead’s neck. “He’s not waking up”, he repeated

“You and I both know trauma isn’t just physical. We need to wait for him to recover”

“He won’t. He… he most likely saw Megan die Horatio. How the hell does he recover from that?”

“I don’t know”, Horatio admitted. “All we can do is be there for him Speed and help him through this”

Speed pulled back tears in his eyes. “He was young and innocent”

“He still is Tim”, Elijah said softly but Speed shook his head

“You and I both know he won’t be”. He held up a hand to stop the Original from speaking. “Even if I could I wouldn’t remove the information from his head Elijah. Horatio’s right”, he added as he grasped Eric’s hand in his. “All we can do is help him through this”

A few hours later and Horatio and Speed had made sure Eric had been settled at home before going over to the scene. There they had found Robards and Tripp. Speed had taken one look at Megan’s body and mumbling something about trace jumped into an available Hummer and run. Robards who was part of the council and an old friend of the Donners had assured Horatio that he would make sure there was nothing unusual in the report. “One of my guys is a vampire and three of the people from patrol here are either warlocks or witches or related to someone who is. Most of my team knows what Megan is… was”

“You were the ones she used to ensure the rest of us wouldn’t have a clue”, Horatio realised and he had nodded. “Frank?”, he had asked Robards who had looked genuinely surprised. Tripp had chosen that moment to walk over

“Looks like there’s about ten vamps charred to death here”, he had casually commented. “Has Delko got magic or something because if not Megan’s… was more powerful than I realised”

Horatio had for once been stunned into silence and his jaw had literally dropped. “Frank?”, he had asked faintly making Tripp laugh despite the circumstances

“I’ve known about Speedle and everything for a while now Horatio”. His smile had disappeared a second later and Horatio had realised how

“Megan”, he had said and Tripp had nodded

“Do me a favour and don’t say a word to Speedle. I’ve been meaning to scare the shit out of him for a while but…” - Tripp had turned back to the body of the Lt. “Now’s not the time”. Horatio had nodded and left him to it

Driving back to CSI he had found a neatly dressed Elijah waiting for him in the lobby. “Let’s go to my office”, he had suggested then called Speed in

“Care to explain what happened Mr. Mikaelson?” he asked the Original who stared out the glass windows seemingly lost

“Niklaus and Marcellus are… old friends”, Elijah answered at last. “When Lt. Donner bound Marcellus, Niklaus lost a valuable ally. Megan was a truly powerful witch and my brother needed to wait a while to find someone who could free him”

“How did you know about this?”

“I was in my brother’s inner circle Lt. At least until he chose to attack Eric”

“Why the hell do you care Elijah?”, Speed asked him not happy with Elijah’s sudden interest in his friend. “What the hell does he mean to you cos it sure as hell isn’t cos he looks like Tait. You barely knew my son”

Elijah didn’t answer that question. “Niklaus will not stop”, he said instead. “When my brother wants something he does his utmost best to attain his goals and he wants Eric”

“But he doesn’t want him dead”, Horatio realised picking up on his words.

“No, he believes he can manipulate Eric into serving him, failing which he will turn your friend into a vampire and ensure he is tormented for eternity”. 

Speed nodded not truly surprised by this. He definitely knew how Klaus’ mind worked. “Eric…”, he began then choked. Clearing his throat he tried again. “Eric’s gonna…”

“Tim”, Horatio said concerned. He didn’t think Eric on top of everything else could handle Speed leaving.

“I won’t H”, Speed said as if he had read his lover’s mind. “I will never ever make the same stupid mistake again. I won’t ever leave Eric”, he promised


	21. I killed her

He came to to multiple voices saying something about blood loss and pulse rates. He must have made some sort of a sound because Alexx suddenly leaned towards his face. “Hang in there baby”, she said softly. “You’re gonna be fine Eric, just hang in there”

“M’g’n”, he managed to ask. “Pl’s”, he muttered, “Mg’n”. But Alexx’s face suddenly turned sombre and he had the answer. “No”, he gasped and heard a panic filled voice say something about how he needed to be in surgery. He blacked out again

This time when he regained consciousness he was sure he was in his own bed in his own room. A hand was in his hair gently smoothing it back. “Tim”, he mumbled as he reached for it but his limbs felt heavy.

“No, Eric. It’s Horatio”, his boss’ smooth baritone answered. Before he could ask where Speed was, he felt a weight beside him.

“Tim”, he managed to croak out. “Water”, he muttered and felt himself pulled up against a strong chest as a hand held a bottle in front of him

“Drink Eric”, Horatio encouraged from in front of him making him realise he was leaning against Speed. “That water has some vampire blood. You’re healing… but slowly and you need to drink”. Eric managed a few sips before he pushed the bottle away. 

“Mg’n”, he asked though he was certain of the answer this time. He felt Speed’s arms encircle him as an answer, felt Speed place a kiss to his temple, felt Speed’s tears hit his shoulder. He hadn’t realised he was crying himself until he felt Horatio caress his cheek. 

“It’s fine Eric”, his boss said softly. “It’s fine. You’re fine. It’s ok Eric”

“No”, Eric gasped trying to push the hands away but Speed only tightened his hold. “No”, he screamed again pain filling every pore of him. 

“It’s ok”, Speed mumbled. “Sh, it’s ok”

But Eric knew it wasn’t. If only he’d been a little better, if only he’d practiced more, if only he’d told Speed and Horatio he wasn’t good at magic… 

If he had been the one to die and she had lived

“I killed her”, he cried. “I killed her. I killed her”

“No Eric”, Horatio stopped him cupping his cheeks. “Eric look at me”, he begged but Eric didn’t open his eyes. He didn’t think he could see their disappointed or worse understanding looks. 

“No, please. Please leave me alone. I don’t deserve you. Please”. And it was true. He didn’t deserve either of them. He’d end up ruining them too if they tried to help him. 

“That’s not true”, Speed said. “That’s not true Eric. You didn’t get her killed. Those bastard vampires of Klaus did and they’ll pay”, he promised. “You did nothing wrong”

“I wasn’t good enough”, Eric cried. “I couldn’t stop them. I couldn’t stop him. I wasn’t good enough and she… she died. I wasn’t… I’m useless… I’m so sorry. You were right Tim. I should have never come into your world and now I got your friend killed. I’m so sorry”

“No Eric you aren’t”, Horatio countered. “I’ve told you once before son, you’re one of the best men I’ve met and I… we… Speed and I we are both so proud of you”

“No Horatio. I lied to you. I didn’t tell you I wasn’t strong enough. I couldn’t do magic and I didn’t tell you”, Eric confessed crying. “I should have told you”

Horatio sighed. “You were ambushed Eric”, he explained. “None of us knew Klaus’ plan pal and you were ambushed. If Elijah hadn’t come to us when he found out…” That finally snapped Eric’s eyes open though his vision was blurry at best

“Elijah?”, he asked

“Elijah it turns out is not a heartless bastard”, Speed explained holding on to him tighter as if fearing he would run. “When he learnt Klaus wanted to use you… well he tried to stop him, but Klaus figured out where his loyalties were. He… he has this dagger coated with the ashes of the white oak tree. It can put an Original… or at least the Originals from his family in a coma of sorts and well…”

“Elijah was trapped”, Eric realised

“Yes”, Horatio continued. “His sister finally found him and unknown to Klaus set him free. Elijah came straight to us”

“He killed her”, Eric said his eyes filling up with tears again. “Marcel killed her”

“I am so sorry you had to see that kid”, Speed whispered. “I’m so sorry I wasn’t there”

“I… I wanted you there. I wanted you there so badly I wished… But something happened Tim”

“What do you mean?”

“I was… I was able to hurt them, the vampires I mean but it wasn’t me. It was as if… someone was controlling me”

“Controlling you?”, Speed asked him as he brushed Eric’s hair gently back from his face

“Yeah”, Eric agreed absent-mindedly as he leant into his friend. “I don’t know… how else to… explain it”

“Is… is possession possible Tim?”, Horatio asked a thoughtful Speed who shook his head

“I don’t know H, I’d have to ask…”. He stopped and suddenly shuddered. Horatio understood what he was about to say and sighed

“I’m so sorry”, Eric whispered apologising again. “I’m so sorry you lost her”. Speed shook his head hugged him even more tighter and pressed a kiss into his hair

“Alexx”, Eric mumbled a few minutes… or a few hours he couldn’t tell… later. “Hospital?”. He felt rather than saw Speed hesitate

“I compelled Alexx and the doctors who treated you to believe you were barely injured”, he admitted. “Then I had them discharge you into H’s care”

“’K. Marcel?”

“When Frank got there Marcel was already gone. All we found were about ten vampires charred to death” 

“Was som’ne else”

“What?”

“S’mne’ else”, Eric repeated slurring his words. “Mgc”

“Sleep Eric”, Horatio said and he felt Speed trying to get him to lie back on the bed

“No”, he protested holding on or trying to hold on to the trace expert

“Sh it’s ok”, Speed said running a hand through his hair. “Me and H, we aren’t going anywhere. One of us’ll always be here”

“Prms”

“I swear to God Eric, I will never make the stupid mistake of leaving you alone”, Speed said softly.

Eric realised that that promise was more sacred than any Elijah could have made

He woke up to the feeling of being watched and reached for the person he knew was beside him. “Eric”, Speed said as he grasped his wandering hand

“Tim”

“Yeah kid it’s me”

“Who else?” 

“It’s just Damon kid”, Speed said softly. “I can tell him to…”

“No”, he said before Speed could finish his sentence. “Stay”. Speed chuckled and helped him sit.

“Do you think you can eat something?” he hesitated then said “Coffee” in a hopeful voice and heard both Damon and Speed chuckle

“How about something you won’t end up throwing right back up”. Eric pouted making them laugh outright.

“I like coffee”, he mumbled

“You won’t like it very much if it ends up on the bed beside you”, Damon teased. Eric flipped him the bird making him laugh again.

“Tell you what kid”, Speed said, “I’ll make you a deal. You eat some toast or some soup and I make you a cup of decaf after that”. Eric looked horrified at the suggestion. 

“Decaf is not coffee”

“Yeah right like I’m gonna make you your stomach rotting stuff now kid. Get real”

“Ugh fine mother hen”, Eric grumbled. “Toast and decaf it is”

“Ok I’ll be back in a bit all right”. He hesitated for a moment. “H is right outside and I can…”

“It’s fine Tim’, Eric interrupted him. “I’ll be fine with Damon”. 

Speed hesitated again. “If he even looks wrong…”, he warned Damon finally who rolled his eyes. Speed ran a gentle hand through Eric’s hair and pressed a kiss into it before he left making the younger man smile

Damon waited till the door had closed behind Speed to sit on the bed next to Eric. “I… I’m really sorry”, he said as he took Eric’s hand in his. Eric shook his head, ‘It’s fine. You couldn’t have done anything’, on the edge of his lips before Damon’s next words shocked him. “I… I was a jerk to you these last few weeks and…”

“What are the fuck are you talking about?”, he asked the vampire weakly. “If anyone should apologise it’s me”

“No. I… I shouldn’t have snapped like that in the lot man. I just…”

“C’mon Day, I hurt you”. Eric disengaged his hands from the vampire’s and lowered his eyes. “What Santi said it… it freaked me out… I mean you were kinda the first per… guy… and… I really am sorry Damon. You do mean a lot to me”, he admitted softly

“I know Eric. I think I always knew that. I just… In that one second…”

“You don’t have to explain Damon. I mean”, he continued with a small laugh. “I don’t think even Speed would… Damn”, he muttered then groaned. “That ass, he knows doesn’t he”. He heard laughter from right outside the door and groaned again then hid his face beneath a pillow making Damon laugh as well. The door opened and an amused Speed and Horatio walked in carrying a tray and a cup of coffee. Eric automatically reached for the cup before he heard Speed snort. “Here sit back up”, the vampire said and helped him lean against the headboard then placed the plate of toasts on the younger man’s lap.

“Ugh”, Eric grumbled as he automatically flagged against Speed’s shoulder. “Why the hell do I still feel so weak even after drinking your blood”, he complained

“Describe that feeling to me”, Horatio ordered worry colouring his tone.

“I don’t know…” - he thought about it for a minute. “It feels as if someone’s pulling something from in here”, he admitted pointing to his chest. “Or more like someone already pulled something and I’m just getting all of it back”

“Magic”, Damon said then elaborated when Eric glared. “I didn’t mean it the way it sounded. I just meant you used up a lot of your magic at the same time and now it’s drained you”

“Hey Day is possession possible?”, Speed asked him suddenly even as he nudged Eric’s knee. “Eat”, he ordered when Eric turned to glare at him. “If Day’s right then you need your strength”. Eric grumbled something under his breath even Speed couldn’t understand but he did pick up the piece of toast

“You’re being deliberately stupid right?”, Damon said with a pointed look but it was Horatio who understood

“Professor Saltzman”, he realised

“Yup”, Damon confirmed. “The teach”. Eric winced as well. 

“Yeah Kol told me his mother came back using Ric. You think that’s what happened to me?”

“What do you mean?”

“Oh… Day doesn’t know?”, he asked Speed in a mumble taking a bite of the toast when the trace expert shot him a pointed look

“No, we haven’t told Mr. Salvatore what happened yet”. Something in Horatio’s voice had Eric freeze. 

“You… you want… want me… to…”. His voice shook badly prompting Speed to pull him into a one armed hug

“It could help us know exactly what happened”, he explained softly

Eric barely noticed when the piece of toast fell from his hands as he turned to hug Speed. “I don’t wanna talk about it”, he whispered. “Please don’t ask me”

“Eric… we… um… we need to know son”, Horatio said carefully not wanting to upset him further. “At least the basics”

“I don’t… I don’t remember”, he lied but knew none of them were buying it. But he didn’t think he could ever talk about how Megan had been… “What did… cause of death…”. His voice failed and he made a keening sound prompting Speed to tighten the hug

“Megan…” - Horatio cleared his throat and tried again. “Megan was shot with her own gun. And her wrist, Alexx mentioned it was broken. Someone turned her gun on her”

“You said there was someone else”, Speed reminded him in a soft voice

“Like me”, Eric confirmed

“A warlock?” Eric nodded at Damon’s question. 

“Could he have used me to… No… he wouldn’t want his vampires destroyed”

“So you think someone used your body to kill the vamps?”, Damon asked him getting them back to safe territory. Eric nodded much more thoughtfully this time. 

“Whoever it was, it felt… like a bad connection on a phone… it wasn’t… clear”. He shrugged helplessly when he ran out of words

“Like they weren’t powerful enough?”, Horatio asked him but he shook his head. 

“More like they were too far away”

“I’ve never heard of something like this but… I’m not an expert. I’ll… I’ll call the teach and Stefan and maybe Elijah knows”

“Why’s ’lijah helpin’”, he mumbled. Speed rolled his eyes, picked up the piece of toast and handed it to him. 

“Eat. We already know vampire blood isn’t enough for you”

“N’t h’gry”

“You have to eat something Eric. It’s been almost a day”. Eric sighed but nibbled on the toast obediently. Horatio smiled fondly. “As far as Mr. Mikaelson I believe as Speed mentioned he does have a conscience”

“Cal and Alexx?”, he asked

“They… um… they’ve been told that someone Megan helped put away… You should also call your sister. She’s been asking for you”

“Ok”

“There…”, Speed hesitated. “There is one other thing”, he admitted. “Frank needs a statement from you”

Eric blanched. “No”, he whispered. “I told you I don’t remember…”

“That’s all you have to tell him Eric”, Horatio said reassuringly

“What?”, Eric asked stunned.

“Frank has been told that you have a concussion and that you do not remember what transpired at the scene”

“Oh… um… you sure H?” Horatio knowing what he knew of Frank now only nodded with a smile on his face

“Just a few minutes Delko”, Tripp promised when he turned up at Horatio’s house later that day. “Now can you tell me why you and Megan were there”. Eric his eyes faraway tried to listen to Frank’s question. But it was clear from his face he hadn’t understood a word of it. 

“Kid”, Speed said squeezing his arm gently when Tripp turned to them helplessly. “Frank wants to know why you and Megan went there”

“Oh”, Eric said. “It… it was a reconstruction. There was this dead guy in the trunk”

“Adele’s case”. Eric nodded. 

“Megan, she wanted to see… We finished it then…”

“Is there anything at all you remember about the men who attacked you. Eric”, Tripp repeated the question when Eric remained silent

‘I’m going to enjoy ripping you apart limb from limb making you scream so many times. Then, I’m going to turn you and make you my slave for the rest of eternity’.

‘Eric Delko. Klaus’ latest project’

‘Klaus I’m sure won’t begrudge me a little taste’

‘Klaus wants the warlock. Not Donner’

“Eric”. Horatio’s concerned voice snapped Eric out of the past and he turned to his boss. 

“I’m sorry H, what?”, he asked. 

“It’s um… it’s nothing son. Frank and I are done Eric. Why don’t you get some rest”, he suggested. Eric managed a nod before he went out to the back door. Speed followed him with a muttered “Excuse me”

Horatio shook his head when Frank wanted to speak and mouthed office. Both men instead sat in silence as they watched Speed try and comfort Eric


	22. Fine is not fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a huge Klaus fan so I skipped a lot of the Klaus/ Stefan/ Rebekkah/ werewolves bonding. Now I do know Gloria looks younger than her age. I have no idea how and no I didn't bother with the research on that one so if I got something wrong... Like I said the TVD writers made my life easier when they made their witches more or less powerful according to their whims... So sue them not me
> 
> I wonder if there's any show that has stayed consistent with the characters from start to finish. Oh well I'm yet to find one so...

The funeral was held the next day. Eric hadn’t, even with the amount of time he had spent with her the last few months known Megan well at all, and was startled to see the number of people who had come to pay their respects. “Does she have family?”, he asked Speed, but before the trace expert could answer, he was almost tackled by Calleigh.

“How’re you feeling?”, the blond asked him softly, holding him close. Eric just buried his face in her hair

“We… um… we should get…”. The trace expert helplessly pointed to the grave site where a huge crowd including Elijah, Kol and Ethan were already present

“Go on. Eric and I’ll be there in a bit”, Calleigh said. Speed met Eric’s eyes for a second and receiving a nod he walked off to join Horatio and Elijah

“You all right?”, Calleigh asked him again as she took in his pale features.

“I… I couldn’t…”

“There were five people armed with automatic weapons Eric”, Calleigh said and for a second Eric looked startled before he realised Horatio must have had to cover up the crime scene

“Did… um… did you… process…?”

“No”. The blond shook her head her lips pursed. “Horatio brought night shift in. It’s protocol”, she explained misinterpreting his worried look. The guilt crushing him Eric suddenly felt an overwhelming need to get away from her. His look didn’t go unnoticed and Elijah of all people to his surprise came over

“Are you all right?”, he asked Eric his concern plain

Eric nodded. “Elijah Mikaelson meet Calleigh Duquesne”

“Pleasure to meet you”, Calleigh said with a warm smile her southern charm coming through

“Likewise”, Elijah answered with a small bow and a kiss to the back of her hand impressing even her and making Eric chuckle

“Yeah the ass is a charmer”, he teased. Elijah didn’t quite roll his eyes but it was a close thing. Eric not even caring that the man or vampire in front of him was a 1000 years old stuck his tongue out surprising a laugh out of the Original

“We should join the others”, he said reminding Eric of why they were there and the Cuban winced looking guilty again.

“Hey”, Calleigh chided him. “I knew Megan well enough to know that she’d be the first to whack you if you’re feeling guilty. It’s a funeral Eric I get it but that doesn’t mean we can’t live”

“She isn’t… Because of me she isn’t”. Calleigh just looked at him for a second before she slapped him to his surprise. “What was that for?”, he asked her as he held his now stinging cheek

“For being immature”, she declared as she walked back to the gravesite

“Shall we?”, Elijah asked looking like he was trying not to laugh. Eric swatted him on the back of the head prompting the Original to glare and Kol to snicker

After ensuring that Eric was in safe hands with Damon, Kol, Alaric and Ethan, Horatio went in search of his wayward lover. While his CSI had been through something traumatic and his heart went out to the young man he knew Speed was hurting just as badly.

“I’m fine. You should be with Eric”, Speed mumbled when he spotted him and earned himself an eyeroll and a glare. Horatio was one of the most patient men most days but even he had limits

“Between you and Eric I think it’s time we found a new definition for the word”. He managed to surprise a chuckle out of the Original with his sarcasm and smiled fondly

“I miss her. I mean… she was one of the few people I let in Horatio. She… um… she actually knew me… the real me”

“How did she know you were a vampire?”, Horatio asked him curiously as he poured them both a drink

“Well” - Speed considered his answer, “Apparently she always knew mind you. She was a powerful witch and…”

The rest of the night was spent on stories of Megan

Speed woke up to the sounds of cursing and crashing. Gently disengaging himself from a for once peacefully sleeping Horatio’s arms he slipped on his shorts and a t-shirt. Walking into the kitchen he sighed as he found Eric trying to clean up the remains of what looked like a egg-yolk

“I could have made you breakfast if you asked”

Eric jumped and screamed. “Ass”, he grumbled when Speed laughed. Speed laughed harder when Horatio ran in a few seconds later absolutely naked except for his boxer shorts and his gun. Eric who had never seen his boss in any other way except fully clothed averted his eyes looking mortified. Speed began howling with laughter and tears started streaming down his face when Horatio turned just as red.

“Shut up”, the redhead grumbled as he shot his lover a pointed look but Speed was too far gone to notice the tone. “I take it everything’s fine in here”

“Yeah H”, Eric stuttered out then made the mistake of looking up. His blush deepened when he spotted Horatio’s chest and the freckles dusting them and he turned away. Speed who had just begun to get his amusement under control cracked up again. Horatio rolled his eyes and muttering something about immature assholes stomped back to his room

Eric was still mortified even an hour later as he walked into CSI with both Horatio and Speed. Luckily enough for him, Horatio received a call out the minute they set foot in the building and dragged Speed off with him

“Eric”, Alexx said as she walked into the print lab a few hours later making him jump. “Sorry honey. I didn’t realise you were lost”, she apologised. Eric waved it off

“Did you need something Alexx?”, he asked the M.E. who shook her head.

“No baby I just wanted to see how you were doing”. Eric when he remembered Speed and the compulsion avoided her eyes a guilty look on his face. Alexx just as Calleigh had misinterpreted his look. “There wasn’t anything you could have done for her honey”, she said but he shook his head

“Yes I could have, I could have been stronger, faster… If I had just been better…”

“They knocked you out from behind baby”, Alexx said and Eric forced himself to not react when he realised Horatio must have lied to her too. Alexx stepped forward and cupped his cheek. “Her death wasn’t your fault honey”, she said softly. Eric could only close his eyes the pain on his face plain

“You know the first time I met her she almost killed me. Mind you this was before the council and she would have been quite justified”, Kol said with a fond smile. They had gathered at the Salvatore house officially for a training session, however the day had been mostly spent on stories of Megan

“What do you mean before the council? The council was created in the fifties”. Kol smirked

“Yeah so? She was born in 1912 mate”, he answered making not just Eric but Horatio and Speed sit up as well

“She what?”, the trace expert asked

Kol looked surprised. “You truly didn’t know”

“But then she looked so young… And she wasn’t a vampire”, Eric argued. 

“Witches and warlocks like yourself”, Damon said pointing to him, “Can use their magic to slow down their ageing. Although the only one I had heard of so far was Gloria in Chicago and that is one lady you do not want to mess with”

Speed snorted at the name his contempt evident. “You’ve met?”, Eric asked

“Once and no I’m not telling you”, he grumbled making Eric laugh

“So Megan used her magic to make herself look like someone in her forties… or well fifties?”

“Oh yes, she perfected a lot of spells Delko. She was truly a genius. I’m going to miss her”, Kol admitted softly and his crushing guilt came back

“Eric”, Speed snapped when he saw Kol, Ethan and Damon wince and felt a pressure against his own brain. 

“Eric son you need to stop casting”, Horatio said gently gripping his arm

“What?”, Eric asked sitting up and realised horrified that he had managed to hurt his friends. “S… So… Sorry… Didn’t mean…”

“It’s fine kid”

“No Tim. I really didn’t mean to. I didn’t know”

“We get it mate”, Kol said as he vamped closer to Eric and squeezed his knee. 

“I… I need to learn. I need to know how to… But I don’t know anyone else. I don’t know what I’m supposed to do”, he blabbered feeling lost

“Megan… Megan has… had a grimoire. A witches’ spell book”, Speed explained when Eric turned to him. “When… when she… I… her home… it doesn’t need… I cleaned it up. She asked me… a while ago after Sean to make sure…”. He shook his head as if to clear it and try and speak coherently. “She… she left a note with it saying she wanted you to have it. When you’re feeling fitter… And don’t even bother lying”, he added when Eric looked like he’d object. “You can try and practice from it”

“I can also contact some people I know Eric”, Ric offered. “I’m sure we don’t want the council to know about Eric” Speed shook his head quickly. “A lot of it is political and I know you don’t believe it but Lt. Donner was sure you’re really powerful. There are people on the council who won’t hesitate to use you for their own ends”

Eric turned to Horatio automatically not because he didn’t trust Ric but because he respected the redhead’s opinion. “I think Ric’s right Eric. You know how much interference Megan and I dealt with in the lab. There are some amongst us who would rather take credit for other people’s work and you’d only end up a pawn in their hands”

“Ok but do you guys know people apart from the council. Magical people I mean”

“Yeah man. Kol and I travel a lot and we’ve met some witches. Plus Kol here practiced as well though it was a long time ago, but he has a spell book he wrote down from memory”, Ethan said. Eric looked at his friend with new respect

“You’re a warlock?”, he asked amazed

“Magic is hereditary and witches’ children often inherit their powers. Both Kol and Elijah had magic”

“So why can’t you practice now?”, Eric asked him. Speed, Ethan, Damon and Ric winced

“Vampirism”, Horatio guessed

Kol nodded with a wan smile. “Yes. I… I lost my powers the day I died”

“I am sorry man”, Eric said softly hearing the longing in his voice. Kol could only nod

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you can't tell Kol's my fav Original... I like Elijah as well... But I don't know Kol has that my family are assholes and they broke me going for him.


	23. Memories and Makeovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sort of someone who tries to research a lot when not just writing a story but when I'm curious about something and Esther Mikaelson's grimoire definitely makes me curious because the book Elijah has in S1 of Originals while appearing to look old - somewhat - actually looks really good for a document that must necessarily have been written in the first century AD. And this is one of those things that make me go Grrr because the spells are in Latin. Vikings spoke old Norse. Plus these were Vikings in the New World. Would Esther have spoken Latin? As someone who studies Linguistics this question bugs me
> 
> Plus how did she write on that kind of paper. Was paper available in America in the first century?
> 
> But I'm not above using the writers mistakes - or not because if someone can tell me I'm wrong and point me to sources that say why I will be grateful - for my own gain

“Hello”, Elijah said as he stepped out from behind the lifeguard tower startling Eric.

“Hey”, Eric said shyly. “Thank you for coming”

“It was my pleasure Eric”, Elijah said gently. His aloof and cold manner was gone and Eric found him much the nicer for it

“I…”, he stuttered not from fear but from an emotion he couldn’t name as he stared into the Original’s eyes. “You can’t compel a warlock right”, he suddenly blurted out then winced. He hadn’t even known if Elijah had known he had magic

Elijah chuckled warmly. “No I cannot. And yes I was aware of your… practice. And so is Niklaus”, he added effectively turning the mood serious. “Now, what could I help you with?”, he asked the young man who shook his head

“Horatio told me you helped him find me and M… Megan and I… I wanted to thank you”

It was clear that whatever the Original had been expecting this wasn’t it and he looked at the warlock with new respect in his eyes. “I do not deserve your gratitude Eric”, he said softly. “I should have stopped my brother before he could even make an attempt against you”

“And I should have used my powers to stop Marcel”, Eric countered bitterly.

“You were not… experienced enough for what Niklaus had planned”

“Exactly. If I had just…”. He shook his head. “You’re not at fault either Elijah. Marcel said Klaus wanted me… He called me his latest project and… he bit me”, he continued finding that he could actually tell Elijah what had happened when he hadn’t been able to with Horatio and Speed. Elijah stepped closer his concern plain, his hand on Eric’s arm. “I… I thought… I thought I’d be better off dying than… I don’t think Klaus… I couldn’t have handled whatever he wanted from me”. Elijah couldn’t help it. He pulled Eric into a hug holding him close. Eric buried his face in the vampire’s neck trying to control his emotions as he felt the tears in his eyes

“Listen to me Eric”, Elijah said seriously. “You are infinitely stronger than my brother, myself, your friends or anyone else believes.”, he said pulling back cupping Eric’s face and looking him in the eye. “Do not ever doubt that you would not just have handled Niklaus’ manipulations but would even have bested him. You are young”, he added as he smoothed the curls from his face. “And you are still learning. I have no doubt that someday you will be one of the greatest warlocks this world has seen”

Eric closed his eyes. “I don’t want that Elijah. I told you once before. I just wanna live my life and make sure the people around me are safe. That’s all I ever wanted”

“And that is precisely why you deserve these powers Eric”

Eric’s eyes opened at the conviction in the Original’s tone and he couldn’t help but stare at the vampire in front of him. “Why do you believe in me? Why do you care? I mean, Tim, he told me… he told me about the promise you made Klaus and he said your word means everything to you. So why would you suddenly go against him”. Elijah let go of him at his question his discomfort plain. Eric winced. “I’m sorry”, he apologised. “I didn’t mean to upset…”

“And you did not”. Elijah stopped him with a finger to his lips and once again Eric felt drawn to him for reasons he couldn’t even explain. “Your questions are valid Eric, however I am at this point unable to answer them”

“Then tell me this. Why the hell do I… why are you different? I mean… I feel this connection to you I can’t even explain and you already told me it’s not because of Speed’s son”

“No it is not”, Elijah admitted as he walked towards Eric’s truck and leant against it tiredly. “I could… none of us could confuse you with Tait”. He hesitated. “My powers allow me to show you my memories”, he said and Eric’s eyes widened. He couldn’t help but chuckle. It was times like these that told him exactly how young the man in front of him was. “I can show you what he looked like if you wish”. Eric couldn’t help it. He nodded enthusiastically making Elijah chuckle again. He held out his hand. “It is easier with a physical connection”, he explained and Eric took it shyly and allowed the Original to pull him closer and hold him by the waist. Elijah closed his eyes and he did the same

“Wow”, he whispered a few minutes later. “Tim… he looks so… so young… and happy. I mean… he doesn’t… I wish he looked like that now. Even with…”

“Lt. Caine?”, Elijah asked and he chuckled. 

“Careful man. I might just believe you’re still spying on us”

“Well they haven’t taken the pains to hide anything”. Eric snickered. 

“Oh yeah”, he chortled. “Everyone at CSI knows they’re together”. He shook his head. “I know wishes aren’t real but I wish I could make him look like that now. I wish I could make all of you look like that now. Carefree and… relaxed”. Elijah looked stunned

“Even Niklaus?”

Eric laughed a short laugh again. “Don’t get me wrong man. If Klaus stood in front of me I’ll do everything I can to… to destroy him”, he admitted. “But… if your parents hadn’t turned you all into vampires”

“We make our own choices Eric”, Elijah corrected but Eric shook his head again. 

“Trust me. I get that part. Especially with the job I have. I told you before”, he added leaning tiredly against the vehicle himself. “Humans are just as capable of evil as you guys are. You just have greater physical strength, well that and a thousand years under your belt”, he teased. “But the point is sometimes… sometimes you can’t… you don’t have a bad guy. You just have bad situations where no one wins”. The expression on Elijah’s face made him blush then grimace. “You make me feel like a… like a fucking teenager out on his first date”, he complained then blushed deeper when he realised what he had just said

Elijah laughed and pulled him in closer allowing Eric to bury his now warm face in the crook of his neck

“Where have you been?”, Speed sniped when he entered the trace lab a few days later on the dead camper case.

“Waiting at DNA”, he said frustrated as he dropped the file. “Backlogged into next week”

“Yeah well with Megan not there anymore…”. Speed shook his head turning away. 

“I heard Lauren’s coming back from her stint with the Feds”, Eric said more as a way to fill the silence then spotted Speed’s amusement. “Do not comment”, he said quickly with a grin of his own

“What should I say?”, Speed asked him his grin widening. “Should I ask you how you know that or, should I ask you if Damon knows that”

“Ass”, Eric grumbled. “Damon and I aren’t even together anymore

“Yeah well payback’s a bitch my friend”, Speed said but backed up when Eric’s grin turned… evil

“Did you know?”, he began with a smirk that made Speed want to throttle him. “Even Elijah knows about you guys”

“How the hell do you know”, Speed shot back and Eric couldn’t help the blush as he thought of his meeting with the Original. The trace expert groaned. “Why… why the fuck do you have to fall for” - he looked around to make sure they were truly alone. “Dangerous vampires”, he whispered

“Well”, Eric dragged the word out his grin back. “’Sides the fact that it’s fun winding you up. The sex is great”, he said with a wink. “Especially the biting part”

Speed’s head hit the table in front of him with a groan making Eric laugh

“Whoa”, Eric exclaimed later that week when Speed stepped off the elevator

“Do not comment”, the vampire warned him but Eric not even listening whistled as he looked his friend up and down. His for once well-dressed and well-groomed friend

“Did you just get a makeover?”, he asked his grin plain

“I told you not to comment”, Speed sniped then muttered something about sticklers with sticks up their asses and disappeared into the breakroom. Eric realising that if he followed him the vampire would bite him exited stage left to find the other half of the crazy pair

“What did you do?”, he asked his boss when he found Horatio doing paperwork in his office. He laughed when Horatio raised his head up to scowl at him. “What did you do?”, he repeated with a chuckle as he walked in and shut the door

“Don’t you have dead bodies to find?”, the redhead growled but Eric had seen him in worse moods and didn’t even bother blinking

“You know if you did… screw up”, he said with a grin. “I’m kinda an expert on the making up part. So if you need any help”. He ducked when Horatio threw a file at him and ran out of there with another laugh

He laughed again when he found Calleigh and Alexx… drool at Speed for a lack of better word. He had to admit even if he wasn’t attracted to the trace expert Speed could look good if he wanted to. “Did you see our Timmy today?”, Alexx asked him when she spotted him. “If I were only a few years younger…”, she said dreamily setting him off especially when he realised exactly how much older than Alexx, Speed really was

“Shut up Delko”, Speed warned him but Eric was laughing too hard to pay anyone any attention

Horatio clearing his throat sobered him somewhat but he made the mistake of looking at Speed again and ended up on the floor this time clutching his stomach. Horatio resisted the urge to kick him in the stomach… or another delicate area. 

“This is revenge isn’t it”, he groused on Sunday as Speed mercilessly tossed him around. “You and H, you guys planned this didn’t you?”

Speed smirked as he opened a blood packet making him wince. “What I thought you wanted a break?”

“And you complain about me talking with my mouth full”, Eric said looking green

“Enjoying yourself Eric?”, Horatio asked sneaking up on him making him jump and let out a girlish scream

“I hate you both”, he said stomping back inside

“So how come he got a makeover? And why is he wearing shirts to work instead of his grungy t-shirts”, he asked the two of them later in the day as he sipped his beer. Speed mumbled something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like “punk ass kids”. “Don’t have super senses”, he said all the while wanting to hear the story because it sounded like it was a good one

“I tried to arrest these assholes and they made some… comments… Now can we…?”

Eric simply turned to Horatio who was trying not to smile. “Will you tell him or should I?”, he asked his lover instead. 

“You tell him while I drown myself in the beach”, Speed said as he stomped out making Eric laugh

“You know us meeting like this is not helping Speed’s blood pressure right?”, Eric asked Elijah a couple of weeks later at the same beach

“Vampires do not have blood pressure”, Elijah retorted. “And I have a present for you”

Eric laughed lightly. “A present huh? What’s the occasion?”, he asked as he took the fedex package

“Open it”, Elijah ordered and he opened it to see a really old book written in what looked like a mixture of Runes and Latin. “My mother’s grimoire. Or one of her grimoires”, he explained and Eric gasped

“Elijah… this is…”, he said seriously. “I can’t accept this. Your mother she was one of the, if not the most powerful witch around”

“Exactly. You will need it and I have no doubt you will put it to good use”

“Elijah… You do realise I won’t hesitate to use what’s in there against Klaus right?”, he asked the Original wanting to be upfront about his intentions

“I am aware”, Elijah said softly as he caressed Eric’s cheek making him close his eyes. “I am aware that you will use everything in the grimoire and more to do whatever good you can in this world. I am aware that if Niklaus or anyone else attempts to stand against that goal you will do everything in your power to destroy them”

“Then why give me this?”, Eric asked him in a whisper

“Well perhaps this is my way of atoning for all the evil I have done in the name of standing by my brother. Perhaps when all is said and done and my own destruction comes this one act will save whatever is left of my soul from being judged harshly”, he said with a small bitter smile

“I don’t believe you’re evil Elijah”, Eric said as his own hands went to cup Elijah’s face. “I don’t for a second buy this act… this mask you put on. That’s not you”. Elijah’s eyes turned cold but this time Eric did not move. “I”, he said as he leant forward instead. “Am not buying this act”, he whispered against his lips

“You really shouldn’t trust me you know”, Elijah said pulling him into an embrace. Eric’s, “That’s not your call”, earned him another bitter chuckle


	24. Hold on I still want you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING FOR HOMOPHOBIC BEHAVIOR
> 
> Ok a couple of things so as to not offend anyone. CSI Miami is the first fan fiction I've written which deals with a current time period. Which means the everyday problems out there make their way into my story
> 
> Me, personally I'm an atheist who believes everyone has a right to choose. And in my stories homophobic behavior is generally dealt with, with the contempt it deserves. Now do I personally believe Catholics are homophobes. I know not all of them are but I don't personally know any Catholics, twitter and Facebook however are very enlightening and if I say somethings here about homophobia and how Catholics behave when faced it, it is from the numerous disgusting comments from homophobes I read there. And personally I cannot, will not give my time of the day to anyone who vilifies another person for their choices, be it abortion, sex, or gender

“I don’t know and who was he sitting with”, Calleigh wondered but before Eric could answer his phone rang. Pulling it out he took one look at the number and almost dropped it. “Everything ok?”, the blond asked him. Eric gave her a vague nod and an excuse me before he stepped away

“Dad”, he said willing his hammering heart to slow down

“Hello Eric”, his father said in Russian sounding formal. “I would like for you to come home this evening?”

“Everything ok, is ma…?”

“Your mother and I are both fine. As are your sisters and everyone else. I would like to meet you this evening if possible”, he repeated

“Yeah sure dad”, Eric agreed quickly with a smile on his face. This was after all the first time Pavel Delko had even spoken to him in three years let alone inviting him home. “Six o’ clock work for you?”, he asked

“Yes that is fine”

“I’ll see you at six then. I… I love you dad”, he added quickly and hung up.

“Everything ok?”, Calleigh asked again and Eric turned around his smile still a mile wide. 

“Everything is better than ok”, he told her with a cheerful laugh she hadn’t seen since Megan as he actually pulled her into a hug lifting her off her feet

“Eric”, she scolded as he set her down but he wasn’t deterred. 

“I gotta go. Talk to H about something. Please file that”, he indicated the evidence he had brought then ran out

Eric caught Horatio just as he was about to leave for the prison to see Cole Judson and pulled him aside. “I… I need a favour”, he requested as he looked at his shoes

“Ok, what is it?”

“The case… it’s not over but… I was wondering if I could take off at five this evening, when my shift ends”, he said knowing Horatio wasn’t someone who liked open cases left alone for too long though to be fair no one in the time enjoyed seeing an unsolved tag

“As far as I am aware your shift ends at four thirty”, Horatio reminded him and Eric blushed and chuckled. “Eric look at me please”, he requested and that had Eric meeting his eyes

“My…. My dad called”, he admitted his grin still wide as he recalled the conversation. “And he wants me to come home this evening. And he… he said he wanted to talk to me Horatio”, he explained enthusiastically. Horatio’s own face shifted into a smile. 

“You do have time off saved. If you wanna take off now I can get Speed to handle your case and take care of ours on my own”

Eric was shamed by Horatio’s generosity. “Thank you”, he whispered. “But… I just… I promised him I’ll be home at six”

“Ok. If you need anything in the meantime you let me know all right”

“Thank you Horatio”, Eric repeated sincerely

“Dad”, Eric called as he entered his house later that evening. “Dad I’m home”. ‘And it feels good to say that’, he thought

“In here kid”, his brother-in-law Carlos said and Eric walked into the kitchen to see his parents and Marisol there drinking a cup of coffee

“What’s going on?”, he asked them with a short laugh

“No idea”. Marisol was the one who spoke. “Dad called me this morning and asked me to be here”, she said turning to her father even as his mom placed a cup of coffee and a plate of cookies in front of him

“We are waiting for your sisters to come home”, she explained

“Um… yeah ok…”, Eric said slightly thrown about by the fact that even his dad had been the one to invite him the older man was barely meeting his eye

“So what’s going on with you these days man?”, Carlos asked him. Eric who had been lost startled. “What’s going on with your life?”, his brother-in-law repeated. “It seems we barely get to see you these days”

“Oh you know the usual. Lab stuff”, he evaded keeping it general

“Anyone new fall for that Delko charm?”, Carlos continued with a wink seemingly unperturbed by his vague reply. 

“C’mon Carlos”, Eric said as he managed a grin. “Work keeps me real busy. No time to go out”

“And yet you found time to meet someone on the beach twice in two weeks”, his older sister Carlos’ wife Ariessa said from behind him

“What?”, Eric asked her stunned as he turned around. “What… what are you talking about?”, he stuttered as his whole body went cold in fear. If his sister had seen him with Elijah…

“Oh yes Ari told us all about… this man… you were meeting. Apparently the two of you looked cozy”, Jack his oldest brother-in-law commented as Isabella his oldest sister came to stand beside him even as Marisol looked stunned

“Eric, what are they talking about?”, she asked surprised… and not exactly happy herself and suddenly why Eric had been invited home became very clear. Every eye in the family was on him and magical powers or not he felt as trapped as he had been with Stefan. 

“It’s… um… it’s not what you think. Elijah’s just a friend”

“A friend who had his arms around you? A friend who touches your… your lips?”

His eyes widened even as he wondered how the hell he hadn’t seen his sister spying on him. Quite apart from the fact that Elijah was a thousand year old vampire with super senses, Eric himself was a CSI. He was paid to notice things other people missed. “How…?”, he asked her revolted. “Where the hell were you”

Technology, Eric realised was both a blessing and a curse as Ariessa placed a camera in front of him. A camera with a big lens. “Carlos had just gotten this for me and I wanted to test it. Too bad I didn’t know my first shots would be of my brother and another man”

“It’s not what you think”, Eric repeated. 

“It never is Eric”, Isabella said sarcastically and Eric’s temper flared

“What the fuck do you suddenly care for?”, he yelled. “All of you except for Mari shunned me just cos I became a cop”

“Is that why you would do this?”, his father asked him in his precise English. “Because we did not pay you attention”

“What dad no”, Eric protested. “I told you Elijah and I aren’t together”

Eric’s mother removed the cross from her neck. “Swear on this Eric”, she said placing it on the table. “Swear on the cross that the two of you are only friends”, she said and he knew he was in trouble. There was no way he was lying to her like that

“I…”. He licked his lips and tried again. “I… don’t know what he is”, he admitted and heard Marisol gasp. He wasn’t too surprised when his mother slapped him. “Ma… I… I’m sorry. I know you think this is wrong…”. Not the best thing he could have said he thought as his mother looked at him in shock

“So you don’t think this is wrong?”, she asked picking up on his words

Once again Eric was caught. After Speed and Horatio, Ethan and Kol and himself and Damon… he had to admit he had never like the rest of the family thought homosexuality was a sin, even if he still thought of himself as Catholic. “Ma I… I know friends… from college… who are…”

Another slap this time from his dad and Eric had to admit that hurt. “Dad stop”, Marisol protested

“Stay out of it Marisol. It is your encouragement that has led your brother down this path of sin”

“Dad don’t”, Eric interrupted him. “Don’t blame Marisol. She doesn’t even know what I do with my time”. He took a deep breath. “Look guys, I don’t, can’t believe sleeping with another man…” The blow from his dad knocked him back into Jack and Eric’s temper already at a boil rose sky high. “Stay the fuck back”, he ordered the older man. “Hit me one more time and dad or not I will file a report against you”

“Eric don’t”, Marisol said but Eric was past the point of caring

“Is that why you fucking called me back here? For an intervention? Cos I can tell you I don’t need one”

“You don’t know what you need. Not if you have been tempted by flesh”, his dad preached and for a second Eric had a hysterical thought that the Russian would have made a really good pastor

“Dad stop sounding like one of those maniacs from church. I’m a Catholic. But I won’t believe love is a sin. No matter between whom”

“You do need an intervention”, Carlos protested. “Eric listen to me. Come with me and talk to Father Francis. He can help drive the temptation…”

Eric actually laughed. “I don’t think so Carlos thanks”

“That was not an invitation”, his father said. “You will do as Carlos said and not just that you will leave this job that has taught you such bad things, you will go to a camp Carlos knows about and you will come back home pure”

Eric glared at his brother-in-law and was immensely satisfied to see him drop his eyes. “Too bad, I’m an adult”, he said as he turned to his father. “You can’t make me do anything”

“Think again Eric”, Jack spoke up. “We can’t let you spoil the Delko name”

“Yeah well the Delko name isn’t yours so stay out of it”, Eric retorted. “Look guys. I… I love you. All of you. But I can’t change who I am and if you can’t accept me for who I am then it’s time for me to give up on you guys too. Call me when you actually want to speak to your son”, he told his dad and picked up his sunglasses to leave. His eyes widened Jack held his own gun on him. 

“You left it in your car. I picked the lock”, he confessed. “I had a feeling we might need it to get your cooperation”

“Jack what the fuck do you think you are doing?”, Eric asked him tone tense resisting the temptation to unleash his magic. “You’re holding a gun on a cop. That could get you years in jail”

“Jack stop it”, Marisol protested as well. “You can’t just… We can talk to Eric and he’ll listen. You can’t just point a gun at him”

“Your father has a point Marisol. Stay out of it”, Jack said. “I… have a huge business deal coming up with some very rich people Eric and if they find out my brother-in-law keeps such company… I can’t afford that”. His smile made Eric’s hackles rise. He had seen that on too many bad guys’ faces before.

“So what the whole thing’s about money?”, he asked in disbelief

“It’s about reputation and yours is… in tatters”

“Think about what you’re saying and doing Jack. You can force me at gunpoint to this camp or whatever now but how the hell do you know I won’t bolt the first chance I get”, Eric pointed out reasonably. “How do you know my team won’t come after me. How do you know the guy in the picture won’t come after me?”

“Well that’s why you’re going to call all of them now and tell them that you are leaving your job and joining the family business. Oh and that you’re going back to Cuba for a while”

“Jack”. Even Carlos looked queasy at the suggestion. “Jack stop. The deal can’t be worth that much. I mean…”

“It is”, Pavel Delko of all people confirmed and both Eric and Marisol turned to him, Marisol in shock and Eric heartbroken

“You’re… you’re actually going to let him… let him do this?”, he asked his father tears in his eyes. “You’re going to let him do this to your son”

“You may have disdain for this company that I built Eric”, his father said his tone angry switching to Russian. “You may not respect my name and my reputation. The name that you carry may not mean…”

“You’re saying the name’s more important than me. Your own flesh and blood?” Eric closed his eyes when his dad didn’t answer. “Then I’ll give up on it. If the problem is me carrying the Delko name then I’ll walk away from it, you, everyone. Go tell everyone your son died”, he yelled. “But understand this I am never going to do what any of you want. So if you wanna shoot me Jack go right fucking ahead, because I am not listening to you”

“Eric stop it”, Marisol yelled. “This guy whoever he is can’t be worth your family?”

Eric turned to her in disbelief. “So now you think I need to be purified or whatever this crap is?”, he asked her. 

“No”, Marisol conceded. “But… I don’t want you to leave the family either. Just promise ma on your cross that you won’t see the guy again and come back home that’s all. C’mon guys. You can…” Her eyes went to his empty throat. “Where’s your cross?”, she asked him and he winced. 

“It… um… it broke”, he admitted. “And I…”. The truth was that after Speed had ripped the cross he’d given him off Eric really hadn’t felt like wearing his old one. Then the mess with Marcel had happened and he had simply forgotten about it. “The chain I haven’t replaced it. Look Mari… I…” He was suddenly very tired. “I can’t deal with this now. I… I’m gonna go home. Can I give you a ride or are you staying?”, he asked his sister. Her eyes widened in shock and he turned around to see a baseball bat swinging towards him. He raised his hand to block it but wasn’t fast enough. 

For the fourth time that year he blacked out

He came to almost immediately to Jack and Carlos arguing… yelling and his head ache flared. He couldn’t help the groan that left his lips as he tried to pick himself up. Marisol was by his side in a second. “Stay down little brother. I’ll call an ambulance”

“No you won’t Marisol”, Jack said still holding on to his gun. “Move. Carlos and me we’ll carry this piece of trash to the car and drag him to camp. They can teach him what is right”

“Don’t be stupid Jack”, Marisol said. “Eric’s hurt and bleeding. He needs a hospital”

“There’s a first aid kit here right”, Carlos said. “Mami can slap a bandage on him. He’ll be fine”

Marisol’s eyes widened. “Are you guys nuts?”

“Mari stop”, Eric managed to whisper as he pulled his phone out but before he could press speed dial one Jack fired a shot close to his head. Eric couldn’t help it as the loud noise made his headache worse and he screamed in pain

“Eric”, his mother gasped as she came to his side. “Stop it Carlos, Jack”, she told her sons-in-law. “Nothing can be worth seeing my baby in pain like this”

“Stay back Carmen”, Eric heard his dad order. “Eric’s head will be fine. There will be doctors at the camp. They can…”

“Dad are you even hearing yourself. Your son is injured and in pain and your concern is your reputation?”, Marisol said

“My concern is his soul”, his dad yelled.

“Please”, Eric mumbled. “Please don’t yell. Hurts”. Then his phone rang. Marisol was for once quicker and she flipped it on despite everyone’s protests

“Hello”, the smooth baritone said

“’Lijah”, Eric mumbled. “’Lijah help. Hurts”

“Eric where are…”. The line went dead. 

“You bitch”, Eric heard Jack yell as he pulled up his sister by her hair and his magic finally acted off its own accord. Jack screamed as the hand that was holding Marisol broke. 

“Stop it”, Eric said as he stood up using what Damon had called his magical energy and knowing he didn’t have more than a few minutes in him. “The rest of you stay back”, he ordered his family. Carlos tried to move but found to his shock that he couldn’t

“What the hell are you doing?”, he said his fear plain. “You… you aren’t just a sinner. You are a demon”

Eric closed his eyes as he realised he had just outed himself. But he also knew there was nothing he could do now and instead pulled his phone out again to call… The gunshot sounded abnormally loud to his sensitive ears and he looked at the circular hole in his stomach in disbelief. “Eric”, he heard Horatio shout with an emotion he couldn’t name. Panic, he realised a second later. His boss was screaming his name out loud in panic and it was no wonder he hadn’t recognised the emotion because he had never heard Horatio sound that way before. His boss panicking was like Elijah dressing in… in jeans. 

“Ds ’lij’h own j’ns?”, he asked randomly

“Eric”, Horatio repeated. 

“’lijah. He wrs j’ns”

“Eric son. I need you to hold on”, Horatio said not answering his question

“Tll me H. ’lijh j’ns”, he repeated not knowing why the question was important

“I don’t think so”, Speed answered sounding slightly hysterical. “Eric I need you to do as H says and hang in there. You cannot die on me”

“Die?”

“Yeah Eric, listen recite the periodic table for me”, Horatio ordered

“Can’t remember”, Eric said knowing there was something else he needed to tell Horatio; something important. He suddenly realised what it was “H, used magc. Sry. Hurt Mari”

“Eric son, please don’t worry about that for now. All I want is for you to keep your eyes open. An ambulance is en route to your location and I need you to hold on for now. Promise me son. Promise me you’ll do that”

“I’m no ons sn”, Eric mumbled. “Dnt hv fmly”

“Yes you do kid”, Speed told him firmly. “You have H, Kol, Ethan, Damon, Alaric, hell even Elijah, Cal and Alexx and they’ll all be heartbroken if you die. So will I kid. I can’t go through this again Eric so please don’t do this to me. Please hold on for me”

“Tait”, Eric mumbled. “’Lijah shwd me”

“So you know now. You know what my son looked like Eric. So please, please don’t make me go through that again. Please promise me you’ll…”

“Eric”, they heard another male voice yell

“In here”, Marisol responded from near her brother. “Eric’s hurt. He needs help”

“Eric ”. A hand was tapping his cheek. “C’mon Eric, open your eyes. Tell me about today’s case”, Adele ordered him. “The Roeblings Eric, tell me about the lipstick evidence”

“Roebling?”, he asked confused

“Yes Eric, you and Calleigh are working on it remember”, Horatio’s voice said from the speaker. “Tell me about the evidence you found on the glove son”

“Lipstick. Grandma’s lipstick”, Eric answered tiredly as he tried to remember.

“And why is that important Eric?”

“Mirror”, Eric said just as Horatio heard the medics finally rush in. “Scene. Link”. His words were disjointed. “Tell Spd sry”, Eric said with the last of his strength as he blacked out again

“Frank”, Horatio’s voice still on speaker said and a stunned Tripp picked the cell phone up.

“Medics are working on him Horatio. He… um… there’s so much blood. Hold on. Horatio they wanna know Eric’s blood type and…”

“I can help”, Marisol said quickly. “Please I can help”, she begged. Tripp hesitated. The gun was on the ground and he had no idea who had shot the young CSI. He was very tempted to throw all of them in the back of a police car and then lockup and forget they existed.

“It wasn’t her Frank”, Speed said confidently. “Let Marisol help. She’s the only one I’m sure wouldn’t have shot Eric”

“Ok”, Frank agreed and let her go to the medics. “What about the rest?”

“I want all of them arrested Frank”, Horatio ordered coldly. “Get all of them to P.D. and put them in separate holding cells. They are not to talk to each other or to anyone else”

“Understood. They’re taking Eric to Dade General”

“I know Frank. We’ll probably beat him there. I’ll keep you posted”, Horatio said before he hung up.

Adele nodded and summoned the patrol cops in as she read the whole family their rights


	25. Hospitals and Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've tried finding out more about vervain but I'll be free to admit I have no idea how it works. I know Stefan gives Elena the locket with vervain in it and I don't know if he actually adds more of the plant to it as the show continues or if once is enough but vervain is a plant and plants die so...
> 
> Also Carol Lockwood asks Damon to supply her with more vervain because she claims what she had had been used up. Again no idea how she used it up but I'm going to guess the effects degrade over time
> 
> Again any answers on how it works would be appreciated if anyone out there knows it

“The gun went off by accident Frank”, Eric said a couple of days later from his hospital bed as Tripp took his official statement. The detective grimaced. Eric had been giving him the same song and dance for about five minutes and he was at a loss as to what to do. 

“Eric, your brother in law Jack had GSR on his hand. Plus he already confessed to shooting you. I’m very tempted to just tear up your statement”

Eric glared at Speed who stared back unrepentant. “Yeah well too bad you can’t”, he retorted. “The gun went off by accident”, he repeated firmly even as his hands grasped the sheet to fight the pain

Speed muttered something about idiots and Tripp had to agree. From what he had heard Eric had refused morphine the whole day for an interview that was turning out to be useless anyway. “Look kid…”, he began trying to make Eric understand but the Cuban lost it. 

“I won’t be the reason my sisters’ lives are ruined. The gun went off by accident”

“And I suppose the baseball bat hit you by accident as well”, Frank said sarcastically. Eric grimaced. In the pain of the shooting he had completely forgotten about the hit his head had taken

“Frank”, Horatio who had remained silent and out of it till now said. “Why don’t you let me handle this”, he requested. Frank hesitated but then stood up with a nod.

“I get it Eric”, he said as he reached the door. “I get that you don’t want your family hurt… But… you of all people should know actions have consequences kid and sometimes you can’t protect them. I… I am really sorry”, he added as he opened the door and left

Horatio waited for the door to close before he went to the bed and the forlorn figure on it. “Eric”, he said but Eric didn’t meet his eyes. 

“You disappointed in me as well?”, he asked

“No Eric. I’m not. Frank is right about one thing son”, he said softly. “You are only trying to protect your family and I… I understand that better than most people”

“What should I do H?”, Eric asked him confused and in pain. “I don’t know what to do”

Horatio hesitated then sat beside him on the bed. “Do you remember that day at the Salvatore house when I talked about my parents”. Eric grimaced and nodded. Horatio continued as he explained the circumstances of his parents death

“Your own dad…”, the Cuban exclaimed horrified at the end of it even as Speed squeezed his lover’s shoulder. “I’m so sorry Horatio”

“Even today I do not know if I would have had the courage to testify against my father. If he had lived, perhaps he would have walked Eric, so you see I have been here and I can tell you the choice isn’t easy”

“You got him to confess didn’t you?”, Eric asked Speed who winced and nodded. 

“I… I wasn’t thinking clearly. I… I just… you looked…”. Speed’s eyes became blank as he recalled the sight of a pale Eric

“We feared you dead when they got you out of the ambulance Eric. The doctors… they weren’t sure they could save you. You had lost so much blood”

“I get it Tim”, Eric said softly. “I get that you’re mad at them but I… I can’t let him go to prison for the rest of his life or worse. I’m a cop and he… he’ll end up getting the maximum and I can’t have that”

“I… I don’t know what to do”, Speed admitted with a grimace

“Why don’t you gentlemen let me handle this”, Horatio said. “I am sorry Eric, I can’t stop Jack or Carlos from going to jail but I will make sure to keep the rest of your family out of it and I will ask the prosecutor to make it assault. Hopefully with parole they can be out in a year or two”

Eric hesitated but knew what Horatio had proposed was the best. “Yeah ok. But… Carlos, he really did try to stop the whole thing at first H. Can you… tell the prosecutor that?”, he requested

“I will Eric”, Horatio promised. “I will be back in a bit gentlemen”

Speed waited till Horatio had left to tilt the bed back down. “Tim”, Eric protested but Speed only glared as he went to adjust the dials on the morphine. “Tim don’t”, Eric said tiredly. Speed hesitated but listened this time and instead helped Eric lie back down

“When am I getting out of the hospital?”, Eric asked the trace expert when he had settled down on the bed beside the young man and allowed Eric to use him for a pillow. 

“Doctors want you here for a week”, Speed admitted and wasn’t too surprised when he looked horrified. 

“A week. But can’t you… you know…”. He pointed to the Original’s wrist making him chuckle

“You’ve never asked me for my blood before”, the trace expert teased

“Yeah well, anything’s better than a week in the hospital. Even you sticking close to me for a day or two”, Eric retorted making Speed glare. He snickered

“Ass”, Speed grumbled. “Sorry kid. But… I wish I could have used my blood before they brought you in and could have saved you some pain”

“Tim don’t”, Eric protested just as the door opened and a for once not so put together Elijah stepped in

“You’re awake”, he said surprised the smile on his face suddenly wide

“Yeah… I… I am… I spoke to you didn’t I?”

“Yeah kid”, Speed confirmed. “Elijah’s the one who called Horatio. You owe him your life again Eric”

“Please stop Timothy”, Elijah said and Eric snickered even if it wasn’t exactly appropriate.

“Never heard anyone call him Timothy before”, he explained when the Original looked at him like he was nuts.

“I presume one is never bored when you’re around”, Elijah said sounding amused

“Ugh”, Eric grumbled. “You’re insulting me just like H and Speed did”, he complained

“Told him never to change”, Speed explained at Elijah’s confused look

“And Tim is right. You should not ever change”

“Yup definitely an insult”, Eric muttered then yawned

“Why don’t you sleep some kid”, Speed suggested. “You’re still recovering remember”

Eric glared at him but was interrupted by another yawn making the trace expert almost laugh. “Ow”, he muttered as did Elijah and Eric’s look turned panicked. “Sorry I was just… it was Speed… I forgot…”

“Eric”, Elijah said gently his hand on the young CSIs arm. “I give you my word I am all right. I barely felt the spell”

“Still… sorry… I… It was a joke and… I… I need to train… learn control”

“I may know someone”, Elijah admitted. Speed turned to him curious. “Sheila Bennett”. Speed’s curious look turned into a grimace

“You know her too?”, Eric asked him and he nodded.

“Yup and… she’s not a fan of vampires. But Elijah’s right. She’s from Ayana’s line and a pretty powerful witch in her own right”

“But if she hates you guys…”

“That doesn’t mean she can’t help you kid”, Speed pointed out reasonably. “Anyways right now you should get some rest. I’m gonna go back to P.D. for a bit”

Eric nodded but Speed and Elijah had caught the hesitation on his face. “I could stay”, the Original offered with a small smile unsure of Speed’s reaction but relaxed when the trace expert only looked relived

“Ugh no…” Eric objected. “You should go home Elijah, I’ll be fine on my own here”. Eric glared when Elijah ignored his suggestion, removed his jacket and settled down in a chair. “Elijah”

“Yes Eric?”, Elijah asked him politely and Speed burst out laughing. 

“Get some sleep kid”, he said kissing his cheek. “Me or H’ll be back soon”. Eric glared again but then gave in and closed his eyes

“What do you mean he’s suspended?”

“Technically he’s on administrative leave till the mess with his shooting’s cleared up”, Tripp said in response to Speed’s question

“Wait a minute the brass is blaming him for getting shot”

“Not just that”, Horatio said delivering the next bad news. “We have a new CSI… assigned to the team. Natalia Boa Vista, she’s a former Federal Agent who wants more field time”

“I don’t like this Horatio”, Speed said. “This is… this is someone else playing politics”

“Oh it’s definitely politics all right”, Tripp said. “And I know who’s doing it too”

“What do you mean Frank?”

“The interference Horatio, it’s from this guy named Andrew Colfax. He’s a part of Speed’s council”. Horatio despite the circumstances grinned. 

“Well played old friend”, he said with a laugh when Speed’s jaw dropped.

“Frank?”, the trace expert asked faintly.

“Yeah Speedle?”, Tripp said with a shit-eating grin.

“You know about the council”

“I thought everyone knew. Isn’t that the case?”, Tripp asked him innocently then chuckled when Speed glared. “I found out about you a long time ago and I was just waiting for the right time to…”

“Shock the crap out of me?”

“Something like that”, he agreed easily

“Thank you so much”, Speed said sarcastically making him smile. 

“As fun as this is we do have this Colfax guy to deal with. Kid doesn’t deserve this suspension one bit”

“Why don’t you leave that to me Frank”, Horatio suggested mildly but both CSI and detective understood that this wasn’t a suggestion. Speed smirked. Colfax had made the mistake of his life when he had crossed Horatio Caine. The politician wouldn’t know what hit him

“So the council what, wants me to replace Megan”, Eric asked all of them stunned when Horatio explained the events of the afternoon

“I wish it were that simple kid”, Tripp said with a grimace

“I still can’t get over the fact that you knew all this time Frank”

Tripp chuckled. “I’ve been involved in… all this stuff way before Megan even joined the council. And no, I don’t have an ounce of supernatural in me”, he added pre-empting Eric’s question

“So how are you involved in this?”, Speed asked him curiously. 

“Cos of you”, he admitted

“Me?”

“This was two months after you had joined CSI”, Tripp began seating himself comfortably on his chair. “I was in patrol back then”, he continued then chuckled when Eric looked absorbed. 

“What”, the young man groused

Tripp smiled but continued. “There was this scene in the Grove. This crazy teen was holding a gun on me and you… you came outta nowhere and tackled him. I mean you were barely a blur”. Speed winced

“I compelled you”

The detective removed a very old locket tucked inside his wallet and tossed it to the vampire. “Careful”, he warned. “That thing’s full of vervain”

“There is no way this is the…”

“Don’t be stupid Tim”, Tripp groused. “This is fresh. I get it from… well got it from Megan regularly”. Everyone sobered at the mention of the dead Lt.’s name

“That still does not explain how Timothy was not able to compel you back then Detective”

Tripp’s grin, Speed realised was the equivalent of Eric’s snickers earlier. “Didn’t realise anyone still called you that”, he remarked. He thought about this answer. “I had this… crazy aunt. She gave me that thing when I was a teen. Told me it would help keep ‘demons’ from possessing me. Before you ask, she sent me a fresh supply of vervain every few months. I just got into the habit of putting it on there and thought nothing of it. I mean the damn thing had a pleasant smell the wife liked. At least till you tried to make me forget what I saw”

“And you realised there might be more to the demon story”

“But why not ask Tim, or…” - Eric swallowed. “Expose him”

“Megan”, Horatio said

“Hm, hm, yeah your Lt. She believed you were a good person Tim. And I had a lot of respect for her. So I let it go. But as fun as this is all of this still doesn’t give us a solution for Colfax”

“Horatio’s taken care of the suspension for now”, Speed said waving Tripp’s concern off. “Colfax won’t try anything for a while anyway. He’s all talk”

“You truly believe that?”, Elijah asked him tone close to biting making Horatio, Eric and Tripp tense

“Yes”, Speed answered shortly. 

“And you are willing to… trust… Eric’s safety on this”

“Elijah”, Eric said a warning in his voice. As much as he cared about the Original, Speed came first with him. In everything. Elijah though did not even acknowledge him. His eyes were still locked on to Speed’s and the trace expert unusually enough for him wasn’t even blinking

“If this is about Colton and New York…”, he said eventually. Elijah’s smile was mirthless. 

“You still refuse to believe…”

“You told me Colfax Sr. was a wolf Elijah”. Elijah turned away his face closed off; thoughtful

“What is…”

“Eric shut up”, Speed warned him. Colton was, even after all these years a touchy subject for him. Eric to his credit didn’t look hurt. Instead his eyes were steady and focussed. 

“Why do you think this Colfax guy is a werewolf?”, he asked Elijah ignoring Speed.

Elijah hesitated. “I do not believe this discussion is appropriate…”

“Then get me out of here”

“Eric the doctors want you to…”

“Speed’s blood can solve that”, Eric remined Horatio still remaining calm. Speed glared at him. 

“Look bringing this up now isn’t going to…”

“I still wanna get out of here Speed”, Eric said interrupting him again leaning against his pillow tiredly. “You and H can’t always be here and if someone makes a move…”

Speed looked hurt. “So you don’t trust me either when I tell you Colfax won’t hurt you”

“I do”, Eric answered steadily and Speed realised he wasn’t lying. “I know you won’t let anything happen to me”. Elijah looked openly hurt at his declaration and moved to leave

“Eli wait”, Eric stopped him. 

It was the nickname that would do it as Elijah turned to him gaping. Not just did it stop the Original from leaving but it reduced the tension in the room. Horatio who had been sitting on a chair near the bed moved over to Eric’s bedside, pulled the young man up by his neck and gently kissed his forehead. “You really are remarkable Eric and I really hope you never change”, he said softly.

“No matter how many times you say it it’s an insult”, Eric said but he was still sporting a wide grin. “So when can I…”

“Eric”, Horatio warned him but Eric only rolled his eyes. 

“C’mon, I’ll agree to Speed’s rules and not move an inch but I can’t stay in the hospital for a week H. I’ll be bored to death”

“Yeah right. So when I get upset it’s fine, when you get bored I gotta help”, Speed groused

“Yes”, Eric answered with a grin and Speed glared but the Cuban knew he wasn’t really annoyed. “Please”, he begged making what everyone by now recognised as manipulative doe eyes

Horatio stood up with a resigned sigh. “I shall go talk to your doctor Eric. I do not want you to strain yourself in the meantime”, he ordered and Eric nodded solemnly though no one was buying it. 

“I gotta get going as well kid”, Frank said clearly amused at the situation. “Try not to kill him fellas”, he added to the two vampires earning himself eye-rolls

“You know we can just talk about things here right?”, Speed asked him when they left. Elijah nodded as well. “You’re not a fan of healing by vampire blood kid”, he pointed out

Eric shook his head. “I meant what I said Tim. Here I’m vulnerable… and weak”

“You aren’t…”, Elijah protested but Eric shook his head

“Yes I am Elijah. None of you can guard me 24/7 and if you do there’ll be questions raised. It’s just easier this way”

“Ok so we move you home and then we stay with you there 24/7”, Speed pointed out. Eric tilted his head looking at him curiously. “What?”, Speed groused

“Why are you suddenly being shy about this?”

“I’m not. And like I said I’d have been happier stuffing the blood down your throat when you actually needed it but… you don’t want that”

“I can change my mind you know. It’s allowed”

Speed laughed a short laugh and went and sat beside him on the bed allowing Eric to lean against him. “If you’re sure you know any of us will be happy to help, but only if you’re sure”. Eric nodded and absent-mindedly began playing with his fingers. Speed laughed again but this time the young man seemed too far away mentally. 

Then the door opened and an army entered… Ok Speed conceded blinking; it was just Cal, Alexx and Eric’s doctor but the way they looked… He tapped Eric’s shoulder making him look up

“What?”, the Cuban grumbled. “I’m not listening to any of you”, he sniped

“Not even if I promise to shoot you if you even try to set foot outside this room?”, Calleigh asked him and Eric glared

“I’m not a child”, he said and Speed tensed when he realised Eric was getting mad… and upset

“Kid. You need to relax. Your pain’s getting worse”, he said concerned and saw Elijah move out of the corner of his eye. He shook his head and the Original backed off

“I’m fine”, Eric said but then grimaced. Elijah was by his side in seconds. 

“You know I could… assist in… persuading everyone”, he said his meaning plain making Eric groan and Speed wince

“And you think I can’t?”, the trace expert groused. “This idiot would get mad”, he said pointing to the young man in his arms. Horatio thankfully entered at that moment with Dr. Fell… and stopped

“Calleigh, Alexx, Dr. Carmel”, he greeted the three women. But it was his tone that had them backing off from where they had been crowding Eric around the bed. 

“Horatio, Eric says he wants to leave this place. You know he needs to stay here for at least a couple of days”

“There are reasons for his request you do not know yet Alexx”, Horatio responded calmly. “And Eric is an adult”. He couldn’t help his next word or the grin. “Technically”. Eric pouted and Horatio actually laughed. “Besides he will be staying with me and Tim for the foreseeable future and Dr. Fell has promised to help us if needed”

“But Horatio”, Calleigh said casting a glance at Elijah, “If there are security concerns we can monitor them…”

“Stop talking about me like I’m not here”, Eric yelled finally losing it then tensed and winced almost immediately and held his stomach.

“Eric”, Speed said softly smoothing his hair back. “Breathe kid, c’mon just breathe. Just a few minutes ok”, he promised. Eric managed a nod but he didn’t, couldn’t relax. Elijah gaze murderous turned towards the women, but to her credit Calleigh met his eyes without flinching. 

“I think you are the ones affecting his health, as well… intentioned as you all are”, he said softly and for a second none of them could see whether he was being sarcastic or not. Calleigh tensed anyway and opened her mouth for a retort but Horatio stepping up stopped her. 

“Why don’t we… why don’t we give Eric a minute Calleigh”, he requested but it was clear that it was an order. Calleigh gave a curt nod and left. Alexx hesitated then stepped closer to the Cuban who seemed distracted and agitated

“I don’t know what is going on baby”, she said softly, gently squeezing his arm. “But I didn’t mean to upset you. All of us just want you to get better ok”. Eric his emotions all over the place managed a nod

“He’ll be fine in a bit Alexx”, Speed promised. “And let’s face it, all of us hate hospitals”

“You mean none of you are willing to be sensible about your health”, she said dryly making him chuckle. “All right fine I give up. But if you need anything at all I expect you to call me ok baby”, she instructed the young CSI who smiled at her

“I will”, he promised

“Dr. Carmel”, Horatio addressed the E.R. physician who had treated Eric next

“I suppose my objections aren’t going to make a difference?”

“No I suppose not”, Horatio agreed.

“Fine Lt. The patient’s in agreement and you’re his medical proxy. There really is nothing I can do to keep him here. So, if you’ll come with me I can give you the necessary documents”

“Of course Dr. Carmel, if you could give us a minute”, he requested

Elijah waited till the door had closed to turn to the only female member left in the room. “Any relation to the Fells in Mystic Falls?”

“I come from there yes”, Meredith Fell answered and Speed sighed

“Let me guess one of the Founding Families”, he groused

“Tim?”, Horatio asked

“Founding Families don’t like us”, Speed said and that had Horatio raise an eyebrow.

“That’s like saying every one of you goes on a murderous rampage every night”, the doctor retorted evenly. “Yes I am from there. And yes I know who the two of you are. There are lots of legends dedicated especially to you”, she said pointing to Elijah. “But no I’m not someone who’s prejudiced. If you don’t believe me please feel free to ask Professor Saltzman”. 

Speed hesitated then looked to Horatio who nodded. “We don’t need you anyway”, he grumbled making Eric snicker and Horatio pinch the bridge of his nose

“That’s rude Tim”, the redhead said. “I’m sure we are all grateful for any assistance Dr. Fell offers us”

Meredith only smiled. “While Officer Speedle does what he needs to why don’t I come with you to collect Officer Delko’s discharge papers Lt. I hope you don’t mind when I check for myself that you’re fine Officer Delko. I’d rather you didn’t die on us for any reason”

“Great bedside manner”, Speed retorted sarcastically before Eric could. Meredith Fell though wasn’t the least bit upset prompting even Elijah to smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has Elijah ever been referred to as Eli by anyone and by that I mean Rebekkah or Hayley. I mean Klaus becomes Nik... Eli seems a reasonable nickname of Elijah to me


	26. I wanna let you in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING FOR SUICIDAL ACTIONS
> 
> Eric gets better after this I promise. No more near-death. At least no more near-death not related to fighting vampires. After all can't let him off the hook that easy

“You know you’re supposed to be resting right?”, Speed asked him when he spotted Eric at the railing outside. “I mean if Calleigh or anyone really shows up…”

“Ass”, Eric grumbled. “Did… um… did my family… what happened Tim?”, he asked the vampire at last directly. “I mean none of you are saying anything”

Speed hesitated. “We didn’t mean to keep you out of it like this kid… It just… became easier to…”

“Not tell me? Yeah for you maybe”, Eric snapped then sighed. “Sorry”, he apologised a second later. “I… I didn’t mean it that way. I just… I know you and H had to cover up my stupidity and…”. Eric panicked when Speed didn’t react for a whole minute. “I’m so sorry Tim. I didn’t mean to sound ungrateful. I’m really not… I mean… I’m just…”

“Kid?”, Speed said slightly stunned at the blabbering. “I’m not mad Eric I promise”, the vampire said softly. “I’m not mad and I’m not going to leave you… Ever”. That shut Eric up and he turned away. Speed sighed when he spotted the clenched fists on the railing. “I… I compelled your whole family to forget what they saw… It was easy… Marisol… she asked me not to but I didn’t wanna take that chance. I can erase her compulsion if you want me to”, he said and Eric considered it

“And the confession?”, he asked at last

“I made Jack and Carlos tell Tripp everything they did. Just made them leave the supernatural bits out. They complied. Course could have saved myself some work if I knew Frank already knew all of this shit”. Eric gave a weak chuckle and he relaxed the slightest bit. “I am sorry your family failed you kid”, he said softly. “I am sorry I couldn’t…”. He shook his head. “H is right that’s hubris. Know this Eric”, he said at last firmly. “Me and H, we’ll always be there for you in any way we can. Always”, he repeated and left the young man alone

It was two days later that Eric agreed to see Marisol. Cooped up at Horatio and Speed’s place because of his own stupidity he had needed a distraction. But when his sister arrived looking nervous he wished he hadn’t asked to meet her… or at least had one of them around. 

“I’ll be outside Delko”, Kol said as he closed the door behind him. Eric his eyes on Marisol gave him an absent-minded nod

“How are you?”, Marisol asked him concerned but he also heard the hint of frustration and anger underneath. Eric suddenly felt very tired

“How are they?”, he asked her in turn wondering how his sisters were doing

“Jack and Carlos are in jail and could end up being there for at least five years or that’s what their attorney said so how do you think everyone’s doing?”, she snapped. Her face softened when he looked hurt. “I’m sorry little brother. I know they brought this on themselves but…”

“But you think I should have made sure they didn’t go to prison”, Eric retorted heatedly. “I tried Marisol. I really tried. But they shot someone… a cop. They’re lucky they aren’t facing twenty-five to life”

“I know”, she agreed, “But that’s not how the rest of them see it. Dad thinks if you hadn’t… if this Elijah guy hadn’t been in your life…”

“Elijah saved my life”, Eric snapped. “When me and Megan… if it weren’t for him, I would have died Mari. I’m not saying I’m close to him because of that”, he added not wanting his family to get the wrong idea. “I am saying I won’t hear anything bad about him. This is not his fault”

“Look I don’t wanna fight. I just wish… I just wish things had been different Eric. Don’t get me wrong. Your friends saved your life and I get that and I am grateful but maybe… just maybe dad’s right. Maybe if you hadn’t strayed…”

Eric looked at her stunned for a second. “So you do think it’s my… our fault don’t you?”, he asked her his voice shaking, realising that his staunchest supporter was now against him and that he truly didn’t have a family. 

“No… I… I’m not saying that… Look I… I don’t know what I’m saying. Anyway”, she said taking out a package. “Dad wanted me to give you this. I don’t know what’s in there. I promised him I wouldn’t open it but he said it was important”. Eric nodded absent-mindedly. “I… I hope you get better soon”, she said softly then kissing his cheek left.

“You ok Delko?”, Kol asked him a minute later. Eric his mind on the conversation he had just had managed a nod but it was clear he was lying. Thankfully for him Kol didn’t push

Calleigh arrived in the evening with Speed and Horatio adding to his misery and Eric had to pretend to be unwell again. He was starting to wish he had never suggested the plan. “Am fine”, he mumbled snuggling into Speed and hating the fact that he had to lie to her

“Are you sure?”, Calleigh asked him softly. “I mean you look… tired. Maybe you should go back…”

“Cal”, Speed said in a tone that meant back-off. Calleigh stared at him angrily before she sighed. “Why won’t you trust me Eric? I mean, you… you need backup speaking to me”, she said hurt

“What… no”, Eric said as he sat up quickly then thankfully for himself pulled a muscle making him wince involuntarily

“Eric”, she said concerned going to him but Speed was quicker and pulled him in closer

“Just relax and breathe”, he advised and Eric managed another tired nod

“Am fine”, he repeated but none of them bought it. Calleigh nodded then moved on to news from the lab

Horatio found an agitated Speed pace their bedroom later that night. “Everything ok?”, he asked his lover softly. Speed nodded but then stopped. 

“I just hate this. This whole thing with Eric is just… I hate it”

“I know Tim”, Horatio said with a sigh. “I know he’s hurting and there isn’t anything we can do”

“That’s not it H. I just… I just wish… I just wish I had never come to Miami. Never met him and spoilt his life”. Horatio looked at him stunned. 

“Is that what you truly want?”, he asked and Speed realised a second too late that not coming to Miami meant never meeting Horatio

“H, no”, he protested. “That’s not what I… I didn’t mean us…” But some of the insecurities Horatio had always held came back to bite them in the ass. “H, I chose to let you in”, the vampire reminded him

“After Eva Tim. Would you have done so if she had not tried to kill Eric?”. Speed turned away face conflicted and Horatio had his answer. Ignoring his lover’s call of “H, please wait”, he walked away

Their conversation was forgotten in the face of a crisis. Speed who had gone in search of his wayward lover had been surprised and shocked to smell the blood. “Horatio”, he yelled as he rushed into Eric’s room and the bathroom to find it locked. Kicking it in - even the best quality wood didn’t stand a chance against his strength - he found a bloodied Eric trying to slit his wrist. For a second he could only stare at the absurd scene in front of him before he acted. Not minding the glass shards or his friend’s protest he ripped the whole thing from Eric’s hand and force fed him his blood not even stopping when Eric used the aneurism spell. “What the fuck is wrong with you?”, he asked as he pushed the stunned Cuban back onto the sink

Horatio who had arrived in time to witness the struggle picked up Eric’s hands in his own. “Get the forceps from the kit Tim”, he ordered when he saw the small pieces of glass still embedded in Eric’s palm. “Forceps Speed”, he repeated when the vampire didn’t move. “C’mon”, he added to the shocked Cuban as he led him back inside his room and the bed. 

Keeping his movements gentle he pulled the glass out from Eric’s hands. The young man once he had been led out of the bathroom had stopped fighting and instead remained almost catatonic making both his friends realise he was in shock. Speed who had been absolutely furious initially had mellowed when Eric hadn’t reacted to either of them and had opted to stand in a corner of the room; at least until Horatio finished cleaning the hands

“There that’s better right?”, the redhead asked the young CSI not really surprised when there was no answer. What scared him though was the lifeless brown eyes. Exchanging a glance with Speed, Horatio stood up from where he had been kneeling. “Why don’t… why don’t you get us some food Tim?”, he suggested, “While I get Eric settled”. Speed stared at the still bloodstained sleeves for a second before he nodded with a swallow

“Be back in a bit”, he muttered and with a squeeze to Eric’s shoulder left. By the time he came back with a bowl of soup and some bread, Horatio had managed to get Eric into a pair of pyjama pants and a t-shirt and had him sitting against the headboard. The young man still looked pale but he had at least begun moving on his own; if only it was to stare around the room agitatedly. “Here”, he said softly as he sat down beside Eric on the bed, relieved when he wasn’t pushed away. “Do I…”, he pointed to the slightly injured hands. “Do I need to take care of that or can you hold the spoon on your own?”, he asked Eric who didn’t answer initially

“Eric”, Horatio said and that had him meet the redhead’s eyes for a second

“’M not hungry”, he mumbled annoying Speed just the slightest bit

Horatio sat down in front of him on the bed and squeezed his knee. “You need to eat something son”, he said taking care to keep his voice neutral and not make it an order

Eric ignored his suggestion about the food. “Please don’t call me that”, he requested his voice trembling. “Please don’t… Anything but… I can’t… can’t do that… not again”

“Son?”, Horatio repeated not understanding what he meant. “What’s going on Eric?”. Eric in answer pointed to the package he had received from Marisol earlier.

Speed opened it… and stopped. Horatio was startled to see the veins come out. “Tim?”, he asked concerned and Speed thrust the paper towards him

“Adoption record”, Horatio realised as he read it then sighed. 

“I could certainly speak to Sheila Bennett, but I was under the impression you wanted to wait until Eric went back to work and she was able to come here”, Elijah said wondering why Speed had suddenly changed his mind. Speed ignored his question. 

“Can you call her then? Set this up for some time this week”. He hesitated. “I… I think you should go with the kid. I won’t get the time off… not with two CSIs short”

“Of course. I was going to suggest that. I will call you after I have spoken to Sheila and I will have an explanation then”, he added firmly before he hung up

“Elijah says he’ll talk to the Bennett witch and… he’ll make sure Eric’s safe there… we can still…”

“Tim”, Horatio said interrupting his blabbering. “How is he?”

“He’s… um… he’s still on the bed I think… I can hear the sheet’s rustling and… I hate this Horatio”, Speed said bitterly. “I hate spying on him like this”

“I know”, Horatio agreed but unfortunately after realising what had pushed their friend over the edge neither of them trusted his state of mind. Horatio’s eyes widened when Speed cursed and vamped to the young man’s room. He followed at a run to see Eric lean against the bathroom door clearly having thrown up. Speed knelt next to him and tried to rub some warmth onto his arms. “Eric”, he asked softly but it was Speed who answered

“I don’t think the soup agreed with him. Could you…?”, he added pointing to the sink and Horatio handed him a glass of water. Speed helped the Cuban rinse his mouth out and led him back inside then hesitated. 

Before Eric could blink he found himself in the backyard. The salty air from the sea revived him the slightest bit and he took a deep, cleansing breath. “Am fine”, he muttered when he felt his friends hovering around him in concern but this time he really was beginning to mean it

“Lt.”, Elijah said as he eyed the doorframe hesitantly. “To what do I owe the pleasure of this meeting”

Horatio smiled. Elijah Mikaelson he had realised a while ago had a way with words that would shame most scholars. “Why don’t you come on in Mr. Mikaelson”, he invited the Original and saw gratitude in the dark eyes.

“It would be my honour Lt.”, Elijah said and Horatio smiled again when he realised the Original meant it. “However I presume the occasion is not a happy one”

“You fix things up with Sheila?”, Speed asked not really answering his question.

“Where is Eric?”, Elijah asked him in turn not failing to notice either of their tense postures.

“Eric’s inside sleepin’. Or at least pretending”, Speed muttered under his breath. “You fix things up or no?”

“Yes”, Elijah admitted. “Sheila Bennett would be happy to welcome us as early as this Friday, however we would need a place to stay”

“I assume the town has a motel Mr. Mikaelson?”, Horatio asked him as he directed the vampire to the couch but then realised the obstacle. “I take it motels don’t have…?”

“The restrictions of invitation. No. We would need to purchase a house. Fortunately one just became available”

“I bet it did”, Speed said with a glare but considering that he himself had used this method before he couldn’t complain

“I don’t think I wanna know”, Horatio decided making the two vampires grin

“No freaking way”, Eric said the minute he spotted the map of Mystic Falls. “There is no freaking way I’m staying a month there”, he said glaring at Horatio, Speed and Elijah

“And the reason for that would be”, Horatio asked him with a raised eyebrow

“The town’s got four roads, lotsa woods and one restaurant/ bar. I’m from Miami”. The two vampires and the redhead couldn’t help but laugh at his complaining tone.

“Well it does have a lot of… events”, Elijah said with a grin that screamed predatory

“What book clubs and stuff where old ladies gather together”

“I thought you were going there to train”, Speed pointed out reasonably. “’Sides it’s not as if you’re going alone”

“Not as if you’re the one that’s coming”, Eric sniped. “You’ll still be enjoying the night life here”

“Me enjoy the night life”, Speed retorted. “’Sides we’ll be two CSIs short and….”

“Tim”, Horatio said mildly but the damage was already done.

“Sorry”, Speed apologised when Eric looked guilty. “I didn’t mean it that way kid”

“No, you’re right”, Eric said softly. “Megan’s not there thanks to me and… I… I’m complaining about something that’ll help me. Sorry I didn’t mean to sound ungrateful”

“Please shut up Eric”, Elijah said. “You aren’t being anything other than a normal person”

“Elijah’s right kid. And look at it this way, you’re just being you and…”

“Don’t say it”, Eric complained but there was a faint grin on his face

Eric waited till Elijah had left to drop the cheerful act. “Do you trust Sheila Bennett?”, he asked the trace expert who shook his head

“To not kill me in my sleep. No. To train you yes”. He smiled at Eric’s flabbergasted expression. “You really have no idea of the kind of power you have do you?”

“In a way this is politics as well Eric”, Horatio said. “What Speed is trying to say is that Sheila would like to…”

“Have training me on her resume?”

“Something like that”, Speed agreed

Eric shook his head and changed the subject. “What’s going on between the two of you?”, he asked his friends who exchanged startled glances

“What the hell are you…”

“I’m a CSI Speed”, Eric reminded him amused. “’Sides I spend so much time around you I might as well move in here. It’s fine if you guys don’t wanna tell me but… the two of you have something special, something I’ve only seen with mami and papi and they have that after years of marriage. Do me a favour and don’t screw it up”, he requested before he walked back into his room

Horatio and Speed could only stare at each other


	27. Mystic Falls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any info on Mystic Falls comes from fan sites
> 
> Jenna Sommers is my favorite character from the vampire diaries apart from Alaric Saltzman. The till season 2 Alaric by the way. They made a cute couple

“May I ask what is wrong?”, Elijah said when they reached the tarmac and the private plane he had chartered. Eric his eyes on the monstrosity in front of him barely noticed the question. 

“We’re… we’re flying in that?”, he asked as he took in the elegant design and the comfortable furnishing. “What the hell did you do rob a bank?”

Elijah couldn’t help but smile at the question. “No, I assure you I did not. However I did deplete a lot of my savings”

“You have savings?”, Eric asked him still stunned then winced. “Sorry that definitely came out wrong”, he said making the Original laugh. 

“Shall we?”, he asked pointing to their seats. Eric rolled his eyes

“Mystic Falls population of 6000”, Eric muttered as they drove past the signboard welcoming them into the city. “Ugh”, he grumbled when they reached the house barely five minutes later making Elijah chuckle. “I was right. This place only has four roads”

“Yes well let’s not forget the woods, the High School, the town square”

“Shut it Eli”, Eric sniped. The Original couldn’t help but smile as he turned Eric’s face towards himself making the Cuban blush and duck his head. 

“Shall we go inside?”, he asked the CSI but made no move to follow his suggestion. Eric his eyes on Elijah stayed in place as well. A loud noise had them jump and the Cuban go for his non-existent side holster before they realised it was a car backfiring. Whatever moment there was broken up, he pointed to the door

“We… um… we should move”. Elijah nodded and let him go.

“There is one thing however”, he said knowing the information wasn’t going to go over well. “I have had to purchase the house in your name so you would need to invite me in”. Eric’s jaw dropped and he looked stunned. 

“You… um… you… fuck… that’s the second… God”, he mumbled. “Why would you even…?”

“Because I did not want Niklaus or one of his vampires to be able to enter the house at will”, Elijah said completely seriously and for a minute Eric wasn’t sure if he was being sarcastic or not. He glared anyway mostly out of principle before he got out of the car and slammed the door shut making the Original wince. “No one has any respect for the classics”, he muttered as he patted the dashboard

“You know I’m kinda very tempted to leave you there”, Eric teased. “Well at least the town’s kinda…”

“Quaint”

“I was gonna say pollution free but quaint works too”. Elijah smiled mostly at Eric’s ability to bounce back. 

“We should enter the house”, he said looking around

“You know paranoia’s an ugly disease”

“Yes well, you aren’t paranoid…”

“If someone’s really out to get you. Didn’t take you for a nirvana fan”, Eric said laughing

“Well they aren’t…”

“Horrible? Yeah you might not wanna tell Speed that”

“Timothy’s… taste… in music is not something I would wish to discuss. Ever”. That had Eric laughing again. 

“C’mon in then”, he said finally taking pity on the patient Original

“Um… Elijah?”

“Yes Eric?”

“The house is… empty. It has no furniture”

“I am aware of that”, Elijah said. “Rest assured…”. A truck honked outside interrupting his statement and Eric walked out to see it full of furniture

“Don’t you kinda think you’re being excessive here?”, he asked as his eyes bugged out again

“No the furnishings are adequate. Oh if you would be kind enough to invite Santiago in”, he added as he pointed to the former bartender waiting on the doorstep

“Wow”, Eric commented a few minutes later realising he’d never get tired of being surprised by vampires. “This whole place looks…”

“Liveable”

“Ass. This looks like a house now… A very rich and very… pretentious one”, he teased. “Although you didn’t have to set the whole thing up alone you know”, he added to the third person in the room

“Oh Santiago is… compelled”

“Elijah”, Eric said losing his amusement. “He’s not your slave”. Elijah’s smile remained in place

“I’m aware of your… high moral standards. Santiago is just compelled to not notice the fact that you are here. He… owes me a favour and agreed to… assist me”. When Eric still glared Elijah sighed. “Would it make you feel better to know that he has been… adequately compensated”

“Has he been?”

“Yes”. Eric’s glare remained mostly because he couldn’t tell whether Elijah was lying or not. Elijah only raised an eyebrow and held out a hand. Eric stared at it rebelliously for a minute before he took it and allowed the Original to pull him in closer

“Has he been?”, he asked again snuggled against Elijah’s shoulder

“Yes”, Elijah confirmed softly. 

“Good”, Eric mumbled. “I’m not trying to tell you how to live Elijah. I just…”

“You have a good heart Eric”, Elijah said placing his hand on Eric’s heart and almost losing himself in the steady beat. “I strive”, he said moving in closer and felt the pace of the beats fasten. “Each day to be worthy of that heart, to be worthy of being called your friend”

“You already are Elijah. You should know by now that you’re more than just a friend”, Eric said blushing the slightest bit. “You… you’re family to me. Just like Speed, H, Cal and Mari”, he felt compelled to add needing the slightest bit of distance. “And I’ve told you before I know who you are, what you are”

“Your ability to do that astounds me”, Elijah said softly wonderingly. Eric only tilted his head not understanding what the Original meant. “You aren’t and have never been in awe, feared or been disgusted by me for being a vampire”, he explained. “You see me for who I am, a person”

“Yeah so?”, Eric asked still clueless about Elijah’s point

“Of course you would not understand Eric, good as you are”. To his surprise Eric shook his head

“I’m not… I don’t deserve that pedestal you seem to be placing me on Eli. I’m just doing what everyone else does and as for me being a good guy, well you… you’re the one who doesn’t… who’s risking things here”, he added pointing between them

“You’re worth the risk”, was all Elijah said making Eric blush

Eric hadn’t been sure what he’d been expecting when Speed and Elijah had talked about Sheila Bennett but a woman with curly hair and a warm smile that reminded him of Alexx wasn’t it. He couldn’t help it; even with her history of hatred of vampires he actually liked her. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Ms. Bennett”, he said honestly as he shook her hand. 

“Likewise Mr. Delko”, Sheila said then looked at him surprised. “For once you were right”, she added with a wry smile at the vampire in the corner. “Elijah told me you were a powerful warlock Eric. I should have known he isn’t prone to exaggerations”. Eric blushed at the compliment. “However I was also told you had… trouble with your magic”. That earned Elijah a glare, however all Eric received was an amused smile in return

“Not nice”, Elijah admonished as he felt the pressure against his skull. Eric grinned and dropped it

“Megan…”, he began then stopped as he choked on her name. Even after a couple of months he still hadn’t been able to shake the guilt of her death. “Megan thought…”. He shook his head and stopped. Elijah vamped over to him and gently squeezed his shoulder. 

“We do not have to speak of this if you do not wish to”, he said gently and Eric nodded

“Sorry”, he mumbled. “What… um what do you need me to…”. Sheila smiled amused. 

“I do have a day job Eric”, she reminded him and he winced.

“Sorry”, he apologised again. “So… um… I guess… we’ll…”

“There is a location in Mystic Falls of immense power”. Elijah’s eyes widened when he realised just what Sheila was talking about. “Where we would be able to practice magic in peace. Why don’t we meet there at five this evening”, she suggested. Eric nodded

“Ok spill. What’s so special about this place?”, Eric asked Elijah as they walked through the woods

“Like Sheila Bennett explained, the location is a source of immense power. Almost three centuries ago witches lived in peace alongside the ‘Founders’ of Mystic Falls. However in later days people rose against what they considered dark magic and innocent souls such as yourselves were slaughtered”

“Witch trials”, Eric realised with a sigh. “So what happened”

“The Founders Council rounded up a hundred witches and burned them on the spot. When a witch dies a violent death their power is scattered on the location their life is lost and as such another witch or a warlock…”

“Can channel that power”, Eric finished for him with a shudder. “I’m already… I can already do too much damage Elijah. I mean… I broke my brother-in-law’s hand and I didn’t even know what I was doing”

“You were attempting to ensure your sister stayed alive”, Elijah reminded him and he managed a nod

“Yeah I know… I… I just… All of this it scares me…”

“And it is your hesitation to use these powers indiscriminately against anyone who would do you harm that makes you worthy of them”. Eric chuckled

“You ever think anything bad of me?”, he asked the Original

“Well there is this… stubbornness of yours that I find… annoying… to say the least… as is that self-sacrificing nature and the insistence on looking at the good in…” Eric couldn’t help it. He cut the Original off with a quick short kiss then laughed. “I had to ask”. Elijah smiled and pulled him in for a longer, much satisfying kiss that left him dazed. He clutched the Original’s jacket though he had no memory of embracing him. “Ass”, he mumbled when he heard the vampire laugh. 

The sound of Sheila Bennet’s amused throat clearing had both of them let go of each other. Eric turned a particularly deep shade of red and muttered something neither of them understood. “We should… um… shouldn’t we…?”

Sheila took pity on him and nodded

“Ugh Mystic Grill. And look it’s got a pool table”, Eric said sarcastically pointing to said table in the corner.

“You do realise it is my… home… you are insulting”, Elijah pointed out reasonably but all the Cuban did was roll his eyes

“Oh please”, he said. “Not as if you’ve lived here for centuries”, he whispered lips close to the Original’s and heard the short-indrawn breath that left him feeling immensely proud of himself at the effect he had on the thousand-year-old vampire. Elijah was the one rolling his eyes at his immature behaviour

“We should… eat”

“Yeah well I know what I want for dessert”, Eric flirted and was amused when Elijah look surprised at his boldness

“Um… the… place… it has a dartboard as well…. If you feel the need to…”. The Cuban burst out laughing startling the people around him. 

“Oh yeah what about a bowling alley”

“Don’t have one yet”, an amused voice said from behind him. “Now would you gentlemen like to eat or find yourself a dark corner”

“I don’t know both those options sound appealing to me”, Eric shot back as he turned around to see a blond woman laugh.

“Jenna”, she introduced herself shaking his hand. “Jenna Sommers, I work here part-time”, she added pointing to her waitress uniform

“Oh yeah so what do you do the rest of the time. Eric”, he added realising he hadn’t told her his name. 

“Well Eric, the rest of the time I pretend to be a student studying her masters”, Jenna said as she guided them to a table

“Oh yeah what are you studying?”, Eric asked her ignoring Elijah’s disapproving look. 

Jenna laughed. “Quite nosy aren’t you?”

“Hey you started it”, Eric retorted

“That was very mature”, Elijah said with a long-suffering sigh making him chuckle

Eric didn’t exactly become best friends with Jenna Sommers but over the next few days he did spend a lot of time with her and even played darts with her sometimes. “Oh c’mon this place isn’t so bad”, Jenna teased him as he complained about how small the town actually was again. “Can I ask you…?”

“If I’m so annoyed why am I here in the first place?”, Eric asked her as he failed to hit the centre yet again then groaned. “That’s one of the reasons”

“The fact that you can’t hit the target?”

“You know what c’mon”, he said indicating the exit as a more than curiouser Jenna followed. They took a walk around the small town and reached the clock tower. “I still can’t believe this place has only four roads”, Eric teased then chuckled when she punched his arm. “And I can’t believe how cold it is actually here”, he added his complaint genuine this time. Jenna was the one laughing now. 

“Yeah well that’s what you get if you think you can brave autumn weather with just one jacket”

“I don’t own winter clothing”, Eric said in long-suffering voice and Jenna had a feeling he’d had this argument before. “I’m from Miami. And well”, he looked around and discretely showed her the badge

“Don’t tell me you’re here because you’re James Bond”. It was his turn to laugh

“Nope. I’m not here cos I’m undercover. I’m here cos my friends decided I needed a vacation”

“And they sent you to a small and crappy town?”

He laughed again. “They sent me to a small town”, he corrected her. “And it is nice here you know, quiet and far away from home”, he said mostly to himself. “Eli, my friend, he had some work to do nearby so… well… I kinda tagged along. So what about you anyway?”, he asked changing the subject. “Why stay here when you clearly hate it?”

“Well mostly cos I was born here. My sister lives here with her family and it’s nice and I didn’t always hate it”. Eric shot her a look and she groaned. “You know you gossip worse than old ladies”. That earned her another laugh. “His name’s Logan”, she admitted at last, “And… he cheated on me… Twice”

“Want me to beat him up?”

“You’re horrible. And no. But next time you see him if you can break his nose accidently…”

“Consider it done”


	28. Immortal with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate Natalia Boa Vista's character so if there is a Miami fan reading this who likes her guys she is not shown in a positive light in this story. 
> 
> Again I literally hate her character on the show
> 
> There is something somewhere about Horatio having a dog as a child but I have also read it on a fan fiction. To the author who wrote that I'm not plagiarizing you. I have done my research on CSI Miami and I have read that Horatio had a dog
> 
> I'm sort of a history buff and I have tried to do as much research as possible into Viking life in America but there simply wasn't a lot I could find. However on animals I did find something about horses existing back then but I also read on another site that horses weren't introduced in the New World till the Spaniards conquered it so I got no clue which is true
> 
> A lot of things Speed describes about life in 1 A.D. comes from Google but a lot if it is also made up
> 
> Also Horatio's question about timeline. When I wrote the chapter on how Speed became an Original I didn't consider that I had made him older than Elijah. So the question is about my attempt to fix my contradiction

“Who the fuck is that?”, Speed asked Horatio as he spotted the brunette near the front desk

“That’s Natalia Boa Vista”, Tripp answered before Horatio could. “Our former fed”

“Play. Nice”, Horatio ordered emphasising each word when Speed glared at the Federal Agent. 

“I will if she will”, his lover muttered rebelliously making him pinch the bridge of his nose

Natalia Boa Vista even Speed had to admit knew her science. She was quick on the uptake, a joy to train, got along with Calleigh and Alexx really well; and he hated her. On sight and without any evidence to back it up; but he hated her and was suspicious of her

“You know giving new people a chance is not a bad thing right?”, Calleigh asked him one day in the trace lab. “She’s almost scared of you”, she pointed out when he glared

“I’m supposed to believe a former Federal Agent is reduced to tears by a few sarcastic comments?”, he asked her reasonably. “It’s not as if I’m behaving any differently around her”

“What bothers you about her Tim?”, Horatio asked him a week later after Speed had flat out refused to work a scene with her. “Because you aren’t being professional here”

Speed’s shoulders slumped as he realised Horatio had a point. “Sorry H. I didn’t mean to put you in this position. It’s just… I can’t put my finger on it but… something’s off with her”

“You think she’s a supernatural creature?”, Horatio asked willing to trust his instincts.

Speed had to admit he was touched. “That’s just it Horatio”, he said softly. “I really don’t know. I can tell you with certainty that she isn’t a vampire but anything other than that… I don’t know”

“Could she be a witch like Megan?”

Speed hesitated. “There is one way to find out”, he said at last but Horatio shook his head almost immediately. 

“Compulsion backfired with Frank, Speed and if it does with her and you’re exposed…”

“I could do it Lt.”, Damon offered when Speed explained his suspicions later that weekend. “I mean without Elijah around I think it’s got to be me or Ethan”

“Why not Mr. Mikaelson?”, Horatio asked curiously pointing to Kol who grinned

“Oh no mate. I’m the last person you want around a witch. They all seem to tell I’m a vampire without much effort”

“If the two of you ever get to that part”, Speed muttered.

“Hey”, Kol complained when Ethan glared. “Stop taking a wrecking ball to my relationship”

“What?”, Speed asked with a grin. “It’s a kinda known fact that you… like… witches”. He ducked the cushion Kol threw at him. 

“Tim”, Horatio said but it was clear he was amused as well. “I think we should leave Natalia alone. For now I will pair her with Calleigh as much as possible, we will wait for Eric to come back”

“Eric?”, Ric questioned when a vein throbbed behind Speed’s eye

“Yes Eric”, Horatio repeated calmly. “Something tells me he can recognise what she is more than the rest of us. And it will be good practice”

“Fine. But I’m not letting them out of my sight”, Speed said stubbornly. Horatio was the one throwing the cushion at him now

The Bykov case brought Speed his first actual confrontation with Boa Vista. 

“How can you be so sure he’s guilty?”, she asked him when they walked out of interrogation. “I mean there are no prints, no fibers and as I just proved no DNA”

“Yeah well you didn’t have to tell our suspect that”, Speed snapped

“That’s just my point Speed… Speedle”, she corrected at the glare. She was the one person who couldn’t use his nickname and get away with it. And she and everyone at the place knew it but for once Speed had concerns other than behaving professionally. “How can you be so sure he’s a suspect”

Speed turned away frustrated and ran a hand over his face. “I’m going back to the scene again. In the meantime don’t give his attorney any tips”, he said sarcastically but Natalia stopped him by actually grabbing his arm then backed away at the furious look on his face

“I… I didn’t mean to… Look you seem to… I don’t know have a vendetta against this man or something. I mean I don’t wanna report this to Horatio but…”

“Ms. Boa Vista”, Horatio said appearing behind her suddenly as was his wont. “Why don’t we… why don’t we take this to my office?”

“Lt. I… I am sorry. I should have come to you with my concerns before and I’m glad you are listening to them”

“Why don’t you actually tell me what your concerns are?”, Horatio asked her as Speed stood in a corner of the room glowering

“Very well Lt. Officer Speedle seems to believe that Bykov is guilty without any proof. I mean… shouldn’t we be concentrating on other suspects?”

“Has he stopped you from doing that Ms. Boa Vista?”, Horatio asked her and Natalia’s face fell giving him the answer. “I see”, he said with a smile but there was nothing warm about it. “Speed?”

“Look H, Bykov’s guilty. I just need to find something to nail him”, Speed answered honestly and Horatio nodded

“Ok, why don’t you go back to the scene with Calleigh and see if you can’t find something new. Fresh eyes might help”, Horatio suggested and he nodded. “Right now”, he added wanting a private word with their newest CSI. Speed exchanged a glance with his boss but that one look reminded him that H was still his boss. He gave Horatio a contrite smile and left. “Mind telling me what’s going on ma’am?”, Horatio asked Natalia and she frowned. 

“I’m not sure I know what you mean Lt. I mean, I truly was only trying to understand why Officer Speedle was insistent that Bykov was our killer”

“I see”, was all Horatio said and she squirmed. 

“I’m not sure what it is you expect me to say Lt.”, she said her tone unhappy

Horatio didn’t answer immediately. Instead he let her squirm for another minute. “I see”, he repeated. “In the future if you do have concerns about the way one of my CSIs runs their investigation you bring them to me”, he ordered her. Natalia left after another stare and a nod

“You still wanna keep her here don’t you?”, Speed asked unhappy as he came back from the crime scene empty-handed

“I’d like to know who’s feeding her her information Tim”, Horatio responded evenly

“That makes sense I guess but in the meantime if the bad guys or their attorneys find out we have a problem here…”

“Why don’t you let me worry about that”

“Yeah sure. Wanna go out tonight?”, Speed asked changing the subject entirely

Horatio was definitely caught off guard but then his face slipped into a smile. “Sure what did you have in mind?”

“It’s a surprise”, was all Speed said

“A club?”, Horatio asked him visibly amused. “A club where vampires hang out”, he realised as he saw what normal people would have simply considered ‘blood play’

“Yeah I come here a lot. I don’t kinda need to…”

“Hide?”

“Hm, hm”. He turned around to face Horatio completely. “You have no idea”, he said as he caressed his lover’s cheek, “How much you being in my life means to me. Yes I… I was reluctant to let you in and yes I hate the fact that you have to deal with” - he covered the Lt’s. lips when Horatio tried to interrupt then for good measure kissed him - “everything. However I do not… could not imagine a life without you”

Horatio nodded. “What you said… I shouldn’t have… I should have asked instead of accusing you and…”. He stopped speaking when someone bumped into Speed from behind. “How about we enjoy ourselves and discuss this at a later time”, he suggested instead

Speed’s wide grin showed his vampire teeth

They went back to the house on a high. Speed had to admit, with his tolerance - and considering his age and his vampire senses he had a lot of it - even he was mildly buzzed. Horatio wasn’t bad; for a human but he was drunk as well. Speed had never seen his boss even remotely drunk before and was finding the situation hilarious, not to mention a little erotic. Oh who the hell was he kidding, it was all he could do to not take Horatio right there at the club. But now that they were home he didn’t plan on holding back. That was until he found Horatio passed out in the front seat. Speed groaned, banged his head against the steering wheel and decided he’d never mention this to Eric

He heard Horatio wake up with a moan the next morning and winced in sympathy. He might not get hangovers anymore but he did know what a headache felt like. “Mornin’”, he whispered softly but even that seemed to be too much for the redhead

“This is why I don’t get drunk”, Horatio grumbled as he slid his head under the covers. Speed couldn’t help the chuckle that left his lips and heard his lover moan again

“Sorry”, he apologised not sounding the least bit sorry. “Up you get”, he ordered as he pushed the covers away making Horatio glare

“I can cancel your day off”, the redhead threatened making him laugh

“Am I forgiven yet?”, he asked his lover after he had made him his favourite breakfast

“Not yet, but you’re getting there”. Speed laughed

“C’mon”, he said holding out his hand

They ended up on the beach behind the house a few minutes later. “You know I always wanted a pet”, Speed said out of the blue making Horatio blink

“I had a dog as a child”, he admitted. “A great Dane”

“What happened to it?”

“Him. His name was Baxter and he was already five years old when I found him”

“Old age”, Speed realised with a wince knowing he’d never experience it. “Our family did raise animals for food or work. And there were wild horses around the village”

“Horses?”, Horatio asked with a smile

“Hm, hm. Yup. Kol and Niklaus would challenge each other to ride it and break their bones”

“But you wouldn’t?”, Horatio asked him disbelievingly

Speed blushed. “I may have done it once when I was a teen to impress someone”, he confessed making Horatio laugh

“Does Eric know about this”. Speed winced giving him his answer

“No and you’re never telling him”. Horatio laughed again making him smile a gentle smile. “My dad wasn’t exactly a hard ass you know. But he did take his responsibilities seriously and well, I was kinda whipped for that stunt”. Horatio’s face lost its smile but Speed shook his head. “He cried that whole night when he tended to me H. Told me over and over that he loved me. Was really mad at himself for the whole thing”

“You said he was the leader of your tribe”

“Hm, hm yes. If I compare the life I have today to then… we were ruthless you know but then again we kinda had to be if we wanted to survive. We were really lucky the Indians were our allies but not every tribe out there wanted to live peacefully. Everyone fought for territory back then”

“Is that how you learnt to fight? In battles?”

“Kinda yeah. I mean thankfully I never needed to search for more land and neither did my dad but we did have to fight to defend our tribe. Sometimes I really wish Henrik had never died and Esther had never slept with Ansel. But if that hadn’t happened I’d have never met Eric or you and… I do love you Horatio. Letting you in, it’s not a burden or a curse. I do want you in my life forever”

“I know Speed”, Horatio said softly. “I always knew that but I let myself be blinded by doubts. I am sorry if I hurt you”

Speed shook his head and kissed the redhead gently

Speed found Horatio brooding the entire morning. “What is it?”, he asked the redhead curiously

“The timeline doesn’t fit”

“The what? What case is this about?”. He looked surprised when Horatio blushed. “H?”

“I meant if Mikael and his family only moved to Mystic Falls…”

“When Elijah was born how did my dad marry an Indian?”, Speed asked him with a laugh. “And I thought Eric was bad”, he added then laughed again when Horatio looked sheepish

“Sorry, just…”

“Curious. Trust me H, I get it. It’s a job requirement after all. Well” - he thought about his answer. “Mikael and my dad became friends only when he reached the New World. My dad’s ancestors came here to this continent before Mikael and his family did. Ayana the witch lived with Mikael’s family and had heard rumours about us being here. She was the one that made them journey here”

“So Mikael and his people joined your tribe”

“Hm, hm. Yeah we were about close to fifty families living together”

“And you ruled them?”, Horatio asked him with a hint of pride making him feel embarrassed.

“Wasn’t that hard. I mean for the most part families…”. Speed knew Horatio wasn’t buying it and rubbed the back of his neck. Then Horatio’s look turned calculating and he groaned. “There is absolutely no way I’m managing the lab any more than I already do. Calleigh’s definitely good enough for that”. Horatio laughed. “Not as if I had to do all the work on my own”, he mumbled petulantly. “I had Elijah and Mikael helping me”

“Mikael?”, Horatio asked astonished

Speed chuckled. “Mikael was never gonna win father of the year H but he was smart, and a great fighter. He was the best among us”

“You admired him”, Horatio realised and he nodded.

“He… he wasn’t… too bad… Now that I look back on it he was always tough on Nik, even before he knew Nik was Ansel’s son, but to the rest of them he was a good provider. And he doted on Rebekkah”

“His daughter?”

“Hm, hm. She was one spoilt brat even back then and she became worse as a vampire”

“You guys close?”

Speed smiled automatically. “I was closest to their oldest brother Finton. He became an ass as a vampire mind you”, he added with a grin. “But when he was human… the Mikaelsons were a sort of an exception. None of the boys were married. But Finn was the most serious out of the lot of them. Even more than Elijah”

“But as a vampire?”

“He hated… hates being one. You know how I said Nik could dagger his siblings”

“Ashes from the white oak tree right?”

“Yup. Finn’s the one person I know who prefers remaining like that?”

“What?”, Horatio asked him stunned. “He hates being a vampire?”

“He hates being immortal”, Speed corrected

“You hate being one too”, Horatio realised. Speed shook his head and something in his chest loosened

“I promise you I don’t H. The prospect of an immortal life with you even knowing I have to let Eric go… I promise you I don’t regret it… But letting go of people hurts… so much”

Horatio understood what Speed was saying and hugged him loosely by the waist. “I’m so sorry you had to lose him Tim. I’m so sorry you had to say goodbye to all of them”

“Sometimes I feel I deserved to lose them”

“Why would you say that?”, Horatio asked softly

“Cos I never loved them enough…”

“You mean you feel you never loved her enough?”

Speed actually managed a weak chuckle. “You ever not notice anything?”, he asked a mock-annoyed look on his face. Horatio smiled

“You were always gay weren’t you”. The Original nodded

“But I was also the clan leader’s son so…”

“So your line had to continue”. A random thought occurred to him

“Yes. Yes one of my descendants is still alive and well. She lives in D.C. and is a witch”

“You guys in contact?”

Speed laughed. “Yeah. She found me actually. Said her family had these strange legends about an ancestor. She was the first and only one. I think you’ll find this amusing but she’s actually a Fed”

“A Federal Agent?”

“Hm, hm. Does undercover work mostly. I thought of her when the mess with Eric happened after Megan but she’s on assignment now”

“Sounds like you’re proud of her”

“Very much”, he admitted. “She’s wonderful H. You’d like her too”

“I’m sure I will pal”, Horatio said feeling relieved Speed wasn’t as alone as he had believed him to be. “She is your family after all”

“And family’s everything to you isn’t it?”

“Yes it is”, Horatio admitted softly his gaze fixed on his lover. Speed’s chest filled with a balloon of delight nothing could prick when he realised he was now a part of that


	29. Trust

“You’re still holding yourself back”, Sheila Bennett said calmly as she watched Eric wipe the blood off his nose.

“Megan thought I was using too much energy”, he shot back annoyed

“In a way you are”

“Mind not speaking in tongues cos I don’t…”

“Why don’t we take a break Eric”, Elijah who had just stuck to observing said as he handed the Cuban a bottle of water. Eric glared at him mostly out of principle before doing as was suggested. Elijah waited till he had finished taking a sip of his water and washed the blood off his face. “Do you know why Sheila suggested we practice here?”, he asked the CSI who muttered something about a test

“Cos this place has magical energy”, he said at last.

“Yes a magical energy I’m able to feel in my very bones”. Eric nodded knowing Elijah had a point. He could feel it exactly the same as the Original. “Which means casting a simple spell to move a leaf should be easy not to speak of taking out an Original vampire”. Eric flinched and turned away and Elijah sighed. “You are using too much energy Eric, but not to do your spells, you are expending your energy to ensure you cannot do them”

“I… I’m not… I’m not trying to sabotage myself”, Eric said his voice trembling the slightest bit with an emotion he couldn’t name

“Yes you are Eric”, Sheila answered softly realising he was close to losing it. 

“You’re… you’re crazy”

“Then prove us wrong”, Elijah challenged him. “You cast a spell that broke Damon Salvatore’s neck in seconds”. Eric flinched again. “I would like for you to do the same to me”

“What, you’re crazy Eli”, Eric countered. “Damon, Damon’s barely a 150 years old. You… you’re a hell of a lot powerful…”

“Exactly. I will be a lot harder to take down but you and I both know you have that power inside you. If you do not… as you say sabotage yourself”

“Elijah”

“Prove me wrong”

“Why the fuck is that so important?”

“You are aware of the reason Eric. Now attack me please”

“Elijah”

“Attack me now”, Elijah commented and a frustrated Eric found himself obeying… before he was lifted off his feet by his throat and thrown about a hundred yards away. “That spell”, Elijah said unbuttoning his sleeves, “Barely touched me. Now unless you want to be turned into a vampire, and considering the fact that that water is laced with my blood, I suggest you fight me properly”

“What?”, Eric asked stunned. “You wouldn’t…”

“I assure you Eric, I would not hesitate to kill you if that is what it takes. And you know I never go back on my word. Now attack me please”

Eric did so and was rewarded with a kick to his ribs that broke two of them

It took him five minutes to cave and at the end of it Elijah was left with a broken neck as a bruised and bloodied Eric sat beside a tree not quite crying but shivering and upset. Sheila Bennett who hadn’t even tried to interrupt the lesson held out his bottle of water. “Drink”, she said gently when he looked at it with something close to horror. “C’mon child drink”, she encouraged him again and he found himself obeying. 

They both waited in silence until the Original sat up with a gasp a few minutes later. “Eric”, he said concerned when he smelt the blood and rushed towards the younger man before he was lifted off his feet and thrown into a tree. Eric cast three spells in succession that left Elijah a bloodied mess on the ground. Another spell and his palm was sliced open. Eric dropped his own blood into the bottle of water, closed it carefully walked over to the now kneeling Original before he shoved it against his chest and left. Elijah didn’t bother trying to stop him

“Eli send you here?”, he asked Jenna when she sat beside him on the bench overlooking a bluff. He caught her nod out of the corner of his eye and chuckled bitterly. “Sorry… I… I’m sure you got better stuff to do…”

“Not right now”, she interrupted him. “My assignments are all done. My shift isn’t for another couple of hours and I don’t have any classes today. So unless you want me gone…”. Eric glared at her but gave in and nodded

“You know if you really wanna get out of here I know people in Miami University”, Eric suggested after a round of silence. “I mean… if you really feel…”

“Like I wanna get away from Logan. I don’t know”, she admitted. “I’ve kinda lived here my whole life and Miami feels like…”

“Another country entirely?”

“Yeah. I mean I had a chance to go to Columbia in New York”

“Whoa you must have been good”, Eric said impressed. “My best friend’s got a degree from there and that guy’s a genius”, he explained

“You know not everyone who goes to Columbia’s good right”, she teased. “But yeah I… I got a scholarship and everything but… like I said my family’s here”

“And they didn’t want you going far away?”

“Well, Miranda, my sister didn’t exactly object but… I have really bad taste when it comes to dating men”, she admitted. “And I dated my brother-in-law’s brother for little bit… And guess where that asshole lives”

“New York”, Eric realised with a small chuckle. “So what did he do?”

“Oh he’s just this grade A jerk you should be able to spot from a distance but… like I said bad taste in men”

“Did he hurt you?”, Eric asked her seriously hearing something in her voice and Jenna laughed making him relax

“Yeah why can’t I never seem to find chivalrous guys like you”, she teased him again making him blush. “I had this really good friend in High School who was a lot like you and I miss him”

“Well, now you have another friend in me”, Eric said as he pulled her into a sideways hug. “So if you do wanna talk or if you need anything at all, you have my number”. Jenna smiled and rested her head on his shoulder

He found Elijah in the balcony looking at the admittedly dismal view over the town. “I can almost see the place I grew up in from here”, the Original said softly startling him just the slightest bit. Eric walked over to where he stood with a sigh and leant against the railing. “It was a tiny house, quite cramped when you consider I lived there with seven other people but to me at 25 it was heaven itself”

“That’s cos it was home”, Eric said simply

“Yes it was. And I was shattered when we had to leave it but I consoled myself with the fact that I had my family, the ones I loved most in the world, the ones that truly mattered, with me”. Eric jumped at the passion in his voice. “Until I discovered Niklaus to be the monster he was. You have”, he added gently caressing the Cuban’s cheek making the young warlock close his eyes. “Asked me why you matter and while I may never answer that I can tell you with absolute certainty that you will always hold the highest place in my heart”

“Elijah”, Eric said voice trembling but Elijah didn’t stop

“I do not expect anything in return, not romantically. However I can promise you that I will break if anything were to happen and you were gone from this world. I cannot lose you Eric Delko”

“Tell me you meant that. Tell me you can handle it if I back off”, Eric asked him frankly

“Yes”, Elijah promised and found himself pushed against the balcony doors as his lips met Eric’s

He woke up wrapped securely in the Original’s arms. A feeling of quite contentment went through him and he found himself smiling

“Good morning”, Elijah whispered. 

“Hey”, he said shyly as he opened his eyes. “Best way to wake up”, he decided as he pulled the Original down for a kiss. 

“I would have to agree”, Elijah said softly as they broke apart. “Here”, he added as he bit into his wrist and offered Eric some of his blood

“What’s this for?”, he asked curiously

“Trust me?”

“You know I do”, Eric said and without being asked again drank it. His senses went on alert when Elijah’s soft smile changed into a dangerous grin and his eyes became blank; just as they had the first night at the council

“I told you you shouldn’t. Now you will be mine forever”, Elijah said before he snapped his neck


	30. The kooky aunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok from this chapter on things become kinda out there. It's a story so I guess unbelievable stuff can happen but still this chapter did make me wince a little but I kinda need it.
> 
> Oh and the name of Eric's parents were kinda pulled out of a hat and from the profile of the actor who plays Eric Delko. He plays Raul Vega in his latest part which by the way was a huge let down. I hated that series. Very little ghost and lots of misplaced bad old history

“Speed”, Horatio said his disapproval plain and Speed groaned

“It’s not what you think”, he mumbled. 

“If that’s Eric’s adoption records then it’s exactly what I think”, Horatio countered and he groaned again. 

“He… he needs a family Horatio”

“I thought he had us”

“He does have us”, Speed snapped then sighed. “Sorry H… I… that’s not how I… I hate it when he’s hurting”

“He’s an adult Tim”

“And you’ve been investigating this just as quietly as me”. Horatio winced at the accusation

“How did you…?”

“I smelt Marisol’s perfume in your office. Nice touch by the way doing it when you knew I’d be occupied by Bykov’s case”

Horatio winced again then sighed. “You’re right. I have been investigating this and I think I found someone who may know who his birth family is”

“Who?”

“Remember the aunt Eric mentioned”

“Yeah the one that was… ex-communicated”

“Hm, hm. Yup… turns out she is a witch after all”. Speed’s jaw dropped

“I have to admit, I did not think this day would come”, Clorinda Sharova said when she had served them both some tea. 

“Thank you for agreeing to talk to us”, Speed said formally giving Horatio a glimpse of the clan leader he had once been. “I know my kind isn’t welcomed by witches”

Clorinda smiled softly. “You don’t know who I am do you Mr. Speedle?”, she asked him and he looked at her curiously

“Are you saying we’ve met?”

“Once when I was a child. A long time ago. You see Eric believes his family is from Cuba and while my sister and my brother-in-law are, a lot of us grew up further north”

“New York”, Horatio realised. The place Speed had called home since the war

“Yes Lt. I am from New York. And I grew up as a neighbour to this young witch who Mr. Speedle befriended. They were part of his first council”

A horrible feeling grew in the pit of Speed’s stomach as Clorinda explained her origins. “No”, he gasped as he stood up. “He… he can’t be”, he said tears in eyes. “Eric can’t be”

“He is Mr. Speedle”, Clorinda confirmed. “Eric is exactly who you believe he is”

Horatio found him later that day in the study browsing through an old photo album. “That… um… that’s Raul and his wife Laura”, he said pointing to a couple. “It… it was their wedding”

“That’s you to his right”, Horatio realised as he saw a formally dressed Speed in the arms of a blond. 

“Yeah”, Speed agreed his own gaze on the man next to him. “That’s… um… that’s Colton”, he added unnecessarily. “Raul knew about our relationship and he didn’t give a damn. And neither did his wife so we could be open with them in a way we couldn’t be everywhere else”

“Hey wait a minute the brunette to the right, that’s Mac Taylor, the head of the New York Crime Lab?” Speed chuckled. “Isn’t he a former army… he’s a vampire too”, he realised suddenly

“Yeah”, the Original said with a fond smile. “He’s actually the only vampire I ever sired”

Horatio’s eyes fell on the couple again. “Are they Eric’s…?”

“Eric’s parents… Yeah. He… he has a twin brother too and… This explains why Elijah cares”, he added pointing to a hidden figure in the other corner of the picture

“Elijah knew them as well”

“Elijah saw Raul as his own… well not kid… that’d be too weird considering he likes Eric”, Speed said with a quick grin. “But… yeah… they were close… despite… um…”

“Despite what Speed?”

“Despite the fact that Raul Vega was a powerful werewolf from Klaus’ father Ansel’s bloodline”


	31. Promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of this is tricky because I'm writing this purely based on research - I did not watch TVD beyond season 4 and that too not a lot of it - but I read that Bonnie's mind was invaded by a huntress so this can technically happen to a witch. 
> 
> Warning for signs of panic attack. Symptoms are unfortunately from personal experience. Don't know if it's the same for everyone

“Eric, Eric… calm down please. Eric”, Elijah repeated the young man’s name hoping he’d listen. “Eric, focus. You. Are. Fine. Focus please”, he requested as Eric his eyes wild kept thrashing on the bed. 

“No”, Eric mumbled. “Let me go. Stop”

“Eric. Listen. It was only a night terror. Eric I promise you, everything is all right”. 

It took Elijah five minutes of repeating reassurances for Eric’s eyes to focus on the present. “’Lijah”, he mumbled tiredly as he leant against the Original’s shoulder. 

“Yes Eric, it is me. Are you all right?”

“You killed me”, Eric said in a strangled voice making the Original’s blood freeze. “You made me drink your blood and killed me”

“I assure you Eric you are still alive”, Elijah promised as he guided Eric’s hand to his heart. “There. You can feel that yes?”, he asked and Eric nodded. His heart after all was hammering in his chest and he could feel it loud and clear

“Nightmare. But it felt so real”

“I understand Eric, but it was only a nightmare. I promise”

“I’m sorry”, Eric apologised as he snuggled in the Original’s arms

“It is fine”, Elijah responded with a wry smile. “You did not hurt me”

“I thought you could have… You wouldn’ta ever hurt me Eli and I shouldn’t have… The damn thing felt so fucking real and I just…”

Elijah pulled his chin up and then rolled his eyes visibly making Eric chuckle. “I do not want you to apologise for something you could not control”, he said clearly. “You did not accuse me of anything Eric. You just told me what you had seen and I appreciate you for trusting me with that information”. That earned him a gentle kiss.

“You know I’m not as good as you think I am right? You… you care so much about me it scares me”

Elijah brushed some of his hair from his face. “I have told you before Eric. I do not expect anything in return. All I want is your happiness and if someone else apart from me makes you happy I will do my best to protect not just you but them as well”

“You ever not feel selfless?”. The sudden anger surprised Elijah

“With you I cannot be anything else but”, he admitted softly not knowing what else he could say. “I… I protect the ones I love Eric. From everything and everyone including myself if needed”

That Eric decided was a very good place to stop the train-wreck of a conversation

“Third night in a row”, Eric mumbled as he leant against Elijah again. “How the fuck can I be having the same nightmare three nights in a row?”

“It is improbable”, Elijah admitted flatly. “If not impossible”

“You think the cause isn’t natural. You’re thinking it’s supernatural”, Eric said grimly. He saw Elijah hesitate. “What is it Eli?”, he asked the Original

“I think it’s Niklaus”, Elijah said making his eyes go wide. “Apart from compulsion a vampire can also invade a person’s dream”

“Yeah but Speed said it’s impossible with a warlock. I mean he couldn’t compel me even before I started practicing magic. And you can’t either”

“Dreams aren’t the same as compulsion”, Elijah said and Eric’s hand went to his still bare neck. “Vervan would not help”, he said softly

“So what does?”

“Training you mind”. Eric groaned at the word training making him smile. 

“Are you certain you wish to go back tomorrow?”, Elijah asked a distracted Eric who didn’t look up from the dials of his phone

“Yeah”, he said a whole minute later after the Original had repeated his question. “I know Sheila thinks I can still learn some more but… I… I wanna know what’s wrong”

“It could just be that Timothy is occupied with one of his… investigations”

“No matter how long the investigations take… it’s a simple phone call Eli. He… he’s been avoiding me for three days and I… It’s stupid isn’t it”, he said with a small laugh sounding close to tears. “I… I miss him. I mean he’s only a friend and I… I shouldn’t have been this attached… and now… he’s doing it again. He’s pulling away from me again”

“Timothy loves you Eric”, Elijah said softly. “He loves you more than he does Horatio Caine”

“I got no doubts that he does. But… he almost ran the first time you told him to avoid me. You know when he said that I hated you. And after that…” - he touched his bare neck where a small scar still remained. “He ripped the cross off of my neck and tried to make me forget him just cos I… I was scared of becoming a warlock and… He thinks he’s helping me by keeping me at arm’s length but… it only hurts worse”

“I will tell Sheila Bennett we will be leaving then”, Elijah said abruptly as he stood up

“Promise me you won’t call him”, Eric said his eyes still on his phone. “Give me your word that none of what I said now will reach Speed”. He felt Elijah hesitate and shook his head. “I need your word Elijah. Please”

Elijah sighed. “I promise you none of what you told me this moment will ever be revealed to Speedle”

“Or Horatio”

“Or Horatio Caine”, Elijah repeated. “You have my word”

“Are you sure Eric?”, Sheila Bennett asked him as well and Eric nodded. 

“Yeah. I kinda do have a day job as well and… I’m starting to miss it”

“Ok”. She handed him a file.

“What is it?”, Eric asked her flipping through it then stopped. “Is this…?”

“A copy of my grimoire yes. I had to have one of my students do this and have the Original there erase his memory. Most technology defeats me”, she said with a wry smile making Eric chuckle

“Thank you”, he said sincerely a minute later. “I… I realise the… company I keep”, he added his own glance shifting to an annoyed Elijah. “Doesn’t fill you with confidence but… thanks for trusting me”

“No matter… the company… you keep Eric”, Sheila said in a teasing voice making Elijah glare, “You are still a warlock, a servant of nature. I trust you to do what is right. Good luck child”, she added. Eric hesitated then pulled her into a hug. Sheila was surprised for a second before she hugged him back

“Hey. You here to eat?”, a busy Jenna asked him later that night but Eric shook his head

“Any chance you can sneak a break?”

“Um…”, Jenna muttered as she looked around then thankfully spotted someone she knew. “Half hour”, she begged when the waitress walked over. “I’ll let you have my tips for a day”

“Only if I get his phone number”, the blond said pointing to a visibly amused Eric who laughed

“I know I’m not helping my case here but this is kinda my last night in town”, he confessed as a surprised Jenna stared at him

“I thought you were here for a month?”, she asked him as they walked over the bluff and to the park bench

“I thought so too”, he admitted. “But… my friend… he’s kinda behaving crazily and I wanna know why”

“This the same friend who went to Columbia. Or the one you claim is a friend but looks at you all the time like he wants to eat you”

“Ass”, Eric muttered making her laugh. “No the one who went to Columbia”, he said softly his mind on Speed. “Anyway, I… I wanted to say goodbye before I left. And to let you know the offer still stands. I mean it Jenna”, he added as he stopped and turned her around to face him. “I’ve learnt over the last few years that no matter how important family is, it’s also important to go after your dreams so… do that… for yourself”

“I don’t know”, Jenna said looking at her shoes and all around her. “I mean… I’ve kinda lived here my whole life Eric and moving away, chasing my dreams far from all of this, it scares me. I mean I wouldn’t have anyone if I do…”

“You’ll have me”, Eric said simply. “Look Jenna, I… I care about my friends and… you’re one of them, so if you do come to Miami, you’ll have me but if you decide to stay here, you know you can still call me any time you need me right”

“I know”, she said pulling him into a hug. “I know I’m damn lucky you decided to spend your vacation here”

“This is Eric. Leave me a message”

“Damn”, Speed cursed as Eric’s voicemail came on for the fourth time in three hours. “Don’t say it”, he added as he felt Horatio’s disapproving look. “I know I shouldn’t have… I know I should’ve had my phone H, but I have this annoying problem… I can’t lie to Eric, not convincingly anyway. And I didn’t wanna say anything till I had confirmation”

“I know Tim”, Horatio said at last with a sigh. Speed had explained all of this to him three days ago when he had taken off for New York and an annoyed Horatio had done his best to pacify Eric but knew the younger man for once hadn’t believed anything he said. “Have you tried Elijah’s…?”

“Turned off. I’m starting to become worried”, he admitted

“Elijah’s almost as powerful as you Speed”, Horatio reminded him but Speed smiled

“He’s actually a lot more powerful than me. Me… I kinda drifted when I realised I didn’t have to hunt anyone down but Elijah actually kept at trying to improve his abilities. Course in a weird way it helped having Klaus on his back”

“Then you should trust him to take care of himself. And I know you trust him with Eric”

Speed snorted. “Wouldn’t have ever sent him with Eric if I didn’t. Or at least I would have… stalked him again”, he said with a quick grin making Horatio glare. “It’s just…. Klaus is a bastard H. And I… I don’t mean that literally. I mean that… idiot… he can and won’t hesitate to hurt Elijah just to get to Eric. But… Elijah loves him… He always will. He’ll never stop trying to redeem Klaus and that scares me”

His phone rang interrupting the conversation and he snatched it up when he realised it was Eric. “Now you decide to speak to me?”, the young man said in lieu of an hello

“Are you…? Are you back in Miami?”, Speed asked stunned as he heard the sounds of the airport

“What the hell did you expect me to do? Stay away and let you run”

“But I promised you I wouldn’t”, Speed reminded him devastated. “I…”, he choked feeling close to tears. “You know what”, he said ignoring Eric’s contrite “Tim”, “I… I’ll see you when you’re home”, he said and hung up. “Please don’t Horatio because you thought the same damn thing”, he snapped when Horatio tried to place a comforting hand on his shoulder. “I may not use fancy words like Elijah but I’m just as old-school as him. Even that bastard Klaus keeps his word when he gives it. But you know what the two people I love the most… You guys don’t trust me… yeah well… fuck this”, he cursed as he vamped away leaving the redhead to pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration

“I’m sorry”, Eric apologised even before he had entered the house. “Tim please, where the hell are you man, I’m so sorry”, he repeated as Horatio who had come to the door sighed.

“Speed’s just out back Eric”, Horatio reassured him just as the Original appeared as well. Eric ignored Horatio and ran to the vampire

“I’m sorry, I really didn’t mean to hurt you. I just got scared”, he said softly. “I’m so…”, Speed cut him off by pulling him into a hug

“It’s ok”, the vampire said. “It’s fine kid… I… I have been stupid in the past and I do talk of regretting being here so I can’t exactly blame you”, he added as he pulled back to cup the young man’s cheek. “It really is fine kid”, he said softly when Eric still looked upset. “I promise”

“I hurt you didn’t I?”, Eric realised. “I promise you Tim. I didn’t mean to”

“I know kid. And it is fine”, he said firmly. “Now c’mon let’s get you sitting down. You’re shaking. What did you do? Run here the whole way?”, he asked as he spotted the sweat beads on Eric’s forehead. 

“No… Elijah drove”, Eric said his voice becoming quieter by the minute. Horatio realising what was going on sat down in front him and on the coffee table

“Eric son, you need to breathe”, he said softly. “You’re going into shock Eric and you need to just breathe”, he repeated even as Elijah who has stayed silent and out of it vamped over to them

“Timothy is not upset… is done being upset with you”, he corrected himself. “Everything is fine Eric. Please just breathe”, he added as Speed simply pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

“Eli and H are right kid”, he said deliberately using Elijah’s nickname. As he had expected Eric choked out a laugh

“Am sorry”, he mumbled face squished against Speed’s neck. “Am so sorry”. Speed didn’t bother reassuring him with words and instead just stayed that way for the next few minutes


	32. Loss of a parent

“Why… um…?” Speed didn’t wait for Eric to finish his question. “I had to go to New York”, he said as he shot Elijah a look.

“Was it cos of…”. Eric hesitated before saying the name. “Colton”. Speed shook his head and handed him a piece of paper he recognised. 

“They didn’t want me”, he reminded his friend who shook his head.

“They… they couldn’t… couldn’t have”. He noticed Elijah’s devastated look

“Are they…?” Eric couldn’t bring himself to finish the question. Speed understood and nodded anyway

“I’m so sorry kid. I…”

“Timothy”, Elijah warned him. “Out of context would not help us”

“What do you mean? And wait how long have the two of you…?”, Eric began

“I have known your entire life”, Elijah interrupted him. “Timothy never suspected. Not before…” He waved a finger at Eric’s adoption records in disdain. “That”

Silence reined for a whole minute while Eric tried his best to not lash out. “So you basically decided to hide everything from me. Why the fuck am I not surprised”

“Out of context does not help Mr. Mikaelson”, an annoyed Horatio said repeating his own words. “Eric why don’t we let Mr. Mikaelson and Speed tell us what they know”, he suggested. Eric hesitated then nodded again.

Speed slid the same photograph Horatio had seen out to him. Eric reached for it with a trembling hand but made no move to take it. Speed sighed pulled him in closer and showed him the picture. “His name was Raul, hers was Laura. They… um… this was their wedding day. They loved each other so much kid”, he added looking at Eric’s face to see the tears streaming down it. “But they loved you more”. Eric ran a shaky finger over the face of the man who was his father.

“What… um… I can’t”, he cried burying his face in Speed’s shoulder. Speed dropped the photograph and hugged him tight. Horatio sighed and picked up the picture

“You know Elijah can show you memories right?”, Speed asked him a few minutes later after Eric had managed to calm himself down. Eric who was stretched out on the couch his head on Speed’s lap hesitated then nodded. He was about to get up when Elijah shook his head and pointed to the coffee table. Eric smiled and held out his hand

He was pulled into the same day as the picture. He heard the priest ask if anyone should object. “You know we could do it”, a very familiar voice suggested from somewhere to his right and he turned around to see Speed sitting next to a blond man who was doing his best to not laugh. “I mean think about it. I could get up and object. Say something about how I was in love with him and all…”. The blond lost the fight with his amusement and bent down burying his face in his handkerchief

“Timothy”, another familiar voice chided and Eric was startled to see Elijah dressed to the nines as usual on Speed’s other side. “However…”, he began before the brunette to the right of Elijah snorted

“We can’t take the two of you anywhere can we?”, the unknown man asked the Original

“Not all of us can be as put together as you McKenna”

“You mean not all of us can have that big a stick up our asses”

“Who’s McKenna?”, Eric asked them as he removed his hand from Elijah’s needing the slightest bit of distance. He hadn’t realised how overwhelming the memory would be

“That would be Mac Taylor”, Speed said pointing to the brunette in the picture. Eric his eyes once again back on his parents held out his hand

The scene had changed to a smaller room where only about twenty people seemed to be present including his parents, Elijah, this Mac guy and Eric realised Colton when he saw Speed in the arms of the blond. “To Raul and Laura”, Mac was saying holding up a champagne glass.

“To Raul and Laura”, the rest of them intoned

“Thanks guys”, Eric’s father said and Eric was startled to realise just how much he resembled the older man. “But you know neither me nor Laura would even be standing here if not for Elijah and Speed so…”. He raised his glass to the two vampires. Speed turned and buried his face in Colton’s neck while Elijah ducked his head embarrassed

“That is not true Raul”, Elijah said at last as he cupped the man’s cheeks and Eric was once more startled to see how much the vampire had cared about his dad. This he realised explained Elijah’s affection towards him. “But trust me when I say Timothy and I are the lucky ones to be accepted by all of you”

“What the hell am I? A piece of coal”, Mac protested mostly to get rid of the heavy atmosphere

“You”, Speed teased. “You are the most annoying vampire I had the misfortune to sire”

“I’m the only vampire you sired”, Mac countered

“Yes well, Timothy… has always… had…”

“Bad taste in men”, his mom finished. 

“Hey”, Colton said offended. “He’s with me”

“Hence proving my point”

“See if either of you ever get free dinners here ever again”, the blond shot back with an exaggerated pout making his dad howl with laughter

This time Elijah was the one who brought him out of the memory gently. Eric who was crying once more turned towards the brunette. “Why didn’t you tell me?”, he asked Elijah. “Why didn’t you tell me you cared about him so much?”. Elijah shook his head and didn’t answer his question

“One more memory”, he said instead. Eric nodded and took the outstretched hand

The scene had changed to the inside of an apartment building. Eric saw Elijah, Mac, Speed and Colton stand outside the door of an apartment labelled 4C. “It’s been barely 30 seconds”, Mac said as Colton tapped his foot impatiently on the carpet.

“Actually it has been”, Elijah said as he checked his watch. “One minute and forty five seconds”

“And the three of you know what’s happening inside”, Colton added pointing to the vampires

“They are… arguing”, Elijah said flippantly annoying the blond

“About?”, he asked but this time it was Speed who answered. “About how neither of them gives a damn about the fact that you and me should be the kid’s godparents even if the law’s not exactly on their side”

“They’re arguing with Laura’s mum”, Mac added helpfully when Colton looked lost

“Wait, go back to the part about the kid again”, Colton said… loudly. 

“Now they’ve stopped arguing”, Elijah said just as his dad opened the door an annoyed look on his face

“I can never take you guys anywhere”, Mac said pinching the bridge of his nose

Once inside Elijah lost his flippant attitude and an awed look appeared on his face. “Are… um… are you certain you should be… exerting yourself”. Colton who was the only human among them howled with laughter when Laura deadpanned. “I’m standing”

“Exactly”, Elijah protested. “Should you not be sitting down”

“Now I know who I’m leaving to babysit the kids”, his dad said with a smile

“Why so we can find them wrapped in bubble wrap when we come back home?”

“Exactly, it’s the smartest move see”

“Duh”, his mom protested as she stomped off to the couch worrying the Original who vamped over to her side. But Speed stopped him before he could annoy her any further

“She’s this close to finding a white oak stake Eli”, he said as he pulled the Original away. “Trust me you don’t want to annoy a pregnant woman”

The memory ended and Eric was back on the couch. “Speed calls you Eli too”, he said absent-mindedly as he wiped the tears from his cheeks. Elijah snorted

“I used to kid”, Speed confirmed as he pulled Eric back in closer to himself and pressed a kiss into his hair. “You all right?”, he asked concerned. Eric shook his head no pulled away from Speed’s arms and walked out the back door

Unsurprisingly enough it was Horatio who came out to find him. “It hurts H”, Eric said when the redhead stood beside him. “It hurts so much”

“I’m sorry Eric”, Horatio said softly. “I know how much losing a parent hurts son and I wish I could take the pain away”

“But it shouldn’t hurt this much”, Eric protested. “I mean… I don’t… You lived with them for years H. I… I don’t know them”

“They were still your parents Eric”, Horatio reminded him gently. “And you still lost them”

“I don’t want it to hurt so much”, Eric cried. Horatio sighed and pulled him into a hug. “I don’t want it to hurt so much”, he repeated his face buried in the crook of Horatio’s neck

“I’m sorry”, he apologised again as he walked back inside to see the two vampires waiting patiently

“Please do not be”, Elijah said simply. “I know you have questions so please ask and I will do my best to answer them”

“Including why the hell you never told me anything all these months?”

“I wanted to”, Elijah admitted. “After you were shot I thought of telling you, who you were… however… there are certain… secrets that aren’t my own”

“He means me kid”, Speed said softly. “Elijah, believe it or not was trying to protect me”

“Protect you from what?”, Eric asked him. “What the hell aren’t you telling me?”

“Your parents and I… we were close. For years we lived as friends, neighbours, family”, Speed said softly his eyes far away. He ignored Elijah’s admonished “Timothy”, again. “Until I killed them”


	33. Friendship above all

“You… you… killed…”

Even Horatio looked surprised at the admission. “Tim?”, he asked his lover who his eyes fixed on Eric ignored everyone else around him.

“Why?”, Eric asked him sounding devastated. “What did he do? Why did you have to kill him?” Not one of the three men answered him. Instead they were all looking at him with something close to awe and respect. That side-tracked Eric. “What?”, he snapped

“You did not ask why Timothy… Timothy killed them. You asked what they did?”, Elijah pointed out. Eric didn’t understand as his face showed. It didn’t help that all Speed who for once had tears streaming down his face could do was pull him into a hug. Eric was startled to fell the wetness on his shoulder and looked to Horatio the man he had always gone to for answers helplessly

“Without knowing anything about who they were, without asking any questions, you presumed, Speed was not guilty Eric”, Horatio explained. “You put your trust in him above everything else”

“What the hell else was I supposed to do?”, Eric asked him still confused. “Speed’s my friend”, he said as if that one statement summed it up and Horatio realised that to him it did

“And they are your parents”, Elijah pointed out

“They are my birth parents”, Eric corrected him then held up a hand at the tense look on the Original’s face. “The point is, I never met them. I don’t know them. But I do know Speed. He formed the council Elijah, he’s had Klaus and this Colfax guy at his back for years. If either of them had any evidence he was guilty, they’d have destroyed him by now. I’m not stupid you know. I may be a kid in your eyes but I’m still a CSI”, he reminded them all with a very small smile

“And a damn good one at that Eric”, Horatio said making him blush.

“The point is I know how to look at evidence and evidence says whatever happened was either an accident or a misunderstanding”

“How did you know I didn’t clean everything up?”, Speed challenged him pulling back and was surprised to see Eric actually laugh

“Cos dumbass”, he said fondly. “A, you weren’t a CSI back then and B”, he said placing a gentle hand on Speed’s heart. “You… you’re a good person Tim, a lousy friend and boyfriend”, he teased. “But a good person. And I will always choose to trust you”

“Because of me you’re an orphan today”, Speed retorted. “You lost your parents because of me”

“I thought I had you and H”, Eric said simply. Speed his mind still messed up could only pull him in closer by the neck. 

“You’ll always have us”, he whispered his forehead resting against Eric’s, “Always”

“I know Tim”, Eric said softly. “Look you don’t have to tell me what happened if you don’t wanna talk about it”, he added. “I can wait for answers”

Speed pulled back completely and basically wrung his hands. “There… um… there a couple of things you need to know now”, he said and Eric was startled to see the anger on his face. “Things you should have known when you started working as a cop”

“I was always close by”, Elijah said simply. “Always in a position to… step in… if needed”

“Needed for what?”, Eric asked him frustrated again when he realised his friends were being cryptic on purpose

“To make sure Eric didn’t kill anyone”, Horatio realised his throat tight.

“Why the heck would you care about…?” Eric sighed as he put the pieces together himself. He was after all as he had said a few seconds earlier a damn good CSI. “Cos they were werewolves”, he said pointing to the picture. “And if I killed someone I would transform”

“Yes”, Elijah agreed

“So that’s why you were stalking me”, Eric realised

“I made a promise to your parents when you were born that you wouldn’t share their fate. We all did”, he said pointing to Speed as well. 

“And a promise to you is sacred”

“Yes it is”

“So how come you… you were there when Stefan… you knew Stefan hadn’t bit me. You couldn’t do this only when Speed came into my life”

“How do you think Kol was able to enrol in the same institution as you Eric?”, Elijah asked him reasonably. “I knew of your resemblance to Speed’s child. I was also aware of what he meant to my brother so I… gave him a nudge in that direction. Of course I did not expect him to meet Ethan or find the happiness he did”, he added with a soft smile. Eric his confusion overwhelming simply gripped his hair

“’Am tired”, he mumbled not intending for anyone to hear it but he had forgotten he was dealing with two vampires and Horatio 

“You have had quite a bit of travel Eric. Why don’t you get some rest”, Horatio said softly giving him an out

Eric shook his head and his eyes fell back on the picture. “Do I have any other family?”, he asked all of them. Speed and Horatio turned as one to Elijah who sighed

“You have a twin brother, however I am not aware of his location. He was adopted by a powerful witch who cloaked him from me”

“A twin?”, Eric asked flabbergasted. “A twin brother”

“Yes. You still carry the same name your parents intended for you. His name is Luke. The witch who took him in as her grandson was Nina Alvez”

“Luke Alvez”, Eric said softly. “Are you… are you sure you don’t know his… location?”

“Yes”, Elijah said. “You have my word”. Eric’s acceptance of his promise reassured him somewhat that the warlock may one day understand his deception. 

Eric turned to Horatio who had a grim look on his face. “I’ll do my best to trace him”, he promised the young man who he was beginning to see as his own son. “We will find him Eric”

“There’s an easier way”

“Locator spells won’t work if the target is cloaked right?”, Eric asked at Speed’s suggestion

“Yeah but you’re his twin. He shares blood with you kid. It just might”

Eric hesitated. “No”, he decided at last. “Let’s um… let’s try the old-fashioned way first”

“Kid?”, Speed asked hearing something in his voice.

“I… I’m tired”, Eric deflected. “Mind if I get some rest…”

“Of course not Eric. You may stay here forever if you want. You know that”, Horatio reassured him before Eric could finish his sentence. Eric managed a nod


	34. The Replacement

He was attacked by a small bullet the minute he stepped off the elevator at CSI. Ok Eric had to concede it was the Bullet Girl and she wasn’t attacking him but hugging him, but still… “I am fine you know”, he said wryly and was slapped on the arm for his efforts. He grinned at her widely. This was the Calleigh he had missed so badly and he resolved to spend more time with her at least until her next question

“So how long do you have to stay in the lab?” His glare spoke volumes and she chuckled. “What I need to make sure you don’t sneak out you know”. That earned her an eye-roll.

“Who died and made you God?”, he muttered.

“I did”, Speed said unable to resist and he rolled his eyes again. Horatio who had followed his lover in smiled his amusement plain

“Speed, you’re with me. We have a robbery on Flagler. Calleigh the bullet from the truck driver was just brought in”

“Sweet”, she said with her grin. 

“Eric the print lab”

“Lemme guess there are a bunch of cold cases waiting for me”

“You got it”, Horatio said and disappeared with another smile

“What?”, Calleigh asked with another sweet smile at his unhappy face. “I thought you’d have been happy to be working with me. That hurts Eric”. Eric glared at her again as he stomped away making her laugh

Despite his protests Eric who was extremely relieved just to be back at work was absorbed in Speed’s latest case to the point where he barely heard the door to his lab open.

“Mind if I interrupt for a moment?”, a voice he had never heard before asked and his head shot up

“Can I help you?”

“Natalia Boa Vista”

“You’re Megan’s replacement”, he realised his eyes going back to the knife he had been analysing for the last half hour. He didn’t exactly hate her on sight like Speed but wasn’t happy with her presence. Not when he still blamed himself for Megan

Natalia seemed to understand this. “How about we just call me the newest CSI and a DNA expert”, she retorted and he chuckled

“Also the walking disaster who can’t help but antagonise Speed”, he teased with a grin. That earned him an eye roll

“You know I didn’t realise how bad the gossip in this place actually was”

“This place is worse than…”. He stopped then grinned excitedly. Ignoring her he photographed the print and meticulously compared it to the elimination samples. Then he pulled out his phone

Speed looked at him like he was God and Eric blushed. “What?”, he groused but all the trace expert did was point to the print. “How the hell did you nail him?”

“I had a lot of time remember?”, he said still embarrassed and uncomfortable when Horatio walked in.

“Tripp’s on his way to Bykov’s”, he said. “Now explain the print to me please”. Eric did and Horatio’s smile became wider by the minute until it was a grin. “Now I know where my latest journals went”

Eric blushed again. “What I knew I’d have a lot of time on my hands in Mystic Falls”

“Town’s got only four roads, we remember”, Speed teased

“Ass”, Eric grumbled. “Anyway, I guess you guys have something…”

“You mean you have something to interrogate him with”, Horatio interrupted him and his jaw dropped. 

“H c’mon it’s yours and Speedle’s case. I was just lucky enough to find that print”

“Luck had nothing to do with it Eric. You studied the case notes and were actually prepared for what you’d find”. Eric blushed again

“All right”

“Congratulations”, Calleigh said as she walked into the print lab later in the day with Natalia. “A conviction on your first day back. That’s big Eric”

Eric laughed. “Oh c’mon. Not you too Cal. Speed and H did all the work. I was just lucky cos I was bored”

“How did you find that print?”, Natalia asked him curiously but Eric remembering what Speed had told him about her was wary.

“Oh just something I read in this journal. That from your latest case?”, he asked as he pointed to the evidence bag in her hand

“Oh yeah”, she said appearing to be distracted. “And do you think you can move this to the top of the pile. I actually have a candidate”

“Yeah sure. Not as if I have anything better to do”

“Oh c’mon Eric”, Calleigh protested. “You got to be a part of an interrogation. Me I’m not even on a medical and I’ve been stuck to the lab. Oh and I also need a gun reanalysed”, she added as she handed him an evidence envelope as well

“Let me guess, you want this done ASAP too”

“You got it”

“Should have stayed on my medical and let Joseph handle you ladies”, he teased them both earning himself twin glares

Speed found him in the breakroom at eight P.M. that night looking exhausted. “Keep doing this and everyone’s gonna be suspicious of your miraculous recovery”, he teased the young man who glared but then grinned when he smelt his coffee

“Thanks”, he mumbled but also knew the Original was either worried or bribing him for something. Speed rarely made Café Cubano otherwise

“Ok spill”, the vampire said as he placed the small cup of coffee in front of him. Eric didn’t bother answering and instead sipped his drink with a satisfied sigh making the Original roll his eyes. “Spill”, he ordered again when Eric yawned despite the strong coffee he was drinking

“Haven’ been sleepin’ so well”, the young man confessed knowing Speed would keep at it till he actually got an answer. 

“Nightmares?”, Speed asked him gently and he nodded. 

The next few minutes were spent in a peaceful and comfortable silence as both CSIs drank their respective beverages. “Where’s H?”, Eric asked him out of the blue his face thoughtful

“Out in the field with Frank. Should be back in a few”

“Oh. Anyone around us payin’ any attention”

Speed was intrigued by the question to say the least. “No”, he answered at last. “Cal’s in ballistics. Boa Vista is… in DNA, closest one is the new guy in reception and he’s… scratching himself”, he said with a shudder then snorted when Eric leaned out to look for himself. 

Eric chuckled. “You’re right. And you don’t wanna… Hnghg. Stop doing that”, he complained when Speed removed his hand. He turned serious but excited a second later. “Can you ask H to meet us here when he gets back. That is if he doesn’t have anything important”

“Sure”, Speed said but made no move to pick up his phone. “You’re not gonna tell me why are you”, he realised. Eric only shook his head with another grin

“Hello Eric”, Horatio’s amused voice said when he opened his…

“Oh shit”, Eric mumbled as he shot up from where he had been sleeping his head burrowed on Speed’s thighs. “Dammit you ass”, he groused at his friend. “You were supposed to let me know when H got here”, he muttered with a yawn.

Speed snorted. “You were sleeping”

“It’s fine Eric”, Horatio added before Eric could bite Speed’s head off. “I caught up on some paperwork”

“Oh um… sorry”, Eric mumbled with a blush. “Haven’ been sleepin’ so well”, he muttered as an excuse

“It’s fine”, Horatio repeated. “Speed said you had something to show me”

Eric didn’t answer right away. Instead he turned to Speed the question on his face plain. “It’s almost close to 11 Delko. Cal and Boa Vista are gone. Just the night shift around and they know all about us”

“Oh, in that case”. Eric grinned and turned to Horatio. “Place your hand on his heart”. Horatio who was just as intrigued as Speed did as he was told before… They both looked at him startled

“How are you doing that?”, a completely amazed Speed asked as he felt his heart beat for the first time in centuries

Eric blushed. “Just something I thought of mostly because of well what happened with Tripp… As CSIs we get into bad situations right. I mean if somehow you got yourself knocked out for some reason and the medics had to get you… This could help without compulsion right. I mean I know you’re strong and all and the spell’s not permanent. I mean I have to be…”. Speed pulling him closer and kissing his temple shut his blabbering up

“You didn’t do this for me did you?”, he asked his eyes on his lover

“No”, Eric admitted. “I know H wants to become a vampire and… well… I didn’t want you to… I mean…”

Horatio smiled. “Thank you son”, he said sincerely making Eric blush again

“Like I said the spell’s not permanent yet H. I mean, I practiced on it with Elijah but I didn’t wanna try it with Day or Ethan. You guys I know I can’t do too much damage to so… I kinda need your help”

“You mean you need a guinea pig”, Speed retorted but he still hadn’t let go of Eric. 

“Actually I kinda need you for another spell as well”, he admitted with a grin on his face. “I didn’t know magic could be this fun”

“What spell?”, Horatio asked him curiously.

“Oh I’ll show you guys this weekend”, Eric said vaguely making Speed’s hackles rise. 

“I think I’ll invite Elijah over”, he teased making Eric roll his eyes

“I think you should tell the others”, Elijah advised him later that week as they sat out on the same beach they had met a couple of months ago. 

“I don’t want Speed to worry”, Eric mumbled snuggling into him

“You aren’t sleeping at all Eric”, Elijah said the worry in his voice plain. “Speedle or even Damon Salvatore may have the means to help you”

“Why Day?”, Eric asked mostly as a distraction. Elijah’s glance told him he understood but gave in anyway.

“Damon I know is one of the few vampires who tries to understand and explore his powers”, he explained softly. “Also Professor Saltzman and Damon have… connections… who might know more than me”

Eric sat up mostly at the Original’s tone. “You respect Ric”, he realised almost in awe. “You actually respect him”

“He is one of the few along with your Lt.”, Elijah confirmed amused. “Why does that surprise you?”

“Mostly cos you’re a thousand years old”, Eric said wryly. “Plus…”

“I do not respect humans”, Elijah finished for him. “I do not respect all humans”, he corrected. “But your Lt., Alaric, and Colton, yes Eric, Speed’s lover Colton are few of the people who are… good”

“Then why does Speed think you’re the bad guy Eli?”, Eric asked him point blank. “I mean… even after… everything he doesn’t trust you”

“And that puts you in a compromising position”

“No”, Eric denied immediately. “This isn’t about me. Whether you believe it or not Speed cares about you man. He did trust you at one point of time and I think he misses you. And I just… two people who I care about a lot are hurting probably because of a misunderstanding. And I hate that”

“Speedle is… naïve”, Elijah said at last as if he was searching for the least harmful word

“This is about Colfax”, Eric realised

“Not just about him”, Elijah said. “Speedle has a tendency to see the good in everyone”. Eric snorted

“You sure you aren’t describing me?”, he asked sarcastically. “Speed’s a cynic”

“He has become one”

“What do you mean?”

“It does not hold relevance now. Tim and I will work out our differences Eric, I promise”

Eric sighed snuggling into him again. “I don’t want you to do it for me Eli”, he said softly. “I want you to do it for you guys”


	35. The Dopplegangers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of the stuff about ancestors I know comes from the Originals. TVD I think limits its story to the Other Side but then again since I did not watch Season 5 of TVD, everything I know comes from research and of course creative licensing 
> 
> The location in Mystic Falls that Elijah needs to find in Season 2 - the spot in which a hundred dead witches were killed - I'm going to assume the witches have power over this spot just like they do the shack in which Bonnie closets herself in. Again no idea if those two locations are related. I tried to find out but didn't go back and watch Season 2 again for this

“We got something”, Damon said as Eric opened the door then winced. “What the heck was that for?”, he complained

“It’s six A.M.”, Eric retorted even as Stefan who had accompanied him snorted. 

“You’re getting good at that spell”

“Practice. C’m…”

“No”, Stefan protested. “As I’ve proven I can be compelled and…”

“Shut up and c’mon in”. Stefan sighed. 

“Why the hell do you make things hard on yourself man?”, he asked his one-time friend. “Speedle’s gonna be pissed”

“My house Stef, my rules and if you try anything I’ll beat the shit out of you”, Eric retorted confidently.

“Not if you don’t see it…” 

Damon found himself flipped and crashed onto the coffee table. “Are you gonna replace that you ass”, Eric yelled and Speed walked in with a laugh.

“You guys owe me twenty bucks”, he told the pair of brothers

“You noticed didn’t you H”, Eric grumbled as his boss followed Speed in. “Is there anything you not notice”

“Not much”, Horatio admitted. “You made sure no vampire could sneak up on you”

“Yeah it’s one of the spells I worked on in Mystic Falls. Took me ages. Latin’s a bitchy language”

“You speak Spanish man”, Damon complained making Eric laugh. 

“Yeah so. Spanish ain’t Latin Day. And I don’t have blood bags here and if you try to drink from me I’ll zap you”, he warned the young vampire who rolled his eyes

“You’re a ray of sunshine this morning”

“Considering the fact that I got about seven hours of sleep…”

“Over the last week and I’d wager it’s close to four hours Eric”, Horatio finished for him. Eric threw his hands up frustrated and stomped to his kitchen

“I’m not having the same nightmare”, Eric argued.

“You had the same ones in Mystic Falls”, Elijah reminded him. “And I may have been hasty in presuming it might have been Niklaus”

“What do you mean Mr. Mikaelson”

“I just found out that my dear older brother has gone back to his castle in New Orleans. He’s been there since Megan’s death”, Kol informed them all

“You guys know where he is?”, Eric asked his throat tight. “So why the fuck isn’t he dead yet”

“We might kinda want Klaus to stay where he is for now and not spook him”, Ric said and Eric’s head shot up in surprise

“Marcel killed Megan and you want us to just…”

“There’s a reason for it man”, Damon cut in. “You see Stefan and I became nostalgic of your… well… rant about our very small town”, he teased Eric. “So we went back and visited our ‘uncle’ Zach”

“Wait you guys are from Mystic Falls too? And you have an uncle who’s a vamp”, Eric asked them stunned and they both laughed. 

“The first of the Founding Families”, Damon confirmed with a laugh. “And ‘uncle’ Zach’s actually a great great nephew. Maybe one or two more greats too”. Eric rolled his eyes

“And that’s when we found her”, Stefan said tossing a photograph on the table

“Elijah”, Speed said his eyes wide as he handed the Original a picture of a brunette dressed in jeans and a top. 

“Katherine”, Elijah said the venom in his voice plain

“The vampire who sired you guys?”, Eric asked stunned as he pointed to the brothers

“Actually her name’s Elena, Elena Gilbert”, Stefan corrected. “She’s human”

“Impossible. Katherine did not have descendants. It is one of the reasons Niklaus and I hunted her for so long. She was his last chance at breaking the curse”

“You mean the werewolf curse?”, Horatio asked him

“Yes”, Elijah admitted. “When our mother bound Niklaus’ werewolf side she did it with the blood of a girl from our village”

“Her name was Tatia”, Speed added. “Esther claimed her blood held power and…”

“She killed her for her blood?”, Eric asked horrified. “No”, Elijah corrected the self-disgust in his voice plain and he understood. “You killed her when you turned”. The Original didn’t answer his question but Eric didn’t need him to

“Nik… like most men in the village was infatuated with her. She was a widow who had lost her husband and had a son and in those days remarriage was just a question of finding the right guy”, Speed explained lost in the memories. “Klaus liked her and Tatia’s parents didn’t object either. Mikael’s family was kinda considered… high society back then”, he admitted with a chuckle. Elijah’s face held a mocking smile and Kol snorted

“Of course mate. Just cos daddy dearest could fight and toss all of us around”

“He could?”, Eric asked alarmed “Even you?”

“In terms of strength as a human or vampire kid I rank way below Klaus, Elijah and Mikael. Mikael can match Klaus in physical strength. Plus the only blood he drinks is that of a vampire’s”

“Does that make you stronger Speed?”, Horatio asked him

“Honestly I don’t know H”, he admitted. “Seems to work for him. Anyway, Ric’s got a point. If Katherine did have descendants then this girl Elena’s in danger from Nik. She isn’t just Katherine’s descendant she’s Tatia’s as well”

“But Tatia must have had other family right?”, Eric asked them. “Couldn’t their blood have been used”

“No. Katherine and Elena aren’t just from her line kid, they’re a perfect replica of her”

“What?”

“That girl mate”, Kol said pointing to Elena’s picture. “Elijah did not confuse her with Katherine for no reason. It’s because she looks exactly like Katherine. Down to the last detail. She’s what you’d call a doppelganger”

“The other elements are easier to obtain than her blood”, Elijah agreed as well. “If Niklaus finds out…”

“He’ll go after her”, Eric realised. “She looks like she’s just a kid”

“She is”, Stefan confirmed. “She’s barely 15. Still in High School”

“But wait, we were in town for two weeks couldn’t you have…?”

“I could have seen her yes and recognised her for what she was”, Elijah finished Eric’s sentence

“No you couldn’t have. You see two days before you guys left for Mystic Falls, Elena’s uncle John who is barely 40 mysteriously suffered heart failure. The entire family packed up and left for D.C.”, Ric informed them

“Sheila Bennett must know about the werewolf curse”, Horatio realised as he rubbed his forehead. “Describe your dreams Eric”, he ordered suddenly

“What?”

“Your dreams son, describe them”

“Um…”. Eric suddenly uncomfortable with the attention hedged a bit before he realised Horatio wouldn’t budge. “Fine. I… I always end up dying in them, sometimes by Elijah, sometimes by Day and sometimes by you or Speed. And I always die with vampire blood in my system”. Now all of them looked at him horrified and he ducked his head. “’S not so bad”, he mumbled

“You are turned into a vampire by the people you trust each time”, Horatio said thinking out loud. “Something you would abhor”

“Yeah it’s not exactly a secret that I don’t wanna become a vamp H. Lots of people wouldn’t”, Eric added trying not to insult the vampires in the room and earned himself multiple snorts

It was Ric of all people who understood. “You don’t think a vampire is causing these dreams do you Lt.”

“No Mr. Saltzman I don’t. I think a witch is responsible for them”

“For what to make me hate vamps. C’mon H. I may not want to become one but I can never hate any of you”

“Kid’s got a point H. I mean he’s proven too many times he has a stupid bleeding heart”, Speed teased

Horatio shook his head remaining serious. “As Eric pointed out once, Mr. Saltzman is a good person as well and it didn’t take the witches a long time to manipulate his emotions”

“That was because I went to the Other Side”

But Elijah looked alarmed. “We practiced in a location filled with ancestral magic”, he informed the room at large. 

“You think the ancestors are in my head?”, Eric asked him feeling nauseated 

Even Speed the most sceptical when it came to the ancestors’ powers was disturbed. “Sheila’s a powerful witch from the Bennett line. If anyone can do it it’s her”

“So what the fuck do we do? What the fuck do we do that’s legal?”, Eric corrected as he spotted the look on Damon, Stefan, Kol and Elijah’s faces. Even Ethan and Speed looked like they wanted to abandon reason and he sighed. “Guys killing her isn’t going to help anyone, least of all me”

“No killing”, Damon confirmed. “But it’s kinda been a while since I’ve had witch’s blood and…”

“Damon shut up”, Speed snarled as Eric’s face closed off completely

“What it’s not as if I meant it man”, Damon argued feeling annoyed

“Marcel said Megan’s blood tasted sweet”, Eric said almost on auto-pilot and his annoyance vanished. “He said witch’s blood was…”. He stopped when his voice choked and held his face in his hand. “Sorry”, he said in a shaking voice. “I didn’t mean to…”

“No Eric. I’m sorry”, Damon said for once completely serious. “I really didn’t mean to hurt you man”

“Do you need a minute son?”, Horatio asked him as he gently squeezed his shoulder. Eric shook his head no

“We could contact this witch I know”, Speed suggested. “She isn’t exactly near your level of power but she is good”

“Yeah ok”, Eric agreed suddenly tired. 

“We still need to talk to Sheila Bennett though”, Stefan reminded them. “I mean, if she is trying to protect Elena from Klaus then we are kinda all on the same side”

“I can talk to her”, Eric offered. “I’m not sure she’s the one doing this”, he admitted warily knowing the others already had a tendency of seeing him as naïve. 

Kol of all people came up with a sane solution. Sane but dangerous. “There is a way to resolve this. You could ask the ancestors yourself Delko”

“Kol”, Elijah, Ethan and Ric warned him. Ethan winced at the stubborn look on his friend’s face

“It’s kinda really stupid man. Just like most of Kol’s plans”

“And most of them worked”, Eric retorted. “Not telling”, he added before Speed could even ask. “How do I contact the ancestors”, he asked his friend instead

“Like most things with magic”, Kol said as if lecturing an idiot. “With a spell”


	36. The Good in You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this point the story kinda wrote itself. I didn't bother doing much of research because I needed the magic I used as part of the storyline

“I’m not certain we should try this immediately”, Elijah suggested hesitantly wary of Eric’s temper. “We could perhaps talk to Sheila Bennett…”

“No. I want this over and done with”

“Eric, Elijah has a point”, Horatio said softly. “If we do this now we don’t know the impact this could have on you. You just got back to CSI and if you end up having to take time off again…”

Eric frowned. “As much as I hate to admit this you were right H. I barely get an hour’s sleep each night and I need you and Speed to double check my work just to make sure I don’t fuck up. At this rate I don’t even wanna think about going to the field”

“You know you could stay with us again and I could…”

“What stay up the whole night and inside my head. No”, Eric nixed Speed’s suggestion before he could complete it. “Besides I wanna know what the fuck’s going on. I hate being played”

“None of us like it”, Horatio pointed out slightly sarcastically. 

“Exactly. So Elijah can just come into the other plane with me. I mean you’re supposed to be good at this right”, he said turning to the Original. “And we can see if it gets us anywhere. No harm no foul right”

Horatio pinched the bridge of his nose in answer

“Wow”, Eric said impressed when he came to in a corridor filled with doors.

“Hello there”, he heard Elijah say softly and turned. The brunette was leaning casually against one of the doors looking… not uncomfortable per se… but slightly embarrassed, he realised

“Hey. Lot of doors”, he said then winced

“That would be because we ended up in my mind”, the Original said wryly

“Oh”, Eric was even more impressed at the answer. “You created this… sort of mental palace”

“Um yes… Do you… would you like to… I mean… my memories” 

Eric wanted his answer to be an automatic yes but then realised the entire thing was too personal. This was Elijah’s mind… his whole life and as much as he wanted to… He was pulled into a door before he could finish his thought

“That’s your sister?”, he asked when he got over the initial shock and pointed to the blond

“Yes”, Elijah agreed his arms wrapped around Eric’s waist. “That’s Rebekkah”

“Niklaus”, Eric realised as he saw the blond dance next to a long haired teen. “How does he look now?” They left the room they were in and entered another door. “You guys celebrate Christmas?”

Elijah laughed at the curious question and turned Eric around so he was facing him. “Don’t say it”, Eric warned him but that only prompted a wide smile. “Yes you really are remarkable. And yes we adapted to the modern celebrations”

It was Eric’s turn to laugh at the expression. “You look… happy”, he observed as he saw the Elijah in the memory raise a glass

“It was… it was one of the few times all of us were together. One of the few occasions we did not… accuse each other of betrayal or lies”. The Original trailed off a wistful tone to his voice. “We were happy you know”, he said softly as if he was reminding himself of a fact. “I know you cannot see Niklaus as anything other than a murderer, but he… he wasn’t always that way. He was just… he was just a little boy once”

“A little boy you think you failed to protect”, Eric realised

“I did fail to protect him Eric”, Elijah responded vehemently as he pulled away. “I let my father hurt him and did nothing”

“Neither did your mom Elijah, and I’m guessing Speed, his dad, this older brother of yours. No one did anything”

“That does not me make me any less culpable”

“Culpable to what?”, Eric asked him. He hesitated then pulled his t-shirt up from where it was tucked into his jeans and lifted it up and turned around. “You remember this?”, he asked Elijah who caressed the long scar making him shiver

“Where did you get this?”

“My dad”, Eric admitted, “But not in the way you think”, he added quickly. “I was fifteen when I had just won this swim meet and I… I went out partied with some friends. I got drunk and my dad lost it. He hit me and I fell on a garden spade. It freaked him out and… he never… not until…”. Eric shook his head. “The point is, I come from the same world as you. Not too long ago parents thought it was ok to smack their kids around. The father was considered the head of the family and everything he did was right. I’m not saying it’s ok. I’m saying you couldn’t have done anything to stop your dad. And it wasn’t your job Elijah”

“Yes but I am older than Niklaus”

“By how much?”

“What?”

“You’re older than him by how much?”

“Two years”, Elijah admitted and Eric gaped

“But you had an older brother too right”

“Finton yes. He was… is my parents’ second child”

“After your sister.” Eric remembered what Kol had told him. “She died right?”

“Of the plague yes. I understand your… subtle… all right… your point”, Elijah conceded with a smile. “However…” - his smile faded a second later - “I should have still aided him in some way”

“That’s why stood by him didn’t you. Guilt”

“Partly yes. Niklaus did not deserve what happened to him”

“Any more than say a dad who kills his child’s murderer. The point is people go through shit everywhere and your brother chose to murder others to solve his problems”

“As did I”

“I know, and I’m guessing at one point Speed wasn’t that…”

“No. Tim was… he wasn’t a saint as the expression goes but he had more control than most of us. I presume it is the hunter in him that enables him to not slaughter humans mercilessly but he never killed for pleasure”

“I’m a betting man Elijah and I bet you didn’t either. I am actually betting my life and my friends’ lives on it”. Elijah had to admit he was touched by his trust

“You shouldn’t… Never mind”, he said shaking his head knowing his argument was dead anyway. “But I have killed”, he confessed softly. “The blood lust… I… we… almost destroyed the werewolf village. And after that I have killed so many times”. His voice turned passionate in anger making a frisson of fear go through Eric. “I have slaughtered innocents for my brother’s pleasure and I… I can never have redemption”

“Why not kill now then? Kill me? Speed? Horatio? Humans around you”, Eric argued. “You can tell yourself you killed for pleasure Eli but I’m guessing you killed them cos they hurt your brother, or Klaus told you they hurt him. And you knew he was lying but you did so anyway”

“So essentially you say I am a fool”

“No, I’m saying you care”

“That is not an excuse”

Eric snorted. “I wasn’t aware you wanted one. I don’t need one either. I know who you are Elijah. I know what you are. And yes despite all of this I’m saying I think you’re a good person”

“You shouldn’t”. Elijah came back closer to him and held him. “You should never…”

“Trust you? Told you a million times before man. So not your call”

“This isn’t a joke Eric. If I hurt you I would never forgive myself”

“And I know it’s because of this promise you made”

“No”, Elijah corrected the passion in his voice plain and Eric trembled again but not from fear this time. “I have told you once before I cannot lose you”

“And you won’t. Not today or tomorrow Eli. I have every confidence in my friends, my family to keep me safe from harm. And that includes you”

“So you forgive me for keeping the truth from you” Eric shook his head with a wry smile

“Look man. I hate it when the ‘adults’ around me decide to keep things from me cos you all think I can’t handle it, but… I’m not a hypocrite and you aren’t the only one who does it. So yes I do forgive you”

“Your ability to…”

“Eli”, Eric stopped him with a groan before Elijah could begin to tell him how good he was again

“Yes”

“Shut it”. Elijah chuckled

They both sat back up with a gasp a few minutes later. “At least that worked”, Eric mumbled annoyed as Speed held out a hand for Elijah and helped him up. 

“What happened?”, Kol asked them when Eric still looked mad.

“We were inside my head”

“Ah the corridor with doors. That must have been fun”, Kol said grinning. “Here mate”, he added as he held out his own hand but Eric’s expression suddenly turned panicky.

“Ethan get Kol out of the circle”, he ordered and Ethan instinctively obeyed but before anyone could do the same for Eric his head fell back down on the pillow. Horatio tried to get to him but was thrown away when he hit a barrier of some sort. Speed vamped over to him and helped him up. 

“You all right?”, he asked his lover. Horatio his eyes fixed on a now unconscious Eric nodded

“This isn’t possible”, Ric said as he tried to push his hand through the barrier. “I mean this place isn’t ground zero”

“What do you mean Mr. Saltzman?”, Horatio asked annoyed at his cryptic statement

“He means there’s no magical energy here Lt. and Eric’s the only warlock among us”, Damon clarified. “So who the hell is casting the spell and where the hell are they getting the magic from?”

“I believe that answers your question Mr. Saltzman”, Horatio said pointing to Eric’s now bleeding nose


	37. Tait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Rebekkah says witches children inherit their power, but this only seems to be true of Finn, Kol, Freya and Rebekkah. Nothing's said about Elijah or Klaus ever being able to practice magic. Especially Klaus because I vaguely remember the Indians - and wasn't his dad one - having magic as well. So I'm going to assume it's a lottery
> 
> I know I'm using formal English and stuff but I'm guessing that's how they used to speak back then. Well they must have used a Nordic language or Old English but since I know neither....

He fell on his side with a thud and sat back annoyed. “Coulda at least found me a soft landing”, he said as he got to his feet and looked around him. The only thing he could see though was a blanket of fog in what appeared to be… if memory served him right, the forest in Mystic Falls where Speed had gone hunting with his son. As if in answer to his thoughts two teenagers stood out from behind a thick tree trunk one of whom looked remarkably like him

They watched Eric sit up with a gasp again and take in his surroundings. “Eric”, Elijah said worried as he tried to go to him but just as Horatio had earlier felt himself thrown back

“Eric son, you need to drop the barrier”, Horatio ordered. All Eric did was tilt his head to the side as he stared at Horatio. “Eric”, Horatio repeated but Eric didn’t answer

A horrible suspicion in the pit of his stomach Speed stepped forward instinctively and felt his outstretched hands go through. Shock made him freeze when he realised Damon who had tried after him was still blocked. “Blood”, Eric said but not in English. “Your blood”, he added looking at Speed and he understood and vamped inside.

“How?”, he asked the figure who the rest of them were certain were not Eric. “How is this possible?”

“I do not know”, ‘Eric’ admitted. “I met him on the Other Side and I wanted to deliver him a warning but he could not understand me. Forgive me father. I did not mean to upset you”, he added and Horatio despite the difference in language understood that one word

“Tait”, he said and Tait who was inhabiting Eric’s body smiled

“The man you love is intelligent father”, he said with a soft shy smile that Eric very rarely sported.

“Tait”, Kol repeated tears rolling down his cheek. “My friend”

“Greetings Kol”, Tait said with another shy smile. “It is wonderful to see you again my brother”

“How is this possible?”, Elijah asked. “How are you here? And where is Eric?”

“Eric is on the Other Side, Elijah. I felt him enter and made contact before the ancestors could. Eric cannot come to the Other Side again”, he added firmly. “It is a dangerous place for him”

“What do you mean Tait?”, Elijah the only one capable of speech and understanding among them asked. “What warning did you mean to deliver?”

“The ancestors. They wish for him to destroy all vampires and if he will not accede to their request, they mean to kill him and use his energy”

“And how do you know this?”, Speed asked him in a whisper. “Why have you not crossed over. The rituals. I did them correctly. Do not tell me I failed you again”

“You did not father”, Tait reassured him. “And you a man of science know by now that the rituals are for the living. I chose to remain on the Other Side”

“Why?”, Kol asked him anguished. “I had… I had always hoped… especially in the last three centuries that you had found peace. Why would you stay all alone”

“Because you are not alone”, Elijah realised and Tait nodded. 

“Henrik will not leave without Niklaus and I will not leave without my friend”

“Henrik?”, Elijah asked startled. “Henrik does not have magic”

“Henrik did not practice magic”, Kol corrected. “And mother was not in a… position to be interested in him. Do not pretend that mother did not devote all of her time and energy on Niklaus and father doted on Rebekkah, Elijah”, he snapped when Elijah tried to protest

“Kol, my friend”. Tait’s calm voice broke through Kol’s red haze as usual.

“They failed us Tait. Our parents failed me and Henrik. You and uncle Hagen were the only family we belonged to”

“I understand my brother, however Elijah is not to blame”

“You always took his side as well”, Kol said bitterly. Ethan who couldn’t understand a word of the conversation but could see just how distressed his lover was pulled him in closer

“Hey”, he said in a whisper knowing it was useless but wanting to preserve an illusion of privacy. “You got your friend back after centuries. Fighting with him isn’t going to help”. Tait who seemed to understand English smiled. 

“You are all lucky to find love when you all need it”, he said softly including his dad and Elijah in his gesture. “For I know it is this love that will help you defeat Niklaus”. He shook his head when Elijah wanted to speak. “Niklaus is not… evil Elijah. I understand that and so does Eric, however he chose to hurt others in response to his own pain. And he is in a lot of pain”

“That is why Henrik stayed”

“Yes father. Henrik knew Niklaus would be blamed for the loss of his life. And Lord Mikael would choose to avenge his death. Although he had believed Mikael would take Niklaus’ life and not the wolves”

“Because they did not do anything wrong”, Elijah finished for him and he nodded. 

“Yes well Henrik underestimated our father”, Kol said bitter again. 

“Kol”, Tait protested sounding just like Eric would for that one second. Then he sobered. “You wish for me to find peace my friend, however I wish you would make peace with your past”

Kol shook his head. “I have… become better. Thanks to Ethan and Eric”. He frowned. “I did not attempt to…”

“Replace our memories with the love you feel for him. I understand Kol. He makes you feel…”

“Human again. Yes my friend he does”

“I need to leave this body”, Tait admitted looking at the three Originals. “It is dangerous for Eric if I remain so inside him. It could cause us to cross over permanently. Although”, he added exasperated. “That is precisely what he wishes for me”

“What?”, Elijah asked him horrified. Tait winced

“It does not matter. Please ensure he does not attempt to contact the ancestors in this manner again. He needs to learn how to control his dreams. And I know you and Elijah can teach him that father”, he added turning to Speed. Speed who hadn’t allowed himself any physical contact with his son lest he become tempted to keep him here no matter the cost now gently caressed his cheek

“You need to cross over”, he ordered. “I do not want you to…”

“Forgive me father”, Tait interrupted. “You know I would never disobey you on purpose however I cannot follow this instruction. You taught me that I should never leave my friends behind and I will not do so now”

“Tait”, Speed protested and the next second simply hugged his son. “I am so proud of you”, he whispered. “So very proud of you my son. And I love you”

“It is ok to love him father”, Tait said as he felt Speed’s guilt. “Just like my friend Kol you do not replace our memories. I know Eric occupies a different place in your heart”

“He does do that”, Speed said pulling himself back kissing his son’s forehead. “I am grateful he made the offer to give you back to me, however I am also proud of you for not wishing to take his life. You are a good person Tait and you were always the best son a father could have wished for. Take that with you son”, he said as he finally let him go. He wasn’t too surprised when Eric collapsed a second later and instead caught him and gently laid him back on the pillow

“Speed”, Eric said as he sat up with a gasp

“Drop the barrier”, Speed ordered his tone flat and Eric looked around him in confusion before he did as he was asked

“Speed”, Horatio protested when Speed almost punched the young Cuban’s lights out and vamped away

“You miss him Tim”, a fully healed Eric said a few minutes later as he found Speed in the back staring at the sea. “His death… you never… it still hurts… and I just needed you to…”

“What the hell do you think would have happened to me when you died kid? What do you think I’d have done? Just taught Tait English and forensics and have him take your place in the lab and in our lives”

“Or you could have just taken him and run. Saved him from Cal and Alexx’s mothering”, Eric tried teasing but stopped when Speed glared. “I didn’t mean to… make you feel… guilty”. Speed looked at him like he’d grown a second head

“You think I feel guilty because Tait had to use your body. You think this is just about… me…”. He ran out of words and just looked flabbergasted

“I don’t understand”, Eric mumbled

“Do you have any idea of how much you mean to me. You, Eric, not the face of my son but you. The person. You’re my best friend… actually you’re much more than that. I don’t even know how to… Your death would shatter me”

“Speed”, Eric protested in a whisper. “I can’t… I mean I’m just a screw up kid whose own family… families didn’t want him. You can’t… you can’t compare me to the love you have for your son”

Once again Speed could only stare at him dumbfounded. Then he stepped towards Eric with a sigh and stroked his jaw. “Elijah?”, he asked and Eric nodded. “Sorry kid, didn’t mean to break it”

“I’m guessing you held back. Something tells me you could have taken my head clear off”. That earned him a snort. “I really didn’t mean to… I just…”. Eric ran a hand through his hair in frustration. “You… you mean more to me than anyone on the planet and I just want you to be happy. Elijah showed me these memories of you and you looked so peaceful in them and I just… I thought if you had a part of your past back…”

Speed sighed. “If I could bring Megan back to life would that look in your eyes fade away Eric?”, he asked logically

“What look?”, Eric asked but knew he was busted. 

“I… I was young and naïve and innocent once. Unfortunately nothing can bring that back. Not even Tait. But I’ve grown to accept that Eric. And I know you did what you did cos you’re selfless kid but… to me… you couldn’t have been more selfish so please don’t do it again”

Eric sighed and hugged him allowing Speed to hold him tight. “I won’t”, he promised his face buried in the crook of Speed’s neck feeling safe and comfortable in his friend’s arms like he hadn’t in a while. “I won’t try to leave you”


	38. Deadwoman Walking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Sheriff Forbes dies there is an explanation made as to why Caroline couldn't have saved her and something to do with cancer cells. Eric's exposed to radiation in S1E15 and I'm going with the same explanation here. Radiation causes cells to mutate if I remember my basic biology and vampire blood is only going to make those bad cells grow? Anyways that's the reason why Speed thinks he can't help them

He woke up a few days later to find Horatio at his bedside staring at nothing. “H?”, he asked in a scratchy voice and the redhead seemed to come back to himself

“I apologise Eric. I didn’t mean to wake you”, his boss said with an emotion he couldn’t name

“It’s fine. You didn’t. Everything ok?”

“Everything’s fine son. Elijah just left”

“Yeah ok”, Eric mumbled with a yawn. Ever since Tait’s warning Speed, Horatio and Elijah had flat out refused to listen to any of his suggestions. Instead Eric was once again staying at Horatio and Speed’s house where one of the two Originals would monitor his dreams and make sure no one could get into them. Elijah had also begun helping him recognise fake dreams from real ones but it was still a frustratingly slow process for the young warlock

“Everything ok?”, Eric repeated as his boss stared at him weirdly.

“Everything’s fine Eric. I promise. Now why don’t I leave you to get ready for work. After all you are back in the field today”

“And I can’t wait”, Eric said with a grin

“Horatio”

“What do we have there?”

“It’s damp”

“Must be from the substance inside the syringe”

“It’s gotta be a chemical burn though right”

“But that would have presented immediately”

Radiation. Horatio thought heart hammering. If this wasn’t a chemical burn then this was radiation and he hadn’t been the only one on scene. “Gotta notify the team, they may have been exposed too” He called Radiation Management first then his lover

Speed remained silent and immobile in the middle of a corridor full of orderly leaving people a full minute after he heard Horatio’s news. “Tim”, Horatio asked softly.

“Are you…?”, Speed began then stopped when he choked

“Maybe. But I’m more concerned about Eric”

“I know”, Speed whispered knowing if his friend was exposed there was nothing he could do. “We… um… if this is serious… then I can’t help… I literally can’t”

Horatio made sure to move away as far away from Alexx as he could who had in any case given him his privacy. “So Eric can’t…”

“No”, Speed admitted. “And you”

“I will turn”

“Yes. I… I’ll talk to Eric then if it is radiation then take off. You’ll need to…”

“Tim”

“I need supplies, the first few hours… I need to find someone for the stone… Eric can’t…”

“Tim”. Horatio loudly calling his name stopped his blabbering. “Find Eric and let him know what’s happening. We can deal with the rest later all right”, he offered softly. Speed drawing strength from the fact that Horatio at least would be around forever nodded. 

“Ok”, he whispered 

He gave Eric the news and watched him pale. “How bad?”, the young man asked his voice shaking briefly and it was all he could do to not lose it

“Nobody knows yet. The RMs are gonna be here any second, they’re setting up a hot zone outside so hurry up all right”, he said before taking off himself

He calmly explained how radiation worked to a worried Calleigh all the while keeping one ear on the conversation Eric was having with the RMs. Horatio called with good news he needed. “Alexx and I are negative”

“So if you guys are then Eric should be as well right. I mean he was with you?”

“Eric touched the damp money Speed”, Horatio reminded him and he shut up again. “We’re testing the evidence. I’ll let you know the minute I know something”, he said brusquely then hung up

“Low level radiation. You guys should be ok”. Horatio swore he felt his legs go weak when he heard the young man he so cherished was going to be fine. But someone had done this to him, to them and he did what he did best, he concentrated on the evidence

“What’s up?”, Speed asked when Eric walked towards them briskly knowing what the news was already. He listened to Eric’s explanation and even teased him a little but his heart still didn’t settle down

Horatio wouldn’t realise how scared Eric had been over the whole thing until they got to Belle King’s place and the device Radiation Management had given the young man beeped. “Is that me?”

“Can’t be you”, he theorised logically knowing Eric had been cleared and radiation didn’t come back like that

“Ten times the level at the lab”, Eric said still jittery as they saw Belle King being led away

“I’m… I’m going to the hospital Eric. Why don’t you guys take off?”, Horatio said. Eric hesitated. 

“You sure I mean, Speed and I can…”

“Can’t do anything till Radiation Management clears her. The money and the pencil still aren’t safe”, Horatio said and a tired Eric nodded

Horatio came home at five A.M. to a now familiar sight. Eric sleeping on the couch with his head pillowed on Speed’s lap. “You guys eat anything?”, he asked his still awake lover who had a slightly glazed look in his eyes

“Yeah, kid had something. I drank some blood”, Speed answered seemingly coming back. “Plus I think the ancestors are getting frustrated. He barely had one nightmare the whole time”

“That’s good”, Horatio responded absent-mindedly his eyes on Eric’s peaceful face. “He has no idea of how much he means to us does he?”, he asked his lover rhetorically

“No”, Speed said as he brushed some of Eric’s curls back. “He thought I’d just feel guilty for a few days cos Tait had to use his body and then move on. He has no clue how freakin’ important he is to me or you”

Horatio sighed. “He’s been hurt by the ones he loved Tim. Rejection hurts worse than death”

“I know. I saw Nik go through it H. And I never wanted Eric to feel that way. But we can’t help the fact that Pavel Delko’s an ass”

“Are you ok?”, Horatio asked his lover recalling just how scared Speed had been for them

Speed for once decided to be honest. “No”, he said simply. “If I had lost either of you… I mean I know you would have turned but… Eric… I’ve never felt helpless like this before and that just… Now I guess I know how he feels and I hate it”

“Tim”, Horatio said squeezing his hand softly then pulling him in for a gentle kiss. “Eric and I are fine Tim”

“I… I didn’t want you to turn like this. I mean we were caught unprepared and…”

“I think we should take some time off and do this as soon as possible”, Horatio interrupted him surprising the hell out of him

“Are you sure?”

“Yes”

Speed smiled a soft smile. “I… I have an idea… I’ll… I’ll ask Eric about it”

“Wanna tell me why you’re being an ass”, a hurt Eric asked after the case had been solved. 

“What do you mean Delko”, Speed retorted playing dumb. “I was right, stress caused your nose…”. He stopped when Eric turned to leave. “You remember what happened with Elijah… and Mrs. Carlyle”

Eric turned stunned. “You couldn’t have helped”, he realised in a whisper as he pulled Speed into a one-armed hug. “I’m sorry. I didn’t realise. But why couldn’t you have?”, he asked curiously his head on his friend’s shoulder

“Cos of how radiation works”, Speed responded fondly as he pulled Eric closer. “Tired?” Eric for once nodded. 

“Hm, hm. Elijah’s being an ass and not talking to me. And I guess I know why but… Plus H is being weird too”

“All of us almost lost you too many times kid. Give us a minute to catch up. You doing anything special for Christmas?”, Speed asked him finally letting him go as he turned back to the piece of fiber he’d been analysing for Boa Vista

“Uh, no why?”

“H and I want you to come over”

“Wait what?”

“H. And. I. Want…”

“I heard you the first time asshole”, Eric said interrupting him making him chuckle. “Yeah ok, I guess. I’ll be there in the afternoon or…”

“No. We want you there in the morning. Unless you’re spending it with someone we want you there with us”

“Tim”, Eric protested turning away. “It’s your first Christmas with H and…”

“And you’re our family too. I think it’s time you realised that”, Speed said then bagged the fiber and walked away

He reached Elijah’s voice mail again and ran a hand through his hair frustrated. Elijah had been dancing around every time he wanted to talk and Eric was getting pissed off. “I’m gonna be at the beach in a half hour”, he said into the phone and hung up

He waited for well over ten minutes before he pulled out his phone again. “I know you’re there so fucking just come out and face me dammit”, he yelled before he hung up again. Elijah showed up a few seconds later

“How did you know?”

“How alone are we?”, Eric asked in turn feeling paranoid after his sister had spied on him on the same spot

“Very. There isn’t even a car parked”

“I created this spell”, Eric admitted. “I can sorta sense when vampires are…”. He stopped then groaned

“What?”, Elijah asked him concerned.

“Nothing. I just… feel so stupid”

“What do you…?”

“Nothing man”, Eric repeated not willing to share what was on his mind just yet. “Look I… I know you’re pissed off at me”, he said not beating around the bush, “And I guess I wasn’t being fair to you when I…”

“You mean when you decided to sacrifice yourself without considering my feelings”

Eric glared at him in pure frustration. “Tell me you won’t do the same thing?”, he asked the vampire who turned away not wanting to lie to the young man. Eric snorted. “We both know if you could’ve made me happy you would’ve killed yourself in a heartbeat”

“Yes”, he admitted. “Yes I certainly would have”

“I… I love Speed Elijah”, Eric admitted. “Oh not in the way anyone thinks. I mean… he… I…”. He shut up unable to define what Speed meant to him. “And I just want him to be happy. That doesn’t mean I don’t care about you. It just means Speed will always come first. I… I can’t help it”

“I promised you once before that I could live with that”, Elijah said as he stepped closer to Eric. “I… did not imagine… the difficulty I would encounter in… keeping the promise. That does not mean I love you any less or would go back on my word”, he said softly. “It just means I would require some… reminders from time to time”

“I can do that”, Eric said before he kissed the Original


	39. You're my family too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know TVD says vampires can only be created by doppelgänger blood or at least that is what is implied but again... writers and loopholes

“Natalia hi. Looks like we’re working this scene together”, Eric said with his flirty grin

“Looks like we are”, Natalia said slightly suspicious but he managed to ease her worries away by being his usual charming self. 

“I guess I have to be in DNA”, Natalia said with a small laugh as they came back to the lab.

“Let me know if you find anything”, Eric said before he disappeared off to trace

“What the fuck was…”

“Shut up”, he warned Speed his lips barely moving before he pointed to his ear and the DNA lab. Speed understood and did as he was asked. 

Speed dragged Eric away to the locker the minute their shift ended. “What was that about?”, he asked pretending to hold on to him and leaning to speak in his ears

“Do wolves have super hearing?”

“Yes, Not as good as us but yes”, he admitted as he actually pulled Eric closer to himself. “Does this mean…?”

“Hm, hm yeah”, Eric said his own fear through the roof. He might still be learning about the supernatural world but one thing he did know was that werewolves were fatal to vampires. He hugged Speed and buried his face in the crook of his neck as he thought of how to protect the ones he loved from the latest threat

“Um…”. Calleigh’s tentative voice had them both jumping apart

“Fuck”, Eric cursed as he stubbed his toe but Speed who was still spooked reacted immediately. 

“What’s wrong, you ok?”, he asked as he cupped Eric’s cheek. Eric seeing the look of suspicion on Calleigh’s face resisted the urge to groan

“So Calleigh thinks you’re dating the Original here”, Damon asked him later that night as they gathered as usual in the Salvatore house

“No she thinks Speed’s cheating on Horatio with me. And that’s not why we’re here”, Eric said frustrated

“Now you know how we feel man”, Ethan said with a smile as the rest of them laughed then everyone except for Ric and Horatio winced.

“Eric”, Horatio chided him as he realised Eric had zapped all the vampires.

“Sorry H”, Eric said almost immediately. “But Natalia is a werewolf. I can’t confirm if she’s already transformed or not but she is one”

“And how do you know this?”, Elijah asked him making Eric roll his eyes

“You know exactly how you ass”, he chided the Original making Kol crack up and the rest of them look at him like he was nuts. Well the rest of them except for Speed and Horatio who looked amused as well. Elijah who had gotten used to Eric’s casual behaviour only rolled his eyes amazing the rest of them even further

“You created a spell didn’t you”, Ric asked and he nodded. 

“But unlike for vampires I need physical contact with someone to let me say if they are wolves or not”

“This is in itself remarkable”, Elijah said and Speed nodded agreeing with him

“Werewolves can detect vampires pretty easily Delko”, he explained at Eric’s confused look. “But we can’t do the same so trust me this is useful”

“So she knows you’re a vampire”, Eric realised horrified. “Fuck if I had only created…”

“It is not your responsibility to protect us from every threat son”, Horatio reminded him. “You already do everything in your power to keep us safe”

“’Sides you don’t have to worry about me”, Speed reassured him. “It’s only Ethan, Damon and Stef who’d be in trouble”

“What do you mean?”, Eric asked him curiously

“Werewolf bite is lethal to every vampire except Originals. We would suffer all the painful symptoms such as hallucinations and the fever that accompanies the venom however we cannot die as it were”

“Ok”, Eric nodded. “Yeah”. But then he turned to Horatio before a slightly thoughtful look entered his eyes

Horatio though unlike the rest of them understood him pretty well. “That is dark magic Eric”, he reminded the young man who shook his head

“If there’s anyone in the world I can confidently say will not abuse their immortality it’s you H so I don’t care if the magic is dark or not”

Elijah and Kol turned to him horrified while Speed looked slightly ashamed. He had after all been about to ask Eric for the same thing yet the young man had offered himself. “If you do this Delko, nature herself could punish you”, Kol the only one well-versed in magic amongst them warned. “That spell isn’t just dark, it violates her laws”

“I know”, Eric said but Horatio was already shaking his head. 

“I cannot allow you to…”

“Spells are dark and light based on human classification, not nature”, Eric said interrupting him gently. “Or at least that’s what Megan told me. And I’m inclined to trust her”

“Intent from what I’ve heard”, Ric added supporting his theory, “Also plays a role”

“Yes but you would still need an object or the blood of someone power…”. Elijah shut up when he realised what Eric had in mind

“Eric no”

“Look H, it’s not set in stone. ’Sides I was going to use Elijah and Speed’s blood too. Or at least channel their powers”, Eric said frustrated. He hadn’t meant to discuss all this out loud however this plan had been in the back of his mind ever since he had read Esther’s grimoire

Damon though had already moved on to another problem. “If your magic’s powerful enough to let you do spells to create vamps, that explains why the ancestors want you dead”

“Cos they’re judgemental assholes?”, Eric asked with a snort. 

“No, they must think they can use your energy to kill us all. If one vampire dies everyone in their sire line dies with them. Every vampire they’ve ever created”, Kol clarified. “For example Ethan was turned by my blood so if something were to happen to me…”

“He dies too”, Eric realised his voice shaking. “And the witches can use my power to do this”

“No”, Elijah said his voice tight. “Not in the way you imagine”

“What do you mean?”, Speed asked him but the Original shook his head. 

“Unfortunately that does not hold importance now. Our immediate problem is not even your werewolf analyst. It is still Klaus and this child he wants to use”

“What do you mean it’s not Boa Vista”, Eric protested. “She can still expose Speed”

“How and to who?”, Speed asked him sarcastically. “The council already knows who I am and the worst thing that’ll happen is I have to move. Something I’m pretty used to”

“Well I got news on the Elena front. Stefan’s still in Mystic Falls but he managed to get the story out of Sheila. Apparently we aren’t the first ones to find the girl. Your pops already did”, Damon said pointing to Elijah and Kol. “Abby Bennett, Sheila’s daughter managed to lock him up though she refused to tell me where he is now. The one plus, he still has the only white oak stake in existence”

Elijah looked startled at the information. “Do not attempt to wake Mikael”, he warned the rest of them. “If my mother’s hatred of us is bad my father’s destruction to find Niklaus will be worse”

“He almost burned down two cities Eli. Trust me I know cos I usually followed him to you guys”, Speed said. “There’s no way I’d even suggest reviving him”

“Yeah but if we know his location can’t we get the stake from him”, Eric asked

“In theory yes”, Elijah said. “But it would still be dangerous. If something were to go wrong and he is revived…”

“Do we know what spell Abby used?”, Eric asked Damon who shook his head no. “But we can find out right. I mean I can ask Sheila”

“You wanna use the same spell on Klaus don’t you”, Ethan realised

“Hm, hm yeah. I mean there are other vampires Klaus sired so if we kill him we kill all of them”. Damon shook his head again

“Flag on the play man. Abby Bennett lost her magic because of the spell. It requires way too much power”

“Yeah so?”, Eric asked him rhetorically. “I kinda don’t care about that if I can make sure Klaus is no longer a threat”

“Eric”

“No”, Eric protested when Horatio tried to interrupt him. “All of you will do everything you can to protect the ones you love so do not tell me it’s ok for me to sit back and watch Horatio”, the young man said emphatically. “I cannot, will not do that. You guys say I’m your family. Yeah well families protect each other so freaking get used to it”, he said before he walked out of the house

It was Ethan and Kol who’d find him this time

“Horatio send you to talk me out of it?”, Eric asked his friends as they stood on either side of him

“Did you know I embraced magic with fervor when I was a human?”, Kol asked him out of the blue

“Kol”, Eric protested. He had a feeling he knew where this story was going

“Shut up for once and listen Delko”, Kol said making him sigh. “This picture of me you have in your head of a nice guy is all wrong you know. I was… am an arsehole who never cared about anyone. I’d like to say Tait had an influence on me but it was actually you and Ethan that changed me. Well you, Ethan and Speedle”

“You and Tait were kids Kol”, Ethan reminded him as he had many times in the past. “You can’t be…”

“No love”, Kol stopped him. “Till as recently as 1914 I slaughtered so many people. I didn’t always kill for blood, I killed for sport. You see Nik and I we brought out the worst in each other. And Elijah our moral compass”, he said bitterly. “He approved of every one of Nik’s actions because he thought Mikael hurt him and we all stood by and watched. What about what Mikael did to me, what Esther did to me? I never wanted to be a bloody vampire”, he yelled then turned away his eyes burning.

Eric and Ethan exchanged a glance tilting their heads at each other. Eric glared but Ethan for once stood his ground and he caved. “I’m sorry you lost your magic Kol. You’re right. I can’t know what that feels like and I… I guess I understand where you’re coming from man…”. He found himself slammed into a wall 

“Kol”, Ethan protested but Kol ignored him to stare into Eric’s eyes. Eric was startled by the cold look in them. He had never, even after he had known the truth had that cold gaze directed at him

“You see me now Delko. You see the face of the monster. This is what the spell turned me into. This is who I am”

“You sure as hell aren’t”, Eric protested pushing him off with magic. “And I don’t care what the hell you’re trying to prove here. You’re my friend, my family just as much as the others and I’m not fucking changing my mind”

Kol sighed as he rubbed at his face. “Fine Delko”, he said softly. “If you’re certain this is what you want, I may have the means to help you. Don’t look so surprised mate”, he added with a tired laugh. “I’ve wanted Niklaus out of my life forever. In case you haven’t noticed I blame him for a lot of my problems so yeah I will help in any way I can but you need to be sure Delko. You need to be sure you can live without magic”. He vamped out of there with that warning

“That was a spectacular disaster”, Ethan said making Eric chuckle bitterly


	40. Our love lives

The invitation wasn’t exactly engraved in gold, but it wasn’t a note either

“Pretentious asshole”, Speed muttered when he saw the ‘card’, Eric had received from Elijah. “I would like for you to join me on Christmas Eve… fuck seriously”

“Jealous?”, a somewhat giddy Eric teased him as they stepped into the breakroom. Then a thought occurred to him and he turned to Speed horrified

Speed laughed as he read the question on his face. “Nope I never dated Elijah but…”. Eric backed up at the evil grin

“But what?”, he asked faintly feeling certain he didn’t wanna know the answer especially when Speed’s grin widened

“Damon and I may have… fooled around… back when… he… you know”. He laughed when Eric looked like he wanted to throw up.

“Ugh. I don’t wanna know”

“You know we’re both kinda old enough that… hngh… Delko”

“What?”, Eric grumbled just as an amused Horatio entered the breakroom. 

“Should I be calling Frank and asking him to break up a fight?”, he asked them both a grin on his face

“No”, Eric muttered face flaming knowing he could never tell Horatio he had dated the same guy Speed had… He ran out of there looking green

“Tim?”, Horatio asked mildly well aware of his lover’s hidden mischievous streak

“What? I just told him Damon and I went out for a while a while ago. Not my fault you know”

Horatio pinched the bridge of his nose knowing what Speed had intended. “Elijah’s not exactly bad for him”

“Elijah’s… old”, Speed said knowing at CSI he needed to watch his words

“And Eric can kick your ass”, Horatio said flatly making him chuckle.

“Fine I’ll stay out of his love life and concentrate on my own”, he said grinning flirtatiously at the redhead making him blush

“Um… we should concentrate on… What is it?”, he asked when Speed’s smile faded. It was then that he heard the musical “Horatio” from his sister-in-law

“So she wants to meet you on Christmas?”, a frustrated Speed asked Horatio as he scattered half the contents of the kitchen looking for his cooler which was right in front of him. 

“Here let me”, Horatio said as he pulled a blood bag out and heated it up for him. “And she wants me to meet Ray Jr. for Christmas”

“And you said yes didn’t you, course you did”

“He’s my nephew Speed”, Horatio reminded him softly and Speed’s shoulders slumped. 

“I know. It’s just…”

“You gotta trust me Speed. I love you, no one else. You have to believe that”

“I know. I… I wanna trust you”, he said at last. “But Yelina she… you guys have history”

“And I’m here with you”, Horatio said patiently

Speed’s shoulders slumped even further and he winced. “Sorry H”, he muttered encircling Horatio by the hips. “I really didn’t mean to… I don’t think… I don’t wanna think you’ll leave me for her. I just… I don’t know… I’m being stupid”

“You’re being human”, Horatio corrected. “And believe me I’m glad you came to me instead of…”. Eric’s loud. “I’m home”, interrupted them and he groaned. “To be continued later”, he said before calling out a, “In here”, to their friend

“So I’m not allowed to ask where we’re going?”

“No you aren’t”

“Eli c’mon”, Eric protested as he made himself his coffee in the breakroom. “I hate surprises”

“Well in this case you would have to have the pain of enduring one and being patient for the next 36 or so hours”

“24. I’m so out of here in five seconds and I’m not even thinking about this place for the next two days. I’ve had enough dead bodies for a while”. Elijah laughed putting a smile on his face. “Where are you anyways? The connection’s scratchy. Elijah?”, he asked concerned when Elijah hesitated

“New Orleans”, the Original admitted. “Kol needed my assistance. I’m here with my brother and Ethan”

“What but… that’s where…”

“Niklaus has not been seen. Damon and Alaric are here as well. We will be fine Eric”

“Fuck Eli. You coulda told me. I coulda helped too”

“I am aware. However we felt… hold please”. Eric heard him talk to someone quietly. “Kol says we are ready to leave. We will be in Miami in two hours. I will call you then”. Without giving him a chance to answer Elijah hung up. Eric cursed a blue streak then stopped when Boa Vista shot him a weird look

“Just this annoying friend”

“Oh ok”, she said as she moved to the coffee pot as well inadvertently or deliberately standing close to him. “You know who I am don’t you, what I am?”

“What?”, Eric asked trying to act dumb. She chuckled but he detected a hint of menace behind it

“Oh c’mon Eric, we both know you told Horatio about me. And he’s been trying to get me off his team ever since”. Eric sure as hell hadn’t known that part and he wasn’t sure Boa Vista was right. He had never seen the redhead discriminate against someone. “Don’t try to act as if you had nothing to do with it. Look all I’m doing is living my life, just the same as Speedle, just the same as you. So if you try to interfere… well wolves aren’t just dangerous to vampires… witches don’t like us much either when we transform so you might wanna think about that. After all the next full moon is only about twenty days away”. With that threat she walked off

A slightly freaked out Eric pulled out his phone to call Horatio

“Are you all right?”, the redhead asked him in concern. Eric nodded.

“Yeah H, yeah I am. Boa Vista is right though, I mean… she is only trying to live her life…”

“Not if she’s threatening you Delko”, Speed said softly

“Is… is she right H? About the team”

“Actually I’ve wanted her on it”, Horatio said and Eric understood. 

“You wanna find out if she’s working for someone else other than the city of Miami”

“Yes. She has… settled down”, Horatio admitted. “However I think it’s best if we know what the hell’s going on”

“Well for now she knows who me and Speedle are so…”

“The council knows who we are”, Speed said voicing a theory out loud. “This could be Colfax”. He winced. “Especially if Elijah’s right and I’m wrong”

“What do you mean?”, Eric asked him curiously

“You believed Colfax wasn’t a werewolf”

“I could…”, Eric began before the twin glares stopped him. “Was just a suggestion”, he mumbled ducking his head

“If Natalia knows you Id’d her as a werewolf”

“I need to upgrade my spell. Speed”, Eric whined when Speed whacked him on the back of the head

“You need to lay low for a while Eric”

“You know that’s kinda hypocritical coming from you H”, Eric countered grinning. Horatio allowed himself a smile as well

“So are you here tomorrow night or the morning after?”, he asked changing the subject entirely. Eric rolled his eyes

“Guys it’s your first Christmas”

“And you’re our family”, Speed said flatly. Eric glared at his two stubborn friends before he surprised them by hugging them. 

“I will be fine on my own you know”, he whispered. Horatio pulled back to stroke his hair. 

“I know you will son. But we still want you here”

“Ok”, he said softly his head resting on Speed’s shoulders

“Hey there”, Damon said later that night as he strode into the Cuban’s house.

“C’mon in Damon”, Eric said sarcastically. “It’s a pleasure to have you here unannounced I’m sure”

“You know you’re even starting to sound like Elijah. What the hell’s going on between the two of you?”, Damon retorted vamping over close to him. Eric was genuinely startled for a second before he stepped back with a sigh.

“I’m not sure it’s any of your business”, he said softly turning away

“Yeah pretty sure it’s not”, Damon said bitterly. “I mean it’s not as if there’s anything between us or something”

“Look Elijah and I are…”

“Complicated. I mean that’s what people say when they don’t wanna talk about stuff right. That’s what humans say”

Eric gave up trying to placate him. “You should leave”, he said tone tense. “I… I’m tired and I need some sleep so you should leave”

“Or I could help monitor your dreams”

“No”, Eric declined immediately. “It’s fine… The ancestors seem to have given up and I’m sleeping well anyway”

“Is that the only reason?”, Damon asked stepping into his personal space. “Or would you have let Elijah do it?”

“Why the sudden jealous act Damon?”, Eric asked frustrated. “We went on a few dates a while ago and I thought we were past this”

“Yeah well that was before I found out you were dating another man even after your little freak out with me”

“You didn’t know all of these months”, Eric realised then bit his tongue a second later when Damon’s eyes turned darker and his veins came out. “Don’t man. I really don’t wanna hurt you”

“Months”, Damon said ignoring his warning. “You two have been fooling around for months”

“Look Day, just… just leave all right. Just… Fuck”, Eric cursed when Damon tried to choke him but was thrown back instead. “Dammit Damon”, Eric cursed again. “Just fucking get out now”. Damon stood up and glared at him for a second before he vamped away


	41. You woo me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hate writing romance and so not sure of this chapter

He gave up on sleep two hours later when the witches decided it was a brilliant time for them to poke into his head again. Instead he sat with one of the books Ric had lent him about the werewolf curse trying to find some other way of figuring out if Colfax was a werewolf or not and ending at least one of Elijah and Speed’s dispute. An hour later and realising that he had been rereading the same sentence he gave up on that too and went for a run. His concentration not exactly great he crashed into a patrol cop at the park. He groaned as he sat up. “You all right man?”, he asked the young man… kid… in front of him wondering if he was even out of high school

“I’m fine”, the officer muttered annoyed. “You should watch where you’re going. If you were behind the wheel of a car I’d have arrested you”

Eric’s simmering temper boiled over. “On what fucking charge. You were walking on a path where people are jogging. I wasn’t the only one not watching where I was going”

“Look buddy you’re begging to get arrested here. I mean read the tag. I’m a cop and…”

“And you don’t get to fucking insult everyone”, Eric shot back wondering where and which shift the idiot in front of him worked out of

“Ok that’s it get out of here now before I change my mind and throw you in the back of my patrol car”, the young man said trying to push him back but Eric’s fight instincts kicked in and the cop found himself on his knee his hand twisted behind his back. Eric let him go horrified. 

“Sorry”, he said but wasn’t too surprised when he was booked for assault. Instead he spent the entire time trying not to use his magic

“Eric”, Horatio said as he walked into his holding cell later that morning. “Are you all right?”

“I’m fine H”, Eric responded sheepishly. “I… I kinda knocked this annoying patrol guy back. I mean I was spooked already”, he said tapping the side of his head

“I understand Eric”

“Sorry”, Eric apologised when he realised it was Christmas Eve. “I didn’t mean to drag you out here on your day off. I only asked for my union rep”

“I know Eric but the booking officer recognised you and called me. Speed’s outside”

“What? That kid’s still here too. H c’mon Speed’ll kill him”

Horatio chuckled amused. “Well Officer Wolfe did receive a… tongue lashing… before I intervened but he survived it. C’mon”, he added holding the door open. “Let’s go”

They found Speed and the sheepish patrol cop outside the holding area. “Hey”, Eric mumbled as the trace expert looked him up and down to ensure he really was ok. “Still in P.D. man. Am fine”

“Sorry”, Officer Wolfe said more annoyed than sorry. “I didn’t realise who you were and…”

“And nothing”, Eric snapped trying to rein in his temper. “I’ll… I’ll be outside”

Horatio and Speed found him in the lot a few minutes later pacing near the hummer. “Sorry”, he apologised the minute he spotted them. “I… I’m spoiling your holiday and…”

“Eric shut up. How much sleep did you get last night?”, Horatio asked pointedly. Eric turned away his fist clenched

“Half hour if not less”, he said softly. “I… had those dreams again but this time I was able to spot them”

“That’s great kid”

“Not really”, Eric said sheepishly. “It was something stupid. Easy to know”. Horatio shot him a look but let it go

“Why don’t you come back with us and get some more sleep”, he suggested instead but Eric shook his head

“Guys it’s Christmas Eve. Don’t you guys have a lunch to get to”

“I don’t”. Speed said immediately. “I haven’t been to one of Alexx’s parties ever”. Horatio looked annoyed and Eric chuckled

“Whoa couples fight. I’m not going to be anywhere in the vicinity of that”, he teased earning himself a glare from his boss. “I’m gonna go home and…” - he looked around to make sure they were alone. “Practice. Calms me down”. But Horatio and Speed saw right through his cheerful act

“What is it son?”, the redhead asked him softly. 

“Nothing I…”. He stopped realising he was close to snapping again. “I… I need to be alone… I… I need some space right now”

“Ok”, Horatio said giving in

“I can’t believe you dragged me out here”, Speed mumbled later in the day when they stopped in front of Alexx’s house. 

“Tim”, Horatio said annoyed then his face softened. “I realise you need Alexx to invite you in but I promise it will be fine”. 

“I… I should’ve told you. I just… Sorry”, Speed mumbled. “But this invitation thing… it’s a limitation and…”

“Makes you feel like a stranger among friends”

“Yeah”, Speed said bitterly. “Sorry H. I spent centuries hating what I was and I’m just… Give me some time”, he said wondering if he was spooking the redhead away

Horatio smiled. “I made a commitment to you Tim and I’m not going anywhere. That is one of the things you never have to worry about”, he promised

“I know and like I said I do trust you. I just… I’m scared I’ll end up destroying us”

“You won’t. Now c’mon. Eric’ll be happy to see you”. But Speed didn’t move and simply pulled the redhead in for a searing kiss. “What was that for?”, a dazed Horatio asked him a few seconds later

“For being the best lover a guy could ask for. Now c’mon like you said Eric’s waiting”, Speed said with a laugh at the still dazed look on Horatio’s face

“Hey, fancy seeing you here stranger”, Calleigh teased when she found Eric in Alexx’s living room a glass of eggnog in his hand.

“Oh yeah real surprise considering Alexx actually invited me over”, he shot back with a grin then his face shifted into a real smile when Horatio and Speed entered. His best friend looked uncomfortable as hell but he was well-dressed, even if he was methodically stripping his tie. Eric chuckled when Horatio batted his hands away and Speed’s eyes shifted to him. Forgetting where he was and who he was with he blew the trace expert a kiss and received an eye-roll in return

“Speed looks clean-shaven”, Calleigh commented surprised and… with an emotion he couldn’t name. Eric wondered what she meant but Speed and Horatio had made a beeline for him

“Now I know who won that round”, he teased when the couple was within earshot causing his friend to glare and Horatio to chuckle

“Calleigh”, the redhead said with a nod at the blond who smiled at them both. 

“You look nice”, she told Speed

“Hey, I got nothing to do with this”, Eric protested when Speed shot him and Horatio another death glare. “Be mad at H all you want”

“Keep talking kid and the next time I see you I’m kicking your ass”, Speed grumbled.

“Tim, play nice”, Horatio chided him before he was called by Alexx. Speed flat out refused to move or let Eric move. Instead he grabbed the young man’s arm and dragged him off to the eggnog

“Hey I wanna mingle”, Eric complained

“Nope, you’re staying right here”, the trace expert retorted then took a good look at Eric

“Do not start”, the warlock warned him as he sat beside Speed and actually snuggled into him. “Wake me up when H wants you to leave”, he said as he closed his eyes

“Ass”, Speed muttered but there was a fond smile on his face

“Is he sleeping?”, an amused Tripp asked Speed a few minutes later but the serious look in the Original’s eyes had him backing off. “Everything all right?”, he asked his concern plain

“Kid’s been having… nightmares”. Tripp understanding the pause nodded. 

“Is he sleepin’?” Alexx’s shocked voice had both Speed and Tripp chuckle. Speed brought Eric out of his pleasant dream slowly and Eric for once woke up peacefully

“’time is it?”, he mumbled as he snuggled into whoever it was not knowing for a second if it was Speed or Elijah

“About 1 P.M. kid. Time for lunch”, Tripp said making him jump

“Dammit”, he grumbled then cursed again as he realised he had fallen asleep at Alexx’s party. “Didn’t mean to Alexx… Just not been sleepin’ well lately”, he admitted. Alexx smiled warmly. “If you need to lie down I gotta a spare room honey. The bed’s real comfortable I promise”

“Uh no. I’m fine. I just need to… to wash my face a bit”

“Are you sure?”, Alexx asked him and when he nodded led him away

Tripp waited till Eric had left. “How bad?”, he asked Speed who shook his head

“Bad”, was all he said

“Oh, I’m spending Christmas with some friends. What about you?”, Eric heard Natalia ask Calleigh as he walked back out

“My dad. You ok?”, she asked the part-Cuban when she spotted him. He nodded. “So what about you who are you spending Christmas with”. Eric wondered if she was being deliberately hurtful. 

“Don’t know yet. I may meet Tim and H for a bit”, he muttered

“Kid let’s go”, Speed said appearing out of nowhere. “I’m starving”

“Yeah ok”, a still slightly pale Eric said. Not realising just how close he had become with the trace expert he just leant against the Original for a second needing the physical contact to steady himself but then saw Calleigh shoot them another look. He couldn’t help but become angry and ripped his hand off from Speed’s. “Do not judge when you don’t know anything”, he said in a clipped tone and without saying another word walked out of there

Speed sighed as his gaze followed the young Cuban out. “Nice going Cal. Look at the evidence like a CSI”, he said sarcastically before he joined Horatio

His mood wasn’t improved when he opened the door to a delivery and signed for the package. Ripping it open he found a tux and groaned. “Elijah”, he muttered annoyed. It looked like the Original was going all out. Trouble was Eric really wasn’t in the mood to go to a fancy party and mingle. His phone rang barely a second later and he considered not answering but then gave in. Elijah had gone through all this trouble after all and it wasn’t the vampire’s fault he was having a crappy day

“You mistake me for a teenaged girl?”, he asked sarcastically and heard Elijah chuckle

“I take it I wasn’t…”

“Impressing me with that gift, yeah no. Sorry Eli. But a tux really isn’t my thing you know”

“I was told you look impressive in one”

Eric groaned. “I’m gonna kill Kol”, he muttered and heard the Original laugh. “You need not…”

“Oh no I’ll wear it. But wherever we’re going the food better be out of this world”

“It will be”, Elijah promised. “I…”, he hesitated again. “I did plan on sending a limo…”

“No. Hell no”

“I will change it to a town car but I’m afraid it will be chauffeur driven”

“Or you could just give me the address. Save us both some trouble”, Eric bargained but Elijah wasn’t budging

“I’d like to have it my way for once”

“Well don’t complain if I have my way with you later then”, he teased and heard the Original laugh a surprised laugh

The car arrived exactly at 7 P.M. like Elijah had promised and Eric had to admit it was nice to be the one wooed for a change. They stopped at a fancy apartment building he could’ve sworn was all residential. The chauffer not just held the door open for him but led him to an elevator that looked bigger than his old apartment. At the penthouse a man in a tuxedo looking like a pretentious butler opened the door to… “Wow”, Eric mumbled as he realised this was Elijah’s home. “Wow”, he repeated with an almost lecherous grin as he spotted the well-dressed Original. Elijah for once blushed when he saw the want in Eric’s eyes. “So nice place”, the warlock mumbled when the door closed behind them. “I… I mean, that’s… it’s kinda an understatement. You live here?”, he asked then bit his tongue. “Sorry”, he muttered definitely embarrassed now

“I committed another faux pas”, the Original realised as he encircled Eric by the hips. “Forgive me I did not mean to show off my wealth, however you sounded… upset over the phone and I wondered if you would not be more comfortable in a personal setting”

“Whoa so this wasn’t the original plan”

“No. There was this restaurant on the water I had planned on taking you to”. Eric’s eyes bugged out as he realised just which one. 

“Um… you were kinda right. I love this more than your other plan. And the food smells great too”. Elijah actually looked… hurried for a second. “One moment”, he requested and before Eric could say a word vamped to what looked like the kitchen then vamped back out making the CSI look bemused. “The roast was still in the oven”, he explained. Eric couldn’t help but laugh

“You cook?”, he asked surprised though in reality he shouldn’t have been

“I have been told my food is adequate”

“If you say it’s adequate it’s gotta be great”, Eric teased. “I kinda know about your high standards”. Elijah looked embarrassed at the compliment

“I have not done anything… human… for a while”. Eric had to admit he was touched

“You needn’t have, you know. We coulda ordered in”. Elijah actually looked offended at the suggestion making him laugh again. “All right fine. So we couldn’t have”, he conceded

“Quite right”, the Original answered in a fake pretentious tone setting him off again

The personal setting became too personal an hour later making both the vampire and the human uncomfortable to the tip of their toes. “Dessert?”, Elijah asked just to break the silence when Eric instead of eating the food stared at him… his lips in particular. “Later”, Eric said as he pulled Elijah in closer by his tux

“You could stay here”, Elijah suggested a couple of hours later when they had finally eaten their dessert. 

“Nah. Horatio and Speed want me home for Christmas”, Eric said then stopped a goofy smile spreading across his lips.

“What is it?”

“Nothin’”, he said with a short laugh. Elijah true to his nature didn’t push. 

“I take it I would have the pleasure of your company for a little while longer?”, he asked instead making Eric blush and laugh again


	42. Christmas

He broke into Horatio and Speed’s house at about 3 A.M. feeling like a teenager sneaking back to his room after a late night. He was slightly appalled by the lack of security – the spare key was under the welcome mat - but then reasoned that between Speed’s vampire senses and the fact that Horatio could reach his gun in barely a few seconds any person breaking in risked getting their head blown off

He freshened up then not feeling sleepy went to the kitchen for a snack or a beer. Surprised to find a note waiting for him in his boss’ clear hand he read it curiously

Eric,

Please find sandwiches and a slice of cake in the fridge. We’ll see you in the morning

Horatio and Speed

He laughed when he realised the key under the welcome mat had been left there deliberately for him. Opening the fridge he not just found the cake and the sandwiches but also an apple and a bottle of beer and decided he’d never deserve such wonderful people

The first thing Speed did when he reached the living room on Christmas morning was laugh as he found Eric sleeping with his head on the armrest of the couch, the plates stacked in front of him.

“Do not wake him up”, his lover chided him in a scratchy voice making him roll his eyes

“I’m not exactly stupid you know. His neck’s gonna be killing him in a few and then he’s gonna be a pain in ours”. 

“C’mon let’s clean this up”, Horatio suggested but before he could blink Speed had removed everything on his own making the redhead chuckle. “Thanks”

“Leaves us a lot of time for… other stuff”, Speed said making Horatio blush

“Not with Eric around”. The Original groaned

“H c’mon”, he complained. “I didn’t have this many problems with my other kid”. He paused then replayed what he’d said. “He really is starting to feel like our kid isn’t he?”, he realised with a softer smile this time.

“Yes he is”

By 8, Speed was twitching, by 8 thirty he had begun pacing in front of the sofa and by 9, Horatio had pulled him back into the kitchen. “Let. Him. Sleep”, he ordered. “He hasn’t slept again the last couple of nights

“I swear he’s doing this on purpose”

“I thought he would be the one this excited. Aren’t you supposed to be the Grinch”

“Yeah well that was when I didn’t have anyone to celebrate with”. Horatio’s face softened. 

“Well we’ll have this for many more years”

“Not if the two of you don’t shut up”. Eric’s voice came from the living room sounding grumpy. 

“Merry Christmas to you too Eric”, Horatio greeted him amused as Eric tried to untangle himself from the blanket Speed had covered him with a couple of hours ago.

“Little help please”, the younger man groused as he glared at his boss and his best friend. Speed chuckled before he did as he was asked

“Merry Christmas guys now where’s the presents?”, a freshly showered Eric asked them sounding as excited as Horatio had guessed he would be

“Right under the tree where we left them you ass. Now get here fast”, Speed grumbled before he pulled the pile towards himself

“Nope. I’m the youngest I get to go first, then H, then you”, Eric argued as he batted Speed’s hand away

“Guys”, Horatio said mildly wondering what the hell he had gotten himself into with the two of them. 

“H c’mon it always works like that”

“Says who”

“Me”

“Fine”, Speed gave in. Eric thrust four identical boxes towards them. 

“I never said I wanted to open them”, he said with a laugh. “Now go on”

“A spell?”, Speed asked him as he read the card Eric had wrapped. “The heartbeat spell, you perfected it”

“Yeah. I had to have Kol go first. No choice really I needed to know it’d hold but yeah”

“So go ahead what are you waiting for an invitation”, Speed asked him sarcastically. Eric turned to Horatio who nodded as well. A muttered Latin word later and the Original could hear his own heart beat again. “Kol… um… Kol’s had this for the last forty-eight hours. I checked this morning… um… he’s um fine… he’s still a vamp so… this just simulates…”

“Eric”, Horatio said. “We never doubted you didn’t know what you were doing son”

“Thanks H”, Eric said softly. “Anyways open the next one”

“Another spell”. Eric laughed again. 

“Guess what it is?”, he teased them both. It was Horatio who would figure it out this time

“An aeging spell”

“Yeah, Megan and Stef gave me the idea for this one”

“Say what? You wanna look younger than you do? Like a High Schooler?”

Eric laughed. “No you ass that’s not what the spell does”

“You reverse engineered Megan’s spell”, Horatio said

“Technically I just reversed it. Megan used her spell to stay at a particular age. I modified it so that you age progressively”. Speed understood and his jaw dropped. “I realise a lot of people in Miami know who you are Tim, but a lot of your friends like Alexx and Calleigh don’t. This is so you don’t have to move every few years, neither of you have to… till you’re about 70. After that the spell makes you go back to your Original age as a vampire”

“That was thoughtful Eric. Thank you”

“H c’mon. Don’t make this a big deal. This is for me as much as it is for you. I mean I want you guys to be around here for at least a while just so I can annoy you you know”, he teased

“H is right kid. This really is thoughtful on your part man. Thank you”, Speed said just as sincerely making Eric blush.

“I can’t cast these spells on you till you turn H, so… um…” - he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “I don’t exactly have a present for you now”

“You being here celebrating this with us is in itself a gift Eric”, Horatio said making him turn red again

“Guys c’mon”, he protested. “Don’t you guys have your own gifts to…”. He was interrupted by the pile Speed pushed in front of him. “What did you do buy out the whole store?”

“Open them”, Speed ordered. Eric opened the first box to see…

“Was this the one under the welcome mat? Guys I don’t need this. I can always ask you to… You aren’t taking no for an answer”

“From what I understand children always have the keys to their family home”, Horatio said and Eric looked stunned. Sure H called him son all the time these days and Speed indulged him so much Eric felt like a carefree kid but for them to accept him like this

“You mean that?”, he asked his boss in a choked whisper. “You really mean that?”

“I will always mean that son”, Horatio said. Eric feeling the tears in eyes turned to his next gift just to distract himself. Unfortunately it made him tear up as well

“I was an asshole that day and I almost drove you away from my life kid”, Speed said softly as he picked up the cross. “I swear I’ll never make that mistake again”, he said holding it out to Eric who shook his head but before the trace expert could misunderstand he pulled the collar of his shirt back allowing Speed to clasp it around his neck

“Thanks”, he mumbled before he opened the next one warily but this one turned out to be benign. “A spell book. In Runic”

“It belonged to my wife”, Speed explained. “The one underneath is Ayana’s. Well one of them at least.”

“Oh wow. Ayana’s the second most powerful witch I know of after Esther. This is great Tim thanks. The Runes are gonna be a bitch though. Latin kills me and it’s actually closer to Spanish”

“That’s why you have this”. Horatio handed him a gift making Eric curious

“A Runic dictionary. H this must have cost a fortune. This looks like the ones libraries would have”

“Horatio special ordered it from someone who sells to libraries kid”, Speed explained and Eric’s jaw dropped

“Guys I can’t…”

“Oh yes you can”, Horatio said handing him another package which turned out to be a dictionary in Latin just as good if not better than the Runic one

“H… I… I don’t know what to…”

“C’mon Delko, it’s not as if you’re gonna use these for you. You’re gonna use these for me and H and of course Elijah and…”

“Shut up Speed”, Eric mumbled both annoyed and embarrassed because underneath the teasing he had heard the sincerity in his friend’s voice. Speed chuckled and pulled him in closer making Eric lean into him. “Gotta stop doing this at work”, the young CSI mumbled as if to remind himself

“No”

“Tim”, Eric protested. “Calleigh’s already…”

“Speed and I are the ones in the relationship Eric not Calleigh”

“H… she’s gonna…”, Eric began sitting up properly but Horatio was already shaking his head and he gave up. Instead the redhead saw his eyes drift to the books. “Go on”, he encouraged at the suppressed excitement.

“No H it’s fine I can…”

“Nope kid. H and I wanna exchange our gifts in peace so get lost”, Speed teased Eric who rolled his eyes

“You guys sure?”

“Yes, we’ll call you when lunch is ready. Go on”, Horatio repeated

“And don’t burn the house down”, Speed added. Eric flipped him the bird and he laughed

Horatio waited for the door to close before he placed his hand on Speed’s heart. “That is a remarkable spell”, he said as he felt his lover’s heart beat strongly. 

“Yes it is”, Speed said then blushed when the pace of the beats picked up as Horatio leaned in. “It… um…”

“Yes Speed”, Horatio said amused

“Seems to pick up on…”

“On your emotions?”

“Yeah”

“Judging by that we could say…”. Speed’s frustration boiled over and he pulled Horatio in for a kiss

“Hey kid, you gotta delivery”, Speed yelled breaking Eric’s concentration a couple of hours later. 

“So get it”, Eric yelled back annoyed. He’d been so damn close to his werewolf spell and now he had to start all over again.

“It needs your signature Eric”, Horatio said as he entered the library to see it littered with papers

“I’ll clean it up. I promise”, Eric said before Horatio could comment

“The delivery guy needs your signature”, Horatio repeated and he nodded absent-mindedly and stood up stretching

Signing for the package he was surprised to see it was a legal document. “Any cases at the lab I could be subpoenaed about?”, he asked his boss who looked just as clueless as him. Tearing open the envelope he took one look at it and blanched

“Kid?”, Speed asked he stepped closer mostly out of concern. Eric looked like he’d pass out any second. “Shit”, he muttered as he read the document over Eric’s shoulder

“What is it Tim?”

“Pavel Delko”, Speed said the venom in his voice plain as Eric thrust the whole thing towards Horatio who took one look at it and crumpled it

“He… um… he doesn’t… he doesn’t want me”, Eric said with a small bitter chuckle. “He actually doesn’t want me”

“Eric”, Horatio began

“No… please don’t… please don’t say anything”, he begged. He felt like he’d break if anyone even came close to him and he had a feeling he couldn’t handle that.

“Ok Eric, whatever you want”, Horatio said softly

“Whatever I want?”, Eric asked his voice turning angry. He shook his head and went back to the library

“I’m gonna kill that son of a bitch”, Speed snarled

“That won’t help Eric, Tim”

“Yeah well at this point nothing will dammit”

“We can’t afford to give into our emotions. Not right now. Eric needs us”

“No H, he needs his family”

“And we will be there for him. Let him relax for a bit then we can talk”

The second package arrived a few moments later. “No”, Horatio said firmly. “Call him”

“H, we could just… I could just peek into…”

“Tim”

“What if it upsets him again?”

“We can’t protect him like this Tim. Trust me. I want the same thing as you. I wanna just… Can you feel what it is?”, he asked suddenly and Speed blinked then fingered the package.

“Feels like a business card”, he muttered. “Yeah there’s printed lettering in all the right places”

“Who would send him a business card here”. Horatio realised the danger too late. “Speed”, he protested but Speed’s face held a mixture of apprehension and hope. He had no clue how Eric would react to this latest curve ball

“Hey”, Speed said softly as he walked into the library to see Eric pace it

“Hey. Um… I know the place is… the werewolf spell…”. Speed zoomed around the room and picked up all the trash in one go. “Where do you want them?” Eric gaped and managed a weak chuckle. 

“Can’t use any of them. Best to burn it”. 

Speed hesitated then knowing Horatio was right handed him the package. “This came for you as well”

“What is it?”, Eric asked him dully.

“I haven’t opened…” The Cuban’s face called out his lie. “A business card. A business card belonging to one Luke Alvez”

A strangled sob emerged from Eric’s throat and Speed sighed. Eric realised he was making the situation awkward. “I’m probably horrible company right now so I… I’m gonna go home and get drunk”

“This house has booze”, Speed retorted. “Pretty strong ones too considering my tolerance”

“Tim”

“Look kid, you wanna scream, throw things, get drunk, do whatever you want but if you imagine for a second that I’m leaving you alone when you look like that… well you should take a good look in the mirror and call yourself a hypocrite first cos you’d do the exact same thing if it was me”

“I’m pretty sure you guys have guests for Christmas”, Eric said remembering Speed and Horatio’s fight over Yelina

“I’m pretty sure this house has a lotta room”, Horatio who had come to check on him as well said

“H… I don’t wanna get drunk in front of a kid”

“Ok then I will call Yelina…”

“H”, Eric repeated again turning away frustrated

“Speed’s got a point Eric. Right now you’re hurting and badly pal and as your friends, as your family neither of us want you alone”

“I’m not gonna hurt myself again H. I promise”

“Thought never crossed my mind”. Eric sighed at the certainty he heard in Horatio’s voice

“Ok”, he said giving in. “Now didn’t you guys say something about lunch?”, he asked managing to sound almost normal though he knew neither of them were buying it

He managed to stay under the legal limit mostly because he stuck to wine throughout lunch. Horatio and Speed tried to keep the conversation going by talking about their last few cases. Eric chimed in once or twice but it was clear that most of his concentration was elsewhere. He barely heard it when the doorbell rang and it was Speed who opened it

“Yelina”

“Tim”, Yelina said not surprised to see him there though the trace expert did spot a hint of annoyance in her eyes

“Uncle Horatio”, Ray Jr. said almost running over to the redhead and jumping in his arms. 

“Ray”, Horatio said holding him close. It had been too long since he had seen his brother’s son. “Ray”, he said putting the boy back down. “I want you to meet a special friend of mine. This is Tim”, he said pointing to the trace expert who waved and managed a “Hey”. He hadn’t been around children in centuries and had almost forgotten how to interact with them. Eric who had stuck to watching from the kitchen recognised this and walked over with a chuckle

“Let’s not scare him away”, he whispered so only Speed would hear. “Hi”, he added to the little boy and knelt in front of him. “My name’s Eric, what’s yours?”

“My name’s Ray. Are you Uncle Horatio’s friend too?” Eric smiled. “Yes. I’m a friend of both your uncle’s and Tim’s”

“He’s our family Ray”, Horatio corrected and Eric blushed

“Uncle Horatio’s my family too. So that does that make you my family too?”, Ray asked innocently and Eric’s eyes watered

“If you want me to be”. Ray turned to Horatio who nodded with a soft smile

“Ok. Can I call you uncle Eric then?”

Eric laughed. “How about we just stick to Eric”

“Where the fuck did you learn how to do that?”, Speed asked him a couple of hours later after he had tried to spend time with Horatio’s nephew

“Say what?”

“Interact with kids? Where the hell did you learn that?” To his surprise Eric’s face saddened. “Your… um… your…”

“Former sisters yeah. I got… had… three nephews and two nieces”

“They aren’t your former anything kid. Pavel Delko has no right to do this”. Eric shook his head

“He doesn’t want me Tim. And I’m not sure I wanna be a part of a family that hates me”

“Eric”

“Let’s um… let’s not discuss this”

“Eric this is your identity we’re talking about”

“And I don’t have one”

“You have Luke kid. He’s your family by blood”

“He doesn’t want me either.”

“You don’t know that, he could have had a good reason to stay away”

“Like what?”, Eric asked him angrily. “Keeping me safe and happy. That worked out so damn well didn’t it. My life’s a goddamn mess anyway. There are people who want me dead based on a fucking…”

“Guys”

“Shit sorry”, Eric mumbled when he realised he’d been yelling; and that Ray was still inside. “I’m so sorry”

“It’s fine Eric. It is fine”, Horatio repeated. 

“No it’s not… I… I could have said something… incriminating and then we’d all be in trouble”

“He didn’t hear anything Eric, I promise. Now have you thought about contacting a lawyer”

“For what?”, Eric asked Horatio bitterly. “If someone doesn’t want you isn’t it best to just move on”

“I didn’t mean for that Eric, I meant to have your name legally changed”

“To what?”

“How about your parents’, birth parents”

“Like I was just telling Tim, H…”

“How about one of ours then”, Speed suggested

“And have everyone at P.D. believe I’m married to one of you?”, Eric asked him with a laugh. “I won’t be able to work with you guys if I do that”

“How about ’O Connor then”

“That’s… um…”

“One of my aliases’ I’m aware”

“Speed…”

“Look kid, you’re our family and you need a last name. Now if Pavel Delko’s suing you then you either fight back or you change your name”

“It’s not an immediate decision Eric”, Horatio reassured him realising Eric was becoming overwhelmed. “Now how about you come back inside and help me with this video game Ray wants to play”

“He kicking your ass?”, Eric teased Horatio who rolled his eyes

“Just get inside Eric”, he ordered making Eric laugh

“Hello”. The deeper much softer voice was not what Eric had been expecting when he had with a trembling hand dialled the number on the card sent to him. “Hello”, the voice repeated and confirming his suspicions asked for him by name

“So you knew I existed”. He hadn’t been able to help the bitter tone and felt the hesitation

“Yes”, Luke Alvez his twin brother said after a long pause. “Yes I knew”. 

Eric hung up without a word and ignored the messages


	43. Katherine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know I'm milking the dream thing for all it's worth but I can't move on without it. 
> 
> I don't exactly hate Katherine. I actually like her character better than Elena's... well the Katherine till S4 anyways. She's again just like Kol, described as manipulative when others turned her that way. Stefan again annoys me when it comes to her. Calls her evil and all that but she was really someone made that way by Klaus. The only one Katherine hurt at the end of the day was Damon. But she won't be written into this part except for odd mentions here and there

“If you wanna fight, I’ve kinda had a long day”, Eric warned Damon when the vampire turned up at his door close to midnight.

“And if I told you I don’t”, Damon asked softly. “I just… I wanted to apologise”, he said not walking inside and instead waiting on the doorstep this time

Eric sighed and moved back. “I…”, he hesitated. “I was gonna get drunk”

“Want some company?”, Damon asked sounding sincere. Eric held his gaze for a minute before he nodded

“So what are we celebrating”. Eric chuckled bitterly at the flippant question

“Me finally ending up without a family. Well at least the family that adopted me”

Damon looked at him wide-eyed. “Adopted? Damn. I’m sorry man. I didn’t know”

“That’s cos I didn’t tell you Damon”, Eric said with another stronger and more genuine chuckle this time. “I didn’t want any of you to know”. Damon took Eric’s hand in his and squeezed the palm before letting go.

“You know I can monitor your dreams”, he offered when Eric began to look sleepy at about 1 A.M. “No strings attached and no manipulations. I promise”, he added when Eric hesitated. Eric, for once tired and frustrated nodded

He woke up at about five A.M and despite only four hours of sleep felt well rested. “Thank you”, he said when he saw the vampire on the couch

“No problem”, Damon said with that smirk that he loved. Eric turned away blushing but Damon not letting him hide vamped over in front of him.

“Damon”, Eric protested but did wrap his arms around the waist

“What?”, Damon asked with another smirk. “You’re the one that’s coming on to me man”. Eric glared but leant in for a kiss

“Sun rise. Perfect time of the day”, Damon said an hour later as they both sipped their coffees in the back. “You know Emily, Katherine’s witch made me this daylight ring the same day I turned. She was a Bennett too”. Eric looked intrigued. He had never heard Damon talk about how he’d become a vampire before

“I thought this Katherine was a bitch. I mean that’s how you and Elijah talk about her so why would she do that?”

“Because, Katherine had disappeared by then. Emily knew it was only a matter of time before the Founders figured out who she was”

“They’d have come for her too”

“Yup. So she made me promise I’d protect her family and in exchange she made me and Stefan daylight rings”

“And what happened to her?”

“Burned at the stake by the judgemental assholes. She was a bitch man”

“Sounds like you miss her”

“You know you are the most annoying human I’ve ever met”

“I thought I was the most entertaining”

“Whatever”, Damon muttered. “I gotta get going. Sorry”

“It’s not a… No”, he screamed when Damon vamped to the corner of his backyard and removed his daylight ring. “No”, he yelled as he rushed over but by the time he got there the vampire was a pile of ash

“No”, Eric screamed again unable to believe what he was seeing. He simply couldn’t understand how Damon Salvatore who had seemed so full of life could have killed himself

“Eric. Eric wake up. Kid c’mon don’t let me pour a bucket of water over your head. Wake up”, Tripp repeated just as Horatio rushed into the breakroom

“Frank what’s going on?”

“Don’t know”, Tripp said loudly to be heard over Eric’s screams. “Kid’s just…”. Horatio looked pained for a minute before he pulled out his phone

“Where are you?”, he asked his lover then actually cursed when he heard Speed was an hour out. He called Elijah next and when he was unavailable as well called Damon

“Here baby”, Alexx said as she handed him a glass of water. “You sure you don’t wanna take anything for your throat?”, she asked him softly making Eric shake his head

“’ll be fine”, he mumbled then coughed badly

“Stop. Talking”, Horatio ordered and he nodded

Speed chose that moment to rush in along with a spooked Elijah. “You all right?”, he asked the young man as he cupped his cheeks. Eric managed a nod. “You sure?” He pulled the Cuban into a hug and felt him shaking. “What the fuck happened?”, he asked his boss who shook his head

“Why don’t you get Eric home Speed”, he said but Eric looked up at him wide-eyed. “Your throat’s badly bruised Eric. There’s no way you can work right now”. Eric’s head dropped at his clipped tone and his face softened. He sighed and knelt in front of the man who was his son in all but blood. “You scared me”, he admitted softly. “When I heard you scream… I’m sorry Eric. I didn’t mean to snap at you”, he said as he squeezed the Cuban’s knee. Eric looked at him guiltily and he sighed again. “This is not your fault”, he said emphasising each word clearly

“Horatio’s right baby”, Alexx added. “You’ve been through so much these last few months no one can blame you for having a nightmare”

“Why don’t you get him home Speed”, Horatio repeated but Eric shook his head and pointed to Elijah and Damon. Then he patted Speed’s chest and indicated the trace lab his message plain

“Nope”, Speed said. “No case is more important than you kid”

But Eric stubbornly indicated Elijah and Damon again. “Safe with them”, he said his lips barely moving

“Eric will be fine with us. You know this Timothy”, Elijah promised him.

“Yeah man”, Damon said. “And I’ll even not insult Mr. Pretentious here”, he added more for Eric than his own desire to annoy Elijah. “Well I won’t insult him anymore after that”. Eric glared at him then rolled his eyes

Horatio exchanged a glance with Speed. “Are you certain Eric? In that case I want you at our place. No arguments”. Eric hesitated rolled his eyes again but agreed.

“Thank you”, he said once more only his lips moving. Horatio cupped his cheek gently.

“You’re welcome son”, he said then stood up

“You said bad, but this is…”, Tripp for once out of words trailed off as he saw Eric to the lot but Speed was already shaking his head.

“Not here”, he said lips barely moving as he pointed to his own ear. Tripp understood and nodded with a swallow when he realised there was someone supernatural at P.D. Speed and Horatio didn’t trust

They ended up revisting a crime scene about four hours later. “Who?”, Tripp asked them both without preamble

“Boa Vista”, Speed said. “Eric figured out she’s a werewolf and before you ask I haven’t told anyone cos her record’s clean. She’s got a right to her own life”

“But you don’t trust her”

Horatio and Speed exchanged a glance and a wry smile. Tripp wasn’t exactly stupid. “No, no we don’t”, the redhead admitted then told him of the threat she’d made against Eric

The detective moved on. “And the kid. Why was he screaming?”

Speed hesitated. “You sure you wanna be more involved than you are now Frank? I mean, I’m guessing you haven’t come forward before this for a reason and it wasn’t just to scare the crap out of me at an appropriate time”

Tripp allowed himself a small smile as he thought about his answer. “When… when Megan was alive… she kept me posted of most council matters. If there was a vampire in town I needed to know about, who you guys were holding… stuff like that just so if I did spot something I’d know who I was dealing with. But she didn’t tell me about the big stuff see and… I was nearby that day and I didn’t recognise the danger she was in. If I had I’d have called you immediately”

“No one did Frank”, Horatio said. “If Elijah hadn’t come to us none of us would have known. Even Megan wasn’t aware of Marcel Gerard’s release or she would have never taken Eric with her”

Tripp nodded. “I know. Hell you know I’m not the kinda guy to beat myself up over stuff I can’t control but… I think I owe it to her to step up”

“Ok”, Speed said with a smile not knowing stepping up would mean Tripp would end up fighting vampires before the day was out

Speed and Horatio arrived home to a find a listless Eric on the couch and a worried Damon and Elijah in the kitchen. “He has refused to drink blood”, Elijah admitted. “And he has maintained his silence”. Horatio sighed clapped the Speed on the shoulder shot Elijah and Damon a look that said ‘I’ll handle this’ then went off to the couch.

“Do we know what the dream was?”, Speed asked Damon who nodded.

“He saw one of us die. I don’t know which one but there was a burning body at his feet so…”

“It could’ve only been a vampire. What the hell are these witches playing at now? What they want him off-balance?”

“He is much more dangerous if he is so”, Elijah said no judgement in his voice. Speed wanted to protest but he knew the Original was right. Eric more than most people was not someone you wanted to upset; and it didn’t even have anything to do with his werewolf genes

Horatio called for one of them but it was all three vampires who vamped into the living room. Eric shot the redhead a smirk making Horatio roll his eyes. But there was a gentle smile on his face that had the young man blushing. Resigned to his fate he gave in and pointed to Speed’s wrist but to everyone’s surprise the vampire vamped back to the kitchen; only to come back out with a glass of warm milk and a few drops of his blood in it

Eric his emotional quota for the day already at more than an overwhelming level could only turn his head away at this further display of parental affection. “I don’t deserve the two of you”, he whispered not even minding his throat earning himself a whack on the back of his head from an annoyed Horatio. He glared at his boss but when Horatio only shot him a look gave in and drank the milk

Vampire blood as Damon had once remarked despite its properties wasn’t a magical cure. While it could and did heal Eric’s throat none of them could do anything about the emotional hurt he seemed to have suffered. 

After drinking Speed’s blood all Eric had done was go back to his prone position on the couch still staring listlessly at the same spot on the wall. The vampires and Horatio had retreated to the kitchen at that point their worry through the roof. “He’s been through a lot gentlemen”, Horatio as always the most sensible out of them reminded the other three

“And he bounced back H. He bounced back every time”

“I understand Speed, but sometimes things just take a toll. Let’s just give him a few hours. He’s staying here tonight anyway”

“Good luck with that one”, Damon muttered. “He’s the most stubborn human I’ve ever met and I’ve been sharing a house with Ric for a while”

“Yeah well he’s got nothing on H”, Speed countered managing a smile. Damon smirked and vamped over to the living room to say goodbye to Eric but his words seemed to trigger something and the part-Cuban turned white. “Kid?”, Speed asked confused but the young vampire understood

“It was me”, he said softly. “You know despite the fact that I’m a vampire I’m not immortal right. No creature truly is”

“Shut up Damon”, Eric snarled. “Just shut up”

“Damon”, Elijah said as well but Damon shook his head

“These dreams, they have power over you if you let them”

“You don’t fucking know what my dreams are…”

“Yeah I do. Any vampire who’s stronger than you can manipulate your dreams and I’m young. So yes I have had someone do the same thing to me before”. Eric’s gaze dropped at Damon’s honest answer

“So how do you handle it?”

Damon winced at the question. “My method can’t be… replicated by you”

“Tell me about Katherine”, Eric asked him suddenly

“What?”

“Katherine and Emily Bennett. Tell me about them”

Elijah looked visibly tense. “How do you know that name? What was your dream about?”

Eric ignored the Original his eyes locked onto Damon’s. “What do you wanna know?”, Damon asked at last. Eric in answer touched the garish ring he had on his finger. 

“Did Emily Bennett…?”

“Yeah”, Damon said and removed it. Eric flinched again and he sighed. “It’s night Eric. No sun”

“Why did she make you this ring?”

“Well cos we needed it”, Damon answered not knowing what Eric was actually looking for. “I mean she was Katherine’s handmaiden and I’m guessing since that bitch was never locked up like me and Stefan thought she asked Emily to keep us alive for some reason”

“So you never promised her that you’d protect her line if she did that?”

“What?” Damon sounded stunned wondering how the hell Eric knew that part. “Ugh no. Wait how do you know this?”

“So you never promised her?”, Eric repeated. The young vampire exchanged a glance with Elijah and a grim looking Speed and Horatio the latter of whom nodded

“You know Katherine’s the vampire who turned me right?”, he asked at last deciding to humour Eric. “Well… Mystic Falls at that time knew of vampires… demons of the night”, he said as if he was telling them a ghost story and Eric chuckled weakly. “Katherine came to my dad’s house claiming to be an orphan yada… yada… yada… and daddy dearest bought it. He hated me cos well… I… deserted from the Civil War. Do not say it”, he warned when the young CSI looked faint making everyone smile. “Katherine played both me and Stefan. I fell for her and she compelled my brother to do the same”

“But why?”

“Cos she’s a bitch”, Speed muttered. “Yes I met her. Once. Actually felt sorry for her”

“But why would she draw attention to herself like that. Especially if the town hated vampires. I mean it makes no sense. One of you could’ve talked”

“She was not concerned about the town”, Elijah said with a grim smile. Horatio understood

“She faked her own death in a public way so you and Klaus would stop chasing her”

“Yup. You see the Founder’s Council thanks to my little brother found out she was a vampire. Stefan went to dad and blabbed just like Katherine wanted him to. Turns out she wasn’t the only vampire living in town and Emily Bennett, Katherine’s handmaiden was a bitch too”

“How so?”, Eric asked him curiously

“Because she was playing all three sides, witch, human and vampire. She created this device that…”

“Would detect vampires. Sheila’s spellbook”, Eric explained. “I used her spell to know when you guys are around”

“You modified a Bennett spell?”, Elijah asked impressed and he blushed

“So she played Katherine too”, he asked quickly

Damon took pity on him and continued. “Emily Bennett and John Gilbert were… close… Yes Elena Gilbert’s great, great whatever… And Emily told John legends about the vampires. Made him believe it was his inventions that would help him find them rather than her magic. That town believes he was a genius inventor to this day. John in turn gave his device to the Founder’s Council and they rounded up all the vamps, locked them up in Fells Church and burned them all alive. Including all of us believed Katherine Pierce. Poof… she’s gone and no Originals on her tail anymore”

“So how did she…?”

“Eric”

“Sorry H”

“Huh, one of these days I really hope someone invents a spell to keep your mouth shut till we actually finish an explanation”, Damon grumbled

“Good luck with that one”, Speed muttered making them all laugh

“I was in love with Katherine”, Damon admitted frankly. “And I found out about Stefan and her and instead of confronting the bitch I… I got jealous of Stefan. But when I realised he was compelled I… I don’t know I still didn’t…”

“Damon”

Damon ignored Speed’s attempt to comfort him. “I knew Stefan wouldn’t be able to help but trust our father so I went to Emily. Told her if she’d save Katherine then I’d ensure her line stayed safe forever”

“So that’s when you made that promise”

“None of us including Emily knew Katherine wasn’t in that church. So she did the spell and locked 26 vampires in there alive”

“Does Sheila…?”

“Probably not”, Damon interrupted him. “I have a feeling those vampires would be dead by now if she knew. Your turn”

“I… I had this dream where you told me all of this but the facts were a little different. But why would anyone change them?”

“They would if they did not have the entire story Eric”, Horatio said. “Mr. Salvatore. Was Katherine present when you…?”

“When I asked Emily for help. No Lt.”, Damon said his eyes still on Eric

“Katerina. She gave you that dream. Which means…?” Horatio was already dialling Tripp

“Brunette 5 5, wavy hair. Nope, she’s not here. But I’ll get up to the lab right now. Ask them to check the cameras”

“I just sent you a picture Frank. She may look exactly like the girl in that one, or she may look a little different”

“Whoa she looks like a kid Horatio. You sure this one’s…”

“Dangerous yeah Frank”, Speed said. “And she can rip you to shred in seconds so I wouldn’t underestimate her”

“There’s no call to be rude you know”, Tripp chided him making him chuckle then hung up with a “I’ll call you if I get something”

“Are we sure it’s Katherine?”, Eric asked them. “I mean…”. He faltered when all of them turned to him with that intense look, especially his boss. “She has no… I can’t think of a motivation for her. She survives on being the background right? I mean she’s hiding from you”, he continued gamely pointing to Elijah who had to concede the young man was right

“Eric’s got a point H”, Speed said as well

“I know Speed. Perhaps this is a distraction Eric. Maybe we don’t understand her true goal yet”

“Perhaps”, Elijah said, “Or perhaps she would like to remind us she’s there”

“Elena’s safe, no one in Mystic Falls knows…”, Damon trailed off. “Mind filling me in”

“Nothin’”, Eric mumbled rubbing his forehead. “I don’t know… I just… feel… I don’t know… Somethin’s not right”

Horatio sat down next to him his concern plain. “What do you mean Eric?”

“That’s just it H”, Eric said annoyed. “I can’t put my finger on it. It feels as if… maybe I’m just going nuts. I mean this feels like paranoia and…”

“PTSD’s real kid”, Speed said with a swallow. “And you’ve been through enough these last few months to qualify. And that’s not you going nuts”

“C’mon Tim”, Eric said with a short laugh. “You’re making it sound like I was in a war zone or something. I’ve been here. Safe”. He received four raised eyebrows at the word safe and huffed.

A car on the driveway had the vampires tense. “Gentlemen?”, Horatio asked them.

“Calleigh”, Speed said. “I smell her gun-oil”

Sure enough the blond smiled at Horatio when he opened the door at her knock. “Horatio hi. Sorry to bother you but… I was hoping to talk to Eric”

“Me?”, Eric asked her the question on his face plain. 

“Yeah, I… I tried your place but the lights were off and… Just take a minute”

“Yeah ok”, Eric said after a pause then pointed to the kitchen. “Just a second guys”, he murmured then followed the blond

“That wasn’t weird at all”, Speed muttered. Tripp called distracting them

“Francis?”

“She was here H. But a lot later than when the kid screamed”

“Ok do we know why she was there?”

“Nope, you gotta talk to Calleigh for…”. The gasp from Eric had all of them rushing to the kitchen. “Horatio”, Tripp said but Horatio couldn’t answer as he saw Eric the knife sticking out of his chest giving them all a disbelieving look.


	44. A werewolf in Miami

Horatio couldn’t move.

The CSI in him noticed that it was one of his steak knives, that Calleigh herself had given him but the rest of him had frozen. Elijah vamped over to Eric and caught him before he could fall. “Eric”. He tapped Eric’s cheek. “Eric listen to me”. Eric turned to him his eyes still wide. “I need you to drink my blood the minute… the second I pull the knife out. Do you understand me?”. Speed once he had overcome his inertia was suddenly there kneeling in front of them

“Eric, kid. Elijah’s right. You got just a minute or so before you bleed out. So you gotta drink. Nod if you understand. I can’t leave the knife in there much longer”. Eric managed a weak nod making them all breathe a sigh of relief. “On 3. 1, 2… Drink”

“Never said 3”, Eric said tiredly as he leant against Elijah who brushed some of his hair back from his face. 

“Are you… Forgive me that was an absurd question”. Eric suddenly feeling too much pushed him away and tried to get up before Speed stopped him

“Hey”, he said softly taking care to keep his movements gentle. “Just… just sit for a minute kid. You still lost some blood all right. Just a few minutes”

“I’m fine”, Eric mumbled but his whole body shook violently. “Just need… I wanna…”

“Eric”. Horatio was there as well. “Eric please just…”

“Let go of me”, Eric suddenly screamed. “Just leave me alone”. Horatio and Speed were startled

“Eric son”. Horatio kept his voice just as soft as Speed had. “It’s fine son. We just don’t want you to lose consciousness due to the blood loss. That’s all son. I promise”. Eric whose focus had been on his feet his arms crossed across his knees didn’t look up but he did stop trying to get up. “All right… Just a couple of minutes Eric. Speed get him a glass of water”. Speed complied though he didn’t use his vampire speed. “In the living room all of you”, Horatio said his tone leaving no room for argument. “Get her out of here please”. Speed nodded and once again obeyed as he shepherded a still silent Calleigh, Damon and Elijah out of there

“What the hell? Why did blondie just attack him?”, Damon predictably enough asked losing patience first

“Cal?” Calleigh didn’t respond although Speed could see the wheels turning in her head

“You should um… you should call Frank… the knife I held it… My prints… Plus witnesses… All of you”

“No one’s arresting you Cal”, Speed replied calmly. “Not unless you wanna tell me you wanted to stab him”

Calleigh didn’t answer. Instead her eyes filled with tears and her hand went to her mouth. “I wasn’t supposed to kill him”. Speed sighed. “Why would I do this Tim? Why would I just stab him because someone told me he had to be badly hurt”

“Because you had no choice. You had no control over your own mind”

“But that’s… impossible… and crazy”

“Just as crazy as Eric healing in seconds?”

“He had to be hurt badly”. Elijah repeated her words a thoughtful look on his face

“What?”, Speed asked him thrown off. “What are you…”

“That’s what you just said Ms. Duquesne. He had to be hurt badly”

“Yeah so? Katherine compelled her to…”

“Not kill him but injure him. She wanted this… scenario… this confusion”. The epiphany hit the vampires and they all went for their phones. Speed and Damon were successful. Elijah was not

“What’s going on?”, Calleigh asked recognising the change in the atmosphere

“Klaus has Kol”. Ethan’s voice from Elijah’s speaker startled her. “Elijah, your brother has Kol”

“Ethan where are you?”

“Elijah please, that’s not…”

“You do not sound well. Did Niklaus…”, Elijah answered his own question. “He bit you. Where are you Ethan?” 

“Listen you can’t help me now. Just find Kol”

“I’ll be the judge of that”, Elijah said then hung up

“Klaus is just… he hasn’t broken the curse. He’s just a vampire right. Elijah tell me Ethan’s not… Elijah…”, Eric snapped grasping the Original’s jacket. “Tell me Ethan’s not dying”

“Niklaus… Niklaus is a werewolf. He isn’t a hybrid yet. But he is a werewolf and a vampire. So… unless we give Ethan the cure within 24 hours he will die”

“What is going on?”, Calleigh asked wondering if she was hallucinating or if everyone around her had become crazy

“So don’t have the time for explanations”, Damon muttered. “You spoke to Eric. You realised he was tired. So you left. Now forget whatever else happened here and go home”. He was startled by her response

“Now why the hell would I do that?”. Damon sighed impressed.

“Katherine never did anything in half. She gave you vervain after she compelled you”.

“Am I supposed to know what that means?”

“No”, Horatio said. “But right now you’re supposed to trust me Calleigh. I need you to go home”

“Sounds like someone you care about is in trouble Horatio and you could use the extra pair of hands. And since I seemed to have some part in this mess, I’d like to help clear it up”. Horatio couldn’t help the smile of pride. He really did have a wonderful team. Then his eyes went to a part of it and he sighed

“Is there a cure Mr. Mikaelson?”, he asked Elijah who looked just as lost as Eric did. To their collective surprise Elijah nodded. But Speed’s grim look dashed Eric’s hope

“What? This is Ethan’s life Tim and…”

“The cure’s Klaus’ blood kid”

“Wonderful. You got any idea where to find your brother”. Elijah in answer to Eric’s sarcastic question bared his right arm till the elbow

“A locator spell”, Horatio realised. “Eric could you…”

“Gimme your blood and go find Ethan”, Eric said but Elijah hesitated

“I believe it would be best if Speedle retrieved Ethan”

“Klaus went after Kol kid”, Speed added. “He’d go after Elijah as well and he’s actually got a method to subdue him”

“The dagger”

“Hate to admit it but the Original’s got a point. Your brother can make you disappear too”, Damon said. “I’ll call the teach. He’s got more weapons in his car than you guys do in your armoury”

Speed couldn’t help but mumble, “I doubt that”, as his gaze went to Calleigh. Then his gaze turned thoughtful. 

“Tim?”

“We could call Prentiss”, he suggested wary of Eric’s reaction. “She… she might know where Luke is too. Or you could use…”

“Luke’s is Miami?”, Eric asked startled

“Who’s…”

“Later Day”, Speed interrupted his eyes on Eric. “And yeah, he came here I think a week ago”

“A week”, Eric said bitterly. But he also knew they could use all the help they could get. “Yeah fine why don’t you…”. Elijah was already shaking his head

“He might not be in… control”, he said cryptically and Eric understood and blanched. The moon was shining in all her glory after all

“Em says he keeps his mind”

“We’re wasting time gentlemen”, Horatio said. “Ethan needs our help. Eric do the spell. Let me handle things here”. Eric hesitated but went to the library. “Speed get Ethan then call Agent Prentiss”

Speed nodded and left

“Locator spell? What is that GPS for magic?”

“Something like that”, Horatio said in response to Calleigh’s casual question. But her tense posture told him she was still upset.

“Did I just see Speedle tear out of here on his bike?”, Tripp asked them for once startling Horatio

“Frank”

“What the hell happened?”

“Well I seem to have undergone something called… compulsion and stabbed Eric and then he magically healed in seconds”. Calleigh summed up what she knew then sat down on the couch. “You know for once in my life I wish I had a really strong drink in front of me”. Elijah who had been thrown out by Eric smirked then vamped over to the kitchen and returned with a glass of brandy all in seconds. “Ok now can you bring me the moon if I ask you for it”

“I apologise however my… powers aren’t that… far-reaching”. Calleigh couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Eric’s right. You really are a smooth-talker”. Elijah’s smile turned resigned and he muttered something about a damaged reputation.

Fifteen minutes later and Eric who was fast losing patience paced the living room. “Speedle should have been back by now”

“Fisher Island’s not next door Eric”, Tripp said calmly. “At least be happy he’s not breaking speeding laws and getting himself arrested”

“Klaus is out there”, Eric said ignoring Tripp. “And Speed’s not exactly…” He trailed off and breathed a sigh of relief when Speed entered with a really pale Ethan. “Should I get you some blood?”, Eric asked after they had helped the young vampire to the couch

“It will not help and will make the situation…”

“Speedle”, Calleigh yelled but Speed ignored her

“I’ve had it with you and Klaus so you will keep your mouth shut. Understood”, Speed interrupted Elijah as he slammed into a wall. “Understood”. Elijah managed a faint nod. 

Alaric’s arrival provided a distraction they desperately needed. “Wow”, they heard Calleigh comment as they saw the assortment of weapons Ric had laid out. The CSIs despite the circumstances grinned

“You’re drooling Cal”, Eric teased. Calleigh only winked and he suddenly felt thankful he had such a wonderful friend in her.

“So what’s the plan?”, Ric asked them too polite to pointedly stare at Calleigh like Stefan had done

“We split up”, Horatio said. “Frank, Calleigh are you guys sure… I mean there are no guarantees and this won’t be…”. Calleigh picked up one of Ric’s shotguns even before Horatio had finished and sighted down the barrel. 

“Like I said someone used me to do this so…”

“No one blames you Cal”, Speed promised her. “Not even Eric”

“I’m aware of that Speedle but I’m a cop”

“What she said”, Tripp added

“Ok one group goes after Luke and no you won’t be a part of it”, Horatio informed Eric even before he could object. “Elijah will take Calleigh with him. You, Speed, Stefan, Damon and I will go after Klaus”. 

“And what the hell are we going to be doing?”, Ric asked sarcastically pointing to himself and Tripp

“Recon with me”, a voice announced. “Name’s Emily Prentiss. I’m Speed’s… ‘cousin’. I’m also a friend of Luke’s. That should be enough to get us going right?” Speed breathed a sigh of relief


	45. Eric kills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sorta hate this chapter cos I'm not good at writing action. HC is more my stuff. I know... I know shouldn't have tried to write a fic about vamps and witches and magic but still. Then ending's crap... be warned
> 
> I'm not a fan of Klaus, I think I mentioned this earlier so he's all bad in this fic

“So wait you’re a thousand year-old vampire?”, Calleigh asked curiously as Elijah drove them to the location given by Prentiss.

“Yes. I was born sometime in the last century”

“And, Speed’s older than you?”

“By about five years yes”

“Wow”, Calleigh said her eyes scanning the road for a lack of anything better to do. “So how does Eric fit in”

“Eric is a warlock. And he is… young…”

“Do you mean something like five-hundred years. Or twenty-six years”

“The latter. You have handled this remarkably well”

“Well, I still haven’t decided if I should check myself or all of you into the nearest mental facility but… I follow the evidence and evidence tells me you guys aren’t lying. I can’t see a magic trick big enough to accommodate all of what’s happened tonight. Plus there’s Horatio. And Frank”. Elijah’s raised eyebrow forced her to elaborate. “Horatio’s… well he’s Horatio… the one person I would trust if he told me the sky was green. Frank’s the most rational guy I know. And if he has reason to believe all of this is real…”. She was interrupted by the GPS announcement. They had reached their destination

“You recall the plan yes”

“Stay in the car. Use the guns. Fire Ric’s bullets. Do not hit you”

“Perfect. Please do not improvise if you see me get bitten. These werewolves cannot kill me”

“This is recon?”, Ric asked as they parked in front of a beautiful beach house

“You always complain so much or am I special in some way?”, Prentiss shot back. 

“You guys might wanna shut up cos our guest is here”

“Let’s go. Oh and please do not die on me detective”, Prentiss said turning to Tripp. “Tim’ll never let me live it down”

“Warehouses at the edge of town. Seriously?”, Eric muttered as he stared at the structure then saw the vampires all clutch their heads. Another muttered spell later and Stefan, Damon and Speed turned to him surprised.

“How the hell did you…?”

“What I find an aneurysm spell I won’t find a counter to it? I’m a scientist too you know”, Eric teased Stefan. Damon smirked as did Horatio. Speed shook his head.

“Let’s go”, he ordered as they stepped out of the car. “We’ve lost the element of surprise anyway”

“I’m not sure we ever had it”, Stefan retorted then stepped back when a vampire who had come out of nowhere fell off a barrier. He shut up and tensed realising Eric had protected his back again.

“Kid, don’t waste your magic on us”, Speed said. “You need to concentrate on Klaus”

“H… I know you… you can take anyone on but please stay close to me”, Eric begged. Horatio hesitated then nodded.

“Ok but like Speed said focus on Klaus”. Eric let the sage drop to the ground and the silencing spell ended.

“Is there a plan or are we just causing mayhem?”, Damon asked. Speed smirked and before anyone could blink was gone

“That answers that question”, Eric muttered just as Damon and Stefan vamped off as well

“I’m impressed”, Calleigh said mostly to herself as Elijah kept the werewolves occupied without getting bitten. Her job became easier and the dart guns emptied out in seconds as three werewolves fell unconscious. And then she saw it… “Elijah”, she warned but the huge wolf had already jumped on top of the Original and gone for his throat

“Whoa? So you what slay vampires for a living?”, Tripp asked Ric when the two vampires who had stood guard dropped at their feet.

“Nope”, Ric said as he opened the back door. “I’m a college professor”

“You’re shitting me right”, Tripp remarked as he held out his nine-mil in front of him. He’d been told lead wouldn’t do too much damage but he still trusted his gun more than most things on the planet

“He teaches Chemistry”, the brunette who had appeared out of nowhere said. “Hello Ric”

“Isobel”

“Well we haven’t been bitten, all of us are in one piece and we have about ten dead vampires”, Stefan summed up just as they reached the door to the biggest warehouse

“Downside is we know this isn’t even a challenge. These vamps have to be younger than Ethan and that’s saying something”, Damon said frustrated. “Bastard’s playing with us”

Speed, Horatio and Eric had to unfortunately agree

“Elijah”, Calleigh yelled as she shot her darts at the huge white wolf but either this one was smarter than the others or it had some sort of dumb luck because it ducked and weaved around her projectiles. “Elijah”, she repeated but Elijah didn’t stir. Calleigh wondered if the idiot had lied to her and was actually dead but then realised she had to think about saving her own skin as the wolf advanced on her

“Ah”

“Isobel”, Ric said when his ex-wife clutched her head

“Seriously”, Prentiss protested as she emerged from the other side. “She could rip your heart out in seconds… well she already did that once metaphorically at least. And you’re concerned about her”

“The attitude’s not helping you know”

“Is it because I’m a woman detective or is it because I’m a fed”

“It’s cos you’re being a bitch”, Tripp shot back. Prentiss couldn’t help but chuckle as she dropped her spell

“Katherine’s not here. Although I’m betting you ex knows where she is”

“Good evening gentlemen”, the blond greeted them all the arrogance in his voice plain. 

“Niklaus Mikaelson”, Horatio said. “To what do we owe the pleasure of your company. I understand it’s not to give Mr. Marcel Gerard up for Lt. Donner’s murder”

“Oh and why would I do that mate. Marcellus was merely… aiding me in my endeavours”

“And that’s a confession to conspiracy to murder Mr. Mikaelson, so I suppose I should arrest you as well”

Klaus laughed just like they expected him to. “You think… you’re capable of bringing me to justice”. Before anyone could blink he vamped in front of Horatio. Speed tensed but Horatio didn’t move and simply nodded. Eric grinned and Klaus screamed. “Stop it”, he yelled as he found himself on his knees. Eric his frustration already at a boiling point even before the Original had shown up needed no other encouragement to let out some mayhem. Marcel and Rebekkah were pinned back with one look by Speed

“He’s had enough Eric”, Horatio said and Eric let up immediately but he did throw Klaus back twenty feet.

“Sorry couldn’t resist”, he said not sounding sorry at all. The vampires looked at him with new respect mostly because they knew Eric had barely broken into a sweat. They realised he’d been holding back with them still.

“You think, because you have all of this power, you can take me on”, Klaus threatened all trace of mockery gone. “You think you can challenge the strongest creature on the planet”. He had clearly addressed Eric who looked over at Horatio. They all did and Klaus turned to him. “You serve this… human?”, he asked in contempt. Eric couldn’t help it. He laughed, slightly hysterically yes but it was a laugh all the same. 

“Eric”

“Sorry H, but… c’mon it’s straight out of a supervillain script”

“Stop”. The shout had been pure instinct on Calleigh’s part but amazingly enough it seemed to work as the werewolf actually paused its movements. Calleigh hesitated but then again she hadn’t been bitten so she stepped forward reluctantly. “Hello”, she said politely as if she were greeting a friendly dog on the street. “My name’s Calleigh”. She swore the werewolf looked at her like she was nuts. “I’m sorry but I’m a Southern gal. Being polite is what I do”. The werewolf was tilting its head now and wait was that a… she could have sworn the wolf had just laughed. 

Elijah chose that moment to sit back up and the wolf lost its playful manner. “Stop”, Calleigh said again forcefully when it growled. “Please we need your help. Eric needs your help”. Again the words had been pure instinct. The werewolf paused, stared then did something unexpected. It looked at her and bounded off in the direction of civilization. ‘Follow me’, it seemed to say. Calleigh yelled for Elijah to get into the car and did as she was told

“Where’s Katherine, Isobel and what the hell’s her plan?”, Ric asked his ex-wife after they had searched the house twice to realise the older vampire wasn’t there. “What does she want with Eric?”

“I don’t know who that is”, Isobel responded calmly. “And I don’t know where…”. Prentiss zapped her again making her gasp and drop to her knees. Ric despite everything Isobel had done was still unable to watch the torture. He turned away hand on his forehead

“What the heck would the council do under the circumstances? Exactly what you did?”, Tripp asked Prentiss who shrugged her shoulders. 

“I’m not a part of it”, she responded flippantly. “And she’s a vampire and I’m a witch. That’s usually enough justification”

“Not for me it isn’t. Now stop it”. She looked at him curiously and dropped the spell.

“You’ve never done undercover work have you?”, she asked him only managing to annoy him further.

“Enough”, Ric snapped before Tripp could respond. “Tell me what I need to know Isobel or I will watch as she destroys your braincells. All right fine c’mon”, he said pulling her up. “You can stay in Damon’s cell for the night. I’m sure Speedle or Elijah would love to interrogate you”. Isobel still didn’t answer but there was a complacent look on her face. “Oh they don’t have to torture you sweetheart. They’re both Originals. They can compel you”. Finally a blink thought Ric, the first chink in her armour. “Unless of course you tell us what we need to know right now”

“You know what we want Klaus”, Speed said his eyes fixed firmly on his surroundings. He had heard more than one pair of lungs and knew there were at least a few vampires. “Cloaking spell. All around the room”, he informed Eric who smirked.

“Seriously Klaus. Your warlock needs new spells”, the young CSI teased but then stopped. While there were only four or five vampires and they weren’t exactly outnumbered the spell hadn’t been easy to break. He might have had Klaus on the defensive but the witch whoever it was, was powerful

Klaus’ look was smug and Horatio had to admit the hybrid was good. “No need to ask why you would side with such weak creatures Timothy”, he said intending to rile Eric up

“Weak, c’mon didn’t I just…”

“Eric”. One word was all it took for Eric to shut up again

“Sorry H”

“Mr. Mikaelson I’m tiring of this verbal sparring. We know you kidnapped your brother. But if you let us find you, you want something so what is it?”, Horatio asked

Klaus’ eyes were fixed on Speed. “Simple mate. I want my family safe. And I will do anything to protect…”

“The only person your family needs protection from is you”, Eric snapped. “Now tell us where Kol is or I will destroy you”

Speed couldn’t help but chuckle. “The prophecy scares you so much you gotta alienate all of us who were once your friends. Prophecies are self-fulfilling Klaus. And you took the first step to fulfilling it when you killed Megan”

Klaus glared. “I’m a hybrid Timothy. No… warlock can defeat me”

“No but a tribrid can”. Speed’s shot seemed to hit home and Klaus blanched. “So that’s it isn’t it. God I should have seen this before. This is a trap guys. We should go”

“What?”, Eric asked stunned. “He still has Kol and…”

“Speed?”, Horatio asked as well

“I don’t think so mate”, Klaus said just as Eric’s hand went to his head

“Eric” - Horatio was by his side. “What is it son?”

“Something… something’s wrong”

Klaus laughed again and Speed lost it. “You freaking little piece of shit”, he snarled as he picked the hybrid up by the throat. “You think you can fucking come back into my… fuck”, he snarled as he pulled Rebekkah’s stake out. Rebekkah looked genuinely scared. “Fuck off Bekkah”. She nodded quickly and backed away. “You got two seconds before I rip your heart out”, he warned Marcel who joined the blond. Speed turned back to Klaus. “I gave you the same damn ultimatum I did Kol. I told you I’d leave you alone if you didn’t mess up anymore and what do you do. Not only do you turn around and kill one of my closest friends but now you try to hurt the man I care about like I did Tait. Get your witch to stop the damn spell or you see this badge Klaus”, Speed asked removing it from his hip. “I will shove it so far down your throat it will come out of your ass and I will forget all about the council all about my own rules for myself and become the Hunter I was designed to be and I will make your shitty little life a hell. Do you understand me you piece of shit?” Klaus snarled and pushed him back

“I’m not the same little…”. Elijah knocked him down just as Calleigh her gun out and in front of her entered with a huge werewolf who bounded around the room lazily

“You were stronger brother because you had family. Timothy is right. Because I begged him to he gave all of you a chance at redemption and you… insulted him. Now I will not just not stand beside him I will join him in his… endeavours”

Klaus seemed truly surprised by Elijah’s betrayal. “You would side with him for a warlock, whose lifespan would not even last…”

“I would join him because I was once his friend, because he was once my leader. I would join him because I respect him. Something you could stand to learn.”

“Speed behind us”, Horatio yelled and fired two shots which missed. Calleigh was moderately successful. She killed one of the witches and Eric relaxed. 

“I can’t break the cloaking spell”, he admitted as Speed came to stand beside him. The Original’s eyes went to his one time friend. “You’ve got something else planned Nik”, he muttered but knew Klaus had heard him. “Tonight’s a full moon. Powers are enhanced. And not just a werewolf’s”. His eyes widened and he did something none of them expected. He suddenly screamed and dropped to his knees

“Speed”, Horatio yelled as blood pooled around Speed’s chest. 

“Bennett witches”, Elijah realised eyes wide

“Ayana”, Eric said as his mind whirred

“We need to do something guys”, Calleigh said just as Klaus charged them. He knew with Speed down they were short their best fighter but Damon, Stefan and Luke weren’t exactly useless and neither were Elijah and Calleigh. Soon it was just Klaus and Rebekkah, Marcel having been taken out by one of Ric’s vervain-coated stakes by the ballistics expert of all people

But Speed still continued screaming. “Call your witch back”, Eric warned Klaus. “Let Speed go”

“I do not believe so warlock”, Klaus said tone smug. “The only way you will save Timothy is if you serve allegiance to me.”

“Not happening Klaus”. Eric’s eyes moved across the room. “Your vampires are down. One of your witches is dead. Do you really want another one to die as well”. Luke butted his hip and Eric glared. “I’m trying”, he muttered. “I’m trying to break the damn spell”. And unlike with Megan he knew with his twin a werewolf no help would come from the outside

And suddenly Eric understood what his brother had been trying to say. “Spells need direction right. You know where this one’s coming from?”, he asked hoping Prentiss was right and Luke had kept his mind. Luke howled, threw himself against an invisible barrier and fell. “Calleigh, H”, Eric said as he pulled his own nine-mil out and the CSIs understood as well. Speed suddenly fell silent and the reason for it became clear. “Ironic. My bullet”, Eric said faintly staring at the dead body in disbelief

Klaus looked stunned because he hadn’t expected the guns. Elijah used his confusion to make his brother bleed. “We need to go now”, he said backing off but an enraged Klaus charged him. Elijah intending to protect the blood for Ethan side-stepped him. But that put the hybrid in Eric’s path. “Eric no”, Speed said but Eric had already been thrown aside by the hybrid who vamped away leaving a confused Rebekkah behind

“Still breathing”, Damon who was closest to Eric said checking for a pulse. “Bad bump on his head”. Luke went to his twin and began licking his face

Horatio who’d had enough of vampires and magic turned to the blond. “Do you know where your brother is ma’am?”, he asked Rebekkah who tried to flee.

“I do not believe so sister”, Elijah said in front of her. “Answer the question please”

“I don’t. I didn’t know Nik had Kol”

“What was the plan tonight?”, Speed asked her. “Kill me?”

“No, Timothy I swear all Nik told me was he’d found a way to remove the warlock’s magic. All I wanted is for Klaus to be safe. He lied to me”

“Yeah well that’s what he does Bekkah”, Speed said exhausted. “Go”

“But Marcel”

“Go before I change my mind and lock you up too”

“Marcel only did what Klaus…”

Speed glared and she backed up a few feet. “I’m trying”, he said vamping in front of her. “I’m trying so hard to see the little girl I once knew and protected. But if you don’t leave now I won’t hesitate to take my anger on Klaus out on you. Understood?”

Rebekkah nodded hurriedly and left


	46. The prophecy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No clue if a vampire's power can be tied to a witches' bloodline or not. I'm just basing this on doppelgänger logic. If Quetsiyah created the doppelgängers then she has to be powerful than them? Or did nature create the dopplegangers because of Quetsiyah's spell... Anyways she's the most powerful witch in the story I'm guessing apart from the Hollow so I'm assuming her bloodline's power can be used to create vampires. And if it logically can't be... well my excuse is this is a supernatural story
> 
> I read somewhere that some werewolves keep their mind so that part I didn't make up
> 
> The prophecy and the tribrid thing I made that up from different stories... I know too reminiscent of HP and Originals S3 but Klaus needs a reason to hate Eric 
> 
> The witches' power going to someone else thing again that's from Originals and TVD especially TVD and the Gemini coven

He felt the licking on his face and wondered when the hell who had gotten a damn dog as he tried to push the annoying animal away. “Careful you idiot, those teeth are big”, he heard Speed mutter.

“Then keep your canine friend away from me”, he mumbled and inexplicably enough for when he was regaining consciousness heard Speed chuckle instead of panic. 

“He’s actually your friend but we can discuss that later. Right now you need to sit up so we can leave”

“Go where?”, Eric asked as he finally opened his eyes only to wince and close them again. “How much the hell did I drink?”

“Eric c’mon. Sit up son. We need to go home. Get Ethan, Klaus’ blood soon”

“Wait Klaus?”

“Sorry kid”, Speed apologised as he ignored the Cuban’s question. “But H is right. This is gonna hurt”. Eric screamed. 

“What the hell”, he said in a weak voice as the fire in his shoulder reduced. He felt himself being literally manhandled to a standing position then… “Ugh”, he heard Speed say disgusted and opened his eyes to see that he had thrown up on the trace expert’s shoes. “I probably deserved that”

“Wha’?”, he muttered as he caught sight of the huge wolf behind Speed looking at him in concern and… He blinked. Wolves were predators and didn’t do… The sight of Speed’s bloody shirt brought back just what the hell had happened and he felt himself sway automatically as he recalled the shot his hand had fired. “The witch?”

“No”, Elijah answered and he almost fell before Stefan steadied him

“All right?”, the young vampire asked. Eric’s laugh was hysterical. He had just shot someone, he had just shot someone, he had just shot someone…

“The moon is about to set Eric”. Horatio’s voice in his ear had him calming down just the slightest bit. “We’re all safe for now”

“We should go”, Elijah said. “I have Marcellus but Rebekkah and Klaus will want to claim him”

Speed gently cupped his cheek. “Let’s go home and talk about this”. Eric wanted to scream out loud and yell that talking would solve nothing. He was going to transform whether he wanted to or not. Speed looked like he had read his mind. “C’mon”, he said the guilt radiating off of him and Eric felt himself getting angrier. 

“Let’s go”, he said curtly as he removed Speed’s hand from his cheek none too gently and stalked off to the Hummer. 

“It’s not you he’s upset with Speed”, Horatio reassured the Original who nodded automatically; even if he didn’t believe the words

“He’s fine”, Calleigh said before Speed could follow Eric. “Tim, go change your shirt and clean yourself up. Eric’s fine”

“I’ll get the blood to Ethan”, Stefan said his own eyes on Eric as well. 

“C’mon Speed”, Horatio said gripping Speed’s arm. “Eric’ll be fine with Calleigh and Luke”. Speed his eyes still on the couch allowed Horatio to lead him out

“What the hell happened tonight?”, Horatio snapped when he came out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel. Speed suddenly exhausted beyond measure sat down beside his for once agitated lover and picked up the redhead’s hand

“Remember how I said no wood, sunlight or anything that affects even Originals can kill me?”, he asked his eyes on their interlinked fingers. Horatio nodded curtly. “That’s cos my vampirisim is tied to the Bennett magic. Even if the Bennett line fails as long as the ancestors are there on the Other Side…”

“You can’t die”

“But there’s a catch. Like Megan said nature abhors immortality. So just as my life is tied to the Bennett power…”

“So is your destruction. A Bennett witch can kill you”

“Not easily. They have to be like Eric and believe me there are very few like him. Klaus must have searched high and low for this one. But”, Speed said with a wry smile. “Witches are human and bullets are fatal to humans”

“Eric’s shot isn’t on you Tim. He chose this”

“Exactly. For me”

“And for me”, Horatio said. “Because if I had lost you…”. He caressed Speed’s cheek

Speed bent forward and kissed Horatio startled to feel the wetness that had nothing to do with his shower. “I’m not going anywhere”, he said hugging Horatio. “I’m here and I’m not leaving you”

He had no memory of how he got home. One minute he was getting into the Hummer and making space for the giant wolf beside him, the next he was sitting on the couch with the wolf’s head in his lap, it’s warm breath ghosting over his abdomen. “’M fine”, he muttered as he felt Speed hovering. “’M ok. Sorry… freaked out… blamed you… wrong”

“Stop talking kid”, Speed said as he gently squeezed Eric’s shoulder. 

“’than”

“Stefan’s got him. Elijah and Damon have gone to lock Marcel up in the Salvatore dungeon. H, me and Cal are all just fine.”, Speed said anticipating Eric’s questions. Eric in answer touched the area around Speed’s heart. “Hey, you saved my life kid”. The warlock’s head bowed. “I’m sorry kid”, Speed said squeezing his shoulder. “Didn’t mean to scare you”

Eric shook his head close to losing it and the worried wolf nudged his knee. He automatically scratched behind the creature’s ears as he would have with a dog making Speed snort. His head snapped towards his friend and he managed a half-hearted glare; which turned real when Horatio handed him a sling. “Your shoulder has to be hurting. You landed on it and dislocated it. You can either drink Speed’s blood or you can wear this”. Eric’s glare didn’t go away the slightest bit but he did tap Speed’s wrist making his boss look amused. He growled

He drank then leant against Speed. The wolf took the opportunity to leap on to the couch beside him placing almost half its body on to Eric’s lap. “You’re heavy”, Eric complained and was sure the wolf had laughed

“Eric”

Ethan… Ethan was sounding guilty. Eric’s eyes closed for a second. He opened it and glared at the wolf which whimpered trying to sound piteous. But Eric had used that trick too many times to fall for it. The wolf huffed out a laugh again got off his lap and ran off to the back door to scratch the wood. Horatio and Speed exchanged a glance then Speed with a resigned sigh vamped over. “No howling, no biting. You’re just an ordinary dog”. The wolf’s growl sounded insulted. “Or you can camp in your twin’s room”. The piteous whine again. Speed rolled his eyes. “You’ve got nothing on him when he’s manipulative”, he said pointing to the couch

“Asshole”, Eric complained and he laughed as he opened the door. “Don’t make me regret it”, he yelled after the now bounding creature

“Don’t”, Eric said when he and Ethan were alone in his room, the sage burning. “I don’t blame you or Speed or anyone really. What happened, happened Ethan”

“Wouldn’t have if me and Kol had been careful”, Ethan countered bitterly but Eric shook his head

“Klaus, or Katherine, one of those two maybe together, maybe alone planned this”. He explained about Calleigh and the stabbing. Ethan’s horrified look had him turning away. He didn’t want or need this. He couldn’t deal with people being upset on behalf of him.

He wanted, craved normality

‘You lost it the minute, the second you were conceived. You never had it kiddo’. That voice, he was sure the voice was from Elijah’s memories, maybe even his own memories. 

“Eric”. That voice, that wasn’t his father’s but it was a parent’s voice all the same. “Son”

“Why do you keep calling me that Horatio?”

Horatio sighed at the defeated tone. “Because that’s what you are Eric, you’re my son in every way that counts”

“But I screw everything up and now I’m gonna become a monster once a month”

“Is that what you think of Luke? Because from where I was standing he saved all our lives”

“I’m not like him. I don’t have his control”

“You don’t know that”. He turned away not feeling worthy of Speed’s confidence. “Now c’mon, somehow your twin knows you’re not happy. He’s asking to be let in here and you need sleep. Why don’t you both camp here for the night. Sleep some”

“If I say no will you guys even let me go”

“No”, Horatio said firmly moving to the door. “Good night Eric”

Eric laughed for the first time since the fight. “G’nite H. G’nite Tim”. Speed kissed his temple and disappeared after his lover; after he had let the wolf in of course

“Bed or the rug?” The wolf jumped on the bed in answer and looked at the covers. Eric growled. “You’ve got a damn fur”. The wolf whined again and Eric feeling unexpectedly emotional gently covered it up. “Now you’re going too far”, he muttered when the wolf’s head rested on his abdomen. “G’nite Luke. Love you bro”. The wolf’s eyes snapped open at the endearment and stayed that way the rest of the night

“What did you guys get?”, Speed asked Tripp and Ric as the ‘adults’ settled down in the living room.

“Found this one’s ex-wife”, Tripp said pointing to Alaric.

“Isobel?”

“Yeah Day, she’s back and she’s working with Katherine”, Alaric said tiredly. “I need a drink”

Elijah ignored him. “Marcellus is in the cell next to Isobel. I attempted to compel her, however she is drinking vervain”

“Wait doesn’t that stuff hurt you guys?”, Tripp asked them surprised

“What’s vervain?”, Calleigh asked at the same time

“A plant which helps against compulsion and yes, but if vampires drink it in small doses it can stop compulsion by an Original. Elijah and I don’t need it because we’re Originals, vampires created by witches as opposed to ones created by other vampires”, Speed continued anticipating Calleigh’s next question

“How did Klaus get to you Mr, Rutherford?”, Horatio asked Ethan who sighed.

“It was too simple really Lt. The house we’re in, it belonged to me when I was human. Vampires can’t enter a house unless they’re invited inside by a living owner”. Again the answer was for Calleigh’s benefit. “I know how curious Eric gets, I’d assume you were the same ma’am”, Ethan said with a smile

“You’ve known Eric long?”

“Since high school, we were in the same class”

Speed frowned. “Let’s focus. Day, Stef, Klaus found a Bennett witch powerful enough to kill me which means he must know Sheila. I want one of you in Mystic Falls. Talk to her and keep an eye on the Gilberts”

“Gotta be Stef, Sheila hates me and I hate the Gilberts”, Damon admitted

“What do you mean?” Calleigh realised she wasn’t the only one lost at Stefan’s question

“Doesn’t matter”, Damon said shaking his head. “Guys seriously, let’s focus like Speed said and deal with Klaus and that bitch Katherine”

“The girl I talked to?”

“Hm, hm yes Calleigh. Are you ok?”, Horatio asked as he noticed her tired eyes. “You know what, it’s late, all of us need sleep. At least all of us who’re humans”, he added when Elijah was about to shake his head

“Eric took someone’s life”. The stark words from the Original tinged with so much guilt had Speed and Horatio straightening. Calleigh however took offence

“Ok A, from what I can see and what you guys said later, he had no choice and didn’t he shoot a bad guy?”

“He doesn’t mean it the way it sounded Cal, it’s just…”

“Why does it matter. I mean Delko’s a cop right. He was bound to do this sooner or later”. Damon, Stefan and Ric looked just as clueless as Tripp

“Does this have anything to do with a… tribrid?”, Stefan asked recalling Speed’s word. “Why is Klaus scared of Eric”

“Off limits”, Speed said firmly shooting Elijah a glare

“And the werewolf?”

“Off limits as well”, Speed said gaze fixed on the young vampire who swallowed. Tripp had been about to ask what the hell was going on when he felt the atmosphere change. 

“Timothy, they…”

“Shut up Elijah”, Speed snarled. “Just keep your mouth shut”

“You brought up the proph…”

“Speed c’mon. You can’t just keep throwing people around”, Calleigh protested as Damon slid off the wall

Speed turned away fists clenched. “Either you trust us or you don’t Tim”, Ric said. “We all wanna only help Eric. Not make him more miserable”. Horatio’s eyes went to Speed and he knew he needed to end this at least for tonight

“Look guys all of us are tired”, he said. “And there are things even Eric doesn’t know. How about we all get some rest and meet up tomorrow. If at that point Eric is ok with it we can talk about all this again”

The group reluctantly agreed

“I thought we were gonna wait till morning”, Horatio asked annoyed when he found Speed and Elijah still in the library

“Eric’s gonna transform no matter what H. He needs moon light rings like Raul had”

“What are moon light rings?”

“They are like our daylight rings Lt.”, Elijah said pointing to his own middle finger. “When a werewolf wears them, their powers are always on and they can transform at will. They will not be forced each full moon to do so”

“So where did Raul get his and where is it now?”, Horatio asked settling down beside Speed and studying Esther’s grimoire

“My mother created these for Ansel, Niklaus’ father. Raul Vega had them because he was from Ansel’s line however the ring must have been lost after his death. I had hoped it would have gone to Luke”

“Wait if Raul was a transformed wolf then he must have killed right”

Speed’s smile was faint. “You’re thinking like a cop”, he said fondly. “None of us knew how or when but yeah he must’ve. And I don’t think Vega was his real name either. I tried to dig up on him when I became a CSI but couldn’t find anything before the sixties. My guess is he entered the US illegally”

Horatio aborted that conversation mostly because it had nothing to do with their current crisis. “So you guys think Eric can make these rings?”

Speed snorted. “Eric’s powerful enough to destroy Klaus’ brain cells. These rings’ll be a piece of cake. Plus Luke’s here too. He can help”

“What’s a tribrid?”, Horatio asked eyes still on the book. “Why’re you scared Tim?” Speed swallowed. “I mean Tripp’s right. However much we wouldn’t want him to, with the way Miami is Eric would’ve had to kill someone at some point. And if he can wear moon light rings…”

“Eric should’ve never become a cop”, Speed snapped his eyes on Elijah. “He should’ve never…”

“What was I supposed to do beyond keeping an eye on him Timothy?”, Elijah asked tone tense. “I did what I could to…”

“You could’ve told me. You could’ve made him choose a different career. You could’ve warned him”

“Or compelled him?”, Horatio asked quietly

“Don’t judge H. You have no clue…”

“No, you’re right I don’t. However I do know Eric would hate hearing this. He trusts you Tim”

Speed got up to pace the room his entire posture screaming angry. “Why did you let him become a cop”, he suddenly asked Elijah

“You are acting as if I had control over…”

Speed vamped over and leaned into Elijah’s face. “Are you saying, you of all people were governed by morals”

“You are correct”, Elijah said softly upset. “I may not have… I do what I do to protect the ones I love. I believed Eric to always have his magic. I only realised he could be compelled when he was attacked by my vampires”

“You were testing him”, Horatio said and the Originals jumped having clearly forgotten he was there

“Yes”, Elijah said his eyes still on Speed’s. “I called Timothy and told him to leave Eric alone. I believed if he left then Niklaus would… I had hoped I could make Eric leave as well”

“You mean force him to leave”

“Threaten him if I had to Lt.”, Elijah said starkly. “Eric loves his family and I had wanted to use them, however Kol whilst he was not aware of my reasons understood what I wished to do. He promised me he would go to the council and since I did not want you aware of his powers…”

“You backed off”

Horatio closed his eyes not able to hear vampires wanting to manipulate human lives. The next moment though and he realised Speed was right. He was judging. “Why does it matter?”, he asked moving on again. 

“Because he’s a hybrid”

“Like Klaus?”

Speed ran a hand through his hair. A nervous tic he’d never been able to get rid of. “No H, Klaus’ strength is physical. Eric though… His magic… He’s not… I’m not saying he can kill Klaus easily. But he can at least make Klaus’ life miserable as long as he lives”

“But Luke’s a hybrid too”

“Eric and Luke are unique in that they are the only werewolf-witch hybrids Lt.”, Elijah explained. “The prophecy says Niklaus can only be killed by someone from his own line. To do so someone has to be more powerful than him”

“But you guys just said Eric wasn’t”

“If a witch were to die”, Elijah continued ignoring Horatio’s interruption. “Their powers are scattered over the earth, or given to their ancestors and that power can be channelled by another witch. Now I know I keep stressing on this but Eric’s power is…”

“Greater than the average witch”, Horatio finished

“Much greater H”, Speed said. “And if he…”. He closed his eyes pained unable to contemplate the thought. “But Eric has a twin”

Horatio understood. “You think his powers would go to Luke”

“Exactly. And if Eric didn’t stay dead. If he became a vampire…”

“The brothers would become unstoppable”

“Alone and separate no, but if they are together…”

“Tribrids”, Horatio finished with a swallow. “Together they become a tribrid. So that’s why the witches are making him dream of becoming a vampire. They’re not doing this to attack him…”

“They make him dream so because they wish for him to become one. The witches believe that is the only way to remove all vampires from this earth”


	47. If wishes were horses

He woke up to the sensation of a tongue licking his cheek and tried to push the jaw away annoyed. “Er’ly L’ke”, he mumbled and heard laughter come from beside him. “St’p ’k. Tr’d”, he whined. A whistle later and the licking stopped. It was then that Eric had his epiphany. “W’t”, he muttered and heard more laughter plus a bark. Wait… bark… Wolves howled they didn’t bark. He opened his eyes and screamed when he saw the huge teeth. “Shut up Luke”, he muttered burying his flaming face under the covers before the door burst open depositing a concerned Speed and Horatio in his room. “I hate all of you”, Eric said emphasising each word as Luke continued laughing and the dog gave him what he swore was a reproachful look

Speed realising that Eric was unharmed and just behaving like an ass rolled his eyes. “You ready to come out for breakfast”. Eric looked up to see Horatio barely holding back a laugh.

“No. I’m gonna stay here and die of mortification”

More laughter this time from the redhead and his twin. Eric knowing Horatio was too far away found Luke’s skin and pinched it hard. “Hey”, Luke protested rolling back from his searching hands. “I didn’t do anything”

“Yeah you did, you brought the monster in here”

“Ah bro. You’re hurting Roxie’s feelings”

“It’s got a name”

“She Eric”, Horatio corrected as he scratched behind the dog’s ears making her tongue loll out in pleasure. “She’s a Belgian Malinois”

“And I’m supposed to care because?”, Eric asked grumpily as he sat up

“Because me and H have to get to work and you have to eat. Roxie and Luke get to keep you company”, Speed said amused

“Hey but no. If you have to get to work then…”, he trailed off when he pitched forward. Horatio caught him and saved him from a nasty fall

All three of them lost their amused attitudes and both Speed and Luke were by his side in seconds. “You all right?”, Luke asked concerned

“My magic didn’t get jacked so why the hell do I feel like crap?”, he asked rhetorically snuggling into Horatio. Speed touched his forehead genuinely concerned. 

“You’re not sick”

“I don’t feel sick”, Eric retorted annoyed. “I just feel exhausted. And no you guys aren’t grounding me. I already left early yesterday and at this rate I’ll have more sick days than days I worked”

“You’ve had a long twenty-four hours son. You were stabbed and you were in a fight where you used a lot of your magic. Plus you suffered a concussion and a broken shoulder. Now your injuries may have healed but you went thought a lot”, Horatio pointed out reasonably and for a second Eric looked angry before his face fell. He knew Horatio was right and that only made it worse

“But I… I need to be able to do my job. I can’t just sit around…”

“Technically you did do your job yesterday only you helped protect all of us”, Speed said trying to placate him but Eric exploded

“Yeah sure why the fuck not. I can mention that in my resume when the county decides to fire me”

“Ah c’mon bro, Horatio and Speed are only trying to…”

“You don’t know a damn thing so stay out of it”, Eric interrupted Luke harshly and barely noticed when his twin stepped back the pain on his face plain

“Eric c’mon you’re being an ass”, Speed said. “All of us only want you safe and Klaus did a number on us last night”

“Yet I’m the only one stuck here”

Horatio understood as he always did. “Yes but that does not make you weak son”, he said softly and Eric turned his head away

“Yeah it does”, he said finally. “I was weak last night… If I hadn’t been…”

“You saved all of our lives Eric”

“No Horatio”, Eric said shaking his head. “Luke, Tim and Elijah saved our asses last night not me. And this job, it’s the last piece of my sanity, the last normal thing in my life, I need to be able to do this”

“You know the deal was you rested right?”, Luke asked when he found Eric flipping through some grimoires

“You didn’t have to stay”, Eric muttered his eyes on the text but Luke was willing to bet he wasn’t reading anything

“Can I ask what I did?” 

“You knew I existed. You didn’t have to stay”, he repeated as he stood up or tried to. Luke caught him before he could fall. “I hate this”, Eric snapped.

“You haven’t eaten anything since morning bro. C’mon. Speed left you some food”

“Yeah well too bad I’m not hungry”, Eric retorted snatching his hand back. “And you… you don’t get to come back here and act all concerned. You saved all our lives last night and I owe you”, he continued harshly ignoring his brother’s anguished face. “But that doesn’t mean I’m gonna just ignore the fact that you left me alone all these years. You… you were just like Speed and Elijah. You all get to decide what’s good for me and what’s not right. I’m sick of it”

“I was trying to protect you”, Luke said his voice low, guilty but also a hint of defiance underneath

Eric’s anger requiring too much energy had already drained away. “I’m aware”, he said tiredly. “I can’t do this Luke, not with you, not again cos you’re gonna run again and I can’t do this”

“But I won’t. I swear, if I wanted to I’d have done so last night”, Luke argued. But it was clear from Eric’s expression that he wasn’t believed. “I promise Eric I’m not…”

“Then you’re gonna be here just like the others, just like Tim and Elijah, cos you have to. Honestly at this point the only one I know who really stays here for me is H”

“Speed and Elijah stay cos they love you, I’m here cos I love my brother”

Eric’s face turned sad. “If that were true you’d have found me when you knew I existed, you’d have told me about our parents and you’d have been here to protect me when I foundered. Instead I had to muddle through my childhood when I never fit in, I had to always strive to be normal, date girls in high school just cos society expected me to. Heck the only thing I did for myself was the academy and I earned the hatred of my foster parents for that”. He stopped when he began yelling and turned away fists clenched. “Instead all I got of my real family are a bunch of memories from a vampire’s head, all I got of my job is failure and all I got of my life is a prophecy that lets me defeat an ancient vampire who hates the world cos he’s a bastard son. I’m tired Luke. I’m so tired right now, I just wish… I really wish I’d been born to the Delkos, I really wish I’d been normal and I really wish I’d never gone to the academy. Maybe if I hadn’t known who I really was I wouldn’t…”. He stopped when he choked and walked away when Luke didn’t have an answer

It was Calleigh of all people who’d come to find him. “You know I hate being lied to right?”, she asked as she sat beside him on the sand. Eric’s eyes snapped to meet hers for a second before he turned away

“I’m sorry I never meant to…”

“Not the point I’m trying to make Delko. My dad, he’s an alcoholic”, she confessed

“I’m sorry”, he said softly. “I didn’t know”

“That’s cos I didn’t want you to”, she said with that smile of hers that he had long ago learnt to recognise as fake. “My dad, he had all these excuses for us when we were growing up, I’d fallen for each and every one of them see, but underneath all of that I knew he loved me”. Eric understood what she was trying to say

“Luke spoke to you?”

“No”, she said shaking her head. “Elijah of all people did”

Eric winced. “He was there this afternoon. He heard my argument with Luke”

“Yes. He didn’t tell me everything you said but he gave me the gist of it”

“Why come to you?”

“He didn’t come to me. He came to Horatio. Horatio told him to speak to me”. Eric nodded not really surprised. His eyes darted all over the place as he fought to organise his thoughts

“Saying what I did today… it wasn’t fair. My parents, they adored me Cal… and my sisters… I was the youngest so I was spoilt rotten but… there was always this… this expectation. I was always expected to lead the family someday, marry a girl, have kids of my own… a son of my own who could carry the line forward… and I…”

“You wanted out”, Calleigh finished for him. After all she’d gone through the same thing

“Yes. You know I didn’t know anything about any of this till I met Speed right? But… Megan once told me someone as powerful as me could only have lost their magic cos I wished it away. And I… I don’t remember it at all”. Calleigh squeezed his arm gently. “I don’t remember my real parents… Speed told me they were killed and I…”

“You didn’t ask him”. Eric hesitated but then again he needed to talk to someone outside this madness

“Speed said he… he… he killed them”. He heard Calleigh’s shocked gasp and hastened to continue. “But he would have only done that if they did something wrong right, I mean I know… I know Speed’s a good person and I…”

“You’re scared of asking him why. You need to talk to him Eric. You need to know”

“Do I?”, Eric asked her bitter again. “My parents just… they left me Cal”

“They died Eric”

“They must have done something to provoke Speed. He wouldn’t have killed them otherwise and if they hadn’t…”

“They would’ve been here with you today”


	48. Vampires Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone's still reading this any updates are going to have crazy timeframes, but I promise part 1 is finished so...

They gathered in the Salvatore house that evening. Calleigh who had never been in a vampire’s home before - well except for Speed’s of course but considering he shared his house with Horatio… - was surprised by how normal everything was. “Blood bags are in the…”. Damon cursed as he dodged the bullet she had fired instinctively

“It is not a good idea to sneak up on a ballistics expert”, she warned him emphasising each word, while a grumpy Eric who had followed the vampire in found himself trying to hide a laugh. Damon’s glare though pushed him over the edge and his innocent face vanished. Soon Calleigh joined him and Speed and Horatio who’d been concerned about the young man the whole day found their own burdens lessened

A very amused Tripp clearing his throat had them all move into the living room. Damon who really had been spooked – and very impressed – by Calleigh’s shot poured himself a drink. “Want one?”, he asked the rest of them and everyone except for Elijah and Ric declined.

“What Damon wished to say”, Elijah who had heard the young vampire’s comment said his smile sarcastic, “Is that our prisoners – Isobel and Marcellus – are in the dungeon, next to the freezer with the blood bags”

“Who’s Marcellus?”, Luke who was unfamiliar with the name asked

“Marcel’s Klaus’ pet. What? That’s what Kol kept saying”, Ethan protested at their amused looks. “Anyways he’s almost as old as you guys”, he said pointing to Damon. “Klaus sired him and is actually fond of him”

“Niklaus thought of Marcellus as his son”, Elijah corrected. 

“Which means if anyone’s gonna know Klaus’ plan it’s… wait thought of?”, Tripp asked when Horatio began shaking his head

“Yes their friendship soured when Marcellus wanted to marry my sister”

“Talk about twisted”, Tripp muttered uncomfortable making the vampires in the room smirk and the humans turn green; well all humans except for Prentiss. “So I’m guessing he’s useless. So what we hand him over to the council for Megan’s murder?”

Calleigh sat up interested. “Megan was killed by Marcel as revenge”, Eric explained. “He and a warlock attacked us and I… My magic wasn’t enough”

“Revenge for what?”, Calleigh asked him ignoring his self-derision

“She locked him up almost half a decade ago”, Speed explained

Calleigh’s focus never left Eric. “So she was a witch too”

“Yeah”, Eric said eyes still on his shoes

“So it wasn’t just you. She was there as well. Her magic wasn’t good enough as well”. Speed and Horatio wanted to protest but they understood what Calleigh was trying to do

“There were ten vampires and she couldn’t have taken on all of them on their own. But I could have”

“Then why didn’t you?”

“I told you I wasn’t good enough. My magic wasn’t strong enough”

“How long ago did you start practicing”

Horatio smiled at Calleigh’s pointed question. While Eric could and would ignore all of their reassurances – well not him too much – he knew Calleigh wasn’t the kind to sweep anyone’s mistakes under the rug. “That’s not the point”, the Cuban argued knowing he wasn’t winning this. “And anyway now’s not the time”

Calleigh agreed with him on that one and turned to the others. “The council?”, she asked and Speed explained what it was. “We got a problem though”

“Colfax”. Elijah sounded both annoyed and smug

“No one knows”, Eric said before Calleigh could ask what the hell his problem was. 

“The point is the Original’s right”, Tripp said. “Your distraction gave Colfax the time he needed to solidify his position on the council”

“He doesn’t mean last night Calleigh”, Horatio said when she looked guilty. “He means the last few months since Megan was killed”

“So this Colfax guy is now in charge of the council?”, Prentiss asked. “Who’s he anyway?”

“Andrew Colfax”, Tripp said. “He’s…”

“One of the richest guys in the world. He’s on Forbes’ list”, Calleigh finished for him. “In his case money means power. Lots and lots of power”

“Yup. And half the council was already in his pocket. Only reason they worked with us was because of Megan”. Even as Speed said this his eyes went to Horatio

“You and I both know I don’t play politics, Tim”

“Neither did Megan, H”

“Timothy is correct Lt. The council will respect you for who you are even if you do not have magic in you”, Elijah said confidently

“Sorry Horatio but I vote with them”, Calleigh added. “You’re a natural leader”. 

Horatio turned to Speed his eyes mischievous knowing Eric could use the distraction. “Actually Calleigh”, he said ignoring his lover’s glare. “You have a literal leader besides you”

Eric couldn’t help the grin as he remembered Speed had led his tribe and said as much to Calleigh who grinned as well. “No. And anyway we aren’t discussing lab stuff here”

“I don’t know. It’s nice to see you squirm Tim. But Speedle’s right”, Prentiss said seriously. “I assume we can’t keep Marcel here”

“Oh we can but then me, Ric and Stefan’d have to move out”, Damon said sarcastically and unfortunately Speed and the others agreed. 

“This is the first place Klaus’ll look”

“So this house doesn’t need an invitation either?”, Calleigh asked trying to remember what she had been told the previous night. The previous night she reflected distracted, not even 24 hours. She wondered how many such 24 hours Eric had had these last few months. No wonder her friend looked more dead than alive. She promised herself she would do whatever she could for him; even if it was covering for him at the lab

“It does and no I’m not telling you guys who”, Damon said pointing to Prentiss and Luke. “I don’t trust witches. Eric’s the exception”

“Not the point”, Speed said before the Luke and Prentiss could take offence. “Even if Klaus and his vamps can’t enter he has too many people to help him or he could simply compel a human. A lack of invitation won’t stop him”

“Yeah well none of our houses have basements and Elijah’s too obvious too”, Eric said rubbing his forehead as he felt his frustration come back

“We could help”, Prentiss offered her eyes on her friend’s twin. “I know a place where Marcel can be stashed”

“You know people usually hang for murders. I’m not sure why he isn’t being staked”, Luke said casually. “What?”, he asked when Eric looked shocked. 

“So what, you wanna become judge, jury and executioner. How the hell can you talk about killing someone in cold blood”

“He’s a vampire”, Luke said his own anger growing

Eric’s laughter was derisive. “So what just cos he doesn’t have a soul or whatever he isn’t alive. He still has a consciousness”

“So what we should let him go”

“Luke”. Horatio’s tone warned him to shut up. Luke had just called Eric naïve without coming out and saying so and Eric he knew hated that

“Enough”, Ric snapped. “I said enough”, he repeated when Luke tried to open his mouth. “You said you know a place?”, he asked Prentiss

“Somewhere in D.C. I can give you guys the coordinates. If you don’t want us to transport him you can deliver him there”.

“I think that would be best for now”, Elijah said exchanging a glance with Speed. “Now about Isobel”

“The teach’s wife?”, Tripp asked and Damon burst out laughing. Even Eric grinned again

“You sound like him”, he explained when Tripp shot him a look. Tripp looked nauseated again at being compared to Damon

“Yes my wife”, Ric said smiling as well despite the situation. “Her vervain should’ve worn off by now”

“Horatio and I’ll talk to her”, Speed offered. “In the meantime we need a plan to find Kol”. All of them sobered when they recalled Kol was still missing

“Kol’s your brother?”, Calleigh asked Elijah who nodded and explained about the dagger. “So he can’t escape even if he wants too”

“No”, Ethan said extremely worried for his boyfriend. “And I don’t even wanna imagine what he’s gonna be like when he comes back”

“Klaus can’t compel him right?”, Eric asked remembering Kol’s words about how they brought out the worst in each other

“Klaus will not risk removing the dagger Eric”, Elijah reassured him. “Even if he would wish for a Kol who could turn his emotions off and cause destruction…”

“It’d backfire on him”, Eric realised

“Yup”, Speed said. “Kol was always the most unpredictable. Klaus knows we’ll follow his trail back to them”

“Ok but that still doesn’t tell us how to find him”, Prentiss pointed out

“Divide and conquer. Look all of us can’t do everything so I say we divide and conquer. Em, you and Luke get Marcel to D.C” – Speed turned to Elijah who nodded. “Take Eli with you guys. H and I can work on Isobel then deal with Colfax, while Eric, Ethan, Tripp and Calleigh work on finding Kol”

“You think he’s still in the city”

“No”, Speed said shaking his head. “I’m not sure where he is. But there are two possibilities”

“Here or New Orleans”, Horatio realised. “Calleigh is it possible for you to…”

“Go back home and poke around. Yeah sure”, Calleigh said. “The question is which of you two chivalrous gentlemen get to escort me”, she asked her eyes on Ethan and Eric

“We should still talk about last night…”

“No”, Speed said firmly. “Not now Day”

Eric didn’t understand. “What?”

“Not now”, Speed repeated. “Later tonight kid”

“So you guys are hiding something else from me again?”

Horatio’s glare at Damon had the vampire backing off. “Too much has happened in the last twenty-four hours son. This doesn’t just… How about you let me and Tim explain when we get home…”

But Eric tired of what he saw as evasion from Horatio as well. “I… I’m going for a ride. I’ll be in later”, he muttered

“Eric, we should…”

“I wanna go for a ride Cal”, Eric said stubbornly. “You make plans for New Orleans and temme all right. I don’t wanna stay in Miami for a whole”

“Then Eric and Calleigh can go to New Orleans while Ethan and I search here”, Tripp said. “Robards’ll cover for you guys”

“I’ll speak to Mike”, Horatio said

No one was too surprised when Eric ran the moment they broke. He had made it plain he wanted to avoid Luke. Calleigh shot Luke a sympathetic glance as she followed her friend out but by the time she reached the lot, Eric and his truck had disappeared

“He’s been through a lot Cal”, Speed said reassuringly as he caught the worried look on her face. “He just needs time”

“You need to talk to him Tim. He needs to know what happened to his parents”

“I know”, Speed said unaware Luke had caught the tail end of his conversation

“What do you mean? What about our parents? How the hell do you know them?”

Speed cursed under his breath. Luke he knew couldn’t have picked a worst time for this because if they couldn’t work together, with the council already broken he knew they might as well hand Klaus the kid, Elena and the other ingredients needed for him to break the curse. “I… I was friends with them”, he said keeping it to non-specifics. “I lived in New York too for a while”

Luke frowned but was distracted by the argument Ethan seemed to be having with Elijah. “What now?”, he muttered exasperated. “I thought we had a plan”

“Yes well Mr. Rutherford raised a valuable question”, Horatio who had walked out with them said. “Why would Klaus not take Elijah and instead focus on Kol”

“Your trip to New Orleans”, Speed realised eyes wide. “What the hell do you know?”, he asked Elijah who avoided all their eyes. “Elijah”, Speed warned and Calleigh who had known him as nothing more than a laid back CSI at least till last night was surprised at the authority in his voice. “Do you know something that can help us?”

Calleigh was even more astonished when Elijah looked at him as anyone on the team would have at Horatio; like Speed was his… captain. She hadn’t quite understood what being a clan leader had meant till then. “Kol, was in New Orleans to gather an object that would enhance Eric’s power. Eric wished to lock Niklaus in his own body and…”

“That spell woulda killed his powers”, Prentiss said worried

“Which was precisely what Kol did not wish for”

“Wait. A parking lot is no place for this”, Horatio said and even if Speed with his vampire senses hadn’t heard anything he was still spooked. 

“Horatio”, Calleigh asked her hands on the butt of her nine mil as Tripp pulled his gun out. “What is it?”

“I’m not sure”, Horatio said his eyes still trying to pierce the gloom

“I do not sense anything remiss”, Elijah said but stopped at Speed’s glare

“I don’t give a shit Eli, now shut up”, he snarled in a whisper

Ric and Damon who had heard them milling about chose that moment to appear. “Why aren’t you guys…?”

“Grenade”, Calleigh yelled but Horatio who had already seen it was pushing both her and Tripp to the ground just as Elijah covered Luke and Ethan did the same for Prentiss. None of them need have bothered though as Speed jumped up and caught the object in his hand before he vamped away. 

“Speed”, Horatio yelled as the grenade exploded the only thing keeping him back Tripp’s strong arms and even they failed when Speed screamed. “Speed”, Horatio repeated as he ran towards his lover who seemed to be in agony

“Vervain”, Elijah who had sniffed the air said. 

“How do we…?”, Calleigh began her voice trembling but Damon and Ethan had already run inside the house. They returned moments later with buckets of water which they dumped on Speed but Horatio could spot the blisters all over him

“Drink love”, he said his wrist at Speed’s mouth. “Just drink and you’ll be fine”. Speed shook his head

“Need your strength. Distraction”, he muttered as Elijah appeared at his side with a blood bag which he tore into. He felt well enough to stand after a second blood bag and caught Prentiss when she ran towards him. “I’m fine”, he said holding her close as his eyes met Horatio’s. He was blown away by the panic he could see in those blue orbs. “I’m fine”, he repeated. “Nothing except for a powerful witch can kill me remember”. Horatio nodded his panic still not going away

When he had heard Speed scream…

Then the rest of what his lover had said penetrated. “Eric”, he said as he swore his heart stopped again


	49. Natalia laughs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I've mentioned it before but in case I haven't I'm not a fan of Natalia and while I haven't at least till now in my other stories made any of the CSIs bad guys this is a complete AU so...
> 
> I realize it's somewhat hypocritical of me after my rant about Klaus to make Kol a sort of a good guy but I kinda sympathize with him. He's the ignored Original isn't he
> 
> When I made Speed a vampire I forgot one tiny detail. As a CSI he goes into a lot of houses with living owners which as a vampire he cannot. Frankly it never occurred to me till this chapter and since I can't - read that as don't want to - rewrite the whole story for now my explanation is there's a loophole just for him; even if both TVD and Originals categorically say there isn't. When I figure out what that loophole is I'll let you know
> 
> But hey one goof up in fifty chapters ain't so bad. CSI Miami writers messed up worse than me. Crime lab in a closet? Seriously?

Eric hadn’t run out of the Salvatore house just to avoid Luke. The question of why Klaus had taken Kol had occurred to him long before it had to the rest of them even Ethan, and he had come to the same conclusion as them. Kol had something Klaus wanted. And he knew his friend well enough to know that the only one Kol trusted when everything went to hell was Kol; even if Eric and Ethan had worked hard to change that habit of his Kol had had centuries of conditioning

‘How come we never get to meet your family at one of these things?’

‘Cos my family’s filled with a bunch of arseholes mate’. It was the genuine pain in his voice that had gotten to Eric

‘I’m sorry Kol’

Kol had waved it off. ‘For now I have you and Ethan, yes’

‘Yeah right, the way Ethan’s mad at you, you have a lotta grovelling to do man’

Kol had winced. ‘I made a mess of things’, he had acknowledged quietly. ‘It’s not that I don’t trust the two of you’, he had added his eyes on his partner. ‘It’s just that… usually… families let you down, don’t they?’

It had been one casual remark at one school event but after knowing exactly who Kol was and more importantly who his family was, Eric hadn’t found it in himself to blame him. And while Eric was… fond of… Elijah, the brunette had been honest enough to tell him that Kol’s peace of mind had been secondary to him compared to Klaus. Elijah had tried to be more in Kol’s corner over the centuries but Klaus with his manipulative nature had always usurped Kol’s place

Lost in thought Eric shook himself when the boat docked at Fisher Island then drove his car to the address the two vampires lived at just as his phone buzzed; again. He knew exactly who the texts and the voice messages were from of course. Horatio and Speed weren’t idiots and Eric knew if he had figured things out they would have as well

He also knew he was being stupid and immature – exactly what his brother had accused him of, not to mention, Damon, Ethan, Speed, Calleigh… - but whilst he told himself he didn’t wanna betray Kol’s trust – ‘Yeah right Eric, what trust. If Kol had trusted you he’d have told you’. He told the voice which sounded like Ethan to shut up. He knew he was going alone because he wanted to prove to himself and the whole world that he was very capable of taking care of things on his own and that he wasn’t weak

He ignored Horatio’s voice in the back of his head which told him that leaning on others was not a weakness

Parking his vehicle a few meters down the road, Eric headed to what would have been a surprisingly modest one storey house for most people. Entering the security code he opened the door… and stopped. He hadn’t noticed exactly how sharp his senses had been the last day or so mainly because he had spent most of it trying not to lash out. But now… the footsteps may have actually been amplified because he heard them loud and clear, smelt the perfume which made him nauseated for a second. Natalia he thought wondering what in the hell the DNA analyst was doing here. He had barely had time to place his hand on the butt of his gun when he heard the second set of footsteps behind him

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you”. Boa Vista was suddenly in front of him removing his gun from his hip and Eric cursed himself for having forgotten that vampires weren’t the only ones with heightened senses. “We wolves aren’t as good as vampires all the time but the full moon was last night Eric”, she said as if she had read his mind. “C’mon in”, she invited him in mockingly and even if Eric wanted to object the cold steel he felt on the back of his head forced him in

Once inside Natalia didn’t waste any time, and the reason for that became clear when he spotted the police radio broadcasting messages from Horatio and Tripp asking for backup to be sent to where he was. “I wanna know where he hid it?”

“Hid what?”, Eric asked her not lying per se. After all he really did have no idea what Kol had brought back from New Orleans. Apparently Natalia didn’t like his answer because she nodded and Eric found himself on his knees not from magic but from the blow to his neck. A grunt of pain escaped his lips and he blinked to clear his suddenly blurry vision. A hand twisted his curls and he let out of another grunt of pain before he clamped his mouth tightly shut. He’d be damned if he gave her the satisfaction.

“Where’s the diamond?”, Natalia asked leaning into him and he smiled mockingly

“You know I never thought you’d be stupid enough to work for Klaus”

Her own smile told him he’d gotten it all wrong but for once he was ok with that. “Speed, Elijah and Klaus aren’t the only players in the game Eric”

‘Colfax’, Eric realised but didn’t say it out loud. Unfortunately for him Natalia read the answer on his face loud and clear anyway. The radio cracked with a message from the swing shift supervisor Robards and Eric saw the werewolf panic.

“Grab him”, she ordered the goon.

“What are you crazy?”, he asked heart hammering in his chest. “Kidnapping is a Federal Offence. Not to mention I’m a cop”

But the look on Natalia’s face told him she was past listening to reason. Muttering a spell under his breath that had the guard behind him letting him go with a muffled curse Eric looked up only to see Natalia swing his own gun at him. The young warlock becoming tired of people using his own weapon against him muttered another spell and suddenly the werewolf flew to another corner of the room. Before he could celebrate his victory though a third set of footsteps arrived and he found something prick the back of his neck. The last thing he heard before he lost consciousness was Robards’ scream of pain

“Eric”, Horatio yelled as he entered Kol’s house followed by a worried Tripp and Speed; who stopped only after two steps in. 

“He’s not here”, the Original said agitated. It was then that they spotted Robards. Tripp had barely blinked when Speed was by the side of the CSI, his open wrist at Robards’ lips forcing the man to drink. Robards sat up with a gasp a few second later and pushed Speed’s wrist away weakly as he nodded his thanks

“No one who does not have forensic training enters the house”. Horatio’s voice cracking like a whip had Luke who was on the threshold stop in his tracks. “Path needs to be cleared”, Calleigh said as she slipped on some gloves as did Speed and Horatio. Tripp who had worked with the CSI team long enough knew he had to be careful where he placed his hands and feet if he did not want Horatio ripping him a new one

“Frank”, Speed said pointing to Robards. “Make sure he’s not out of your sight for the rest of the night. He has vampire blood in his system and if he dies…”

Tripp nodded understanding. “Let’s become best buds for a while Mike”, he said his hand around Robards’ shoulder making Speed smile faintly

“I’ve found the knife”, Calleigh said kneeling next to the spot where Robards’ blood had stained the floors. 

“No footsteps”, Speed continued. “But the floor’s hardwood”

“Blood. Here and here”, Horatio said pointing to the wall. “Calleigh would you please get the kit from the Hummer”

Luke growled low. “You wanna collect evidence at a time like this. We need to use a locator spell to find Eric”

Calleigh scraped the blood with a Q-tip. “This is my locator spell Agent Alvez. The DNA on this will tell us who took Eric”

“So you’re saying you’ve got a database of vampire DNA”

“The council does”, Robards said. “And I have access to it as does Speedle. Magic isn’t the only way to find people”, he continued his eyes on Luke not asking why there was an Eric lookalike. “Your brother would’ve been the first person to tell you this”, he said instead taking a shot in the dark

“I got Eric’s gun”, Speed who had been walking around the room looking for more evidence said. “I’m gonna try and lift prints off of it. You know I’m very tempted to make a case that Delko disobeyed a direct order in coming here and take him off the field for a while. Lock him up at CSI with paperwork”

Calleigh whose eyes had been fixed on a piece of torn paper snorted. “Yeah right”, she teased. “He’ll find a way to get into trouble even there”

Luke who was still agitated ignored the attempt at humour. Speed spotted this and his fists’ tightened but one look from Horatio had him backing off. “Mr. Rutherford, Mr. Mikaelson”, Horatio said falling back on politeness to disguise his own worry. “Please make an attempt at finding the diamond. Calleigh hand over your blood evidence to Speed and stay here please. Ask Agent Prentiss to join you. Agent Alvez, I want you back at CSI with me. Mike, Frank, no one, absolutely no one comes to know Eric’s missing”

“You want me to pretend to be Eric. Why?”

“Because Agent Alvez”, Horatio said already out the door. “Evidence collection tells me there’s a police scanner under the couch”

A smirking Speed followed a cursing Luke out

“Eric c’mon”, Valera, the night shift DNA analyst protested when Luke hovered over her shoulder. “You know it’s going to take me at least an hour to process the two blood samples. Calleigh”, she added in relief as she spotted the blond. “Can you please get him out of here because he’s annoying the crap out of me”

“I just…”, Luke began before the look on Calleigh’s face shut him up

“We’re meeting in Horatio’s office”, she said curtly and not waiting for him to follow walked away

“What did you do to piss all of them off?”, Valera asked him teasingly as Speed who had been on his way to Horatio’s office as well tossed him a glare

Luke who had no answer for her walked away without a word making her frown at this atypical behaviour. Luckily enough for them though she shrugged her shoulders and went back to her samples

“Search of the house was a bust”, Prentiss said when he finally entered the office to find Speed, Calleigh, Elijah and Ethan already there. “Wherever Kol’s hidden whatever it is he’s done it well”

“It is a paragon diamond”, Elijah explained as he told them about New Orleans and how Kol had tried once before to kill Klaus

“And of course you chose to lock him up instead of helping him get rid of a psychopath”, Ethan snarled. “No wonder he doesn’t trust you”

“Ethan”, Speed said quietly knowing what the young man had said was valid but also knowing this wasn’t the time. “We need to find them kid. You can beat the crap out of Elijah then if you want”

“Locator spell’s a bust too”, Luke acknowledged tiredly. “Whoever has Eric has a witch”

“You mean Klaus has a witch”, Ethan said but Speed was shaking his head

“Prints on the gun and knife”, Horatio asked turning to his lover

“Nada on the knife. I got one foreign print on Eric’s gun but database says restricted. I thought it was an admin error but Robards’ doesn’t work either”

“What?”, Horatio asked surprised then went to his own computer. He frowned when he received the same message

“May I Lt.?”, Prentiss asked already reaching for the keyboard. “What I have clearance levels you can only dream of”, she teased Speed who rolled his eyes. “There”, she said and everyone including herself was surprised to see the face on the screen. Horatio’s phone chose that moment to ring

“You are either going to tell me the DNA is from our database or that it’s restricted”

“How did you…?”, Valera began then shut her mouth. If she were to believe in the supernatural she’d have thought Horatio was telepathic but since she didn’t believe in crap like that she just chalked it up to her boss being superhuman. “DNA is restricted sir”

“Send the profile to my fax please and call me when we have a match on the second blood sample. Agent Prentiss if you can find a DNA profile for Ms. Boa Vista”. Prentiss nodded and did as she was told. No one was surprised when the DNA matched the sample collected from the scene

“Boa Vista has Delko”, Speed snarled

“Colfax has Eric”, Elijah corrected his gaze murderous. “I told you he was dangerous”

“Enough”, Horatio snapped. “Calleigh ask Tyler to triangulate Ms. Boa Vista’s phone please. Speed take Frank with you, wake LaRussa up for a warrant and go to her house. No Mr. Mikaelson you will stay right here”, he ordered when Elijah tried to move. Elijah hesitated but hearing something in Horatio’s tone backed off. Speed and Calleigh knowing not to piss Horatio off when he was in this kind of a mood went off to their respective tasks. “Agent Prentiss that clearance of yours, how high is it?”

“Pretty high Lt. You want Colfax don’t you”

“Yes ma’am I do. Take Mr. Alvez and Mr. Rutherford with you and find out what you can”. Elijah frowned but Ethan smiled. 

“You know who my parents are don’t you Lt.”

“It’s hard to miss Ethan”, Horatio said with a smile of his own. Ethan nodded and left as well. Luke hesitated but listened to his survival instincts which told him to not upset Horatio

Calleigh came back in a few seconds later. “Tyler found Boa Vista’s phone”

Horatio smiled again. “If you’d accompany us Mr. Mikaelson”

They ended up a few hundred meters inside one of the less travelled parts of the Everglades. “According to Tyler the phone should be…”

“There”, Elijah said finishing Calleigh’s sentence as he pointed to the instrument which might have been invisible to someone who did not have super senses

“Good eye”

“Thanks Horatio however I presume that is the reason I was asked here”, Elijah said. “I do not see any structures, nor hear any noises other than the wildlife”

“Smell anything out of the ordinary?”, Calleigh asked going with it

“No”

“Eric’s the one who knows this part of the Glades best”, Calleigh said and Horatio nodded

“Apart from the rangers. We can ask them if necessary”

“How far do your senses extend anyway?”, Calleigh asked Elijah curiously but it was Horatio who provided the answer

“About five miles”

“Five… How do you know that?”, Calleigh asked astonished then smiled. “Eric”

“Yup, Eric. He… he experiments”

“You mean he gets bored easily. How come Speedle hasn’t killed him yet”

Horatio grinned as he got into the Hummer. “Lucky for Eric he looks a lot like Speedle’s son”

“Wait Speed had a son”. Her astonished question earned her an actual laugh from Horatio

“LaRussa was not happy but got us the warrant”, was Tripp’s greeting to Speed as they met outside the gate to Natalia’s house

“Asshole owes Horatio so… I can’t hear anything but… it could simply mean she has a witch in there”. He explained how sage worked when Frank shot him a look

“You know if Megan and Eric weren’t witches I’d be tempted to hate the whole lot of them”, Tripp grumbled making Speed smile faintly

“Yeah well, I know a lot of vampires who feel the same way”

“That’s the second time I’ve been compared to a vampire today”, Tripp groused and Speed’s smile widened. “Are we kicking the door in?”

Speed in answer knocked then waited. “Natalia”, he said raising his voice. “It’s Speedle. I got Detective Tripp and a warrant with me”, he called through the closed door. “You got ten seconds to answer the door before I ask Frank to kick it in and considering the day we’ve had believe me he’ll be happy to do it. Nine… eight…”

Boa Vista opened the door at two looking not exactly put together. “Let’s get some things straight”, Speed said before she could open her mouth. “You’re a werewolf, so compulsion doesn’t work on you. We have your prints and DNA at the scene from which Eric was kidnapped. And I have zero patience left so if I smell a lie and believe me I will, I will rip you apart limb from limb and damn the consequences. Do you understand me?”, he asked her

Natalia said nothing for a whole minute. “You know if I don’t invite you in, you can’t do anything about it right? I mean…”

“You forgot one thing. I’m a CSI. How do you think I investigated crime scenes with a living owner”

She stepped back looking faint. “Magic”

Speed smiled. “There’s a loophole to every rule”

“Eric’s not here”, she said at last realising lying wouldn’t help her anymore

“Fine. But we’re still searching the house”. Still not convinced about his abilities Natalia simply moved away from the door, however her face drained of colour when Speed walked in. Tripp who had remained silent till then smirked

“Where’s Delko Natalia? Look lady, I’ve kinda had it up to here these last three days with the supernatural”, Tripp said as he pulled out his cuffs. “Now tell me where he is or I will drag you back to PD in this”

“You can’t prove I had anything to…”

She was slammed into a wall before she could finish her sentence. “Did you forget the part about the blood and the DNA?”, Speed snarled choking her while Tripp tried to not interfere. “Oh did I forget to mention the part where your print was found on Eric’s gun. You didn’t expect us to be there that quickly did you Natalia. You never had time to clean the scene”

Natalia who was fast turning blue tried clawing at his fingers. “C’mon Speedle, she needs to breathe to talk”, Trip said when he saw her become weaker. Speed finally removed his hands and moved back. “Tell us where he is Boa Vista. Otherwise I can’t stop Speedle from doing anything”

“Coun… council… council doesn’t allow…”

Something in Speed snapped at this point and the switch that every vampire talked about turned itself on. “I am the council you stupid bitch”, he said in a tone that had Tripp’s hackles rising. Stalking back towards the former fed he leant into her close to her neck causing the detective’s hand to go to his gun. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you Frank”

“Speedle I…”. Speed was in front of Tripp again in seconds.

“I… need you to back off”, he ordered behaving quite unlike the mild-mannered CSI, Tripp had known him to be all those years, even when he had known Speed wasn’t human. His smile had Tripp automatically stumble backwards. Speed ignored him to go back to the terrified Natalia. “Colfax has gotten sloppy hasn’t he. Hiring an incompetent fool like you to spy on the lab, search Kol’s house. Why does he want the diamond anyway?”

“You can’t compel…”. Natalia screamed when Speed bit her neck. 

“Tim stop”. Horatio’s words unlike Tripp’s had some effect. “Tim, please don’t do this”, the redhead begged. “I’ve already… I don’t have Eric here. I can’t lose you too”

The Original remained silent for a whole minute as he studied his lover. “You know I never realised what a… sissy you were”, he said at last. Horatio’s face tightened for a second before he let go of his anger knowing it wouldn’t help the situation. Speed laughed but there was nothing amusing about it. Elijah who had accompanied them but who had been stunned into silence by the fact that Speed had turned the switch on held Calleigh back

“I did not think you believed in turning your emotions off old friend”, he said choosing his words carefully. Speed’s gaze never left Horatio’s face

“Yeah well I didn’t know how much fun this is”

“Is that what you truly…”. Elijah wasn’t too surprised when Speed attacked him

“Tim. How the fuck is this helping Eric?”, Horatio asked losing it himself. “What the fuck’s your plan? Kill her? Kill Colfax?”

“If that’s the only to find Eric, yeah”, Speed said from where he was still on top of Elijah

“And how do you know that’ll help find him?”, Calleigh asked choosing to ignore the fact that she was more scared of Speed than she had been of anyone her entire life. “We believe in evidence collection for a reason Tim. Eric believes in evidence collection. It usually gets us what we want”

“Is this what Eric would have wanted Tim?”, Horatio asked. “Do you think he would’ve wanted you to turn into a cold blooded killer just to keep him safe”

“But you forget Horatio. I am a cold blooded killer. It’s you and Eric who think otherwise”

“Twenty bucks says Eric finds a way to rationalise this”, Calleigh countered. “And considering the emotional state he’s in… You know Horatio said he looks like your son. Is that what you wanna…”. It was Horatio who absorbed the blow Speed had for Calleigh and it was him that Speed bit and for once not in passion. “Horatio”, Calleigh screamed when she saw the redhead down to his knees but Elijah was in front of her again pushing her back

“Horatio has vampire blood in his system Timothy”, he said tone calm. “So if you do drain him my friend you will kill him, and turn him”

Elijah’s words didn’t penetrate but Horatio’s gasp of pain did as did the betrayed look in his eyes. Speed finally let go and just as quickly as the switch turned on, it turned back off. His hands shook and he wasn’t able to get his wrist close to his teeth. Elijah beat him to it as he fed Horatio his blood. “Thank you Mr. Mikaelson”, the redhead said as he managed to stand. “Ms. Boa Vista. If you want Mr. Mikaelson can assist you. Calleigh, Frank search the house please”

“Yes Lt.”, Calleigh said as she entered the house without a glance at a still shaking Speed

“You’re off the case Speedle”, Horatio almost snarled and it was the use of the last name that told Speed how mad the redhead was. “I’ll see you back at CSI”. Speed aware it wasn’t a request left in his Hummer


	50. The End?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not even halfway through part 2 so not sure when it'll be posted.

He knew he was only going to piss Horatio off further by not following his orders but the last thing Speed wanted to do was go back to CSI where he’d be useless. Instead he ended up at the Salvatore house. 

Eric’s life in jeopardy – again for the nth time that year making Speed wonder if he in fact should have taken Elijah’s advice and run – meant that the rest of them hadn’t had a chance to interrogate Isobel Saltzman née Flemming. And Speed as an Original – and the only Original available – could compel her. Even if she couldn’t tell him about Natalia, considering the werewolf seemed to be working for Colfax, he was hoping to find out how much Katherine and in turn Klaus knew about the doppelganger

“Tim?”, Ric asked when the Original almost ran into him so lost in his head he had been

“Any word on Eric?”, Damon who had been chafing at the bits to go out and help as well but had been constrained to stay behind and protect Ric and watch Marcel and Isobel asked

“No Day”, Speed said tiredly not having the energy to hide his emotions. Damon picked up on the fact that he had had a crappy time pretty easily

“What happened?”

“Nothin’ I… I fucked up, thought I’d be more useful here”

“Tim”, Damon prodded. “Tell me… Is Eric…?”

“No. Nothing on Eric, I promise”. He cast a glance at Ric who retreated tactfully. “I… I turned my emotions off”

Shock made Damon vamp over to him without conscious thought. “What? You don’t believe in it”

“Turns out I don’t have to, to use it”, Speed said with a weary smirk then explained his actions the last hour. “Horatio banished me from the case. Interrogating Isobel gives me something to do”, he admitted honestly

“Tim”, Damon began not knowing what to say. Speed loved and deeply and the fact that he’d been the one to hurt Horatio and that too what he would consider a deliberate action… The young vampire sighed. “All right c’mon”, he said leading Speed to the dungeons but Speed shook his head

“You and Ric should help H. Marcel and Isobel have got to be weak and Klaus can’t get in here”

“He can still use witches man”, Damon pointed out.

Speed smiled. “No offence Day”, he said some of his spark back. “But if I can’t stop someone you definitely are gonna get your ass handed to you”

Damon rolled his eyes. Still hesitant about the change of plan but nevertheless glad to be doing something other than guard duty he agreed not knowing that in a few short hours Speed would be lost

Isobel Flemming had been relatively young when she had fallen for a man she shouldn’t have and ended up pregnant. Not wanting to kill the growing life inside her, but knowing there was no way she could bring the child up by herself, she had following her ancestor’s footsteps given the child up for adoption

A few years later and she had met and married Alaric Saltzman and had been genuinely happy with her lot in life. Until she had begun to research the paranormal

“She was… compelling”, she said with a smirk to Speed who listened almost fascinated by the tale of the young girl who had fought against all odds to find her prince charming only to lose him after an encounter with the devil. “And I… I had no choice. You see Katherine kept tabs on what happened in Mystic Falls…”

“And she knew Elena existed and that if Klaus were to ever come after her she could use her as a bargaining chip”, Speed finished for her. Isobel nodded. “So why do her bidding? Why not come to one of us? If you did do your research, you should’ve known about the Originals”

“Yes but the picture Katherine painted of Elijah wasn’t very flattering. I didn’t know you existed. Your council meets in secret. And I couldn’t have gone to Ric or Damon. So I made a deal. As long as I did what she wanted, she’d leave Elena alone”

“You know Katherine can’t be trusted right?”, Speed asked. “I mean she’s not gonna hesitate to hand Elena off to Klaus just so she can live. Not that Klaus’d let her go. At this point he wants her more than he wants to break the curse”, he added with a humourless smirk

“I know”, Isobel said and he froze

“What did you say?”

“I said I know. I made my own plans before Katherine could betray me”. Suddenly Speed’s entire body became alert and his hand went to his sidearm without conscious thought. The look on Isobel’s face told him he was too late but he had to try

He had barely had time to type out a text and destroy his phone before his head exploded

“Hello”, he heard a voice say from behind him before he blacked out

A panicked Horatio barely in control of his emotions rushed down the dungeon only to stop short at the broken phone at his feet. Despite evidence to the contrary he had everyone search the house twice only to come to the same conclusion

Marcel and Isobel were gone

As was Speed

Klaus had the man he loved


End file.
